Death awaits those
by blu-waffle
Summary: The fate of the Knights will never be the same again after they find a young girl after a village attack by the Woads. She has secrets not even she knows and what will the Knights make of them when they come to light? Life for Britain is about to change.
1. Chapter 1

Dodging the ever-increasing flames and clashing of swords, she ran for her life. Screams filled the night air and the burning of her village could be seen for miles; although no-one would come, it was an ambush and these people were here to kill them all. Her feet pounded along the well used paths amongst the blazing houses, her heart pounded in her chest threatening to burst, and her mind pounded in her head threatening to break her. Her tangled chocolate locks clung to her flushed face; only fluttering briefly every now and then as ragged breaths escaped her mouth.

"Anise!"

The girl surged forward at the sound of her mother's cries, more determined than ever to find her mother and escape from the inferno before the blue demons turned upon her. On she ran, skirting clashes of her people and the Woads, darting along the hectic lanes full of shouting and blood, her eyes scanning doorways and windows as she ran past.

"Anise!"

The call came again; strangled and urgent and the girl knew time was of the essence for if she did not reach her mother's side soon then she would be left an orphan.

"Mother!"

She could see her now. Smoke billowed out of the windows and doors of their humble household and the fire cast an intense light upon the surroundings. Her mother was desperately trying to fight off three of the Woads, her dress already torn and bloodied and her face twisted in fear and anger.

"No! Let-go of me!"

They were dragging her, and she was resisting; clawing at their arms, kicking, biting doing whatever she could to save herself. Finally her captors let go off her and she lurched forwards onto the ground before receiving a blunt kick in the ribs. This assault carried on for a few seconds before they tired of her screams and hoisted her to her feet; her head pulled back by her hair and her eyes fearful.

"These Romans are all the same, kill the bitch!"

At his words, one of the Woads pulled out a knife before bringing it full into the night air. The fiery gleam of the blaze glinted off its rough surface and reflected into the eyes of her murderer; a wicked glisten. The knife then plunged into her mother's neck; blood spurting from the wound and choking the woman before the Woad let go off her hair and pushed her forward into the mud so that the knife went in further still.

* * *

"MOTHER!"

Anise woke drenched in a cold sweat; her hair stuck to her and her breathing deep. It had been two days since that fateful night and the nightmares were haunting her. She had tried to save her mother but she hadn't reached her in time and instead had witnessed her death. She had fled the village before she'd been killed and had ventured into the woods before she finally succumbed to sleep, and she found herself now at the foot of a large pine tree.

Her body ached from her running and she moved into a huddled position before her fears finally enveloped her and her body racked with the uncontrollable sobs. She was now an orphan in all senses of the word and she had nowhere to go apart from wander the woods and the burnt remnants of her village. Finally calming herself and wiping away the tears that blurred her vision, she sighed deeply and using the tree trunk as an aid, stood in the lucid dawn of the forest. Her dress was badly torn and stained with blood and dirt and did little in the way of keeping her warm. Winter was setting in and it's chill breeze ruffled her matted tresses and flapped the torn edges of her dress around her aching and battered legs.

Anise steadied herself before taking a few tentative steps into the forest and deciding upon returning to her mother and saying her last goodbyes. She sighed again, her eyes were dark at the thought of her mother and a tear briefly rolled off her gritty cheek before she could stop it. She needed to keep it together and tried to concentrate on her surroundings to find her way back to her mother and the village. She had often played in these woods when she was a child and still remembered the signs to find her safe return on those dappled summer days; such a contrast to her life now.

It was not long before Anise stumbled out of the woods and started to pick her away amongst the litter of bodies and debris towards her house. Only a few days ago these streets would have been busy with children and merchants and now they were empty, save for the bodies and wreckage that lay amongst the churned earth and mud. No sounds escaped the houses as they usually would and a pungent silence held the air accompanied by the stench of rotting corpses and Anise found it hard to keep her composure as she slowly made her way through the village, seeking only one person.

At long last her forlorn, dark eyes gazed at the body of her mother; her face beautiful and ashen, her eyes sorrowful and her rosy lips slightly parted in a hushed prayer. Anise ran her deft fingers along her mother's tranquil features and bowed her head; her hair gently brushing against her mother's – the two intertwining, both the same chocolate brown, a reflection of the other. It was too much for Anise to take and tenderly she shut her mother's eyelids and quietly said her goodbyes before swiftly running through the village; her heartbroken sobs filling the air with a melody of despair and defeat. She didn't stop running until she reached the edge of the burnt houses and staggered forward, her knees buckling beneath her and body falling limply onto the hard ground. Tears stained her cheeks as she lay there, her dress floating gently in the chill breeze as the clouds gathered ahead, breaking the purple radiance of the dawn, and she whispered softly up to the heavens before drifting serenely into unconsciousness.

"Mother…"

_

* * *

A/N: This is my first try at writing a King Arthur fic and I hope it sounds promising. The knights will be in the next chapter (yay!) and I just hope I can portray them as well as some of the other King Arthur fic writers have! R&R please!_


	2. Chapter 2

They rode abreast; the Roman commander in the middle with three of his fearless Sarmatian knights either side. They had heard of the attack on the village and had come to inspect it to see if there were any traces of a possible return south of the wall. They had been riding since the early hours of the morn from Badon Hill and finally their destination was in sight. The plain lay quietly in the dawning sun, the hills casting shadows upon the still meadows and breaking languidly upon the outer trees of the forest. The knights slowed their horses at the scorched view of the lonely village and steadily made their way across the grassy heath, always cautiously eyeing the woodland in case of an attack. Tristan glanced to the left occasionally through his dark braids; scanning the trees for enemy archers and any other disturbances amongst the swaying branches.

"Dagonet, Gawain and Lancelot ride ahead and check the village for any survivors." Called out Arthur, his voice resounding in the silence.

"I doubt there'll be any survivors, not by the looks of things." Came Bor's gruff reply, his eyes down and head tilted in apprehension.

Arthur turned to the knight on his right and gave him a cold stare.

"Check anyway."

The three knights pulled away and began galloping towards the burnt rafters in the distance; their horses neighing softly and whining as they went.

"Arthur, what do you expect to find here? Looks like the Woads won't be returning seeing as they've all but raised it to the ground."

Arthur turned swiftly in his saddle and looked quietly upon the youngest of the knights who rode upon his left, but was interrupted by the mysterious scout, Sir Tristan.

"No harm in checking. After all don't want to be giving them an invitation to return." He spoke gently, his eyes dark as they slowly slid to face the others. Arthur began to half-smile in return but was interrupted once again by a cry.

"Arthur!"

The four remaining knights' heads shot up as the shout reached them and they instantly forced their horses into a gallop towards Gawain who seemed to be crouched over something.

"What is it?" asked Arthur; jumping down from his horse and walking swiftly over to his fellow knight.

"A girl. She's still alive, just unconscious, but she seems distressed." Replied Gawain, a frown troubling his normally muted face. "I've sent Dagonet and Lancelot ahead to check the rest of the village but I doubt they'll find much, not from the looks of things." Gawain sighed as he titled his head towards the village and Arthur followed his gaze.

"Bors, Galahad and Tristan ride on and help with the others." Arthur's face was stern, as was his voice, and he once again returned his gaze to the young girl beneath him. The knights turned their horses and hurtled off to meet Lancelot and Dagonet, Galahad complaining bitterly on the way.

"How old do you suspect her to be?" enquired Arthur, nodding to the girl.

Gawain stroked his beard thoughtfully before shrugging and answering.

"17, 18 I'd say. She looks to be strong though and she has no injuries from the looks of her, but if we don't get her out of this cold soon she could get hypothermia."

"Very well Gawain." Frowned Arthur as he stared down at the ashen figure. "Meet with the others and tell them we return to Badon Hill once they finish checking the village."

Gawain nodded and heaved himself onto his stallion before gently encouraging his horse to gallop towards the others.

Arthur found himself once again staring down at the pallid figure. Tears stained her drawn cheeks and her hair was strewn amongst the undergrowth of the meadow and Arthur wondered what must have happened to her. He quickly looked up in the direction of his knights as they gathered on the edge of the village before gently lifting the girl's icy body into his arms and sitting her on his horse. He climbed up behind her using his thighs to stop her from falling off and leant her back against him to steady her and try and keep the chill air from seeping further into her. Taking one last look at the amethyst sky he urged his white stallion into a canter and rode off to meet his knights.

* * *

Once back at the fortress, Arthur carried the young girl to a chamber and set her down in a bed whilst the chambermaids attended to washing her and checking for any injuries. He left them to clean her up and returned to the stables to unsaddle his horse and remove his armour where he was greeted by Lancelot. He gave the knight a quick look as she walked past to hang up his horse's saddle and bridle.

"I'm surprised you aren't at her bedside Arthur." Arthur simply looked up at Lancelot's sultry face as he continued to remove his Roman armour. "Well you seem to have a connection with the girl that's all."

"The chambermaids are attending to her."

"Ah so that's why you're attending to your horse rather than her." Smirked the dark knight, leaning against the door of the stable. Arthur gave him a sober look and walked to face the knight before patting him on the back and pushing him towards the pub and the other knights.

"I do not even know the girl's name yet Lancelot, she's still unconscious. Anyway she seems to be the only survivor of the Woad attack so they least we can do is nurse her back to health."

Lancelot sighed and gave Arthur a sidelong glance before putting his arm around his friend's back and chuckling.

They were met by sounds of laughter and drinking at the tavern and were greeted by the other knights with a hearty pat on the back and call for another round of ale.

"Do you know how the girl is Arthur?" questioned Dagonet quietly as the two knights sat round a bench watching Gawain, Galahad and Tristan throwing knives.

"Nay. I left her with the maids but I'll check on her soon and make sure she hadn't received any injuries we hadn't noticed before."

Dagonet nodded his head slowly as he raised his mug and took a gulp of the strong ale. He sat in thought for a moment before staring sternly at the Roman opposite him and lowering his voice.

"You don't suppose the Woads will come south of the wall again do you?"

Arthur smiled softly at his loyal knight and set his mug on the heavy wooden table.

"I doubt it. For the moment at least." He replied and Dagonet nodded as he moved to once again watch the three men competing and laughing at Tristan's unbeatable skill.

"Tristan we can't expect to win when you're around!" laughed Gawain, taking a gulp of his ale.

"Well then, stop competing." Chuckled the mysterious figure, a small smile tugging at his lips.

The other knights laughed with them but Arthur was stopped when a flustered maid ran up to him and panted out a message.

"Come quick Sir, the girl's delirious."

* * *

The girl thrashed wildly in her sleep; tossing her head this way and that, a range of emotions flitting across her face and her breaths coming out in quick, sharp pants.

Arthur rushed into the room, followed by Gawain and Lancelot and spoke brusquely to the nurse attending the girl.

"What's wrong with her?"

The nurse gently patted the girl's head with a wet flannel which seemed to calm her a little and raised her head to look at the knights.

"She sleeps fitfully. Her dreams are making her delirious and she thrashes freely in the bed. The girl has a fever and needs to sleep it off but we can't help her if she continues to create such a commotion." Cried the nurse, fighting to hold the girl still.

"Here, lady, let us help you." Murmured Lancelot softly as the three men walked over to the bed and gently tried to restrain the girl from rocking so wildly.

The girl's hair was plastered to her forehead as the fever increased and her breaths kept coming in urgent pants and whimpers. The nurse once again tried to dampen the girl's brow with a cool cloth but it made no difference and she simply resisted even harder. The knights looked uneasily to one another as the girl's thrashing became stronger and her whimpers became louder until she finally screamed out.

"MOTHER!"

Then all of a sudden the girl stilled and her body went limp. Arthur called the nurse instantly to check her pulse, and the nurse replied the girl was fine. Her fever had broken and her breathing was slowing as she passed delicately into a restful sleep. The three men relaxed their grip on the girl and stood back as she lay peacefully amongst the linen sheets and let the nurse soothingly dab the wet cloth to her forehead.

"At least we know she has a strong spirit." Breathed Gawain with relief and Lancelot smiled slightly at his friend's joke. The two men began to make their way towards the door and Lancelot paused as he turned to face Arthur.

"Aren't you returning to the tavern with us Arthur?"

The Roman looked briefly over his shoulder before resting his gaze upon the girl once again and silently shaking his head. His friend shook his head sullenly and hurried off to join Gawain.

The nurse soon left Arthur as he sat at the girl's bedside; closing the heavy oak door behind her and reminding him to call her if she was needed. The girl he held in his gaze was beautiful; an angel with her hair spread around her like a halo and her flawless skin untouched apart from the odd scratch or bruise from the attack. He longed for the girl to awake so that he could ask her about the attack and what had happened to her, but for now he was content in simply caressing the girl's hair and watching her finally sleep.

* * *

_A/N: So what did you think? I was a bit nervous about writing about the knights in case I didn't do them very well but I gave it a good try lol. I'll try and update as much as I can seeing as it's the summer holidays now but you'll have to keep reviewing! Thanks for the reviews btw x _


	3. Chapter 3

Anise' eyes fluttered open as the feeble morning sunlight poured through her open window. She blinked a few times as she failed to recognise her surroundings and tossed her head to the left where she was greeted by the sight of a rather dishevelled looking Arthur. He had fallen asleep in the chair by her bedside; one of his legs hanging from the arm of the chair and his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. His dark hair was tousled and his face calm as he slept, unaware of the girl lying awake in the bed next to him. She stared at him for a while trying to remember what had happened but drew a blank after she saw the ground rushing up to meet her and her vision fade to black outside her village. Anise shuffled amongst the linen sheets and tried to reach a sitting position but the movement awoke Arthur and with a jerk he was awake and his hand gripping his sword tightly. He promptly relaxed at the sight of the girl sat awake in the bed and proceeded to sit up properly in his chair.

"Good morning lady. My name is Arthur Castus and I am the Roman commander of this fort. You need not fear me for you are safe now," he smiled gently at the girl and continued to tell her of how she came to be in his presence. "We heard of an attack on a village south of the wall by the Woads and went to check yesterday. That is how we came across you."

Anise felt the memories come flooding back to her with a rush and bit her lip as to not let the tears fall which pricked her dark eyes.

"One of my knights found you unconscious; you seemed to be the only survivor of the attack."

She nodded briefly before adding:

"Yes Sir. I fled to the woods after the attack but I cannot remember much…only that they killed my mother." Anise finally choked at these words and a few stray tears rolled down her face.

Arthur leaned forward and gently wiped the girl's cheeks before gently whispering to her.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She briefly looked up; a thankful expression gracing her face and he withdrew his hand. "Do you have a name lady?"

"Anise."

* * *

The Roman had left her; calling in the nurse as he went and the woman now busied herself with washing the girl and finding her a dress that would fit.

"You gave us quite a fright last night miss." Sighed the older woman as she carefully brushed the knots out of Anise's tangled hair. "You should be right as rain now seeing that the fever has broken, but let's just hope those dreams don't return."

"Aye, I don't wish for them to return either." Replied the girl; a distant look skimming her features and her eyes glazing over.

The nurse continued to take care in ridding Anise's dark curls of knots and tangles and hummed a tune softly beneath her breath. The younger girl relaxed as she listened to this comforting harmony and felt the need to ask questions which she had been pondering.

"So where is this…fort?"

"Ah you're at Badon Hill my girl. Arthur Castus is the Roman commander of this fort and with him are his loyal Sarmatian Knights. They are the ones who found you child." Answered the nurse kindly as she patted Anise's head and began tending to the girl's hands.

"These silly handmaidens were in such a hurry last night they didn't remove all the dirt from your hands." Tutted the nurse as she bathed Anise's delicate hands in a bowl of warm water.

"So who are these knights you talk of?" questioned Anise a frown troubling her neat brow.

The nurse paused what she was doing and looked up from her kneeling position, a small smile upon her face.

"They are the Knights of the Round Table of course." Anise continued to look confused which prompted a small chuckle from the woman. "There are six knights who are led by Arthur –who you have met this morning. Sir Lancelot, Sir Tristan, Sir Gawain, Sir Galahad, Sir Dagonet and Sir Bors. They fight against the Woads and fight for Rome; although it has to be said the knights fight only for Arthur, and he for Rome."

Anise contemplated this a while longer; letting her mind drift as the nurse continued to finish dressing and cleaning her. Once the woman was finished she sat back on her heels, brushing a stray piece of hair from her face and smiled at the girl sat before her.

"Now if you feel well enough I can ask one of the maids to take you for a walk if you'd like. I'm sure the knights would like to see you up and about, Arthur especially, he was fearful for you last night and slept in the chair just to make sure you were in good health."

Anise blinked at the memory of waking to find the dishevelled knight at her side and returned her gaze to her kind nurse once more, who quickly interrupted her.

"I know who'll be as good a guide as any." Chuckled the nurse as she got to her feet and tidied the room. "Vanora, Sir Bors' wife. She'll be happy to show you around."

* * *

Noise and chatter filled the air as Vanora took Anise by the arm and led the girl outside into the streets of the fort. Children ran haphazardly between horses and stalls and shouts issued from the merchants lining the narrow alleys. Anise was happy to be outside though, enjoying the crisp morning air and benefitting from the use of her legs. The woman holding her arm laughed idly at the chaos of the streets and smiled broadly at the look of amusement on the girl's face as she guided them expertly through the maze of busy alleys and lanes.

"I see you're looking well for someone who Arthur was worrying so much for last night." chuckled the fiery red-head as brought them both to a stop and motioned for Anise to climb the flight of stairs they had reached.

"Well I certainly feel much better, and I do appreciate you showing me around the fort." Anise called back over her shoulder; making sure she held her flowing mint gown tightly so as to stop herself from tripping as she climbed the stone steps.

"Think nothing of it my child. Gives me a break from the kids." Vanora laughed at her little joke and came to stand next to the younger girl as they stood at the top of the battlements.

Anise looked eagerly at Vanora as they began to walk forwards towards the rough stone fortifications and her eyes sparkled in the pale morning sunlight as they looked out over the vast green countryside that rolled beneath them. Vanora smiled to herself as she watched the girl gaze into the distance and turned to see the knights stood watching her in the tavern below.

* * *

"Look's like your young maiden has healed well Arthur." Smirked Lancelot as the men watched the two women above.

Arthur threw him a tired stare as they moved to sit at a nearby table and Lancelot kept his smug smile as they ordered a round of ale.

"Vanora seems to be taking good care of the girl Bors." Commented Gawain as he gulped down some of his ale.

"Well she would, she's had enough practise from raising my offspring." Grinned Lancelot, sending the rest of the knights into a chorus of laughter as Bors turned to face him with an annoyed expression.

"So how did she fare the night Arthur?" enquired the gentle from of Dagonet, returning the conversation to its previous direction.

Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he turned away from the sight of the two women.

"She slept well enough but she stirred a few times, these dreams are troubling her."

"Have you found out what is it yet?" questioned Tristan as he sat quietly viewing the Roman before him.

"Aye." Nodded Arthur. "When the Woads attacked they murdered her mother, and she fled to the woods."

A shocked silence fell upon the group of men as they drank their ale remorsefully and looked once again at the girl stood on the battlements.

"Have you found out her name yet Arthur?" Galahad finally asked, breaking the silence.

Arthur nodded as he replaced his mug on the table.

"Anise."

* * *

"Well there they are, the Knights of the Round Table for you." Smiled Vanora as she pointed to the small group sat sullenly in the tavern. "The one on the left, next to the tall man, yeah, that's Bors. He's my husband."

Vanora stood back proudly and Anise eyed the men with a look of curiosity. She could see Arthur and the man she now knew to be Bors and wished to meet with the rest of them but found herself feeling timid. Vanora once again pointed towards the men, singling out Gawain.

"That is the man who found you, and who quite possibly saved your life."

Anise stood for a moment watching the men as they talked amongst themselves and brushed her dark hair back from her face to give herself a better view. He suddenly looked up, startling Anise and Vanora waved. She gave the girl a quick nudge as the rest of the group directed their gaze towards the two women and started to move towards the steps once again.

"Looks like their ready to meet you."

* * *

_A/N: Dragging this out a bit aren't I? lol But it just keeps you coming back for more...hopefully lol. I agree KnightMaiden, Arthur wasn't my favourite character either lol and LANCELOTTRISTANBABY there may be some romance on the horizon...who knows. Butwhen there is any romance I hope I can mix a bit of action in too...so keep R&R please! Thanks x_


	4. Chapter 4

As Vanora brushed past Anise on her way to the rough stone steps, the girl awoke from her momentary daze and ran after Vanora in an attempt to stop her. The red-headed woman smiled affectionately at the girl sensing the fear in her eyes and stopped.

"Child, they won't harm you. They simply want to meet you, see how you fare." Vanora's voice then took on a menacing yet teasing tone. "And if they even were to think of laying a hand on you, then they'd have me to deal with."

Anise laughed with relief as Vanora continued down the steps, calling back over her shoulder as Anise hurried down after her.

"Nothing like the wrath of a woman scorned!"

The knights watched with interest as the two women made their way from the battlements; laughing and joking as they went, the young girl's eyes sparkling and flickering in the feeble sunlight. Arthur stood up as they entered the tavern and Bors greeted Vanora with an enthusiastic hug as she struggled to break free of him, but laughing all the same. Anise looked up to met Arthur's eyes and instantly broke the gaze as Vanora began to introduce her to the other knights. Each shook her hand gracefully before once again taking their seat and calling for another round of ale. Lancelot flashed Anise a curious smile as she settled herself between Arthur and Bors, as it seemed the only space available. They all sat in silence for a moment, not knowing what to say and Anise felt herself nervously looking at the table wishing for someone to break the uneasy quiet.

"So how are you faring today…Anise?" asked Dagonet; a little unsure of himself at the mention of her name.

Anise shot her head up and smiled sheepishly at the quiet knight, nodding in response to her name.

"I am well, thank you my lord." She replied before quickly adding: "And... I am very much indebted to you all for saving me, thank you."

Arthur smiled caringly from her right and motioned for a toast amongst the knights.

"To good health and the company of a fine young lady!"

"Aye!" came the reply as the mugs of ale clanked together and sloshed the strong liquid over the table. Gawain smiled broadly at the girl as everyone began to talk amongst themselves and jeer.

* * *

Anise sat quietly up on the battlements as the knights continued to celebrate in the tavern beneath her. Dusk was starting to fall and she let her eyes drift over the encroaching horizon, a small content smile gracing her rosy lips. She had spent the afternoon talking with the knights and listening to their stories of battles and campaigns under Roman control. Arthur kept close to her most of the time allowing the other knights, mostly Galahad, to retell the fearless narratives and only talked quietly with her, enquiring after her health and generally making small talk. She let out a small sigh and leaned her head back to rest upon one of the smooth stone parapets before a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I saw you sat up here and wondered if you wanted any company." Stated Gawain softly as he sat himself near her on the stone wall, smiling gently.

"Oh…thank you." She replied before quickly adding: "I was just admiring the wonderful view." She uttered motioning toward the scenery with her head.

"Oh yes. I've seen the same view for 14 years but you never tire of it, especially not on such a lovely night as this." He commented, a brief smile flitting over his face.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes admiring the view before Anise spoke out into the night air.

"So you were the one who found me?"

Gawain turned to face her at her enquiry and nodded.

"Well I wish you to know how grateful I am and if there is anything I can do to repay you…" Anise trailed off as a mischievous grin settled at the corners of Gawain's mouth.

"You need not repay me in anyway; it was the right thing to do."

Anise nodded her thanks once again and turned her attention to the raucous going on below her. She noticed Arthur look up and smile warmly at her; his eyes glowing in the radiant light from the torches and his sight never leaving hers. Anise moved her hand across her face quickly to brush some of her curls out of the way of her dark eyes when she noticed Gawain looking at her with a troubled expression. She stared questioningly at him whilst he opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally sighing and quietly speaking to her.

"What where you doing out there? I mean, what happened after the Woads attacked?"

"After they attacked I fled to the forest. I must have spent two days out there before I returned to my village once again…or rather what was left of it." A fire burned deep in the girl's eyes and Gawain found himself unable to look away. "I went to say my final goodbyes and then I must have passed out after I left."

Gawain nodded understandingly and he too turned his attention to the noise rising from the small hostelry below.

"I will have my revenge you know." Anise suddenly spoke out into the silence; shocking Gawain with the power and bitterness he found in her voice and the strength she seemed to hold within her mysterious eyes. After that she stood up and began to walk past him; her mint green dress sweeping past him until he caught her arm in his grip. She looked down at him and he released his supple hold slowly as he too stood up and looked deep into her intense eyes, remembering the same look in so many eyes of his fellow fallen knights.

"We will all have our revenge."

* * *

The dreams took her again that night. She found herself once again screaming out her mother's name and sliding down that slippery slope from fear to obsession. She threw the covers back on her bed and swung her feet around until they reached the cool surface of the floor tiles. She let her hair hang down in front of her face as she tried to breathe steadily again and savoured in this feeling of privacy and self-containment. Anise's eyes skimmed over the room until they reached her open window and she coolly sauntered towards it letting the moonlight guide her eyes and the breeze erase the damaging memories. No-one walked the streets of Badon Hill at that hour and the only movement she witnessed of any kind was from the patrolling Roman centuries as they appeared from the shadows. But once her eyes left the safety of the fort she saw movement of another kind. Her crimson lips parted in an angry gasp as she watched the trees swaying sombrely in the chill breeze and the blue ghosts merge with the foliage and darkness of the night. They were taunting her. They were insulting her mother's memory. They were beckoning her. She would answer.

Grasping her night clothes in a fist she stormed out of the room; flinging the door open so that it rattled on its hinges. Her feet padded noisily along the corridors as her wild eyes searched for some kind of weapon and she eventually reached the doors which led into the chamber of the Knights of the Round Table.

The first thing the knights heard were the large wooden doors being flung open and colliding with the strong stone walls behind them. All their talking and laughter stopped as an enraged Anise flew into the room demanding a sword. Her cheeks were flushed as she stalked around the room towards the open window and her dark curls hung tightly below her shoulders.

Arthur sat with his mouth open in silence; too shocked to know what to say as the girl laughed bitterly into the cold night and span fiercely to face them.

"WHERE ARE YOUR WEAPONS!" she demanded, her eyes burning passionately as she began to once again stalk towards Arthur.

The knights sat in silence as they watched the girl's shoulders heave in fury and her face grow flushed.

"Why do you need a sword lady?" questioned Arthur, a look of uncertainty covering his face.

"They're out there." She spat angrily pointing towards the window. "They think they can get away with it but I shall have my revenge. Just as I told Gawain I would!"

All eyes turned to Gawain and he shrugged flabbergasted.

"Will you tell me where your weapons are or will I have to find them myself?" Anise asked again, gazing sternly at Arthur; her face one of annoyance and resentment.

"No lady we can not let you endanger yourself like that." Replied Arthur firmly.

Anise stared at Arthur and he continued to stare back; a battle of wills. She saw firmness but care in his eyes and he saw fury and revenge in hers. Finally she pulled away and shot an angry glare to the room.

"I'll just have to kill them with my own bare hands then." She spat before turning and dashing towards the door.

"Bors!" shouted Arthur as he saw where she was headed and Anise found herself blocked by the large man.

"You aren't going anywhere darlin'." Grumbled Bors as he heaved the girl into his arms.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed; kicking and punching any part of him she could reach. "PUT ME DOWN!"

Bors grunted as he continued to restrain the girl and she landed a kick just right of his thigh. The rest of the knights looked on in horror as the once serene and gentle girl screamed and thrashed in Bor's grasp.

"Take her to her room Bors and I want the window and door locked." Called Arthur as he watched the man carry the screaming figure away.

The other knights sat down heavily in her chair apart from Arthur who stayed where he was and Tristan who walked towards the window.

"She's right you know, they are out there." He murmured towards Arthur, his keen gaze centred where the girl's had once been, pointing into the darkness at the blue figures.

* * *

_A/N: Oooh so Anise went a bit pyscho lol. What did we think? And what's going to happen next? Ideas on a postcard lol. Thanks for all my reviewers, I really appreciate it xx_


	5. Chapter 5

Anise was flung rather unceremoniously onto her bed as Bors entered the room. She scowled angrily as Bors slammed the window shut and made his way towards the door. She heard the door lock shut and threw herself at it.

"LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT!" she screamed, pounding her fists hard against the wood. "I DEMAND TO BE LET FREE!"

After receiving no answer and banging on the door till her hands bled she turned to the rest of the room; flinging random objects on the floor, smashing bowls and overturning furniture.

* * *

Arthur looked up from the floor and turned towards Tristan. The dark knight was still pointing out into the darkness and looking upon Arthur with a casual expression as his commander began walking towards him. He peered in the general direction of Tristan's finger and sighed heavily when he too saw the blue figures appear from the woods.

"There only seem to be a dozen, at most." Commented Tristan before leaning against the window frame and glancing at Arthur's tired expression.

"Leave them be." Murmured Arthur darkly before turning from the chill breeze of the night air and walking in the direction of the door.

Galahad stood up looking shocked and frustrated.

"Leave them! But what if they attack Arthur? What happens then!" he shouted after the Roman's disappearing figure.

Slamming his fist on the table he collapsed heavily into his chair and eyed the room with disdain.

"Then we fight." Came Tristan's reply as he calmly made his way back towards the table and took his seat once again.

Galahad looked up and snorted in disgust. He had never wanted this life; he had it forced upon him and he hated more with every day that passed.

"Of course, I mean what else are we good for?" he spat out bitterly until Gawain threw him a quieting glance and he took to staring at his goblet of ale sullenly.

"Arthur knows what he's doing. The least we can do is abide by him and give him our loyal service." Remarked Dagonet seriously.

"Aye." Motioned Gawain as he looked meaningly at Galahad who continued to scowl darkly at everything.

The knights stayed sat in silence; mulling the words over in each own's way before Tristan moved over to the window once again and stared grimly into the swaying branches.

"They've gone."

* * *

Arthur stalked along the corridor; hearing the screams and crashes growing louder as he rounded the corner that led to Anise's room. Bors stood guarding the door; his arms folded and face set.

"She's trashed the room Arthur." He stated gruffly as the Roman looked upon the door as a bowl was hurled against it.

His face was tense and his eyes resolute as he dismissed Bors and waited for the hefty man to disappear down the corridor. Arthur briefly ran a hand through his tousled hair before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

Anise span around at the sound of the door opening; her eyes still burning with anger, blood staining her dress and her cheeks flushed from the exertion of wrecking the room. Arthur looked down at her crimson splattered nightdress and moved to help her, but she stepped back and moved her hands away from him.

"Anise your hands are bleeding, let me bandage them for you." He asked, distressed.

She eyed him frostily as he moved towards her and begrudgingly let him take her gashed hands. He gently led her towards the bed; climbing over furniture and pieces of smashed pottery before setting her down on the edge of it. Arthur looked around for any possible remaining bowl; his eyes falling on a cabinet she had tried to tip over but had failed, as was seen from the streaks of blood marking it's front. Opening the wooden door he came across a small bowl and continued to fill it up with the water from the dish in the corner of the room. All the while Anise seethed over on the bed and seemed unbothered by the blood flowing freely from her lacerated hands. She continued to watch Arthur as he knelt before her and gently took one of her hands in his own and tried to staunch the flow of blood by pressing a cloth firmly against the wound. Her eyes bored fiercely into the top of his head as he tried to remove the blood from her battered hands as tenderly as possible. Finally she pulled her gaze away from him and stared determinedly down the shadowy corridor; her shoulders heaving slightly as angry breaths escaped her lips.

"Why would you not let me go?" she whispered steadily.

Arthur looked up to meet her eyes, letting her hand slip from his and into her lap.

"Because you would have been hurt." He answered simply.

"I can fend for myself." She retorted in a vicious hiss, her eyes still staring coldly down the empty corridor.

Arthur didn't reply but instead began to bathe her other hand, being very careful not to hurt her and examining her hands thoroughly. After a few minutes of distant silence he moved away from her once again to fetch some bandages from a nearby drawer that had been tossed aside in her fury.

"I'll have to change these in a few days to stop any infection." He murmured quietly as he began wrapping the cloth around her warm hands.

"You can't stop me." Anise whispered as she tilted her head to look at him.

Arthur paused his hands to give her a bemused glance and she simply stared back at him.

"Stop you from what?" he questioned.

"From having my revenge." She answered calmly; although her voice was full of hatred and resentment.

She took her hand back slowly as he finished tying the bandages and once again eyed him with quiet hostility.

"Get some sleep." Was all Arthur said as he exited the room and locked the door behind him.

* * *

"How's the girl?" a voice came from the darkness as Arthur sauntered past.

The voice later revealed itself to be Lancelot and Arthur frowned at his friend and shot him an exasperated look.

"That bad eh?" chuckled the knight.

"I've just had to bandage her hands as she's destroyed everything in her chamber and wounded herself." Replied Arthur sourly.

Lancelot left out a small whistle and took his friend by the shoulders; leading him to his room.

Arthur rubbed his face with his rough hands as they walked and let out a weary sigh.

"The Woads have left, not soon after you did." Announced Lancelot, hoping to lift the spirits of the Roman a little.

Arthur nodded and allowed his Sarmatian friend to led his to his chamber and set him down on his bed.

"You need some sleep Arthur, that girl has worn you out." Commented Lancelot as he glanced at his friend's drawn face and sallow complexion.

As he left the room he paused in the doorway and received Arthur's call with expectant ears.

"I will check on her." He stated before Arthur could even ask his question and smiled at the dazed expression on his commander's face. "Get some sleep."

Lancelot made little progress of checking on Anise as he strode along the empty corridors of the fort as he was stopped by Gawain.

"How is she?" he enquired, as he fell in time with Lancelot's steps.

"I was just going to check. But I hear from Arthur that she's wounded herself after overturning her room." Smirked Lancelot and waited for the grim expression on Gawain's face.

"I wish to see her." He replied and glanced at Lancelot's ominous smirk.

"Very well but don't upset the girl as Arthur will have my head." He chuckled as they reached Anise's door. "I shall see you in the morn." He added before disappearing the way they had just come and towards his own awaiting bed.

Gawain nodded, if only to himself, before knocking softly on the door in front of him.

He waited, unsure of whether to enter or not and instead announced himself.

"It's Gawain." He hissed.

There was no reply so he pushed the door open slowly to check if the girl was asleep. He was surprised to see her sat up in bed, bathed by the silvery moonlight from her open window.

"You're not meant to have that open." He warned as he closed the door behind him.

Anise sighed and turned her head to face him; dark circles encircling her arcane eyes and her curls hanging limply down her shoulders. She beckoned him towards her bed and he followed suit and clambered over the debris till he reached her side. The room was in complete disarray, he noted, and found it hard to believe that this tranquil figure next to him could do such a thing, but then remembered seeing her in the Table room. Anise turned slightly so that she could see him properly and held a hand out to pat his face, but Gawain was quick and clutched her bandaged hand reproachfully and gave her a hurt look.

"So it was true." He commented before setting her hand down on the covers.

"How did you know?" she muttered back, a look of shame spreading across her face.

"Lancelot told me as he made his way to check on you. Arthur was worried and he'd taken it upon himself to make sure you were settled but I sent him to bed."

Anise shrugged in reply and leant her head back against the wall, allowing herself to rest her eyes as the chill winter air whipped through the dark room.

"You need some rest." Gawain whispered and moved to get off the bed but her hands caught him and she winced in pain.

"Thank you." She sighed softly and he smiled before quietly letting himself out of the room and into the night.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter is a bit choppy but oh well lol. And as I will be going on holiday for a week on Saturday I'm going to try and write as much as I can so I don't forget my ideas, so if you're all very goo__d today you might get 2 chapters, wooh! lol Tell me what you think, even if you flame me cos that'd be funny lol. Thanks again x_


	6. Chapter 6

The following morn shed a dim light across Badon Hill; the air grew colder and winter drew nearer. Anise woke early even after al the events of the night and took her time in bathing and dressing herself. Her hands were still painful and anything above a light pressure caused her to wince but she managed by herself. Birdsong filtered into her smashed room and she looked around in dismay as she sat combing her hair using the mirror as her aide; one of the only pieces of furniture she hadn't damaged. Anise tried to shake the feelings of guilt and anger from her head as she began to tidy away the clutter and reassemble anything she could but the feelings would not leave her. They swirled through her mind and images flashed across her vision of the happenings in the night. They were tormenting her and she wanted it to stop, she needed it to stop. After toiling over the damaged remains of her room she decided to take a walk and let the crisp morning air clear her mind for her.

The town was just starting to come to life as Anise took to the streets and she was thankful for the distraction. The dull clamour bombarded her brain and all memories of the previous night were forgotten in the chaos of the maze of alleys and lanes. A light breeze blew amongst the stalls and buildings and ruffled Anise's hair and dress, creating the impression of a spirit as she headed in no particular direction and for no particular reason. It was just nice to be outside in the throng of people and motion and away from the nightmares and vengeful thoughts.

Vanora had heard from Bors about the girl's outburst and had decided to talk to her and see if she could help at all. The red-head had left the knights that morning after breakfast and gone to check upon the girl in her room, or that had been the plan at least. Upon finding an empty room Vanora chose not to tell the others as it would only worry Arthur and set out to search for Anise. She roamed the streets seeking out the troubled girl and found herself staring out across the countryside as she had naught but a day ago with Anise, except this time hoping the girl had not ventured beyond the walls of the fort. Giving a defeated sigh she turned to leave when she caught a glimpse of Anise amidst the crowds littering the streets of Badon Hill. She gathered up her skirts and rushed down the stairs and in the direction of where she'd seen the girl; she too becoming obscured by the mass of people.

"Anise!"

The calling of her name sent shock waves through Anise and she came to a violent stop as Vanora ran up beside her.

"I'm glad I've found you." She panted out as she tried to regain her breath and take the girl by the arm. "Are you ok?" she asked sensing the girl's disquiet and leading her towards the hostelry.

Anise awoke suddenly from her musing and shot Vanora a surprised look before coming to her senses and smiling in relief.

"Yes I'm fine. Just taking a walk, clearing my mind."

Vanora smiled back and seated them both around one of the tables in the open tavern.

"Have you had any breakfast?"

"Oh no." replied Anise watching as one of Vanora's children took a place on her lap. "I'm not really hungry thank you."

Vanora began to rock the small child on her knee before tipping it off and telling it to go play.

"Would you like me to help with anything?" asked Anise innocently as Vanora stood up and began working her way around the tables; mopping and clearing as she went.

The woman stopped briefly and stood with her hand on her hip in thought.

"Well if you wouldn't mind I'd appreciate it if you could keep an eye on some of the children." She answered looking over at the small group of children gathered outside the hostelry.

"Of course." Smiled Anise, glad of the distraction and bending down to talk to the children.

Within minutes she had found six new friends as the youngsters clambered over her; pulling her dress, asking her to play with them, toying with her dark curls and giggling as she tickled them. Eventually Anise managed to organise them into playing some sort of game and they sat outside the hostelry; quiet as they played their newfound game but still fidgeting occasionally. Only one of the children refused to play the game and instead pulled Anise to her feet and began dancing as she sang one of her mother's nursery rhymes. Anise laughed as the two danced around and swung the young girl up into her arms and she continued her song. Vanora watched on; glad of the peace and quiet and content with the enjoyment that Anise seemed to be having. But Vanora was not the only one that watched as she frolicked happily with the children; they were in full view of the Table room and they were in full view of the knights.

As they children tired of their game and too took up in the dancing, Anise became aware of the pain increasing in her hands. The children had been clutching her hands too tightly and blood was starting to leak through the bandages. Vanora jerked her head up at the sound of Anise's pained gasp and instantly saw the red stains upon her hands.

"Come here, let me bathe them!" she exclaimed as she ran forward and dragged the girl towards a stool and sat her down.

"It's ok," Anise breathed out. "The children were just gripping my hands a bit too tightly." She smiled at Vanora uneasily as the woman began to unravel the soaked bandages.

"Children, go off and play somewhere else." Called Vanora, and sensing the tightness of her voice the children skipped off down one of the winding alleys.

A look of distress spread across Vanora's kind face as Anise's slashed hands came to view.

"What happened?" she whispered as she took to cleaning the bleeding wounds.

"I…erm…" whimpered Anise as the guilt began to flood over her like a wave.

Vanora glanced upwards and met the girl's teary eyes with a caring smile.

"Don't worry child, Bors told me about it."

Anise gazed at her through teary eyes and shaky breaths escaped her parted lips as she began to talk.

"I didn't mean to." She started. "But they were out there, they were out there taunting me and I dreamt of my mother again last night."

Vanora tried to hush the girl by shushing her soothingly but Anise continued; strength rising in her as the words spilled from her mouth.

"They killed her and I wanted to kill them to. I wanted to watch them die before me as I had to endure my mother." An anger started to creep into the girl's voice as she continued. "I wanted to slay them where they stood, render their heads from their bodies and watch them die painfully." She finally hissed out, gripping the table so hard she made her hands bleed once again.

She had shocked both herself and Vanora and the two sat in silence for a moment whilst Anise hung her head; hiding her burning face from view.

"Hush child. I understand." Whispered back Vanora, smiling kindly at girl before her as she raised her head to look at the woman bandaging her hands and hiding them, and the memories, from view once again. "But you have to learn to control your anger. If not for everyone's sake, at least your own."

Anise slowly nodded her head and stared thankfully at Vanora.

"Anyway you'd better be getting back to your room, in case they come looking for you." She chuckled as she returned to her work and watched Anise leave silently from the tavern.

* * *

Scurrying along the corridors Anise passed maids and guards and dodged children as they ran past. She kept her head down so that she would not have to look them in the eye as they had all presumably heard of her outburst last night. She exhaled in relief as she found an empty corridor and allowed herself the luxury of leaning back against a wall; giving her a moment to breathe steadily and recollect her thoughts. After brushing out her dress and shrugging off the cold air she continued with her journey along the twisting corridors and hallways until a voice stopped her.

"Anise!"

It was Arthur and she slowly raised her head from where she had stopped to find herself at the end of the corridor leading to the Table room; where the doors stood wide open and the knights sat looking at her. Her eyes widened at the sight and she stood frozen to the spot, not knowing what to do next and too scared to move. The knights stared back; Arthur directly facing the open doors and smiling softly at the motionless figure of Anise.

"Come in, please." He called and she took a few faltering steps towards the door before stopping again and making to turn around.

"Please?" came his anxious call once again.

Breathing deeply and willing herself to be strong, Anise walked into the room and started making her way towards Arthur. She kept her eyes down so that she would not have to meet the penetrating stares of the knights and finally came to a stop before the Roman commander.

"How are your hands today?" he asked warmly.

She jerked her head up; shocked at his question and eyed him with surprise.

"They are in good health, thank you my lord. Although Vanora had to bandage them again earlier." She replied quietly.

"I saw." He responded.

As he watched her eyes cloud over in confusion he smiled and motioned towards the window.

"We could see you playing with the children from here."

"Oh…" came her subdued reaction and he decided to continue their talk so she had no excuse to disappear back to her room.

"The maids have straightened your room and everything is as good as new. And we wish for you to join us for dinner tonight."

Anise blushed at the mention of the room and nodded her thanks.

"Thank you my lord. I wish to apologise for my actions and hope you will accept my sincerest regrets for that and those for the fact that I won't be attending your banquet tonight." She murmured quietly; a look of shame masking her delicate face as she turned as hurried out of the room.

Arthur's face fell in disappointment as she glided past the other knights.

"But you have to come!" exclaimed Gawain as he jumped up from his seat. "It's…it's a" he stuttered, words failing him rapidly as Anise turned to face him.

"It's a banquet in your honour." Added Lancelot as he rose from his seat, bowed and attempted a smile at Anise. "You've been the most entertainment around here since Bors found out I was the father of his children." He smirked and a laugh rose from the men surrounding the table; easing the tension instantly. Bors shot Lancelot an enraged glare before he too broke into laughter and Anise stood with a bemused expression on her face, which just made the men laugh even more.

* * *

_A/N: Dun dun daaa! lol Yes ok that chapter wasn't very exciting but there will be more action soon and perhaps a little more romance, but with whom? Can you guess? lol Keep up with the reviews as they are very good for motivation and making me happy lol. Thanks x_


	7. Chapter 7

Flickering shadows glided past the open doorways as lively chatter and music resounded around the dusky corridors of Badon Hill. Torches cast their crackling light upon the halls and burnt generously in the chilly evening air. Anise sat in front of her mirror, letting the dim light play over the reflective glass as she vaguely ran a comb through her tight curls and listened to the echoes of the banquet. Every now and then laughter would erupt from the hall and ring down the corridors; a harsh reminder of joy. The handmaidens bustled around the small room; adorning Anise with various trinkets and fussing over her dress so that she would be ready for the banquet. The rustling of their skirts and quiet chatter left Anise feeling distant and soothed as she let her mind wander and the evening sweep her along. After some time the maids left, apart from one who gently tapped Anise on the shoulder; awakening her from her reflections.

"We're finished miss. You can make your way to the hall now." The young girl said quietly before scurrying out of the room.

Anise turned slightly till she faced her mirror fully and stared at herself in the mirror. Garlands streamed from her chocolate curls and her pale sapphire dress hung attractively from her slender frame. She was swathed in the graceful fabric and it swayed dreamily as she moved out of the door. The music and babble gradually grew louder as she drifted down the hazy corridors and finally came to the Table room. The doors were open once more and she glided through them with poise as the celebrations continued. She spotted Vanora and Bors instantly; he was laughing heartily and she was trapped under one of his hefty arms as they talked with Galahad and Arthur. Lancelot continued to throw Vanora impish glances and playful winks and she continued to scowl at him causing him to chuckle to himself as he sat with the other knights who conversed and joked amongst themselves. Anise stood in the vast doorway rather awkwardly for a few moments until Arthur caught a glimpse of her in the corner of his eye. He turned to face her and smiled amiably at her beauty; a vision of angelic splendour stood before him with her deep brown eyes, supple curls, willowy physique and pristine countenance. He strode towards her; a smile coating his serious face and she shifted anxiously under the eyes of the knights as they too turned to face her.

"I'm glad you could make it." Commented Arthur as he took her hand and kissed it delicately. "And may I be the first to comment on your beauty."

Anise smiled at his words and let him lead her by the hand to Bors and Vanora. The other knights began to chat and laugh again; all of them except from Gawain who watched Anise with a longing stare.

"Ah good to see you my girl!" cried Bors as he swept the girl up in an enthusiastic embrace; laughing at the shocked expression on her face as he set her down.

"Oh leave the poor girl alone." Scowled Vanora giving Bors a playful slap on the arm. "You look wonderful Anise! And now I have someone to have a girly chat with." She added and smiled genially at the girl.

As the knights, Vanora and Anise sat around the large table they conversed jovially and laughed occasionally at the odd joke or anecdote. The hall resounded with the tales of previous battles and other stories; mostly Galahad and Bors retelling them with the occasional witty remark from Lancelot. Arthur relaxed in his seat and simply smiled as the two told the stories with excitement and enthusiasm and took no part in correcting their slight exaggerations. Anise listened keenly whilst eating her meal and a look of eagerness spread across her face as the story got more and more intense and stimulating. Gawain sat opposite Anise and watched her closely; his gaze never leaving her for more than a few seconds at a time. Usually he would be adding his own share to the stories and encouraging Galahad but tonight he was silent; an intense look in his eyes and set jaw. Arthur too was studying Anise's expression as she listened to the scene unfolding before her and he took joy in watching her eyes widen in excitement as Galahad recounted his fight for survival. The girl had no idea of the two men watching her as she was so engrossed in the narratives and laughed appreciatively once Bors had finished the story. Only then did she look up to see Gawain staring at her. She flashed him a brief smile and his face instantly softened into a friendly grin before her attention was drawn to something else. Tristan turned briefly to Gawain and gave him a relaxed glance to which Gawain glared back.

"Talk to her Gawain, for all of our sake's."

Gawain was about to reprimand Tristan for being able to read him so well when the knight interrupted him again.

"Although Arthur looks quite smitten as well."

Gawain sighed his agreement and looked back over to where Arthur was gazing lovingly at Anise as she talked with Vanora.

"I suppose you're right."

Tristan smirked before gently sliding away.

"I'm always right."

* * *

As the banquet dispersed into the spacious abyss of the night the torches were blown out one after the other and the hall was cast into darkness. Everyone had retired to their rooms when Anise wandered out into the courtyard; breathing in the crisp night air and puffing her breath out into small white clouds. She hadn't noticed Gawain sat on the edge of the fountain until she reached the flowerbeds that circled the small shaded gardens and spied him playing idly with the water.

"You'll catch your death of cold if you continue to amuse yourself with that freezing water." She called as she gracefully made her way towards him.

He jerked his head up; startled at the sudden intrusion and chuckled at Anise's words.

"What are you doing out so late?" she asked as she seated herself next to him.

"I could ask you the same question." He said with a smile.

"Well I was simply taking a stroll, enjoying the night air when I came across a lone figure." She whispered and seized his hand from the freezing depths of the fountain. "I thought I told you to stop playing with that water. You'll freeze." She sighed as she attempted to warm his hands with her own.

Gawain sighed softly as he moved his head to the side and looked to make sure that no-one was watching. A frown troubled his brow as Anise let go off his hand and replaced it on his leg and she sensed something was bothering him.

"Gawain," she whispered and he moved to look at her. "I want you to know how grateful I am for saving me and I also want you to know that if ever I need help you'll be the one I turn to. But if you ever need help, know that I will be here too."

A small smile crept across his face and an idea suddenly sprung into his head.

"You know how you asked if there was anything you could do to repay me?" he whispered.

Anise nodded in recognition and waited for his next words.

"Well promise me this. That if you do ever need help I will be the one you turn to. Now promise." He breathed and she looked intently at his face.

"I promise." She replied, and her moved a hand to brush away the hair that covered her face.

"Do the dreams still come?" he asked gently.

Anise nodded her head slowly and tears pricked her profound eyes as she remembered the Woads out on the hilltop. Gawain growled faintly at the disturbance it had created within the girl and put a protective arm around her before gently pulling her to her feet and walking her back to her room. Little did he know that the helpless girl walking next to him had a fire brewing deep inside her and was waiting for the Woads to come again before she struck.

Gawain bade Anise goodnight before leaving her at her door and walking back up the corridor and towards his room. But as he was walking away he heard something that struck fear into his heart before Anise disappeared into the room.

"I will have my revenge."

* * *

Anise's deliriums were becoming more frequent and more dangerous. She had so far managed to restrain them until she was alone in her room but she feared her obsessive frenzies could happen in public. She was also running out of excuses as to why certain objects in her room would have to be replaced by the handmaidens after she had smashed them in a rage. Her hands had healed since the incident a week before but there were still faint marks from where the gashes had been and even looking at them could set her off into a compulsive and merciless turn. The dreams were getting progressively worse and her behaviour was becoming erratic and uncontrolled as she fought against the overwhelming tide of fatigue. They had come to her again and this time she was ready. Her eyes held a dull glimmer as she planned her attack; although ultimately it would be her frayed nerves that set the actions rolling.

It happened one morning as the knights were eating breakfast and planning their day's activities. A report of sightings of the Woads south of the wall had just reached the knights and they were discussing possible plans of action.

"They were here again last night." Anise suddenly spoke out into the room; silencing the knights and causing them to stare at her.

She continued to occupy herself with her food and Arthur looked anxiously from Anise to his knights. Silence fell on the room and Anise rose her eyes to meet the apprehensive knights'. The dull glimmer was there and Gawain noticed it with confusion just before Anise jumped up and dashed out of the room without a word.

"Anise!" shouted Arthur as he ran to the door but she continued on her way down the seemingly endless labyrinth of corridors and hallways.

"Where do you think she's going?" asked Arthur in frustration as he turned to the rest of his knights.

When he received no reply he banged his fist on the door before he too ran out of the room, calling the girl's name.

* * *

_A/N: Yes it was all a bit sappy again lol but what's going to happen next! Is Anise going to go psycho again? I think so! lol And what's happening with this whole love triangle thing, although with Arthur its all a bit one-sided lol. Hehehe, read on to find out what happens when Anise goes pyscho: Part 2!_


	8. Chapter 8

The knights sat in stunned silence as they listened to Arthur's cries gradually growing quieter as he ran further into the maze that was Badon Hill. Gawain tried to fathom the glint he'd seen in Anise's eyes before she darted off and could only come to one possible conclusion. He watched as her agitated figure ran through the streets of Badon Hill from the window where they had seen her playing contentedly with the children naught but a week ago.

"I think I know where she's going." He said sternly before turning and striding in the direction of the stables.

* * *

"Anise!" yelled Arthur as he ran past maids and guard, children and merchants; grabbing anyone who could resemble Anise before running on.

He had no idea where she'd gone but knew that if he didn't reach her in time she could be in danger. He was running frantically through the streets of Badon Hill when he came to the hostelry and called out quickly to Vanora.

"Have you seen Anise?" he yelled above the din of the town.

"No, sorry Arthur. Why what's happened?" she called back; a worried expression coating her normally cheerful one.

Arthur hissed angrily and began to search his surrounding area in all directions for any signs of the girl before running off again.

"Arthur?" shouted Vanora as she ran to the front of the tavern to catch a glimpse of him running towards the fort once again.

* * *

Anise was running blindly through the streets, desperately trying to reach the armoury before she was caught by anyone. She had been listening meticulously to the conversations between the knights and had picked up scraps of information that would help her. The location of the armoury had been one of these scraps of information and she had memorised the route. Her eyes fluttered in a chaotic fashion as she ran; narrowly dodging an oncoming cart and blocking out the sounds of people shouting after her. She needed a sword and she needed one fast, before it was too late.

Upon reaching the armoury she found it was guarded by a Roman centurion. She didn't have time for this she decided, and when he tried to stop her from entering the room she simply flung him backwards into the wall; rendering him unconscious. Anise then advanced into the dark room and her eyes scanned the walls frantically as she decided upon her weapon of choice. Finally her eyes came to rest upon a large sword and she slowly made her way towards it. Anise reached out a hand to touch the cool metal as the dim light glinted from its surface and her breathing hitched in her throat for a second. This was the sword. This was the sword that would help her wreak her revenge.

* * *

A breathless Arthur returned to the Table room and rested briefly by leaning upon the table.

"Where is she?" he panted, a fierce glare building in his eyes.

"We don't know Arthur." Replied Galahad as he poured a mug of water for his commander and pushed it towards him on the table.

"I don't want any water!" yelled Arthur as he hit the mug from the table and sent it crashing to the floor.

All the knights looked quietly shocked and either looked at the floor or stared at Arthur's heaving form.

"Perhaps you should sit down Arthur." Said Tristan firmly.

"I don't need to sit down! I need to find her before its too late and she does herself some damage!" roared Arthur leaving the knights taken aback and silenced.

"Gawain has gone to look for the girl." Stated Dagonet quietly as Arthur raised his head to glare at him. "He said he might know where she is."

* * *

Anise removed the sword from its casing and let it lie in the palm of her hand to test the weight. Her breathing had calmed and she focused purely on the blade now; its menacing gleam and its precision of the blade. Visions of her mother flashed in front of her eyes as she swung the blade from side to side, testing its balance and power. The fire, the screams and the murderers all burned into her sight at that moment and the rage began welling up inside of her. Anise swung more violently and with more fervour until her preparation came to a vicious climax and she thrust the blade powerfully into the door next to her. She was ready and she made her way confidently out of the armoury; stepping over the unconscious Roman and striding towards the gates.

* * *

"He said he might know here she is?" repeated Arthur breathlessly.

Dagonet nodded and watched Arthur carefully as he began backing away from the table.

"Did he say where?" asked Arthur as he tried desperately to think where she could of gone.

"No."

The Roman nodded and marched out of the door. Lancelot rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly before stomping after his friend and calling after him when he was only a few paces behind the bristling figure.

"Do you think this is a good idea Arthur? I mean she could be anywhere!"

Arthur stopped suddenly as did Lancelot and he span slowly to face him before walking towards him menacingly.

"Would you let this girl die?" he growled as he towered over Lancelot.

Lancelot gritted his teeth before shaking his head sullenly and replying a tight:

"No."

"Good, then you can follow me to the battlements." Beckoned Arthur as he headed off down the frosty corridor.

* * *

Gawain appeared in the stables and quickly mounted his horse; not bothering with a saddle and such but quickly rotating his horse in the tight stall and urging it into a gallop as he flew out of the stable and towards the gate. He knew where she would be, he was certain of it and any of his qualms were dismissed as her distant image came into view.

Anise stumbled wildly across the grassland surrounding Badon Hill and towards the forest where she knew she would find her goal. Any guard that had stood in her way on the way out of the fort had either received a nasty blow to the head with the hilt of her sword or a rather quick and sharp death. No-one was going to stop her having her revenge and her blood thirst was intensifying as she staggered across the land; her dress splattered with crimson blood and her body strong and sweltering as delirium ravaged her once more. The meadow clutched at her feet as she marched towards the ever-nearing woodland and the wind whistled through the branches, creating a rustling sound that could be mistaken for whispers of the spirits that haunted the woods. Anise's eyes burned fiercely as did her warmth and she grew evermore impatient and murderous the closer she came to completing her objective: killing any and every Woad that crossed her path until she was satisfied.

* * *

Arthur and Lancelot climbed the stairs two at a time until they reached the top of the fort's battlements. Roman centurions were hauling the bodies of those that dared confront Anise across the walkway that linked the parapets and the two men where bewildered as to what had happened.

Arthur grabbed one of the men nearest him and asked him for the details.

"Your small Briton is what happened here." The man replied with malice. "She'd gotten her hands on a sword and decided to break out." He added and motioned towards the white figure that was currently stumbling across the grassy land outside the gates.

Arthur and Lancelot rushed forwards towards the wall and gripped the rough stone parapets as they desperately stared after the frenzied girl.

"What do you propose we do now Arthur?" enquired Lancelot with spite as he turned to glare at the Roman stood next to him.

Arthur stared helplessly out after Anise until a sudden flash of movement caught his attention. Someone with a horse was galloping out after her, and that someone was Gawain.

* * *

"Anise!" bellowed Gawain as he goaded his horse to gallop faster.

The grief-stricken girl span at the mention of her name and started hastily trying to run towards the shadowy gloom of the encroaching trees. The grass was slippery underfoot though due to the early morning dew and Anise lurched forward onto the ground. Clawing at the dirt as she desperately grabbed for her sword,she clambered up and started her frenzied staggering again off across the meadow. Her breathing was coming in short, sharp pants as she struggled to keep her balance and it formed misty white clouds in the cold air before her. Gawain was gaining on her as his stallion flew across the ground towards her and she kept looking over her shoulder in fear as the thundering of it's hooves grew nearer.

"Anise!" Gawain called once again as he shortened the distance between them even more.

"Leave me!" she screamed back and giving up her attempts of reaching the forest for now, she span to fight him; directing her sword at him as he stopped his horse and jumped down to the ground.

Gawain began striding towards her; a dangerous gleam in his eye and a stern look on his face as she continued to back away from him.

"You promised you would come to me if you needed help." He murmured in a quiet rumble.

"You can't help me now Gawain." She spat back with a manic expression. "I have to do this myself. I have to get my revenge!"

"You don't have to do anything." He replied as he stood with the tip of her sword resting against his chest.

Anise looked up at him, startled, and her shoulders heaved in the silence that ensued. They stared each other down until Gawain saw Anise start to draw back and he pushed her sword violently out of the way and leapt forwards onto her. They both fell to the floor in a heap and Anise struggled violently against his restraints. Gawain held on tight to her and attempted to prevent her from escaping as she kicked and hit any part of him reachable, screaming at him to let her go. He growled brashly as she sunk her teeth into his forearm and blood spurted out across her incensed face. After tumbling wildly across the grass for a few more minutes, Gawain eventually managed to straddle Anise and hold her legs between his thighs as he gripped her hands together above her head in the dewy grass. She glared at him furiously; her hair askew and his blood splattered across her face.

"Now, I'm taking you back to that fort whether you like it or not." He growled as she continued to stare defiantly up at him. "And you don't _have _to do anything, do you understand me?"

Anise resisted him again as he yanked her up from the ground and flung her onto his horse; her screams reaching Arthur and Lancelot back at the fort as they watched. Gawain climbed atop his horse behind her and kept his arms around her securely so that she could not fling herself from the horse as they rode back towards the fort.

"You don't have to do anything."

* * *

_A/N: I really loved writing this chapter but that's probably just my violent nature shining through lol. So what did you think of Anise goes psycho: Part 2? We'll see what happens next when I update tomorrow and remember to keep those reviews rolling in please : ) Thanks very much for the support xx_


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur and Lancelot watched from the parapets as Gawain and his steed thundered into the courtyard. The two men then both rushed down the steps towards him as he wrestled Anise off the horse and started to frogmarch her towards the fort. Arthur ran up beside him as she continued to struggle against Gawain's tight grip and he glared furiously at the girl.

"What do you think you were doing!" he shouted irately; not hesitating in his powerful strides alongside her.

Anise threw her head round to face him and instead of giving him an answer she simply spat in his face. Arthur stopped in annoyance and wiped the liquid from his face and let Gawain proceed to the fort with her. Lancelot lingered silently beside Arthur and turned to him in frustration; opening his mouth to speak until the Roman shot him a cold stare.

"Don't Lancelot. Just don't." he growled before marching off after Gawain.

Lancelot sighed in irritation and kicked a nearby stone before he too stalked down the hectic streets and after the others.

* * *

The other knights waited anxiously in the Table room; their chatter quiet and their faces grim. Only when they heard a tussle approaching from the corridor did they look up to see Gawain propelling an enraged Anise along the hallway; she was covered in filth and blood, her dress sopping and her face also covered in blood as well as her hair dishevelled and her expression livid. Gawain's own expression was one of offence and his long, blond hair too was tangled and his clothes caked in mud. He didn't bother to stop as he manhandled the girl around the corridor and the knights just stared at him with a stunned expression. A few seconds later a furious-looking Arthur followed suit and marched down the corridor after them; his boots stomping along the tiles as he paid his knights no attention. Finally Lancelot appeared and instead of turning the corner as the others had done, he continued to stalk along the corridor and into the Table room; a sullen expression on his face. He walked straight up to the table and slammed his fist hard down onto the wood.

"What happened Lancelot?" asked Galahad timidly.

Lancelot jerked his head up at the question and eyed Galahad sourly.

"That girl!" shouted Lancelot as he pointed back down the hallway. "That girl has gone berserk!"

The other knights simply stared at Lancelot in shock.

"She decided to try and kill the Woads by herself." He laughed dryly. "She got herself a sword and ran off towards the woods."

"How did she escape?" enquired Dagonet sternly.

"Ah well you see she killed any Roman that got in her way, or at the very least knocked them unconscious." Spat out the dark knight as he ran a hand roughly through his lustrous dark curls. He sighed heavily before plonking himself down gruffly in a nearby chair.

The remaining knights eyed each other in quiet surprise at the girl's strength and determination before Bors spoke out again at Lancelot.

"Well how did you get her back?" he said gruffly.

Lancelot looked up, a glowering expression on his gloomy face and his eyes even darker that normal.

"Gawain rode out on a horse after her. They struggled for a while but he eventually managed to restrain her." He snarled; explaining the vision the knights had witnessed earlier.

"So that's where he went." Chuckled Bors.

* * *

Gawain kicked the door open to Anise's room and kicked it closed behind him again as he span the girl to face him in his grip. She simply stared at him fiercely and he cast her backwards onto the bed. The door then swung open again as Arthur stormed into the room and he halted as he saw the girl lying sprawled across the bed with an indignant air about her and Gawain pacing silently across the floor.

He exhaled loudly as he trudged towards the bed and glared down at the surly figure beneath him.

"Just what were you planning to do once you reached the forest?" he asked, his voice a rough hiss.

"Kill any and every Woad that crossed my path." She retorted and gradually balled up her fists.

"You could have been killed yourself!" shouted Arthur causing her to shudder and he bent down dangerously close to her. "You ever do that again and I don't know what I'll do with you." He growled.

Arthur then hastily straightened up and tossing back the door, pounded out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him. Anise glared at the door as it banged shut and scowled at his last words. She remained where she was on the bed and her breaths came out in loud, angry huffs. Eventually Gawain ceased his pacing and turned to face the girl; his hands on his hip and blood still trickling from where Anise had bit him.

"I can't even look at you." He hissed and she shot him an indignant glare. "Arthur's right, you could have been killed out there today."

"Then why bother to come and save me?" she snapped viciously.

Gawain grunted impatiently and stalked towards her on the bed.

"Because…" he trailed off and began walking away from her, frustrated.

"You can't even answer me that?" she yelled as she sat up on the bed and threw a pillow at his retreating form.

Gawain span round and lunged at the bed.

"Because you need to be saved!" he shouted back, silencing her and leaving the room in silence apart from the heavy breaths issuing from both people. He pushed himself back off the bed and heaved himself heavily into a nearby chair. Anise eyed him curiously, all of her anger forgotten and slid herself to the edge of the bed.

"Gawain?" she whispered as she continued to hide his face from her.

"You should get cleaned up." He muttered as he stood up and walked out of the room; leaving Anise sat staring after him on the bed as the door swung shut behind him.

* * *

The chambermaids had taken her sodden dress from her and were meticulously bathing Anise as she sat and stared distantly out of the window. Gentle hands danced across her skin as the water splashed lightly over her and nimble fingers combed her damp ringlets. That morning's events had drained Anise of her energy and she did not resist the maids as they put her to bed and silently left her in the deafening stillness. Her weary eyes fluttered shut against her will.

The dreams did not plunder her spirit that night but let her rest; let her regain her strength and sleep peacefully. The chill night air ruffled her sheets a little as she slept and cut a swathe through the darkened room. It whistled past her sultry eyes and swept faintly across her pale skin as she murmured in her slumber. Lancelot gazed warily at the sleeping girl through her open door and sighed with disdain before trudging off towards his own room. He knew there was something that bothered him about the girl and he didn't like her staying in the fort, but Arthur wouldn't hear of it and he knew there was no point in trying to persuade him.

"Hyymm…" murmured the girl. "N…nnn…no!"

Lancelot span back to face the door and watched as the girl tossed amongst the covers and screwed up her face in discomfort. Perhaps the dreams had not left her after all, he mused to himself before sauntering off down the hallway.

* * *

Arthur had the nurse sedate Anise before she woke that morning as he could not risk her running amok again. The nurse had obeyed his orders and drugged the girl as she slowly stirred and now she lay limply under the shafts of light that played across her walls from the cracks in the shutters that covered the windows. The nurse watched her from the other side of the room as she continued with some embroidery and sat anxiously in the quiet morning hush. Anise gently moved her head to the side and stared imploringly at the nurse as her eyes fluttered shut every few seconds or so. After about an hour of drifting in and out of sleep the girl finally gathered the energy to be able to dress and leave the room. The nurse had to escort Anise everywhere; another of Arthur's orders, and she gripped tightly onto her slender arm as the girl glided towards the parapets.

"I simply want to see the morning sun." she whispered to the nurse and smiled faintly as she continued with her faltering steps.

The town was strangely quiet this morning and they walked with ease past the winding alleys and hushed tavern. The nurse aided Anise in climbing the steps that lead to the battlements and the young girl sighed in relief as she was seated between the stone walls and able to gaze languidly over the rustling meadow and leaning forest. The nurse watched over her warily as did the nearby Roman centurions, but felt that the drugs had rendered the girl harmless and took comfort in that thought.

"It's such a beautiful morning." Whispered Anise quietly as she leant her head to rest against one of the parapets and sighed gently. "It's such a shame Gawain isn't here to see it."

The nurse's face softened slightly at the girl's words and she glanced backwards towards the tavern to see the knight in question sat gloomily in a corner.

"Anise I think it's time to go now." Called the nurse softly and she reached out a hand to tap her shoulder.

"Oh," breathed the girl disappointedly. "But it's such a beautiful morning." She said with a small frown troubling her delicate brow.

The nurse smiled gently as Anise stood up and reluctantly turned from the view and grasped her arm once more. They made their way downstairs unhurriedly and Anise spotted Gawain huddled in the tavern.

"Gawain." She whispered and tried to pull towards him.

Her voice was inaudible as she could raise it no more than a whisper but he noticed her sudden movement and raised his head to see her stood before him. She smiled faintly at him; her eyes glazed over somewhat and her breathing slow and tranquil. The nurse nodded in his direction and asked that he return the girl in one piece as she walked away; leaving the two alone. Gawain sat staring at Anise's drugged figure and frowned at her sudden calmness. She made her way towards him slowly and he stood up to meet her, but her glassy eyes suddenly fluttered shut and she fell forwards into his arms.

"I bet Arthur had something to do with this." He whispered and heaved the limp girl's body into his arms and headed for the fort.

* * *

_A/N: Do I sense a bit of tension building between Arthur and Gawain? Hmmm... Yep so we've gone from pyscho Anise to spaced out Anise lol, and what ever could Lancelot possibly be wary of the girl for? Well I guess you'll just have to read the next chapter, mwaa! Thanks x_


	10. Chapter 10

Gawain stormed through the fort until he reached the Table room. He kicked the doors open and the knights gathered inside turned to establish the rude intrusion.

"What do you think you were doing drugging her?" he barked at Arthur as he laid the wilting form of Anise onto the table.

Arthur looked concerned at the state of the girl and eyed Gawain seriously.

"I couldn't risk her running amok again Gawain. Do you know how many Romans she killed yesterday?" he sighed before adding: "If there was an attack I didn't want my men being distracted by the thought of this girl in a delirium."

"What makes you think that there would be an attack?" snapped Gawain.

"We've had reports of the Woads conjugating in the forest around Badon Hill and we were just discussing the possibility of an attack." Muttered Arthur; running a hand roughly over his weary face.

Whilst the two men continued their bitter dispute Lancelot found himself staring at the unconscious girl. She could do harm due to her momentary condition but something warned him that there was a strength growing within her that could be extremely dangerous, not to herself but to others.

"So are you just going to drug her every day to keep her under control Arthur?"

"Of course not! But something has to be done for the time being! If not for her own safety, for the safety of others!"

Then it struck Lancelot. There was a small emblem tattooed upon her forearm that he hadn't noticed before. Without thinking what he was doing he found himself walking towards the figure lying on the table, studying her curiously and picking up her motionless arm. He ran a rough finger over the motif and it changed colour for a split second underneath his touch. His dark eyes widened at the revelation and he examined it more closely.

Gawain and Arthur continued to argue; growing more and more impassioned until Lancelot spoke out into the midst.

"She's a witch."

The shouting stopped and everyone turned their gaze to Lancelot who was still holding the girl's arm.

"What?" spluttered Gawain as he stared back at Lancelot.

"Her arm, there's an emblem." He replied, pointing to the girl's arm.

Dagonet went to see what Lancelot was pointing to and nodded in stern silence.

"He's right, she has the mark of a witch Gawain."

Gawain screwed his face up in disbelief and Arthur simply gaped at the unconscious girl.

"How old did you say she was Gawain?" Dagonet asked suddenly.

"Erm…17…18." Stammered Gawain as he tried to come to terms with what was being said.

"Well it looks as though she has not gained her abilities yet so she must only be 17. They usually don't learn of their powers until their 18th birthday and by the looks of the emblem that can't be far off." Dagonet stated as he straightened from inspecting her arm.

"Could that explain her deliriums?" questioned Arthur as he too came to stand next to the unconscious Anise.

Dagonet nodded in response and Tristan announced his ideas.

"Perhaps it could explain the gathering of the Woads."

* * *

As Anise regained consciousness she became aware of the fact that she was surrounded by all 7 knights. Her brow furrowed in disorientation and she attempted to sit up but was pushed back gently into the bed by the strong hands of Gawain. The knights' hushed chatter had dissolved and now they sat silently staring at the girl. Pouring her a mug of water, Arthur handed it to her and she drank it warily; aware of a dull throbbing in her arm and a hazy feeling in her head. Tristan watched the girl with his intense eyes and the others waited patiently for her to finish drinking. 

"Anise when is your birthday?" urged Lancelot with ominous eyes.

"October. The seventeenth of October. But why do you ask?"

Lancelot glanced at Dagonet whose expression worried him and he pressed her again.

"Will this be your 18th?"

Again she eyed him with unease and glimpsed at Gawain who stood next to her.

"Yes."

Dagonet turned to Arthur and whispered that the date in question was tonight to him who nodded sombrely.

"What is all this in aid of?" she asked again, the alarm showing in her voice.

"Nothing, child." Came the soothing voice of Tristan as he observed her from his chair in the corner of her room. "You need you rest, we shall leave." He said as the knights stood to leave. Arthur paused briefly at the door to glance at the girl once more before shaking his head and shutting the door behind him.

Only Gawain had stayed with the girl and he gazed at her with foreboding. Her eyes filled with tears as she struggled to compose herself and he pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"Why were they asking about my birthday?" she spluttered out through the tears that rolled down her fair cheeks.

"Hush it's alright." Soothed Gawain as he lightly toyed with her curls.

His gentle caress comforted her into dropping the subject and she leaned her head against his chest; listening to his heartbeat and breathing in his natural masculine odour. He rested his chin on the top of her head and his long unruly locks cascaded softly across her shoulders.

"Gawain?" Anise mumbled into his chest and he chuckled at the vibration it caused.

"Hmm?"

"What you said the other day, what did you mean by it?"

Her words stifled his thoughts and he exhaled heavily; ruffling her hair.

"Just that we all get ourselves into situations that need someone else's help sometimes."

Anise moved her head so that she could look at him.

"No you didn't."

A faint smile tugged at his lips and he kissed her softly upon the forehead.

"Fine. I simply meant that you need someone to be there for you, someone to protect you from yourself. And perhaps that I wanted to be the one to do that."

"Oh." Came her faint reply and she reclaimed her previous position with her head upon his chest; goading him innocently: "What did Dagonet look so worried about?"

* * *

The Woads moved into position at the edge of the forest as night fell. The wind whistled harshly through the trees and whipped around Merlin as he stood in the darkening sky. 

"Master, our men are in position." Proclaimed a nearby Woad as he bowed before the dark magician.

Merlin nodded and eyed the distant fort with interest. He needed the key that was held inside those stone walls if he was ever going to unleash his true supernatural potential.

* * *

Arthur circled the table impatiently as his knights struggled to agree upon a plan. 

"How much time do you think we have?" he asked; directing it at his faithful scout.

Tristan shrugged and cast his sinister eyes over the twilight that approached from the window.

"An hour. At most." He stated; his deep rumbling voice revealing the urgency of the situation.

"Why don't we just go out and kill the bastards?" suggested Bors vigorously and shrugged when the other knights turned to him in disdain.

"We'll have to keep the Woads away from the gates otherwise they'll be all over the place and then who knows what could happen." Exclaimed Galahad rather unhelpfully before sensing the need for silence.

"What are your thoughts Arthur?" asked Dagonet quietly.

Arthur sighed and rested his hands upon the back of the chair in front of him before speaking.

"Archers on the parapets as well as swordsmen as I doubt the Woads will try and break the gates, but will use ladders to enter the fort." He paused briefly and glanced at his knights who seemed in quiet agreement. "A few mounted swordsmen in the courtyard underneath the battlements and guardsmen outside Anise's door."

"I agree Arthur, and may I be the first to back that motion." Said Dagonet forcefully.

"Aye!" shouted Bors as he slammed an powerful fist onto the table.

Arthur watched as the rest of his knights nodded and voiced their agreement and started to disband in order to equip themselves with armour and prepare the centurions for battle.

Little over an hour later the knights stood on the battlements of Badon Hill and gazed out across the dark land and towards the forest. It was impossible to see anything in the darkness that covered the land but Tristan eyed the forest cagily.

"There are Woads everywhere." He snarled and Arthur looked at him slightly taken aback by the man's hostility. They all knew Tristan took pleasure in killing and Arthur had expected as much from him but still his fervour unnerved the Roman.

"Prepare for battle!" shouted Arthur as the battle cry of the Woads sounded in the distance.

* * *

_A/N: I bet that surprised you a bit! lol Yes she's a witch and can youguess what Merlin wants? Thanks so much for all of your wonderful reviews! They've really motivated me and made me a very happy writer lol. As I am going on holiday tomorrow for a week I shall try and get 2 more chapters up today for you all. Thanks x (By the way, big battle scene in the next chapter, more mindless violence! YAY! lol)_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Tiny bit of gore in this chapter, but not too graphic lol. _

* * *

The blue warriors ran stealthily across the meadow and up towards the fort; their positions were hidden by the darkness and the only indicator the awaiting sentries had was the intensity of the cries and Tristan.

"Here they come." Growled Tristan fiercely and unsheathed his swords; the other knights and Romans following suit just before the first ladder crashed against the wall. Soon Woads were pouring over the wall and the battle commenced. Dagonet toppling Woads back over the wall as they met the sharp end of his axe and Bors fought nearby; his Sarmatian battle cry ringing out over the din. Lancelot swung his twin blades with precision and skill; felling Woads with every swing and causing many to topple to their deaths. As the Woads continued to fly over the wall the battle got more and more intense and the knights fought with passion and flair; Tristan was only recognizable from his curved Sarmatian blade and the fact that a ring could be distinguished as he slayed any Woads within 5 feet of him with a single slice of his blade. Blood splattered the knights as they plunged their swords deep into the chests of their enemies and mutilated others. Bodies littered the battlements as the skirmish continued its unrelenting pace and many were tossed over the edge of the walkway as the men shuffled along the path; their swords clashing, their screams echoing and their hearts racing. Although he hated to admit it and hated the thought of these past 14 years in Rome's service, Galahad got a rush of adrenaline from the battle and yelled as he thrust his sword into the abdomen of a nearby Woad and yanked it back out again; the Woad falling lifeless to the ground, his dead eyes staring blankly up at the night sky. All of the knights fought with the same sense of rage that they encountered in every battle; their eyes shining with a fierce burning, but were unawares of what was happening deeper within the fort.

* * *

Two Woads had managed to escape over the wall unharmed and were running frantically through the streets of the fort. Their hair whipped by the frosty breeze and their blue bodies blending in with the shadows, they created an invisible enemy. At last they reached their destination and stood beneath the window to the girl's chamber. They had suspected that her door would be guarded and had decided on a window approach; seeing her stood at it on many nights so they knew where it was.

"Give me a boost!" hissed one of the Woads and grasped on tightly to the wall as his companion heaved him up towards the window.

Once securely in position the Woad started to make his way up the wall; grabbing onto the ivy that covered the rough stone until he eventually reached the window. The shutters were open and he leapt through silently and landed safely on the floor at the foot of her bed. She slept fitfully, her hair spread around her on the pillow like a halo and her face peaceful. They had been tracking this girl for weeks, hoping to catch her in the attack on the village but failing after she had disappeared into the woods and was later rescued by Arthur and his knights. They knew time was of the essence as her powers would be revealed tonight and it was vital she didn't learn how to use them before Merlin had stripped of them otherwise she could be unstoppable.

The Woad tiptoed towards her so as not to alert the guards outside of his existence and paused by the table positioned next to her bed. A mug of water and some herbs stood on the table and the Woad picked the herbs up to sniff at them. Sedatives. He smiled slyly at the notion that the girl was drugged as it made the whole process so much easier. Arthur had drugged the girl again with the agreement of the other knights for her own safety and now it was coming into perfect use. The Woad grabbed the girl's arm from underneath the cover and after noting the mark on her arm, hauled her from the bed and onto his shoulders. He crept back over to the window and dropped the girl into his companions awaiting arms before he too leapt out of the window.

* * *

The battle still raged on and the sounds of swords clashing against one another and the screams of the dying men was deafening. Many of the ladders had been smashed though and the remaining few were gradually being beaten back. As another Woad came over the top of one of the ladders he was instantly thrown clear of the wall thanks to Gawain's axe and the knight kicked the ladder powerfully and sent it crashing to the ground; crushing a few Woads underneath the splintered wood. He returned to the fray and was soon laying waste to many more of the blue men as they ran towards him.

At long last the battle was over and Arthur looked around anxiously counting the men around him. He breathed a sigh of relief after detecting all of his knights unscathed and told a Roman officer near him to gather the remaining soldiers and clear up after the bloody fight.

"RRRRUUUUUSSSSSSS!" screamed Bors into the night air as Tristan confirmed that the retreating figures had disappeared once again into the forest.

"I think we all deserve a drink." Cheered Galahad cheerfully and started to make his way towards the tavern until Gawain rushed past him and ran off through the empty streets of the town.

"Where's he going?" cried Galahad, a little indignantly.

"Anise." Whispered Arthur as the remembrance of the girl hit him.

* * *

Gawain pounded along the corridors of the fort, brushing past people as he tried to reach Anise's room. A sinking feeling tugged in his gut as his feet took him closer to her room, and try as he might to shake it off it wasn't going anywhere. He barged past the guards and flung open the door to the room; finding it empty.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

The guards looked fearfully into the room and at Gawain's furious face. This was not a man to be argued with, especially as he had so easily killed so many men just moments before.

"I-I-I don't know sir." Stammered the guard as Gawain began to stalk menacingly towards him. "We've been guarding the door the whole time and no-one has come past this way sir." He whimpered as his back pressed flush against the wall.

"They must have comethrough the window." Snarled Gawain as he turned to peer into the room again and noticed the visible starry night sky.

"Go and get our horses!" he shouted at the two guards as he ran past them and towards the hostelry.

* * *

"Arthur!" shouted Gawain as he rounded the corner and saw the knights sat talking and drinking in the tavern. Arthur's head immediately jerked up at the mention of his name and he eyed Gawain uneasily.

"Arthur they've taken the girl!" Gawain panted out as he came to stop besides the table they were sat round.

"But how? We had that door guarded!" replied Arthur unbelievably.

"They came through the window." Stated Gawain shaking his head. "I'm going after her." He added and began walking off towards the stable.

"Well we're coming with you!" shouted Bors. "We're not missing out on another chance to kick some Woad arse!"

Gawain smiled gratefully as the knights swallowed the remainder of their drinks and slammed them down on the table before jumping up from their seats and walking towards Gawain.

Tristan approached Gawain silently and slapped a broad hand across his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back." He commented quietly before mounting his awaiting steed that had just been brought into the courtyard.

The rest of the knights mounted their own horses before thundering out of the gates, leaving a plume of dust in their wake.

As the knights galloped mercilessly across the pasture and towards the immense gloom of the forest Gawain recalled Dagonet's previous concern over the strength of her possible powers, and hoped beyond hope that she would discover them and shield herself from the dark magic of Merlin before it was too late.

* * *

_A/N: Oh no the naughty Woads have made off with Anise! Now Gawain will never get to kiss her...or will he? Hehehe I guess you'll all just have to find out in the next installment lol. Just like to say another big thankyou to all of my reviewers, especially Ailis-70 how has been giving me thebest reviews in the world! I'm glad you're enjoying it so much and I hope Ican keep living up to your expectations lol. Thanks x (By the way perhaps another little battle in the next chapter, possibly more gore this time lol)_


	12. Chapter 12

They laid Anise on an altar of rock; the trees shrinking away from the torch lit clearing and the moonlight cascading down onto her limp figure. Her skin was pale and almost glowing in the flickering light and the mark on her arm glimmered violently as the Woads gathered around the altar, preparing the holy site for the ritual with herbs and flowers that were essential in performing the ceremony properly. The rustling of the Woads as they moved across the leafy ground carried faintly into the eerie forest and the torchlight was blocked easily by the dense thicket of trees and bushes. Merlin stepped forward out of the gloom; his staff raised and his eyes overpowering in their fierce confidence. He was going to have this girl's powers and he was going to have them without any disruptions.

* * *

The knights reached the edge of the ominous forest and Tristan checked for any signs of Woad archers in the swaying branches before motioning the knights onwards. The horses whinnied their panic as they abruptly entered the suffocating darkness of the forest and after comforting them and glaring fiercely into the oppressive gloom the knights continued on their way; the horses' hooves kicking up dirt and leaves as they galloped further into the darkness.

The gnarled branches of the imposing trees hung low and cast fearsome shadows over the forest floor when any shaft of moonlight managed to break through the dense canopy. The knights had been riding urgently further and further into the heart of the forest but still had found no signs of anything that could lead them to the Woads. They halted in a clearing and desperately searched for anything to help them on their quest for the girl but could find nothing.

"Can you see anything Tristan?" shouted Arthur above the rustling off the branches.

"No, it's too dark." He shouted back in frustration.

Gawain growled in anger and slammed his fist into a nearby tree.

"We're never going to find her at this rate." He hissed angrily before Dagonet placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Arthur!" shouted Galahad who was a little way off.

Arthur rode towards him quickly and peered to where the knight was pointing.

"There looks to be a path." He yelled as the wind shook the forest roughly and Arthur signalled for the group to follow him as he set off down the shadowy path.

* * *

Soft chanting and humming filled Anise's ears as she began to come around and opened her eyes to see a blurry vision of moonlight and quivering branches above her across the night sky. Her eyes fluttered closed and open a few times as Merlin's image towered over her; his staff raised over her head and his beard bristling with tension as he began shouting out into the darkness. Anise moaned and turned her head to the right where she could see the gathering of Woads in the indistinct torch light as their chanting grew louder. The dull pain in her arm that she had felt before was now an intense stabbing pain as the marking on her arm flashed violently amidst all of the supernatural goings-on and she screamed out in agony as it reached torturous heights.

Merlin ignored the girl's screams as he was too engrossed in conducting his spell to bother with her. After all she would be of no use to him after he had stripped her of his powers and become the most powerful magician in all of the land. No-one would dare defy him after this, and if they did then he would make sure they reach a gruesome and untimely end.

Anise's face was contorted in agony as the screams ripped through her mouth and into the night air. The pain was like a white heat running through her body and she was finding it hard to remain conscious as was the extent of the pain. Without warning she was jolted upwards and sparks flew from her floating figure as something took control of her body. Merlin's eyes widened as her witchcraft began to take control of her and his voice increased in volume as he fought to finish his enchantment and make it audible over the whistling of the trees.

* * *

All off a sudden an intense white light blasted through the trees; blinding the knights as they thundered down the woodland path and their horse neighed in alarm. Shielding their eyes with their arms they knights goaded their horses to go faster and crashed violently through the trees and towards the blinding light. They reached the source of the light and could scarcely make out Merlin who stood at a large rock altar and whose face was contorted in horror at the object before him. The Woads gathered in the ritual space turned suddenly as they became aware of the intrusion after Tristan shot an arrow into the back of one of them and he fell to the ground; dead. The knights leapt off their horses; unsheathing their swords as they went and ran forward to meet the oncoming Woads with vicious intent. Tristan attempted to aim an arrow at Merlin but it was impossible to see him accurately due to the intense white light that shielded him. Frustrated he joined the fray and decapitated an approaching Woad before slitting another's throat. Dagonet viciously kicked one Woad backwards into a tree as he swung his bloodied axe over his head and slashed another through the middle and roared fiercely as he proceeded in fighting his next victim. At some points the knights were fighting back to back, using each other's momentum to thrust powerfully in the tight space and swung their blades with such force as to kill a Woad outright. Blood splattered across the forest floor as more and more Woads fell to their deaths after being faced with the skilled swords of Arthur and Sarmatian knights, and the knights' faces showed the ferocity with which they fought as they sliced through the air with their bloody swords and axes.

Merlin had stopped chanting as he peered through the blinding light and saw the skirmish that had commenced between his loyal followers and Arthur and his knights. He glared up angrily at the levitating body of the girl and began his mantra once more with a deafening roar. But he was stopped short as a hand suddenly reached out and grasped his throat in a death grip. He opened his eyes to look into those of the witch as she hovered in front of him; her skin still glowing with the supernatural powers that she now held but the intense light now faded. He choked as she tightened her grasp on his throat and his eyes bulged in fear at her look of malice.

"Leave me witch." He spat out angrily as she glared at him; a flash of power in her eye.

She tightened her grasp on his blue throat one last time before thrusting her hand forcefully against his chest; a white burst of energy flowing from her palm and burning through Merlin's body. He screamed in agony as her power flooded through his veins and his body writhed as she dangled it above the ground. After a few seconds of the overpowering energy escaping her fingertips Anise stopped and dropped Merlin's lifeless body to the ground. All the knights and Woads who had been watching what had happened ceased what they were doing and watched as Anise's hovering body suddenly dropped onto the ground next to Merlin's.

"Anise!" screamed Gawain and he immediately darted forward towards the stone altar and seized her limp form into his arms.

The knights turned to face the Woads whose chests pressed firmly against the knights' swords as they pushed them to their knees with menacing glares.

"Go." Hissed Arthur severely, removing the tip of his sword from the Woad knelt at his feet. "Before we kill you all."

The Woads fled into the night and vanished into the shadows of the forest; their blue auras blending in with black oblivion.

Gawain still gripped Anise within his arms; her drooping body showing no signs of the power they had all just witnessed apart from the flashing emblem on her arm.

"We need to get her back to the fort." Stated Arthur stiffly and helped Gawain to his feet; his arms holding the girl securely in their grasp.

The knights mounted their horses once more and galloped back to the fort through the void of night, the moonlight their only aid.

* * *

Flickering candlelight filled Anise's chamber as she lay unconscious in her bed yet again. The faltering blaze of light swept across her passive face as she lay silently; her curls falling softly across her tranquil expression. Gawain watched her intently from his position next to her on the bed and reached out a rough hand to brush away the ringlets that covered her beautiful expression. He smiled at the feeling of her silky skin rubbing against his own and gazed longingly at her to wake up. The glimmer of her motif caught his eye and he curiously glided a finger over it; a spark of warmth rushing from it up into his hand and her eyes flickered open. The deep pools of intensity came to rest upon Gawain's gentle face and she smiled warmly at him.

"You had quite some power out there." He whispered lightly and stroked the side of her as she nuzzled into his touch.

She remembered the energy that pulsed through her as she had killed Merlin and her arm gave a light buzz at the memory before subsiding again.

"Is everyone alright?" Anise whispered with concern.

"Everyone's fine." He replied. "They were more worried about your wellbeing."

He slowly leant down his head towards her on the bed and she smiled against his warm lips as they brushed against her own.

"What are you doing?" she breathed out; the warm air tickling his mouth.

"Saving you." He murmured before pulling her into a tender kiss.

His mouth was warm and comforting on hers and she moaned quietly as he bit softly on her bottom lip and probed her mouth with his inviting tongue. They were both breathless when they finally pulled apart and she smiled lovingly at him as she slipped effortlessly into peaceful dreams for the first night since the attack on her village; Gawain's fingertips caressing her cheek as she entered her slumber.

* * *

_A/N: And finally they kissed! lol And she busted Merlin good with all of her witchcraft and power, so what happens now that she's a full witch? Well I'm afraid you'll have to wait till after I return from my holiday, sorry but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I shall return! Thanks for all your excellent support and reviewing! Bye xx_


	13. Chapter 13

"What happens now Arthur?" asked Dagonet in his usual quiet but deep voice.

Arthur glanced around at all his knights as they sat watching him from their seats in the dawning light that streamed through the open windows of the Table room. None of them has slept very well after the events they had witnessed a few hours beforehand and all of them looked dishevelled and weary; yet with a sense of anticipation.

"What can we do?" he replied flatly.

"Fight them as usual." Gawain stated quietly; his voice weary.

"We've been fighting them for 14 years Galahad, what else would we do?" Tristan remarked after observing Galahad's exasperated face. "And who else do we know of that's a magician in the Woad tribes?" taunted Tristan callously, but still with a slight smirk.

"All right Tristan, but they are still a threat." Replied Galahad through gritted teeth to which he received another smirk from Tristan.

"Galahad's right. What happens if they regroup Arthur?" came the uneasy voice of Lancelot as he turned to face his commander.

"Then we fight."

Some of the Knights nodded in agreement whilst others looked tense until Galahad finally could hold his anger no more and stood in defiance.

"We've done nothing but fight for the past 14 years! Why not strike the Woads when they're at their weakest? They have no true leader Arthur! It would leave us with some amount of peace until we are declared free men in a year's time." Burst out Lancelot before Galahad could open his mouth.

Galahad nodded his head with vehemence before beginning his own assault.

"I'd rather have the thought of only one enemy trying to kill us rather than two!" He bellowed before leaning forward to rest on the table. "Do we not deserve some amount of peace after being put through such horror at the hands of the Romans?"

"You'd do well to remember you're talking to one Galahad." Stated Arthur sternly.

"Well you are always telling us that all men should be equal and free and yet you refuse it from us!" retorted Galahad.

Arthur glared menacingly at the young knight as he rose from his seat.

"Would you rather have us all killed by disobeying orders or by trying to protect those who need our protection? That's what we are doing; protecting the innocent such as those in the walls of Badon Hill."

"And killing ourselves whilst doing it! Why should we have this fate forced upon us? We aren't even from this pitiful island!" yelled Galahad once again; his voice reverberating around the large room.

"We're all going to die someday." Commented Tristan absently.

Galahad span to face him with glaring eyes and began stomping towards the unfazed knight.

"Well I'd rather it not be today, or any day spent wasting my life away on this pathetic excuse for an island!" he bellowed.

The older Knight shrugged and stared at him with a bored expression.

"This is your life." Tristan reminded him.

"Not the life I chose!"

All of the Knights stared painfully at the young man as memories of their homeland washed over them like a tidal wave.

"Come, sit down Galahad." Said Gawain gently as he laid a calming hand on his friend's soldier and escorted him back to his seat.

Galahad let himself be led away numbly and slumped in his chair; his own memories of his family and his homeland haunting him. Arthur too sat down and an air of sorrow settled upon the room as the Knights shrouded themselves in their individual thoughts.

* * *

Anise had heard the shouting echo along the empty corridors of the fort and shivered as she sat amongst the heavy covers of her bed. There was such despair and bitterness held in Galahad's voice and she felt for the young Knight. Not only had he been wrenched from his home at such an early age, but he had been sent thousands of miles away to some unknown place and forced to kill against his own will and better judgment. Anise shrugged off the thoughts and let her gaze travel to rest upon her arm. The motif glimmered slightly in the daybreak and the feeling of such power that she held within her buzzed with energy and sent a tiny spark from her fingertips. Her eyes widened slightly at the flash and she quickly busied herself in washing and dressing herself; not wanting to dwell on the feelings she held within her.

Not long after Anise had finished combing out the tangles and pieces of twigs and leaves from her dark curls, the sound of hooves approached from her window.

"I wish to speak with Artorius Castus!" called out a voice thick with the accent of the Woads and the Centurions patrolling the wall sent a messenger to the Roman Commander and proceeded to open the gates.

Anise rushed to the window and peered out at the blue figure as they entered the courtyard of the fort and dismounted from their horse. It struck Anise as strange seeing the Woad on a horse as many chose to go by foot; using the earth as their guidance and means. The Woad stood awkwardly as a young squire took his horse from him and into the stables. He moved anxiously beneath the gaze of the Romans and gladly welcomed the messenger as they guided him to Arthur and his Knights.

* * *

The Knights held the entering Woad with a steely glare as he was shown into the Table room and the large doors shut behind him. He appeared to hesitate for a second before turning to face the occupants of the room and bowing gracefully.

"Artorius Castus and his Knights."

Arthur bowed his head slightly in return and motioned for the Woad to come and sit in the chair next to him.

"What is your name and business here Woad?" he asked once the man had settled himself into the opulent chair.

"My name is Eiger and I come here to talk to the witch." He answered with slight apprehension.

Arthur noticed Gawain tense slightly at the mention of Anise; he knew of their relationship and recognised the anxiety Gawain felt for the girl, he too had known that feeling well enough but had backed down seeing that Anise obviously preferred the blonde Knight. He did still have fears for the girl's safety though and observed the Woad with some concern.

"The witch you speak of has a name. She is called Anise." Replied Lancelot steadily.

The Woad glanced uneasily at the passionate Knight on his left and nodded quickly in response. He glimpsed around to look at the other knights and physically gulped at the looks they were giving him. All of them held him with similar unwavering glares; their eyes hard and their lips set in a thin line. The deadly knight that he knew to be called Tristan looked upon him with a fearsome glare. His eyes almost black with bloodlust and his glower warning the Woad that one wrong move could see the end of his curved Sarmatian blade in his throat. The blonde Knight sat on the opposite side of the table looked to be having some difficulty in keeping his composure and was gripping onto the chair with powerful fists, so tightly that his knuckles had turned white.

Arthur cleared his throat before deciding upon the Woad's request.

"I'll send for the girl but I warn you if you have a threatening conduct towards her you shall have us to deal with." Warned Arthur firmly and got the approving glance from Gawain across the other side of the table.

"Of course Sir." Murmured Eiger quickly and Arthur nodded at his action.

"What is it that you wish to speak with her anyway?" goaded Arthur.

Eiger hesitated at his request before speaking.

"It is to do with the Woads' situation after Merlin's death."

"Very well. I'll send a maid to go and fetch her."

"There will be no need for that Arthur." Came the calming voice of Anise as she watched over the men from a small side-door. After a few moments in which everyone had turned to look from where the voice had came she glided deftly to the side of Arthur and curtsied to him; receiving a gentle smile from him, before she curtsied to the rest of the room. Straightening up she let her eyes rest upon the Woad seated before her, prior to glancing sweetly at the blond Knight seated across from her as the men in the room bowed their head in response.

"What is it you seek?" she questioned calmly but with an undertone of resentment as she seated herself on the other side of Arthur.

"My Lady…" started the Woad before pausing for a moment under her vague look; memories obviously looming beneath the surface of her gentle countenance. "My Lady we wish for you to…to speak with us."

Anise frowned at Eiger's request and reminded him of the previous night.

"Speak with you? I have just killed your leader and you wish to speak with me?"

"We are in need of a new leader and we need guidance." Gulped Eiger before continuing. "We believe your powers are a gift from the Gods and we come to you to seek guidance and direction."

Anise sat back in her chair; taking in the nervous man before her and letting her eyes slip close for a brief moment in thought. Gawain watched her carefully; assessing her mood and thoughts as best he could. Finally her deep eyes came into view again and she observed Eiger's eyes. He seemed anxious for her trust and nervous amongst his enemies but truthful all the same; yet she still had one question for him.

"How do I know I can trust you? You killed my mother, almost killed me and now want my guidance?"

Eiger shuddered at the raw emotion held in her chaste voice before looking blankly at the girl.

"You only have my word my Lady."

Anise studied his eyes for a long moment and turned her head slightly to look at Arthur. His eyes were steady but they whirled with fear and anger and he could only offer the girl a dull smile; one that lacked to reach his eyes. She could feel Gawain's pleading eyes bore into her and she shivered under his gaze. Tristan held the same stony expression as always and she could feel his need for the outdoors and blood calling out to her; a haunting melody of his life that scared many from his solitary persona. Why should she trust this man? After all she had killed their leader and left his people vulnerable. They were her enemy before so they should be deadly foes now. Not wanting her guidance, only her blood.

"Perhaps you would be so kind as to let me consider your request and return to you within the hour?" she finally asked.

"Of course my Lady." Eiger replied humbly; his voice tainted with relief that she had not yet refused him.

Anise smiled demurely and left the room without making a noise; there was someone she wanted to talk to first.

* * *

"Vanora?"

Vanora's fiery hair popped up from behind the bar of the tavern and her face broke out into a broad smile.

"What can I do for you child?" she called as she wiped her hands on her apron and moved to sit down at the table nearest Anise.

"Did Bors tell you what happened?" Anise asked sheepishly.

"Aye that he did." Replied Vanora lifting one of her children into her lap.

Anise smiled at the small girl and gently tickled her under the chin before returning to the conversation.

"The Woads want me to talk to them. Guidance they say."

Vanora nodded slowly as her hands moved deftly through her daughter's tangle of hair and she considered Anise's options.

"Well, this Woad could be truthful. Or he could want revenge." Vanora commented as she watched Anise's shoulders sag. "But what you have to remember is that they truly believe in magic, I mean they followed Merlin for so long and he was a dark magician."

"Hmm…" Anise watched as the little girl struggled beneath her mother's hands; her bright blue eyes flashing with childish glee as she clambered upon Anise's lap, her small hands grasping her dress in small bundles. "It wouldn't hurt to try would it?" she whispered to the small child who smiled widely and wrapped her arms around Anise's neck and played with her curls which interested her so.

The girl had refused to let go of Anise and so was now being carried by her towards the Table room. Jade, as she had introduced herself to Anise as, snuggled against the woman and laid her head to rest in the crook of Anise's neck; so that she was comfortable and some of Anise's ringlets fell across the young girl's face. She marvelled at everything as they walked by, her blue eyes widened in excitement and wonder and her thumb never leaving her mouth except to let her gasp at a nearby horse or a large Roman soldier. She was comfortable with Anise and could tell where they were going as her father had taken her to the Table room on many occasions. Anise felt the girl nuzzle into her a little more and lightly squeezed Jade to let her know that they were nearly there; to which the girl giggled and wriggled against Anise's chest.

"Daddy!"

"Jade!" shouted Bors as one of his many children ran across the room and flung herself into his large arms. He held her in a bear hug for a moment as she giggled and squealed as he tickled her mercilessly before he gathered her onto his knee. She looked around the room in bright anticipation, knowing she was safe within her father's strong arms and smiled at the knights' intense expressions. She knew better to be quiet as something serious was happening but beamed as Lancelot pulled a funny face at her.

"Have you reached a decision Anise?" asked Arthur once she had settled herself in the chair next to him.

"Yes Arthur." Arthur nodded at her; his smile faltering as his eyes reached her eyes. Her eyes that were so full of sadness and grief but mixed with fear, anger and guilt. "I wish to go with Eiger to his village and meet with his people."

An irritated sigh came from Gawain and he glared at Arthur; obviously wishing for the Woad to leave so that they could talk to Anise.

"Eiger would you mind stepping out of the room for a moment so we can talk briefly with Anise?"

"Of course not Artorius." Eiger stood and bowed before leaving the room; accompanied by Jols.

"Are you sure you want to do this Anise?" asked Arthur as soon as Eiger had left the room, his face one of concern.

"Yes Arthur. If what he tells us is true than perhaps I could be of assistance to both of you." Retorted Anise calmly.

Arthur frowned in confusion but paused for her to continue.

"If they seek a leader, and have consequently chosen me, then I may be able to persuade them to make a treaty with you." She stated with a slight smirk and winked at Jade.

The small girl laughed at the shocked expressions of the knights and pushed her auburn hair out of her face so she could see better.

"But what if it's a trap? You could be killed!" growled Gawain; his protective nature showing through.

"If you must go, take one of us with you."

Everyone whipped their heads round to look at Lancelot. He stared back at their surprised faces and shrugged with dark eyes.

"At least then you'd have some form of protection if it was a trap."

"Then let me go!" exclaimed Gawain. "Then I can watch over you."

Anise shook her head and fought off Gawain's hurt look.

"No, not you Gawain…"

"Then who?" he cried, his anger and envy building.

"Tristan." She replied simply.

Jade giggled as everyone turned to face the scout. He still held the same stony expression, but looked questioningly at Anise before she called Eiger into the room; silencing anyone's qualms.

"I've decided to accompany you back to your village Eiger but I shall be taking one of the knights with us."

"Yes my Lady." Murmured Eiger, bowing his head.

"Come, to the stables and then we can leave." She called hastily and glided out of the room after curtsying to the group and patting Jade's head.

Tristan followed her out and left the remaining men in silence.

* * *

_A/N: Rather a long chapter but its been so long since I've written anything what with theholiday and terrible writer's block, which Ailis-70 helped me overcome thankfully! Yup so now I got a few ideas again I should be able to get the ball rolling, and there is actually some stuff about Tristan coming, whoo! lol Thanks x_


	14. Chapter 14

Anise sauntered to the stables not wanting to give the knights any time to try and dissuade her, Tristan right behind her walking stealthily as usual. He didn't say anything to her but kept near her as she muttered to Eiger. As they entered the shady space of the stables he disappeared to saddle his grey dappled stallion and left Anise to attend to her own horse and the Woad. He kept his eyes open for any sudden movement and listened intently to their conversation; his scouting skills alert. They talked of the Woads' situation and Merlin's position within the community until the small squire boy handed Eiger his horse and Anise went off to saddle her own. She had just stepped into her stall which was down the far end of the stable when two hands grabbed her; one covering her mouth and one around her waist, and drew her outside. She was pushed gently against the wall and Gawain suddenly appeared from behind her, his two arms pushing against the wall either side of her. He moved towards her, replacing his hand with his mouth and kissed her passionately; still pushing her back into the wall. He released her after a few moments to let them both catch their breath. Anise eyed him with surprise and breathed heavily as he placed his forehead on hers.

"Why wouldn't you let me go with you?" he moaned into her curls.

"Because you'd forever be doing things like that." Chuckled Anise before catching his frown.

"Are you saying you didn't like it?" he teased, a smile tugging at his lips.

"No my dear Knight, of course I'm not saying that." She smiled. "But I need to concentrate."

Gawain sighed against her skin and moved a hand to brush a curl out of her face, looking longingly into her eyes.

"You'll have to be careful. This could be a trap." He frowned again, his voice tinged with concern.

"I know, but Tristan will be prepared." Anise shifted beneath him and shivered when he moved with her and cupped her face with his hand. "I have to leave Gawain. They'll be wondering where I am."

"Don't go." He whispered and devoured her lips once more in a heated kiss.

Anise shook her head and walked back to the stables; Gawain watching her disappearing figure before walking off towards the awaiting knights on the battlements.

"Are you ready to go Lady Anise?" came Tristan's rumbling voice behind her as she finished preparing her horse; a dark mare named Vega, startling her out of her thoughts. The dark knight eyed her with a blank expression as she nodded and began leading her horse out of the stall. Tristan mounted his own awaiting stallion; being careful to check all of his weapons were secured to the saddle and waited for Anise and Eiger to join him in the courtyard. After a few moments they were ready to go and waited patiently for the guards to open the gates; Tristan watching the Woad intently and reminding him of just how deadly this Knight was known to be.

* * *

The other Knights and Arthur stood atop the battlements; jeering each other as was custom, but Gawain stared sullenly towards the forest and Arthur joined him.

"Tristan is prepared for these things. He's constantly on guard and won't let anything happen to her, you know all this Gawain." Murmured Arthur as not to attract the attention of the other men.

"It doesn't make it any easier Arthur." Growled Gawain, resting his arms on the rough stone and letting his long, blonde braids cover his view of the other Knights.

Arthur nodded his agreement silently and leaned over the wall slightly as the gates were dragged open and three horses went thundering out; a plume of dust behind them. They didn't look back as they headed for the forest; each had they own reason for doing so. For Eiger there was no reason to and he was glad to be rid of the Knights; those stares were shaking him to his core. Tristan never looked back, always keeping his mind on the situation at hand; after all he could die at any time and didn't need distractions. Anise chose not to look back as she knew who would be stood there; his kiss still lingering on her lips, and on her mind.

* * *

Tristan was on full alert as they entered the darkened forest. His dark eyes scanned the dense canopy for any Woad archers and skimmed over the undergrowth and surrounding area for any sign of an ambush. Upon finding none he let Eiger lead the way and settled his horse in a steady gait next to Anise. The forest was silent apart from the rustling of the leaves in the breeze and the horses' hooves snapping the twigs underfoot. Eiger left the two to themselves, distancing his horse a little from them so he wouldn't have to catch the scout's lethal glares and so that the two could talk without him eavesdropping. Anise adjusted to the new light and took to observing her surroundings, pulling her cloak a little tighter around her. Tristan had noticed her movement from behind his tousled braids as the breeze had whipped them gently across his face and he decided to talk to her. He didn't talk much and very rarely did he start a conversation with anyone but there was a question that was niggling at him.

"Why did you pick me?"

Anise turned as the quiet but rumbling voice met her ears. Tristan was gazing at her curiously, but still with his usual unreadable expression.

"I knew of your talents as a scout and thought that if this should be a trap you would be the most prepared." Anise replied, but lowering her voice in the hush of the forest.

Tristan cocked an eyebrow as he returned his gaze to Eiger and the path ahead, pausing to check the canopy once again.

"I also knew that you like to be outdoors. And that you would be the most skilled killer if there was an ambush." Whispered Anise, still looking at the scout.

Tristan was surprised by what she had said and lowered his head back to face her; a look of slight confusion flitting across his mysterious eyes. Anise smiled kindly at the dark knight and he was surprised again at her actions before allowing himself the indulgence of returning a small smile. She wasn't troubled by his sinister nature, but instead understood his temperament where as so many would have felt uncomfortable around him.

* * *

It was nearing dusk when they finally arrived at the Woad village. It was camouflaged well amongst the shade of the trees and lush undergrowth. It was hard to tell where the village ended as it all seemed to blend into the same greens and browns of the dappled light of the forest. Tristan kept his hand firmly on the hilt of his sword as they dismounted and followed Eiger into the heart of the village. The Woad people came out of their small huts and peered curiously at the sight before them. Small Woad children were held back in the doorway by the protective arm of intrigued parents as the two outsiders passed. A peculiar hush came across the village as its habitants looked on at the new arrivals, every small sound carrying across the leafy expanse. Eiger strode ahead, his blue form seeming to look so normal against all the others. Anise and Tristan walked side by side; Tristan's eyes sweeping intently over everything, checking for any signs of danger and Anise looking around in wonder at what she saw before her. Her anxiousness started to rise the deeper they went into the village though and she shifted towards Tristan. He looked at her briefly, a slight look of bewilderment at her closeness but he accepted it quickly and continued with his observations of the Woad community.

Eiger stopped outside a large tent and pushed open the flap covering the entrance and motioned for them to go inside. Anise looked uncertainly at Tristan before he nodded and she ducked into the candle-lit tent. He followed suit, his braided hair falling in front of his face as he bent to enter the tent only to look over his shoulder as Eiger followed him in and let the flap flutter shut. The Woad smiled widely at them and motioned for them to sit on the scattered cushions on the floor covered haphazardly with rugs and carpets. Tristan sat down warily eyeing his surroundings and grunted his thanks as Eiger offered him a cup of ale. Anise took the ale willingly and settled herself onto a large, fur covered pellet.

"They should be here soon." Stated Eiger; his Briton competent and layered with the accent of the Woads.

Tristan muttered something darkly in Sarmatian as Anise sipped from her cup.

"Who's they?" she asked with concern.

"The village elders." Replied Eiger as he drank from his own cup. "They will discuss with you the position that you stand in."

A boy, not much younger than Anise appeared at the entrance of the tent and spoke quickly to Eiger in Celtic. Eiger shooed the boy out and turned to face his guests with a look of exasperation.

"I'm afraid one of the Elders has had to attend to someone in the village as he is also a healer. They will meet with you in the morning so you shall sleep here tonight. I shall have this tent guarded at all times so there is no need for you to be on watch Knight." The Woad commented as Tristan made a movement as if to stand. "I bid you goodnight, everything you need should be here." He said as he ducked out of the tent flap and disappeared into the gathering darkness.

Tristan sighed in annoyance and looked over to Anise who sat eyeing him over her cup of ale. He returned his gaze to the tent and deciding he could do with the rest lounged on one of the fur pellets that bordered one side of the tent. Anise too felt the need to rest and went about blowing out the candles silently before lying herself down into the comforting furs and sighing softly in the stillness that followed. Tristan became aware of her watching him once again and shifted himself to look at her as she lay near him on the floor; her eyes glinting in the shadows and her breathing coming in hushed tones.

"Do you think it to be a trap?" Her voice whispered out, cutting a swathe through the silence.

"Who can say?" he replied flatly, his thoughts elsewhere.

"Hmm." murmured Anise before yawning weakly as her tiredness crept up on her.

"You care for him don't you?" Tristan's voice suddenly whispered, still in his deep rumble, surprising her. She knew how little he talked and his behaviour towards her seemed more relaxed than usual.

"Who?"

"Gawain. I saw you two together today outside the stables."

Anise blushed furiously at his words, memories of Gawain's kisses flashing across her mind and she exhaled softly before replying.

"Yes." The scout smiled inwardly at her reply and pressed the matter no further, only sinking into the furs around him and letting his own memories soothe him into slumber.

* * *

_A/N: Do the Woads speak Celtic? I guessed so correct me if I'm wrong and I'll change it lol. Oooh bit steamy at the beginning, but we got a nice little narrative with Tristan running. I tried to make him a bit friendly but not too much, we still need him to be quiet hehehe. So what did you think? You know what to do by now, review! lol Thanks x_


	15. Chapter 15

"Lancelot!" hissed a voice from the darkness as Lancelot stumbled towards his door after another night at the tavern.

"W-what?" he hissed back, trying to discern who was there.

"It's Galahad." Came the voice again before the knight stepped out into the dimly lit corridor.

"So it is!" cheered Lancelot before Galahad shoved him roughly into his chamber and closed the door. "Hey what's going on?"

"You're drunk." Sighed Galahad as he watched Lancelot throw himself onto his bed.

"I'm not drunk…I'm just enjoying myself!" Lancelot argued; his words slurring and he hiccupped slightly into his pillow.

"Look I need to talk to you Lancelot. Seriously." Galahad dragged a chair across to the bed and sat himself down in it; resting his elbows on his knees.

"About what?"

"About Anise." Galahad muttered darkly and saw the frown that ensued on Lancelot's striking face. "Don't you think its funny how she went with that Woad so easily?"

"What are you suggesting Galahad?" grimaced Lancelot as he attempted to sit upright, and then stopped suddenly as Galahad's eyes met his. "You think she's a Woad don't you!"

"Keep your voice down Lancelot!" hissed Galahad as he checked to make sure the door was closed. He sighed heavily and ran his hands over his face and up into his dark curls.

"Why do you think she's a Woad? You saw how she was when she arrived here." Hissed Lancelot. "Don't you remember what she did that day? She had a bloody sword!"

Galahad shrugged his shoulders and leant back against the high back of his chair; eyeing his friend with an indifferent expression.

"She could just be part of some Woad scheme to try and force the Romans out." Galahad retorted with boredom.

"Oh yeah and I'm sure Merlin loved the idea of being killed." Spat out the dark knight in frustration.

Galahad glared at his friend before leaning forward in his chair and near to Lancelot's hunched form.

"Well if she hates them so much why did she go with them?"

Lancelot raised his head from his hands and stared into his fellow Knight's angry face.

"To face her fears?"

Galahad snorted and leant backwards into the chair again; letting one of his legs hang over the arm and eyeing Lancelot with a smirk.

"Fine believe what you want Galahad but she isn't a Woad. She's doing this for us, so that we won't have to fight anymore."

Galahad's smirk slowly slipped from his face and he stared at the ceiling; his eyes clouding over with his memories of Sarmatia.

"We'll see." He finally muttered before abruptly leaving and swinging the door shut behind him.

Lancelot growled in frustration and flung himself backwards onto his bed, where he soon fell asleep thanks to the effects of the ale.

* * *

Tristan awoke suddenly. His dark eyes flashing open and seeking his surroundings for the source of his discomfort. He sat up slowly and pushed a few unruly braids out of his face so he could see better; his movements silent in the suffocating darkness. Anise slept peacefully on his left and didn't stir when he stood up and moved to the other side of the tent, still searching for the noise that had caused him to awake.

"Is she alone?" a voice whispered harshly in gruff Celtic.

"No, she has the scout with her." Replied a second hushed voice.

Tristan stood next to the flap that covered the entrance to the tent and listened intently to the conversation just a few feet from him. He glanced over to Anise quickly to check she was still asleep and after being satisfied she was he gently pressed himself to the tent wall further. If he tilted his head slightly he could see through the gap where the flap didn't quite touch the exterior of the tent where two Woads stood in deep conversation. He recognised one to be Eiger and the other he assumed to be one of the elders due to their greying hair and hunched form, supported only by a gnarled staff. His hand gripped the hilt of his sword naturally and he watched as the elder shifted awkwardly before continuing his discussion.

"Do you think he'll interfere?" The gruff whisper reached Tristan's ears and he smirked in the darkness.

"He seems unconcerned as to the situation. He's more interested in any signs of ambush." Eiger stated shortly, glancing over his shoulder as an uneasy feeling settled over him.

The elder seemed to contemplate this for a moment, his head resting on his wrinkled hands which gripped the staff.

"She will meet with you in the morning." Whispered Eiger finally and watched as the elder bade him goodnight and hobbled away.

The Woad glanced back once more at the tent before walking away; all the while feeling as though he was being watched.

Satisfied that nothing was afoot Tristan returned to his pellet and lay there for a while; his eyes drinking in the darkness. He shed his tunic as it was irritating him and took to sleeping in only his breeches, his weapons never more than arm's reach away.

* * *

Anise murmured incoherently as she blinked open her eyes and rolled over in her pellet. It was morning and faint shafts of sunlight pierced the tent; dust dancing through the beams before disappearing again. It took her a moment to realise where she was and after running a hand through her tousled curls she was able to sit up and stretch; her muscles gradually joining her in her awakened state. She had forgotten about Tristan until she tilted her head in an attempt to wake herself up and he came into view. His bare chest was strewn with battle scars; deep purple and shocking white rivulets curling across his taut body. He looked so calm in his sleep, his eyelids hiding his intense eyes and his posture relaxed for once and Anise couldn't help but marvel at the scars he held. After a few moments of watching him she gathered her thoughts and managed to fumble her way as quietly as possible over to where she had dropped her bag.

"You'll have to be quieter than that if you don't want to wake me." Chuckled Tristan as she tiptoed across the array of cushions and rugs.

Anise turned to see him raised on his elbows, fully awake and with a smirk on his passive face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." She replied quietly and he shrugged at her response, yawning slightly.

"I've always been a light sleeper." He replied; his deep voice hoarse from his state of slumber. "Here let me allow you to get dressed." He muttered quickly, pulling his tunic over his scarred torso and leaving the tent.

Anise smiled at his politeness and delved around the scattered tent to find her belongings. She spied a jug of water set upon the small table and washed herself hastily before shrugging a flimsy forest green dress over her head and dragging a fine comb through her deep brown curls.

Tristan stood outside, resting against the side of the tent and gazed steadily as people made their way through the leafy paths that ran amongst the huts of the village. Their tent was set apart from the village; positioned on a slight brow of a hill as not to attract attention from the villagers. Upon hearing the girl fumble around and curse as she dropped her hair pin Tristan entered the tent swiftly and immediately found what she was looking for.

"Thank you Sir Tristan." She muttered kindly and took the pin from his outstretched palm and pinned it firmly into her thick curls. "I'll be outside if you need me." She called as she ducked through the flap, giving him some privacy to change.

After a few moments Tristan joined her outside too, smiling lightly at her as she waited for him.

"Good morn Sir Tristan and Lady Anise!" called Eiger as he made his way toward their tent.

Anise curtsied at his approaching figure and Tristan bowed his head slowly, his hand always resting on the hilt of his sword at his hip.

"The elders are ready to meet you now. Breakfast is awaiting you." He remarked whilst bowing his own head at the pair and smiling as he straightened up. Pointing an arm he led the two through the village and after a journey of a few minutes came to a large circle of logs in a clearing; the floor layered with auburn leaves and a number of men roaming the clearing. Eiger motioned for the two to enter the circle before he followed suit and approached the steaming pot hung over the small fire in the very centre of the circle.

"Wait here and I'll gather everyone for a formal introduction." Eiger commented and set off to coax the elders into the circle, smiling broadly.

Tristan kept alert all the time, scanning the trees for any movement or foreign objects and glancing into the surrounding woodland. Anise curtsied once more as the elders gathered before them and bowed against their staffs. Tristan looked upon the whole ordeal with a small amount of disdain and welcomed the chance to sit as everyone took their seats on the bordering logs.

"We welcome you both to our humble village." Smiled the chief elder who sat nearest to Anise and presented both her and Tristan with a steaming bowl of oats. Both took the clay bowls gracefully and ate quietly as they listened to the elders.

"As you know Merlin was our leader. He was a dark magician and we looked upon him as though his gifts were given to him by the Gods. These are our beliefs." Stated the chief elder, Baudoin, and stared gravely at the young girl before him. "As you have proven your powers to us and are come of a suitable age we wish for you to give us guidance."

Anise choked slightly on the oats as Baudoin finished speaking and a startled expression faced them.

"Well I," began Anise as the elders continued to look at her expectantly. "I see it is obvious you need a new leader but I am not the one for the job."

The elders murmured amongst themselves in Celtic before turning back to her.

"But you have the powers we seek." Exclaimed another elder with fervour.

"But I know nothing of your culture." Anise replied and the elders nodded in agreement; murmurs arising quietly from them. "I have a few suggestions though and I will try to give you guidance if it is what you seek." She continued and hesitated for the elders to give her a sign to carry on.

"Continue child." Nodded Baudoin and smiled warmly.

"Well I would suggest that you make one of your kin your leader. Someone with wit and strength that will be able to lead your people. Perhaps someone like Eiger. He has proven his abilities as a leader already by coming to the fort and negotiate my arrival." Anise said warily and all eyes turned to the Woad who stood stunned near to the group.

The elders seemed to consider her words and beckoned Eiger to them. He followed their command and knelt before them, his head bowed in respect.

"Would you be willing to accept the responsibility of this role Eiger?" asked Baudoin, his gruff voice stern and sombre.

"Yes, my elders it would be an honour." He replied just as solemnly.

"Then it is agreed. You are to be the Woads new leader. You have fought for your kin and you have proven your worth. We shall celebrate this night!" cried Baudoin and the other elders shouted in joy.

Eiger stood and smiled his many thanks to Anise who blushed at his heart-warming expression and watched as he moved away to the village.

"There is something else I would call forth too." Anise stated calmly as the elders subsided and returned to the conversation at hand.

"And what might that be child? You have already given us impressive advice." Goaded Baudoin as he shifted his staff to rest more easily on it.

"That you make a treaty with Badon Hill."

The elders gasped at her defiant request and murmured fiercely in Celtic. Some shaking their wrinkled heads, others tapping crooked fingers across their staff. Anise turned to look at Tristan who carried on with his oats, giving her a small glimpse but nothing more. After a few more moments of harsh whispering and mutterings Baudoin turned back to Anise; a frown playing across his troubled face.

"We have been enemies for decades child. We have fought the Romans for many long years; we have fought for our freedom and our rightful land. Why do you ask this of us now?"

"I ask you not to make a treaty with Rome but with Badon Hill, with Arthur and his Knights. You have your argument with Rome, not with these men and think of the benefits that would come of having such a treaty. No more fighting, no more bloodshed but a stable environment whereby you would have an ally if needed. The power of the Saxons from the north is growing and if the time should come neither you or the Romans would you survive fighting them alone." Stated Anise with passion; her momentum seeming to build as she went on, but still with the same calm countenance.

The elders huddled around once again; snippets of Celtic escaping the circle and drifting out into the clearing. Anise sat firmly and smiled gently and with expectance as Baudoin faced her.

"We have considered your request child." He spoke sternly and pulled thoughtfully at his long beard. "We will take your advice as you are with powers and have given us reason to listen. However, if anything should go amiss then we hold the right to return to our rival status."

Anise smiled at his strict words and bowed her head in thanks and respect.

"Of course my friend. I thank you."

* * *

"Arthur!" called Jols as he entered the Table room.

Arthur turned at the sound of his name and watched with concern as Jols paused and panted after his frantic dash.

"Arthur they've returned." Jols finally huffed out. "Two horses ride toward the fort; they look to be those of Tristan and Anise."

Arthur smiled at the mention of his loyal scout and the girl and patted Jols heftily on the back.

"Thank you Jols, we'll follow you to the battlements."

Anise looked up as they neared the fort and smiled to see Arthur and his Knights awaiting them on the battlements. The gates creaked open gradually and the two riders ploughed through into the courtyard; the horses whinnying and their hooves thundering, before dismounting. Arthur led the group as the filed down the stairs and nodded to Tristan and Anise; a smile plastered across his usually serious face.

"How did it go?" he asked with anticipation.

"Very well Arthur. I have appointed Eiger as the Woads new leader and they have agreed to a treaty with the fort." Smiled Anise with a casual expression.

Lancelot's mouth fell open in surprise and Anise laughed at his shock before excusing herself to take her horse to the stables. Arthur turned to Tristan who was watching her go.

"Did she really?" asked Arthur with slight amazement.

"Aye Arthur. She handled them well." Replied the dark knight before he too took his leave and retuned his horse to the stables.

Anise had just finished tending to her horse and left the stables by the back entrance to find Gawain leaning against the wall where they had been just the day before.

"You surprise me." He commented; a wicked smile gracing his lips.

Anise chuckled at his antics and headed for her room; Gawain falling into step beside her.

"How was it?" he asked as they walked amongst the busy streets of the fort.

"Fine. Everyone was very attentive and kind to us and did everything in their power to make us feel welcome." Replied Anise softly as she dodged a chicken that was being chased by one of Bors' small boys.

"And Tristan?"

Anise stopped to face Gawain and sighed at his serious face.

"He was a significant help. He was constantly alert and made me feel safe, and we talked some."

"You talked to him? Wow that's a feat in itself." Exclaimed Gawain in mock-surprise and laughed when Anise nudged him with her elbow.

"He was very gentlemanly, unlike some." She muttered as they passed by the tavern and saw Lancelot with a barmaid nuzzled into him. "And his scars are amazing." She added thoughtfully as they traced their way towards her chamber.

"How did you see them?" asked Gawain; jealousy tingeing his voice.

"He must have removed his tunic at some point in the night and I saw them when I awoke. Don't fret, nothing happened." She chuckled as she pushed open the door of her room.

"I should hope not." Growled Gawain as he closed it shut and advanced on her like a predator. "But I still think you should have taken me." He whispered before pulling her into a tender embrace and kissing her intensely; his hands roaming through her curls and down her back.

Tristan smirked to himself outside after hearing Anise's comments about him and walked off towards the practice field.

* * *

_A/N: Tada! So the Woads have made a treaty with Badon Hill and everyone's friends, awwww...but will it stay that way? Who knows. What did we think of the Tristan interaction there? And aww Gawain's happy she's back, but Galahad is suspicious dun dun daaa anyway yup so tell me what you think! Thanks x_


	16. Chapter 16

She had sent Gawain on his way to let her get some peace, although he protested most enthusiastically; moaning and whining and distracting her with those kisses of his. But finally he had left and now she allowed herself the luxury of resting on her bed and watching the world go by. As she let her eyes wander across the hustle and bustle of the fort they came to rest upon the knights as they practiced their skills. Each maiming a straw doll in some way with their weapon of choice or firing arrows at some distant target. Anise could pick out each Knight even at such a distance and took to watching them. Lancelot and Galahad were sparring; twirling around each other only to have their swords clash and send sparks flying from the metal blades. Lancelot had the advantage of two blades, even though they weren't as long as Galahad's and the added experience but Galahad's passion was putting up a fight that neither was willing to admit defeat to. She smiled inwardly as Lancelot grabbed Galahad in a headlock and resorted in wrestling the younger man to the ground, the rest of the knights laughing and cheering.

Sinking back into her bed Anise lay there and let the past few days' events wash over her. What was she to do? She had a connection with the people that killed her mother, her only remaining family and they treated her like a leader. How should she treat them? Like the ruthless murderers she believed them to be, or like the kind and curious people she knew them to be? Growing tired of all this thinking she rolled off the bed and set off in search of something to do.

Wandering around the village, Jade caught sight of Anise. The two had grown fond of each other and upon feeling a small hand grip her own, Anise looked down to see the contented child who smiled up at her with sparkling blue eyes. As the streets were so crowded and Jade so small, Anise lifted the girl up and placed her on her hip without breaking step. The girl took comfort in her slender arms and clutched onto her dress for added support and security.

"Where are we going?" whispered Jade as she looked around from her new position.

"To the practice field." Replied Anise gently and rested her dark head against the small girl's auburn one as Jade laid her head on her shoulder.

Before long they were nearing the training area and Jade looked on in awe at the men who swung their weapons with such precision and power. She sucked her thumb silently as Anise paused on the wall surrounding the field before setting them both down on a nearby bench to watch the men.

Tristan noticed Gawain's distraction and narrowly missed slicing him in the bicep with the end of his sword. He stopped the sparring and followed Gawain's gaze to the source of the distraction; Anise. Smirking he watched his friend and moved next to him stealthily.

Anise sat with Jade on her lap; the small girl turned to face her so that she could talk to Anise more easily, or play with her hair, whichever took her feeling. Anise laughed at the girl's stories and toyed with the girl's long auburn hair; eventually braiding it for the small girl after much prompting.

"She's good with children." Stated Tristan smoothly.

Gawain nodded his agreement before meeting Tristan's face with a confused expression.

"How did you-?"

Tristan smirked, causing Gawain to stop and return his eyes to the young woman and child.

Tristan stood calmly cleaning his blade with a rag he had tucked in the top of his breeches and waited patiently for Gawain to say something, which he did just as Tristan knew he would do.

"Did she mention anything to you whilst you were away?" asked Gawain quietly as he moved towards Tristan so as not to attract the attention of his fellow Knights.

"Perhaps." Tristan replied gruffly as he raised his sword and watched it gleam in the sunlight.

Gawain huffed irritably at Tristan's vague answer and glared at the indifferent Knight.

"Well? What did she say?"

"She cares for you, I know that much." Came the terse reply as the ominous Knight continued to scrutinize his blade. He looked up briefly at his friend; his braids falling across his face and covering his distinct tattoos. "And you?"

"Aye." Gawain sighed and frowned before looking over his shoulder.

Jade's laughter was filtering across the field as she played with Anise and it echoed in the small space.

Tristan looked solemnly at his friend, his expression serious.

"Tristan…" began Gawain before trailing off. He sighed angrily at himself and continued. "She's constantly within my thoughts. She haunts me relentlessly and I can't control myself around her. What is she doing to me?" he growled in frustration.

"It sounds like you're in love my friend." Tristan replied firmly; returning his sword to its sheath with an unyielding snap.

Jade twirled her newfound braids around her petite fingers and hugged Anise tightly around the waist; smiling into her dress. Anise smiled down at the girl caringly and whispered something in her ear before the girl nodded eagerly and held up her arms so that she could be lifted.

The Knights had finished their practice for the day and stood talking and lounging on the benches that bordered the field. Anise stepped carefully over the wall and made her way towards the Knights; pressing her head next to Jade's ear.

"Remember what you are to do?" she whispered gently.

Jade smiled brightly to show she understood and let Anise set her on the ground. Without a word the small child ran towards Tristan who sat quietly on a bench and hugged him snugly around the waist. He looked shocked for a second before gently placing his arms around her and pulling her into his lap. Jade smiled softly at his dark eyes and reached into his unruly hair to play with his own braids whilst he gave Anise a questioningly glance. She shrugged it off as she joined the other stunned Knights beside Tristan. Bors' mouth had dropped open and he gaped openly at the tenderness of Tristan as he let the girl toy with his hair and trace the tattoos across his cheeks.

"That girl adores you Anise." Remarked Dagonet with a smile.

"And I her." She replied thoughtfully.

"She never shuts up about you at home." Laughed Bors and patted Anise on the back. "At least it keeps her out of trouble!"

The Knights continued with their conversations and laughed with Anise. Lancelot caught Galahad glaring darkly in her direction and gave him a stern look upon catching his eye. After a few minutes in which the Knights decided to clean up before retiring to the tavern, Gawain grabbed Anise's slender hand and led her in the opposite direction. Rounding the corner of the wall he stopped and let go of her.

"What is this in aid of?" she asked amusedly.

"I think I'm in love with you." He exclaimed; his voice tense and hushed.

Anise stared solemnly at the blonde man that stood before her. His face was twisted with anxiety and frustration, as well as a smidgen of lust and she couldn't help but run her hand along his coarse beard. He trembled under her touch and grasped her arms gently within his strong grip; consequently stopping her actions.

"Well?"

She moved herself slowly into him and brought her lips temptingly close to his; her breath tickling his skin.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." she murmured against his mouth and pushed her lips to his tenderly. She kissed him hungrily and laughed into his mouth as he picked her up and swung her into his arms.

"To my chamber with you." He growled huskily in her ear and nipped at her neck as she shuddered under his touch.

* * *

The celebrations had started within the Woad village as dusk encroached upon the forest. Music and laughter trickled into the surrounding woodland and grew as the celebrations continued. A large fire was lit in the circle of logs that had been visited that morning by Tristan and Anise, and the maidens of the village danced around it; their bodies outlined with a fiery aura and the light illuminating their strange markings. There was much rejoicing and the ale flew thick and fast. Children marvelled at the brightness of the fire and maidens blushed from the heat of it, the men's faces were flushed from the ale and their eyes sparkled at the young women who danced so effortlessly. It was within this merriment that the first arrow flew; striking a young maiden in the chest. Screams erupted from around her as she fell to the ground and the men instantly unsheathed their swords or cocked their bows. Eiger grabbed his eldest daughter as she ran towards him and pointed towards his horse.

"Take my horse and send for the Knights." He whispered to her.

She nodded numbly; her eyes wide in horror and ran off into the darkness. People were still screaming as another arrow flew past Eiger and hit Baudoin through the shoulder.

"Prepare for battle!" screamed Eiger into the fiery clearing.

* * *

Riding hard across the plain, Day's hair streamed out behind her and the wind whipped harshly across her face. It had been her cousin they had killed, her cousin that lay dead before the fire where they had danced. She pushed the thought out of her head and urged the horse to go faster; closing the distance between her and the fort.

"Anise! Anise!" screamed the girl as she neared the gates. "Anise!"

Upon hearing her name being screamed Anise pulled herself out of Gawain's loving embrace as they lay together in his chamber. She recognized the fear in the voice; it brought back memories of her own mother's screams as she ran to save her. She quickly shrugged on her dress that lay discarded on the floor and ran from the room; Gawain right behind her as he yanked on his breeches.

"Anise!" screamed the voice again.

She bounded up the stairs to the battlements and peered over the edge to see who was calling her name. She recognised it to be Eiger's daughter that they had been briefly introduced to on their arrival at the village.

"Anise, the village is being attacked! You must come quickly!" Day shouted up at the two figures that stood on the battlements. "Please, hurry!"

Anise nodded fiercely and shouted for the centurions nearest to her to go and get the Knights' horses. Gawain ran to go and get his armour and weapons, leaving Anise to dash into the tavern and talk to the Knights.

"The village," she panted. "It's being attacked."

Arthur stared at her in shock and rose from his seat.

"By who?"

Anise shook her head and replied breathlessly:

"We know not. But I suspect the Saxons."

The Knights rose accordingly and rushed off to prepare themselves for battle. Anise followed them out of the tavern and shouted for the guards to open the gates as she mounted Vega and rode out to meet a terrified Day.

"What happened?"

Day looked at her blankly; in obvious shock and could do no more than shake her head.

"We were holding the celebration for my father's new leadership when out of nowhere came an arrow and killed my cousin. They got Baudoin as well."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Murmured Anise and she lay a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Are the Knights coming?" Day asked suddenly.

Anise nodded and turned to see them mounting their horses in the courtyard.

"Have you any experience of fighting?" Day stammered out; the shock still affecting her.

"No, but I can try. Failing that I have my powers."

The Knights rode up beside the two women and caught the last of their conversation.

"You don't know how to control your powers yet." Stated Tristan sternly.

"They are only the last resort." She called over her shoulder as she urged her horse into a gallop.

* * *

_A/N: So they finally get it together and then have to go off and kick some enemy ass, typical. What's gonna when they get there though? I might have to start reducing the number of my postings as I really have to start focusing on my coursework cos I only have 2 weeks left before I go back to school cries Dammit lol. Thanks x_


	17. Chapter 17

Nine horses rode out into the black oblivion, three riding to the front and the remaining six to the rear.

Arthur talked briefly with the Woad girl who had taken to leading the way through the treacherous gloom of the forest; she knew this land well having lived in it her whole life. After entering the forest the party had to ride in single file through the narrow paths that appeared out of nowhere in the dense shadow. As they neared the village Day stopped her horse and turned to Arthur who rode close behind her.

"I need to help my father." She whispered hurriedly.

"But we need to make a plan." Countered Arthur as his face grew dark in concentration. "Is there any way in which you could lead the enemy from their hiding in the darkness?"

Day thought for a moment; her blue skin standing out eerily in the dark, her exotic markings winding across her slender frame.

"We could try and pull out from the village, into the forest. We know it much better than them."

Arthur nodded and gathered his Knights close as he formulated a plan.

"I need to go!" exclaimed Day with edginess as more screams reached their ears.

"I'll come with you." Came Anise's sharp voice as she moved her horse next to Day's.

The Knights looked up at Anise's serious face and Tristan handed her some of his small daggers and she leaned down to reach for them.

"If something happens then use these to protect yourself." He whispered roughly into her ear.

Nodding her head slightly she sat back atop the horse and gripped the daggers tightly.

Day urged her horse away and Anise followed only moments later; the two disappearing into the black of the woodland and leaving the Knights behind them.

"Do you know how to use them?" asked Day loudly over the sounds of fighting as they neared the village, nodding her head at the daggers.

"I'll learn." Shouted Anise as they rode straight into the fray.

* * *

Eiger was fighting viciously; hoping beyond hope that his daughter had made it to the fort and that the Knights would be coming to their aid soon. The Saxons were strong and large and wasted no time in running from the trees and fighting in close quarters. He was fighting one especially large Saxon when he caught sight of his daughter running towards him through the throng of fighting and screaming.

"Day!" he shouted hoarsely as he dodged the Saxon's large axe and sunk his blade deep into the man's chest.

"Father!" she called back before her way was blocked by two Saxons; an evil gleam flickering in their eyes as they looked over her slim body.

One began moving towards her in an attempt to grab her but she was too quick and reached for her sword just as his bulky arms stretched around her. She brought her sword down hard into his shoulder before he realised what was going on; his face surprised at her agility as his blood spurted out in a violent eruption. Ducking beneath his reach, Day span and brought her blade down brutally to slice across the other Saxon's chest and both feel to the floor in a heap.

"C'mon!" shouted Day as she turned to grab Anise and run towards her father.

Eiger stood next his daughter; both fighting off Saxons from every angle but still managing to stay close enough to hear each other's shouts over the din.

"And the Knights?" bellowed Eiger as he kicked an oncoming Saxon hard in the abdomen, bringing the man to his knees before dealing a fatal blow to his neck.

"They're here." Yelled back Day. "They've got a plan!"

Eiger growled in anger after cutting down another warrior.

"I should hope so."

Anise had yet to fight as so far no Saxon had approached her and she had stood within the safety of Day and her father. But this protection would not last long. One lank-haired and robust looking Saxon staggered his way towards the timid looking girl and laughed at his soon-to be prize. Yes she would make for a fine reward, he decided as he sneered and swung his axe as he neared her. Anise froze in fear, the motif on her arm suddenly burning like fire and she hurled herself at the approaching figure. He toppled the ground with the sheer force at which she had hit him, her figure and size belying her strength and he landed with a heavy thud on the leafy floor.

"Oh gods," growled Day as she slaughtered another Saxon and caught sight of Anise. "We need to retreat!" she screamed at her father who was battling not far from her left.

The Saxon that lay beneath Anise laughed at her spirit and grabbing her arms, flung her onto the ground a few metres from him. He heaved himself off the ground and eyed her with unhidden hunger before stalking his walk towards her. Anise lay amongst the dead leaves and bodies that scattered the forest floor; her curls splayed across her face and her eyes burning with rage. She pushed herself from the floor and trudged her way to the advancing Saxon. Landing a kick to his abdomen, the Saxon grabbed Anise's foot and twisted it causing her to fall to the floor beneath him.

"There's no use in fighting me little girl." He laughed, his deep voice booming down to her.

Anise sneered at him; her lip curling up as she clutched one of Tristan's daggers beneath the folds of her dress. She waited till he bent to grab her and thrust it deep into the furs covering his chest. She didn't stop until she felt it puncture his skin and then twisted it viciously for added pain. He began to lean towards her; his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open and Anise rolled out of the way just before he fell to the ground.

"I'll be taking that." She sneered as she yanked the bloody dagger from his chest and ran off to find Day and Eiger.

"Retreat?" replied Eiger.

"Yes, but we have to do it quickly so that the Saxons can't follow us into the forest." Barked his daughter as she paused momentarily to watch Anise as she retrieved her dagger and ran towards them.

"Alright but the Knights better hurry it up!" called Eiger as he began backing off towards the forest.

"Retreat!" he screamed in Celtic. "Retreat!"

Woads began pouring into the shadows of the wood, scampering off to unknown positions and disappearing into the suffocating gloom.

The Saxons stood warily around the fire, disappointed and anxious at the sudden disappearance of the Woads. Few ventured off after them as they met a gruesome end in the darkness, so the Saxons stood together around the fire, eyeing the trees with concern. Without warning four arrows flew out of the darkness and sent four Saxons spiralling towards the ground; dead. Growing more anxious and huddling together slightly the Saxons moved around restlessly; their axes and swords outstretched lest they meet any advancing enemies.

* * *

"Tristan, Bors, Galahad and Dagonet, again." Whispered Arthur sternly through the darkness.

Again four arrows came flying from different directions felling more Saxons and causing them to back towards the fire in fear.

"Now?" hissed Eiger impatiently to the Roman commander as they stood just outside the proximity of the village.

"No, I want to try something." He replied absently and beckoned Anise to his side. "Do you think you could try it?" Arthur asked with concern.

Day looked from her father to the girl standing next to her.

"I promise nothing Arthur but I'll try." Anise whispered calmly and moved towards the centre of the village.

"What is she going to do?" Day asked in bewilderment as she watched Anise go.

"Wait and see." Replied Arthur with a frown.

Day moved closer to her father for a better view and frowned as Anise moved ever closer to the Saxons through the darkness; her steps sure and with boldness she had never seen before.

Anise stepped into the circle of light that the large fire created and waited as the Saxons noticed her presence and scoffed at her lone figure.

"Sent a woman to do a man's job?" one sneered and began walking towards her, a swagger in her step and a gleam in his eye.

Anise felt the anger build inside her and stared at the progressing Saxons with a dangerous malice. She raised her arms slowly and let the energy surge through her veins; an intense heat running through her body and forming powers more destructive than those known to normal men. Her eyes slipped closed as she let the blast of blinding energy flare from her fingertips and hit the Saxons with such force that they flew backwards through the air and landed at the edge of the fire. They all looked staggered and cursed amongst themselves, lying where they had landed and gazing at the young girl with horror. Anise opened her eyes slowly and began pacing towards them forcefully. They struggled to find purchase amongst the undergrowth and resorted to wriggling backwards away from the approaching girl. Anise carried on walking towards them before blasting another beam of energy at them; the white light crackling with paranormal energies. The Saxons screamed in agony as the force hit them; their bodies writhing and contorting under the torture. Their blood boiled and it felt as though they were being ripped limb from limb as the blinding light danced through their bodies. After what seemed like an eternity the light vanished and they lay their limply; their bodies drained of life. Anise breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling with exertion and let her head fall forward onto her chest.

Everyone looked at the lone figure in disbelief as she stood abandoned in the fiery clearing and caught her breath. After a few moments she looked up and searched the darkness with her eyes for someone familiar. Only the oppressing gloom met her so she called out instead.

"Tristan?"

The dark knight appeared from the trees and stalked silently to her side. Anise raised her hand towards him and opened it to reveal his daggers; bloody but intact.

"I just wanted to return these." She breathed with a smile.

* * *

_A/N: Nice bit of action and killing to get the blood boiling there, and of course some fireworks from the lovely Anise. Will we be hearing more from Day? Well you can always plead her importance if you do so wish lol. Thanks x_


	18. Chapter 18

"I've never seen anything like it." Whispered Eiger in wonder as he watched Anise hand Tristan's daggers back to him. "Merlin never did anything like that."

Arthur smiled in approval and turned to look at Eiger who stood next to his horse.

"She's so powerful!" whispered Day as she paused next to her father's arm.

"Aye that she is." Murmured Gawain to her right as he stared at Anise.

Gradually the Woads had come out of hiding and returned to the fireside, marvelling at Anise in wonder and amazement. They had been cautious at first as she stood there but gradually they had overcome their fears and approached her, Eiger being the first.

"Thank you." He whispered. "We've never seen power like that before and we only hope you will continue to protect us as we will you." He finished with a respectful nod before kneeling down before her.

The rest of the Woads followed suit and Anise blushed at their formalness.

"You need not be so formal, I am but a simple maiden who just so happens to have powers. You need not fear or revere me in anyway." She said uncertainly and motioned for them all to stand again.

Baudoin approached the girl and laid a crooked hand on her shoulder.

"We have much to celebrate this night; Eiger's inauguration and the victory of the first battle fought under the new treaty." He spoke slowly in his rolling voice, the arrow had been removed from his shoulder but he was still in obvious pain.

"I think it time we return to the fort though. Anise is weary from her combat and needs her rest as do your kinfolk." Appealed Arthur kindly to Baudoin as he took Anise by the shoulders.

"Aye." Replied Baudoin and beckoned for Eiger to come forth. "This man will do us proud and you should call upon either him or his eldest daughter, Day, if you ever need to reach us."

The Knights nodded in response and Arthur shook hands with Eiger before his party trudged off towards their horses.

Day spoke quietly and swiftly with her father and he nodded before she called out after Arthur.

"My lord," she said kneeling. "If you would be so kind as to let me I wish to return with you to the fort. I can aid you in the way of my kin and I can help the Lady Anise in training and so on. I will also be of use if you ever need to contact my people as I know the ways of the forest." She raised her head expectantly and paused as Arthur seemed to consider her request.

"You may return with us Lady Day." Spoke out Arthur with a smile. "We will welcome you into our fort and we will welcome your assistance."

Day rose slowly from the ground, smiling slightly in appreciation and returned to her father's side swiftly to say goodbye. Eiger embraced his daughter tightly and patted her gently on the back before she left. Only once did she turn back before disappearing into the night; a smile gracing her gentle features and her arm raised in goodbye.

"You may take my horse Day." Smiled Anise as the Knights began to mount their steeds. "I shall ride with one of the Knights."

Day thanked her softly before climbing atop the dark mare and moving to face the Knights. Anise had settled herself in front of Gawain and the Knights looked ready to leave.

"Lead the way, Lady Day." Cried Arthur with a smile.

* * *

Jols took the horses back to the stables once the party had returned, leaving the Knights to attend to themselves. The men went to the tavern whilst Anise took Day into the fort and showed her around briefly.

"I'll give you a proper tour in the morning, but this is just so you have a basic idea of where everything is should you need something." Commented Anise kindly as they neared her chamber. "I'll call for a room to be made up for you and I'll try to make it close to at least one of our rooms."

"Thank you." Day smiled her thanks and followed Anise into her room.

"I thought you might want a change of clothes after the battle so you can borrow one of my dresses tonight if you wish." Called Anise over her shoulder as Day shut the door behind her; ceasing the breeze that flowed through the room.

Anise pulled out a loose mulberry coloured dress and presented it to Day.

"Will this do?"

Day stared in wonder at the dress and nodded her head.

"I'm not used to wearing dresses to be honest. I'm more used to my warrior clothing." She mumbled as Anise pulled a screen across the room, allowing the two women some privacy to change.

Day disposed of her effective warrior attire and laid it carefully on the bed before she washed the blue dye from herself quickly. After gently tugging on the dress she admired herself in the mirror. The dress hung well from her shoulders and all though it was loose, it fitted well in just the right places. Day smiled at her reflection and rearranged her long, brown tresses so that they sat more comfortably around her shoulders.

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?" replied Anise absently as she picked out a clean dress for herself.

"Well being a witch." Whispered Day from the other side of the screen.

Anise laughed and poked her head over the top of the screen to see Day peering back innocently.

"I only found out a few days ago but it's…strange."

"Strange?" echoed Day as Anise struggled to pull the dress over her head.

"Yes." Mumbled Anise through the fabric of the dress. "I'm not sure what I can do with them yet. So far I've just let my emotions deal with them and hoped they stayed under control." She finished as her head broke through into the light again and she began pushing the screen out of the way.

"You were so powerful out there. I've never seen anything like it." Whispered Day in stunned wonderment; her exotic markings trailing languorously around her arms and neck and disappearing under the fabric of the dress and haven of her hair.

Anise smiled at the girl and began leading her from the room.

"How old are you Day?"

Day tutted casually and linked her arms with Anise as they strolled towards the tavern.

"Well I'm my father's eldest and I'm nearing 18. My younger brother, Gryfn, is 17 and our little sister, Jocosta, is only 14."

"You must be proud of your father seeing as he now leads your kin." Commented Anise softly.

"Aye. It's just a shame my mother isn't here to see it." Remarked Day with remorse. "She was killed in a Roman attack."

Anise hugged the girl closer to her side as they rounded the corner near the tavern.

"Two mothers taken by two sides."

* * *

The Knights sat around their usual table in the tavern that night, drinking in earnest, talking, joking and throwing knives. It was their usual ritual and they kept Vanora very busy, as usual. The unusual occurrence however was the arrival of Anise and Day. The two swept into the tavern and approached the Knights table. Day hustled towards the table with less confidence as they had seen her fight with; she wasn't used to being somewhere like this and preferred the battlefield any day. Anise smiled to comfort her anxiousness and seated herself next to Gawain. Day sat herself not to far from Anise as she felt safe around her new friend and chose the space between Gawain and Tristan. The scout looked up briefly as she sat down and she glanced a smile at his quiet figure, making herself comfortable on the bench.

"Where have you been?" Gawain whispered into Anise's ear, taking the chance to lace his hand within her's beneath the table.

"I was sorting out Day and myself." She whispered back and he kissed her softly on the head. "We can't keep this a secret for much longer Gawain, Tristan already knows about us."

"How did you know?" Gawain murmured uneasily.

"What? He told me he saw us at the stables that day."

"Oh." Gawain chuckled into his drink and eyed Anise mischievously.

She tutted at his brazenness and nudged his thigh gently before joining the conversation at the table.

Tristan had sat quietly whilst the Knights had talked rowdily and had only left the table once within an hour to go and throw some knives for some idle competition.

He had returned to his seat just as silently as he had left it and Day found his presence comforting as he sat down next to her. He held the same stoic expression as always and Day found herself studying his tattoos with interest. Tristan looked up suddenly; his dark, intense eyes meeting her emerald, lucid ones and he was a little surprised when she held his gaze without blushing or turning away.

"Your tattoos show which tribe you're from?" she asked coolly.

Tristan nodded slightly at her question causing his braids to shift slightly across his face.

"What do yours mean?"

"They are simply for decoration, but some show which family you are from but only if you come from a long line of great warriors or people with importance." Day replied smoothly as his eyes traced the markings which wound their way across her arms.

They sat in silence for a while longer until Day grew tired and wished to return to her room.

"Anise," she uttered quietly as not to disturb the conversation and leaned across Gawain's back to tap Anise on the shoulder. "I'm sorry to disturb you but I know not the way to my chamber." She muttered apologetically.

"I'll take you, I was heading back to my room anyway." Came the rumbling voice of Tristan as it rolled off his tongue.

Day waved away Anise with a smile and let herself be led from the tavern by the ominous scout.

As they walked through the quiet streets of the fort, the noise from the hostelry fading behind them Day found herself staring at the man walking beside her.

"You don't talk much." She stated subtly.

"I say what has to be said my lady." Replied Tristan mutely.

Day considered his words for a moment and passed as he stopped to open a door. He felt her emerald eyes dancing across his face and walked into the room silently and motioned for her to follow him.

"This shall be your chamber. Mine is just across the hall lest you need assistance."

Day glanced briefly around her room and upon finding it to her liking; although never having slept in a proper bed before, she returned her yawning pools of clarity to the enigmatic Knight standing in front of her. He didn't unnerve her as he did so many other people as she knew the bloodlust he felt on the battlefield. She had to admit it but she too enjoyed the kill and the feeling of satisfaction that she got after using her imagination and finding new ways of felling her enemies. Although she was outspoken, her eyes told a different story that Tristan found himself reading and couldn't help but move towards her.

"I bid you goodnight my lady." He whispered huskily as he tore his eyes from her's and moved towards the door.

"And I you Sir Knight." Day responded before he shut the door with a quiet snap.

* * *

_A/N: So we've gained another young girl and another romance? Maybe...maybe not lol. Ailis-70 really has to stop putting ideas in my head lol. What do we think? Like? Not like? Cast your votes ladies and gentlemen please! Thanks x_


	19. Chapter 19

Anise spent the night in Gawain's chamber, waking only at dawn to creep back to her own room.

"Don't go, I was having a nice dream." Moaned Gawain as she slipped herself from his warm embrace.

"I'll see you at breakfast. But first I need to get changed." She whispered with a smile at his pout. "Now where's my dress?" she murmured as she stumbled around the dimly lit room.

"I think I threw it over near the chair." Chuckled Gawain throatily as he watched Anise fumble around.

"Aha!" came a cry of triumph from over the other side of the room and he laughed to see a dress suddenly appear in the air.

Anise struggled to get it over her head quickly before she leant over the bed and kissed Gawain goodbye. After she left Gawain sighed and threw himself back into the pillows, allowing himself to revel in his memories.

* * *

Day had woken early as was her habit and found herself taking her bow and arrows and heading for the practice grounds. She remembered the way vaguely from Anise's brief tour and hummed a leisurely tune as she ambled through the streets. Life was just starting to appear in the form of stalls being set-up and talking from behind closed doors. Unfamiliar sounds and objects greeted Day as she gazed around in astonishment at all of the new things that she had to see.

She had chosen a light dress to wear that morning so she could move freely when practicing her archery, but had also grabbed a thick cloak from her wardrobe that she had found filled with things she might need. Day had tied her long hair up into a loose bun, a few tresses falling out across her face and down her neck as she walked. The air was still relatively cold and her breaths formed white mists in front of her as she walked, but she was used to cold weather seeing as she had lived in the forest with no more than her warrior clothing on.

She reached the practice field after a few minutes and was pleased at herself for remembering the way; a small smile edging across her face as she clambered over the wall. Day landed with a slight thud as her boots made contact with the ground and she looked around at her new surroundings. The field was large with benches sat before a considerable stone wall and targets set deep into the grass for archery. Next to the grass was space for sparring and wrestling and another section with posts and straw dolls for sword and axe training. Day made her way towards the targets and set down her bow and arrows as she removed her cloak. The chill air thick with early morning dew swept across her arms and face and she shivered under its touch. Dropping her cloak on the ground and grasping her bow confidently, Day reached for an arrow and fixed it in place on the bow. She pulled the bow back slowly and waited a moment before letting it go with a sharp 'twang' and watching the arrow fly through the air and land itself firmly into the target. She continued in this fashion for a few more minutes until she had run out of arrows, and placing her bow on the ground she went to collect them. Once she'd returned she positioned herself again and fixed the arrow onto the bow as before.

"If you raise your bow slightly you can get a better aim." A voice suddenly whispered next to her ear as Tristan moved silently behind her.

His body came up close at her back and his hand slipped round to grasp her's on the bow. She followed him as he gently brought the bow back and tilted it upwards slightly. A moment later the arrow was flying through the air and landed with a dull thud into the bull's eye exactly. Tristan removed his hand after it landed and backed away from Day a touch. Cold air hit her back again where Tristan's warm chest had been and she turned her head to see him stood next to her. He was studying her arrows that lay on the ground and picked one up gently to get a better look. He arched his eyebrows as he twirled it in his hands before coming back to stand behind Day and fixing it in her bow. He gripped her hand again softly but with firmness and drew the bow back. She felt the bowstring spring back and watched as it hit the bull's eye once again.

"Now you try." Rumbled Tristan's voice in her ear; his hair brushing lightly against her's.

Day picked up another bow and leant back against him as she brought her bow up and let the arrow soar. He smiled in satisfaction as it landed next to his arrows and saw her own smile.

"Very good."

Day let her eyes slip close as his deep voice glided into her ear again and sent shivers through her body. After a few moments she felt it necessary to turn around and face him but he stopped her by placing two powerful hands on her shoulders.

"See if you can do it again." Tristan whispered huskily and swivelled Day round slowly.

He kept his position at her back as she bent to reach for another arrow and secured it within her bow. Again she rested back against his broad chest as she lifted her bow and released the bowstring. The arrow soared through the air and pierced the bull's eye; almost slicing one of Tristan's arrows down the middle.

"You learn quickly." He murmured against her and she nodded in agreement.

Day came to her senses after a few seconds and scurried off to fetch the arrows from the target; giving herself a chance to breathe although she could still feel his intense gaze watching her. She walked back slowly towards him with her head down and bent to pick up her belongings, deciding that was enough practice for today. Tristan bent down to help and handed her bow to her; his warm hand brushing against her's before moving away gracefully.

"I had better return for breakfast." She murmured quickly as she stood and watched him rise to meet her.

"I'll show you where we eat," said Tristan coolly. "Let me help you carry your things." He added as he reached out his arms to help her.

"Thank you Sir Tristan." Day replied softly as she passed some of her arrows over to him.

Tristan smiled at her warmly.

"Call me Tristan."

* * *

Galahad watched dismally as Day entered the Table room with Tristan and sat in the seat next to his. They didn't speak to one another but the silence seemed mutual and both comfortable in the other's presence. Galahad pushed his food around his plate grimly and Lancelot could see the difficulties he was having in his thinking. True, Galahad had since come to terms with what Lancelot had said about Anise but having an actual Woad in the fort made him uncomfortable. He hated the fighting but having a person who represented one of the enemies they had been fighting these past 14 years confused him. It was difficult for him to accept her as an enemy one day and an ally the next. Galahad sighed irritably and sat back in his chair and stared around the room. Lancelot caught his gaze in a small smile and Galahad half-heartedly returned it before shifting his gaze to Gawain. His blonde friend was smiling to himself in some unknown memory of happiness and Galahad caught sight of him stroking Anise's hand affectionately against her thigh under the table. Galahad stared for a moment in confusion; his friend's happiness and his uncertainty towards Anise battling. Finally he was brought back to reality as Arthur entered the room and began talking to those gathered. Galahad glanced towards Gawain once more who smiled fondly at Anise before catching Galahad's eye and smiling to his friend instead. Galahad returned the friendly gesture and restored his attention to Arthur's words.

"Lady Anise!" called Day as she rushed out of the Table room after Anise and Gawain.

The two were talking quietly and laughing as they walked together; their hands laced together and their eyes only for each other. Anise turned at Day's shout and smiled as the girl ran up to them.

"Lady Anise I was wondering if you would like to train." Panted out Day, her hair falling across her face. "I could train you in swordsmanship."

Anise looked towards Gawain who encouraged her with a smile and squeeze of the hand before she returned her eyes to Day's expectant face.

"I'd love to."

Day beamed at her words and told her to meet her at the practice field in 10 minutes whilst she went to change and fetch her weapons.

"So now I'll have my own little warrior on my hands." Chuckled Gawain playfully before kissing her lightly upon the mouth.

"Come let's to the practice field." She murmured and the two strolled off down the corridors off the fort.

* * *

Day was already on the field when Anise arrived, having changed into her Woad attire and redone her hair. She stretched gently and watched the other knights practice with intent. Arthur and Lancelot were sparring once again and Tristan joined Galahad in archery practice. Dagonet was hacking one of the sticks with his large axe whilst Bors was nowhere to be seen. Anise let go of Gawain's hand and after a gentle kiss strolled over to Day.

"Ah Lady Anise!" called out Day as she finished her stretching and threw Anise a sword.

Anise caught it with enthusiasm and watched as Day wielded her own sword in a deadly fashion.

"We'll start off with some basics before sparring. But first I want to work on some footwork with you." Smiled Day and Anise nodded eagerly.

The two women worked for a while and gradually drew the attention of the Knights as Day taught Anise techniques they had never encountered before.

"Lady Day!" called out Lancelot.

Day raised her head in recognition and looked at the sultry Knight in surprise.

"Yes Sir Lancelot?" she replied uncertainly.

"I was just wondering if you would like to spar with one of us!" he called back and smirked when the other Knights laughed, not unkindly but with doubt of her skills.

"I accept your challenge Sir Lancelot." Day grinned and walked to meet the group of Knights. "So who am I to spar with?"

Lancelot smirked and gazed around his fellow Knights; trying to pick a victim.

"Galahad." He announced with a grin.

The young Knight jerked his head up and met Lancelot with a glare before moving towards Day. He smirked at her as she moved into position and she returned his gaze.

"Go!" shouted Lancelot.

The two instantly moved; their swords clashing with a resounding echo. Galahad darted forward with his sword which Day dodged easily and brought her own sword round to his back. He deflected her attack though and pushed her away with his sword. The two stood eyeing each other impatiently for a moment, judging the other's stance and possible attack. Their swords met again with a scraping of metal and Day used her body to twist their swords and cause Galahad to stumble. The Knights laughed at her move and Galahad simply growled in frustration before coming at her with fierce intent. He managed to knock her to the ground and raised his sword high above his head before being it crashing to the ground just as Day rolled out of the way. Her eyes widened briefly in surprise before Galahad turned to face her and she jumped over his low swipe. The two battled it out for a while longer, the passion building before they ended with each other's swords pressed against their throats. Their bodies glistened with sweat as they stood there; their chest heaving with heavy breathing and the tip of their swords resting against the other's throat.

"She fights well!" jeered Lancelot all of a sudden and the Knights broke out into cheers and claps.

Galahad and Day stood eyeing each other with defiance for a moment longer before each removed their sword from the other's throat and backed off.

"I'll be returning to Lady Anise now." Murmured Day as she bowed her head in respect and strode off to her awaiting friend.

"She gave you a run for your money there Galahad." Taunted Lancelot with a smirk before patting the young Knight hard on the back.

Galahad watched as Day walked away before swiping playfully at Lancelot with his sword; causing the older Knight to jump back and laugh.

"Anyone going to buy me a drink?" croaked Galahad as he wiped his sweat away with a towel.

"I will." Replied Tristan to everyone's surprise as he watched Day training with Anise.

* * *

_A/N: Tristan getting up-close and personal there with some archery tips...wouldn't mind him teaching me lol. And a nice fight between Galahad and Day, very civilised though of course lol. You know what to do, review! lol nice rhyme, and I see many have been pleading Day's involvement hehehe.Thanks x_


	20. Chapter 20

"I think that's enough for today Lady Anise." Smiled Day as she looked upon the weary although enthusiastic face of Anise.

"Thank you Lady Day." Breathed Anise, running her hand through her curls and pushing them back off her face.

Day nodded with a smile and began packing up the swords and other equipment, hoisting them across her shoulder and trudging off the practice field. She didn't notice Tristan lurking next to the wall until she heard the distinct sound of someone biting into an apple.

"Oh Sir, I mean, Tristan… you startled me." Day breathed in relief as she span at the noise.

Tristan looked up from beneath his unruly braids; his mouth moving slowly as he chewed the apple and he eyed Day with a passive expression, but a slight smile in his dark eyes.

Day shook her hair out of her eyes before moving off again towards her chamber. She strolled through the busy streets with her weapons bouncing on her back and the wind whipping over her exposed midriff.

"You knew some interesting moves out there today." A deep voice rumbled in her ear all of a sudden.

Day knew who it was and carried on walking with the dark Knight close to her.

"Perhaps if you teach me some more of your skills I'll teach you some of mine." Day teased with a wicked smile and glanced out the corner of her eye to see Tristan stalking along steadily at her left shoulder.

"That can be arranged." He whispered in his husky growl and smirked to himself.

They approached her chamber and Day opened the door and flung her weapons down on her bed. Her muscles ached from the sudden difference in temperature from the cold outside to the warmth inside. She let her hair down from its bun and rolled her shoulders in an attempt to relieve some of the tension. Tristan watched her with concentration and leant against her doorframe as she kept her back to him.

"You can come in if you wish." Commented Day sleepily and turned her elegant emerald gaze upon him.

Tristan shifted and moved into the room before closing the door behind him. Day smirked slightly as he plonked himself into the chair near her bedside and continued to watch her; his eyes trailing lazily over her hair and shoulders, over the tattoos which wrapped themselves around her and then he moved back to her sharp eyes. Day allowed him his analysis for a few moments before gliding across the room and dragging a screen across to cut the room in two.

"I hope you don't mind but I need to rid myself of these clothes and change into something more appropriate." She called over the screen and peeked around the corner to see him staring intently at it.

Tristan made no comment and she took it to be consent for her to do so and quickly shed herself of the constricting Woad attire. Clutching a dress from the wardrobe in front of her she raised it over her head and let it slide down her arms in a sweeping motion.

Tristan sat staring at the screen with impatience; his tousled hair falling across his face and his hands clenched tightly together. But he decided enough was enough when he saw the dress appear at the top of the screen and silently moved from his position in the chair.

Day was adjusting the dress' creases around herself when she felt Tristan's presence loom behind her and his hands slide down her arms in a firm grasp. She breathed softly as he pushed himself behind her and she felt herself melt into his embrace. His warm hands had reached her wrists now and with a swift movement he had then within his grasp, but his face was buried in her hair and moved languidly towards her ear so she could feel his breath on her neck. With a sudden twitch Tristan had turned her to face him and they stood staring at each other. Day's eyes roamed over his face and she watched as his eyes filled with passion caught hers and forced her to look into them. Tristan could hold his curiosity no longer and kissed her hungrily. Her wrists were still within his grasp but she felt it soften and release as he glided his strong hands up her willowy arms once more. After a few moments Tristan released her and Day looked at him with a mixture of surprise, desire and bliss adorning her face. Tristan couldn't help but gaze into her subtle eyes as he backed away and walked out of the room. Day frowned at his abrupt departure and dejectedly pushed the screen back before drifting from the room.

* * *

"When were you going to tell me?"

Galahad's voice unexpectedly appeared from behind Gawain.

"Tell you what?" replied Gawain panic-stricken.

Galahad scoffed and rolled his eyes at his friend.

"About you and Anise."

Gawain froze at his friend's words and couldn't help but notice the slight bitterness in his voice.

"I was going to tell everyone together Galahad."

"But I'm your best friend!" retorted Galahad incredulously.

Gawain looked at his friend's outraged expression and pulled the younger man by the shoulder towards a quiet spot.

"I wanted to make it known to everyone at the same time so then it would be as much news to you as anyone." Gawain explained with a shrug and watched as Galahad calmed a little.

Galahad mulled it over for a while in silence before looking at Gawain with a frown.

"Does anyone else know?"

Gawain sighed and let his eyes wander so he wouldn't have to look at Galahad's appalled expression.

"Tristan."

"Tristan!" Galahad almost shouted until Gawain gave him a punch in the arm to shut up him.

"He found us out, but other than that no. No-one else knows. So you should count your self special." Hissed Gawain.

Galahad pouted a little before Gawain chuckled and nudged him so that he'd look up.

"Is this your happy face?"

Galahad broke into a smile at his friend's comment and finally congratulated him on finding happiness. His thoughts were dispersed though when a rather confused looking Day glided past.

"Lady Day!" he called and ran after her, leaving Gawain to make his way to the stables.

Day stopped hastily and stared at Galahad who emerged by her side.

"I was just wondering if you would take a walk with me in the gardens." He asked casually.

Day smiled awkwardly before accepting his arm and allowing him to lead her outside. The two made small talk as they wandered around the misty grounds and greeted others bustling past with a small smile and polite hello. Galahad was surprised at how light she felt on his arm and remembered their fight that morning, and how he had resisted the urge to cut her throat.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed angrily and grabbed her arms to bring her in front of him after he had checked they were alone.

Day's mouth opened in a silent protest at his sudden change in behaviour and he tightened his grip on her arms; shaking her a little.

"What do you mean?" she finally gasped out.

"Well you can't just be here to 'train' the Lady Anise. I saw the way you were watching us Knights at the practice ground. You're a Woad spy aren't you?" Galahad spat out in a fierce whisper, his fingers digging into her arms with brutal force.

"And what would be the use in that Sir Knight?" she hissed back, her eyes starting to turn a darker shade of green. "We are allied, and we want to keep it that way, whether or not you do is of no consequence to us."

Galahad snorted irritably at her response and defiance and pushed her away from him. After she had found her balance she stood staring at him until he walked forward and brought his face close to her's with his finger pointing in her face.

"I'll be watching you Lady Day. So it would be in your best interest to either leave or be very cautious of what you do."

He glared at her in silence once more before stalking away heatedly and leaving her to shake with the intensity of it all. Day gathered her thoughts and stomped off in the opposite direction; her hair flying out behind her and her face like thunder.

* * *

Anise caught sight of Day rushing along the passageway as she rounded the corner and caught her in her arms to stop herself from being knocked over. Day didn't realise who it was at first and made to excuse herself until Anise put a calming hand on her head and shushed her.

"What's the matter?" Anise asked quietly, looking at Day's teary eyes with concern.

Day didn't answer but instead buried her head into Anise's shoulder and sobbed helplessly. Anise let the girl weep into her and held her close, stroking her hair comfortingly. After a few minutes Day's sobs subsided but she stayed in her existing position until she had consoled herself fully. Day raised her head to look at Anise who frowned at her in concern.

"What's happened?" she asked quietly.

Day hadn't time to answer before the Knights rounded the corner and stopped still from the look of Anise's anxious expression and the telltale streaks that glistened across Day's face.

"Lady Day, are you alright?" Arthur asked with worry and rushed forward to check on her.

"I'm fine Arthur." Day replied sniffing and she cast her eyes downwards.

Galahad felt alarm rising as he stared at Anise who seemed troubled by something.

"Well whatever's happened?" goaded Arthur gently.

"Nothing. It's of no consequence." She replied curtly and excused herself from their presence and hurried off down the passageway.

Arthur turned to Anise and peered at her with a frown.

"Did she say anything to you?"

"Nothing Arthur. She wouldn't tell me anything." Anise shook her head in disquiet and looked down the empty corridor.

Galahad's alarm vanished at her words and he reassured himself that Day hadn't mentioned anything of his verbal assault on her. But why? Galahad mentally scolded himself and returned to the situation at hand.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Arthur. You know women." Laughed Galahad trying to lighten the situation and move the subject on.

Arthur hummed his agreement and continued the conversation on from before they had encountered Day, but he gave Anise a glance to go and talk to her.

As the Knights began to move on their way towards the tavern Gawain walked forward and grasped Anise's hand in his.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, and noticing the silly smile on his face the realisation suddenly dawned. "Oh no, not now!"

Gawain ignored her and cleared his throat and waited for the Knights to give him their silence and attention in preparation for his announcement.

"Knights, Arthur," began Gawain with a broad smile. "I just wished to make it known that Anise and I are a couple."

Silence and shocked expressions fell over the party but Gawain kept his ridiculous grin and Anise couldn't help but smile with him.

* * *

_A/N: Aww Tristan finally claimed Day as his lol. Tut tut Galahad you big bully! Pushing poor Day around like that could get you into all sorts of trouble you know lol. And now the Knights know of Gawain and his girlfriend but however will they react? Hmmm methinks...Anyway so tell me what YOU think first lol. Thanks x_


	21. Chapter 21

"Congratulations Gawain. So have you bed her yet?" Lancelot spoke out suddenly into the silence and smirked at Anise's blush. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"I should go and find Day." She murmured quickly and allowed Gawain to kiss her lightly before hurrying off down the corridor. She could hear the cheers and jeers from the other Knights as she rounded the corner but at least it was out in the open now. Her dark eyes scanned for any signs of Day and Anise searched high and low; pushing her curls out of her view and looking behind her constantly to make sure she hadn't missed anything.

As it was still early in the morning the mists still lay over the fort and Anise found herself strolling around the fountain in the gardens, trailing her hand dreamily through its waters and allow the sharp iciness to seep into her skin. It was refreshing and her lips curled up into a blissful smile as she sighed into the mist. Hearing something rustle indistinctly to her left Anise turned immediately and caught a glimpse of some unknown object moving further into the gardens. Anise gathered her skirts to allow her to move faster and followed the shadow through the screens of white haze. She stopped a moment after she lost sight of the indistinguishable shape and peered into the suffocating white barrier. After a few more moments of spinning around in the same spot in hope of spotting the figure again Anise gave up and hung her head in vain, letting her skirts drop from her hand and her adrenalin of the chase to leave her.

"I didn't mean to run from you but I couldn't face the questions." A soft voice called next to Anise.

She raised her head to see a tear-stained Day stood there; her face sorrowful and her emerald eyes glistening. Anise reached for the girl's hand and shivered at the coldness of it. It was obvious Day had been out here for a while without a cloak and had frozen in the chill air. She let herself be led away by Anise and followed her numbly; her skin tingling as warmth started to flood back through her.

"It's strange." She murmured through her hair as Anise escorted her into her room.

Anise waited patiently for her to speak again, not wanting to distract her from her thoughts. Instead she busied herself in sitting the girl on the bed and half-shutting the door to keep some of the draughts out.

"I'm used to wearing little more than a few pieces of leather in weather like this, and yet I've never been cold before. Don't you think it strange?" Day looked upwards at Anise with a blank expression, only a small frown revealing her emotion.

"It's a new environment and you've been used to the warmth of the fort for a few days." Replied Anise as she sat herself down next to the girl.

Day shook her head fervidly but her eyes still played across the wall facing her.

"No, no it's not that. It's…." She searched for the right word with difficulty. "It's doubt. Yes, doubt." Day nodded to reassure herself that she had found the right word and looked expectantly to Anise.

"Doubt of what?"

"Doubt of me." She replied expressionlessly.

"What have you to doubt about yourself?" Urged Anise gently.

"Not doubt of myself. The doubt of others in relation to me." Day looked at Anise with a frown and smiled without warning at the older girl.

Anise returned the previous frown and glanced down at herself, looking for some sign of what she could be smiling at.

"What is it?"

"You're in love." Squealed Day, her previous lapse forgotten and was swiftly replaced with excitement.

Anise grinned at her friend and let Day grab hold of her hands.

"So?"

"So what?" questioned Anise.

"Well who is it? And how long? Oh, and have you bed him yet?" shrieked Day with anticipation causing Anise to laugh.

"Gawain." Anise paused for Day to giggle in eagerness. "Not long, just before I met you. And yes." She muttered shamefacedly and felt Day pull her into a friendly embrace.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!"

Anise laughed at the girl and thanked her before looking into the girl's eyes. There was no trace of any tears or shock, it having to seemingly disappear and Day gain something back with she'd momentarily forgotten.

"Well how are you finding life in the fort?" Anise asked with innocence and decided to leave this morning's encounter lie.

"Very well thank you. They seem to be agreeing with me and Sir Tristan has been…helping me." Day blushed with guilt at the last part of her sentence and it was Anise's turn to squeal.

There was a knock at the door and the two girls jumped at the foreign noise.

"Yes?" Day called out and smiled delicately as Tristan' head poked round the door.

"I'll see you later Lady Day." Muttered Anise with a cough to stop her giggling and she gave Tristan a polite nod which he returned.

Tristan watched Anise leave before entering the room himself and looking over Day who sat on the bed.

"I didn't mean to upset you earlier." He murmured guiltily.

Day frowned at him in confusion for a moment before realising what he meant.

"Oh no it wasn't you who upset me." She cried and jumped to her feet.

A flash of relief crossed Tristan's eyes but afterwards settled a brooding anger.

"Then who?"

Day sighed at him and he moved towards her steadily.

"Who?" he pressed again, his deep voice rumbling dangerously low.

Day averted her eyes and shrugged, obviously hiding something from him and he knew it.

Tristan clutched her hand and asked again with his eyes, his thumb stroking her palm absent-mindedly.

"Galahad." She murmured with defeat but held his gaze with a pleading look. "He was concerned that's all."

Tristan growled but his grip on her hand was still as tender as before; almost as if he was playing with a fragile doll.

"Please don't." Day implored, knowing his thoughts.

Tristan didn't reply but instead let go of her hand; his fingers slipping away from her's slowly as he stalked out of the room.

* * *

The Knights were once again drinking in the pub as there was nothing else to do seeing as they hadn't been on a campaign in such a long time. The men laughed merrily as the drink took its desired effect, Lancelot sat with a barmaid on his lap and murmured wicked things into her ear to which she giggled.

Tristan appeared in the doorway and stormed over to the table where the Knight sat. He grabbed Galahad by the throat and rammed him up against a nearby wall. Everyone stopped at the sudden intrusion and could only watch. Galahad's face was one of pure shock and terror and his eyes were wide as Tristan's livid face came into focus.

"If you ever, and I mean ever, talk to her like that again I swear I'll do more than just threaten you." Whispered Tristan in a harsh growl before dropping Galahad to the floor.

The younger Knight choked as he was able to breathe again and could do no more than stare up at the dark Knight in terror as Tristan was known to keep his promises.

Nobody tried to stop him as he stomped out of the tavern silently and instead returned their gaze to Galahad. Dagonet helped him up off the ground and everyone looked at him questioningly.

"What was that about Galahad?" asked Gawain with concern.

Galahad blinked and shrugged as he sat back down at the table and swigged back his ale. He stared sullenly into the depths of his mug as everyone watched him before walking out of the tavern hurriedly, not bothering to answer Gawain's question.

"Do you think that had anything to do with Day?" wondered Gawain aloud.

"Who knows." Shrugged Anise as she nestled into Gawain's arm further. She suspected it did though.

* * *

Day was firing arrows at the targets on the practice field when Tristan found her. Her face was furrowed in concentration and she oozed confidence. Tristan's face stayed glum as he walked over to her and Day continued firing the arrows; a constant barrage of them jabbing into the targets with a thud. Just as Tristan reached her, Day strode off towards the target to collect her arrows and he watched her go. She marched back towards him and promptly turned her back on him in a defiant gesture.

"I asked you not to." Reprimanded Day in an angry tone.

"He needed to be taught a lesson anyway." Replied Tristan calmly.

"Perhaps, but not by my bidding." She murmured testily.

Tristan stayed silent as she growled in frustration and took to packing up her equipment. She didn't even bother to look up at him as he stood over her; watching her every move and admiring her. Day stood up with a grunt as she heaved the weapons over her shoulder and stalked off to see Arthur. Tristan watched her go and instead took out his sword and slashed grooves into one of the nearby wooden poles.

* * *

"Arthur?" Day called out into the dim chamber as she opened the door.

A small fire was burning fiercely in the corner of the room and there stood a desk littered with candle ends, maps and other parchments near to the door but there was no sign of the Roman commander.

"Arthur?" Day called out a little louder this time and started violently when a hand rested on her shoulder.

Day span around to face the intruder and breathed in relief at the face of Arthur. She let go of her position on the half-open door and explained that she'd been looking for him. Arthur smiled at her obvious fluster and waved her into his chamber.

"So what is it you seek Lady Day?" asked Arthur kindly as they sat themselves down in his chairs.

"Well I was hoping to return to my village for a few days to check that there have been no further attacks and that they are in no need of assistance." Day paused as she watched Arthur nod his head seriously. "But with your permission I would return promptly to the fort and continue with training Lady Anise."

Arthur smiled at her politeness and agreed to her request.

"Of course Lady Day. We are more than happy to accommodate you here and you can leave whenever you want." Spoke Arthur softly.

Day gave him her thanks and stood to leave the room but Arthur called out to her just as she reached for the doorknob.

"What happened this morning Lady Day?" he asked with concern.

Day's hand froze in midair; her fingertips barely brushing the cool metal of the handle.

"Nothing Sir Arthur. Everything is fine." She said quietly and leant her head forward to hide her face with her long hair.

Arthur hummed his disapproval at her answer but let her go and she rushed out of the room and towards her chamber.

* * *

_A/N: Aww Tristan's getting all protective! Ya just gotta love him with all his hotness and stuff lol. And nowDay's making a run for it, gawd does nothing ever go right easily in my story? Mwaa guess not lol. What's gonna happen next? Thanks x_


	22. Chapter 22

Everybody assumed Day was still within the confines of her room that night. Galahad had yet to be seen either and the Knights grew anxious at the desertion of them. Tristan had gone to talk to Day, but had only got as close as standing outside her door. He had waited there for near half an hour lurking in the deserted corridor and after several failed attempts at building up the courage to knock, he had leant heavily on the door before leaving.

Galahad was in his chamber, brooding over his confrontation with Tristan. Why did none of the other Knights feel the same mistrust he did? He still remembered what happened last time and yet the others seemed to have forgotten, or pushed it out of their memories. Galahad sighed in frustration and let his head fall forward into his hands that rested upon his knees. His hands ran roughly through his hair as he sat on the edge of the bed bristling. Just another one of the many bad memories that plagued him; the sense of anger and betrayal washing over him in a wordless surge. Guilt also made an appearance but Galahad tried desperately to shake it from his head. It had been his fault last time, his fault that one of the knights had died. His fists thumped down into the mattress as the recollections burned into his mind, tears of anger blurring his eyes.

_They'd been out on a mission when they'd come across a lone Woad on the forest road. The woman was heavily dehydrated and stumbled in exhaustion, her body frail and painfully thin. The Knights had taken pity on her once she managed to mumble out that she'd been banished from her tribe after falling pregnant by a Roman. The child had died and she wept softly through her fatigue as she sat hunched on the front of Galahad's horse as he was the lightest._

Galahad snarled with bitterness as he fought to immerse these hauntings once more.

_They had taken care of the Woad woman_ _and she had become attached to Galahad, as he had her. Her past was of no consequence in his eyes as she had already been punished for her wrong decisions and he would never hurt her if he could help it. Their fondness of each other had grown quickly and soon they were in love. Well that was what Galahad would have called it anyway. But one night she had crept away quietly from Galahad's arms and the safety of the fort and had ran to the tribe Day had come from. She had not been ostracised from her clan, and never had she even thought of bedding a Roman; it was simply a plan. She had lulled the Knights into a false sense of security until her people were ready to strike and that they did. It was the middle of the night when the Knights were woken unceremoniously and called into battle. Galahad had been distressed at not finding her in his arm's when he awoke but had to concentrate on protecting the fort and staying alive. Out ran and the Knights and fight they did. Woads were attacking them from every side, pouring out of the darkness unrelentlessly. Galahad looked over to see one of the other Knights fighting a Woad woman viciously. He craned his neck to see who it was after a flash of golden hair had spun into his view; her hair. He ran through the throng of fighting to witness his beloved thrust her sword into his fellow Knight. The Knight fell after she had mortally wounded him; blood gargling in his throat and seeping down his armour. Galahad could do nothing more than look on in horror. Finally his instincts kicked in and anger and betrayal swept through him like a tidal wave. He ran screaming towards his beloved; his eyes shining with her treachery and his grief of having to do this and the death of his friend. He stabbed her brutally through the heart, making her feel the same pain that he did and he watched as she fell lifelessly to the floor; her keening scream haunting him to this day. _

Galahad broke from his daze to find himself sobbing helplessly. Tears streamed from his eyes and he had his fists buried into the mattress in a fit of temper and anguish. He didn't want his fellow Knights to have to feel the torture he did. He staggered from the room and towards the tavern; falling against walls as he went, his body weak from his mourning. He arrived at the tavern all of a sudden, his journey there had been a blur, and lurched himself through the doors and into the crowded hostelry.

All eyes turned upon the distraught looking Knight as he made his way through the mass, stumbling as he went until he reached the Knights table.

"Galahad what's happened?" Asked Gawain with alarm as he turned to face the agitated young man.

"It was me." He choked out, staring at the Knights seated around the table.

"What was you?" demanded Dagonet with growing panic.

"Day. I was the one who upset her." Galahad spat out as his head lolled forward in distress.

Tristan growled from the other side of the table but Bors placed a muscular hand across his shoulder.

"Why Galahad, why did you do it?" pressed Arthur, his face grave and his tone severe.

"For Loire! Or have you all forgotten that already?" Galahad bellowed in tears. "For her."

The Knights were silenced by his hysterical outburst and looked down into their ales with sorrow.

"That was different." Tristan rumbled after a few moments of the silence, which was only broken by Galahad's stifled sobs.

"He's right you know Galahad." Added Gawain softly, obviously distressed by his friend's agony as his eyes had lost their normal twinkle and instead took on a hard tone.

Galahad shook his head weakly as Gawain stood from his seat and walked round to help him.

"No, no it isn't!" protested Galahad; choking on his tears and continuing to shake his head frantically.

Gawain didn't say anything as he took his friend by the shoulders and gently led him away from the tavern, although Galahad's wails echoing through the silent tavern.

Tristan pushed his mug away from his restlessly and made to stand so he could check on Day, but Arthur stopped him by grabbing the scout's hand firmly. Tristan jerked his head up to look at Arthur's gloomy face.

"She's gone. She returned to her clan for a few days earlier this afternoon." Muttered Arthur quietly, his voice laced with sorrow.

Tristan stared down at Arthur's hand which still gripped his sleeve and looked back to his commander's eyes with confusion and agitation. Arthur released Tristan's sleeve slowly and let his Knight storm out of the tavern, not bothering to try and stop him.

* * *

Gawain helped his grief-stricken friend to his chamber and placed him gently down of the bed whilst he went back to shut the door.

"It's going to happen again and someone is going to get killed. It was my fault last time." Rambled Galahad mournfully.

Gawain placed a comforting arm around the young Knight's shoulder and let him rest against him as he sobbed all of his pain out.

"It wasn't your fault Galahad, none of us knew." Murmured Gawain soothingly to his friend.

"I loved her." Wailed Galahad into Gawain broad chest. "I loved her like no other and I had to watch her die, by my sword!"

Gawain simply let Galahad relieve all of his pent-up emotions into his chest and stayed with him until he fell asleep. The hauntings of Loire had taken their toll on him; his face was drawn and stained with the trails of dried tears and his eyes were laden with bags. Gawain bade his friend goodnight in a whisper as he shut the door and walked off down the corridor.

* * *

Tristan was riding blindly through the blackened forest; his horse's hooves pounding along the dirt and whinnying wildly as Tristan veered harshly down a narrow path. He could see nothing but shadows in the unrelenting darkness and stopped briefly to try and find any sign on his whereabouts before galloping off violently again. His braids splayed across his chiselled face as the wind whipped harshly past him and his eyes were dark with mounting frustration as he thundered through the gloomy depths of the towering trees. After what seemed like an eternity he recognised a path that Day had led them down the night of the battle and he drove his horse along in; a plume of dirt and leaves flying up behind them.

He entered the village noisily and ignored the shocked and alarmed faces of the inhabitants as he jumped down from his horse. His eyes scanned the area before he stalked off up through the lanes that wound their way through the huts and up to the small hill where he and Anise had spent their night in the tent. His mouth was set in a determined fashion as he stomped towards the tent and his eyes blazed with some kind of passion. Eiger had mentioned something about the tent having been Day's which she had given up for the Knight and Lady's arrival. A Woad man tried to stop Tristan from entering the tent as the menacing scout marched towards it; shouting Celtic at him, but Tristan simply grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the ground without breaking step.

He threw back the tent flap savagely and heard Day gasp at his sudden appearance. She was sat cross-legged on one of the pellets that littered the tent and made no attempt to get up as Tristan was already making his way towards her. Her emerald eyes were wide in shock and her hair mused and ruffled in a casual fashion as he grabbed her roughly and pushed her backwards into the furs. His mouth was pressed forcefully on her's as he lowered himself down next to her in the warm furs. She grabbed him desperately and heightened the intensity of the kiss in an attempt to pull him closer to her; his hands immersed in her brown locks. When they both needed to breath, they pulled away from one another and stared fiercely into each other's eyes.

"Why did you leave?" whispered Tristan huskily, his breath playing across her skin.

"I needed time to think." She murmured back in the darkness, her fingers twisting one of his braids through her touch.

"What Galahad said had nothing to do with you. Something happened a long time ago that he was reminded of." Tristan breathed out and trailed his fingers delicately across her face, delighting in the softness of her skin.

Day breathed heavily before Tristan pulled her into another heated kiss.

* * *

_A/N: Gasp! Shock shock horror horror! Poor ickle Galahad's so distraught from his lover's betrayal, you can't help but feel a bit sorry for the poor dear. And if I'm not careful I can fast see this turning into an M rated fic as I keep getting a bit carried away with myself lol. Smouldering Tristan being all possessive, you gotta love that guy! Yum! lol Thanks x_


	23. Chapter 23

Warm kisses danced lazily across Day's arms and neck as she woke; a smile already on her face and she mumbled happily. Tristan had his arm fixed firmly around her waist and she turned to face him. His dark eyes traced across her until they finally came to gaze deep into her own. No words needed to be spoken as they lay in each other's arms; revelling in the warmth of one another's bodies and staring lovingly into their eyes. Day toyed with one of Tristan's braids and softly dragged a slender finger over the tattoos on his cheeks; mirroring what Jade had done to him only a few days ago. Tristan watched her silently, his eyes studying her face as she smiled in wonder at him.

"I should probably get dressed." Day whispered finally and let Tristan kiss her fingertips as she brushed her hand over his lips.

He watched from his position on the pellet as she dressed quickly and marvelled at her silky hair as she brushed it under some sort of control. She looked beautiful in his eyes and he wanted no more than to stay like this forever. He would remember these moments until the day he died.

Day joined him back amongst the furs, her fingers tracing his many battle scars but her eyes were fixed solidly on his own. Day's nimble fingers ran along his chest, travelling over the ridges they encountered and feeling the smoothness of his skin against the harsh roughness of his old wounds. Eventually Tristan could hold himself no longer and pulled her down into a tender kiss, the two stifling laughter as he pulled Day sideways and rolled her under him.

The sun broke through the trees just as Tristan and Day appeared from the tent. Both were smiling contentedly as Day laced her hand through the dark scout's and set off through the village. Tristan gazed protectively over Day as they strolled down the leafy paths but at that moment in time he was too happy to care about anything other than her. She walked him to his horse which someone had kindly tied up for him and he embraced her lovingly as they stood in the shadow of the towering pine.

"When will you return?" Murmured Tristan huskily into her hair, his eyes closed in bliss.

"Soon." Day replied gently as she reached up to kiss him softly before he mounted his steed.

Eiger watched from his position in the village as Tristan looked down from his steed and caressed his daughter's face tenderly. The scout then kicked the horse's ribs and the pair went galloping off into the forest, with Day watching after them. He smiled fondly as his eldest started to make her way back into the village, humming a melody and staring dreamily up at the dappled canopy.

"I see the feelings are most certainly mutual." Eiger spoke with slight amusement as he brought his arm round his daughter's shoulder and strolled with her.

Day looked up at her father and nodded thoughtfully with a small smile before letting her head rest on her father's broad shoulder. Eiger would do anything to protect his daughter but seeing her happy made his heart glow with fatherly pride.

* * *

Galahad woke from his dreamless slumber and sighed restlessly as he struggled to move from the bed. He rubbed his face with his hands roughly and went to wash, hoping to wash away all the bad feelings from the previous night. It had done him good to finally let it all out after all this time but the agony of his grief still lurked beneath the surface. Galahad pulled himself together and strode out of his room with regained confidence and entered the Table room where the Knights were eating. Day was sat in the seat between Galahad's and Gawain's and she ate silently as the Knights discussed business. Galahad bowed his head respectfully to the room before taking his seat and ignored the careful gazes of his fellow men as they attempted to judge his mood. They could all still remember the vision of the distraught Knight at the tavern and felt his suffering but tried to ignore it and concentrate on the upcoming mission.

Gawain leant his head forward from his seat to look upon his friend who smiled to reassure the Knight and turned to listen to Arthur.

"There have been some reports of Saxon attacks on both Woad and Briton villages further north. Since we are now allied with the Woads they have assured us safe passage through their territory and any Woad tribe and clan we meet will assist if we do so wish. We ride out tomorrow." Stated Arthur firmly and looked at the mixed expressions of his Knights.

Many were relieved to be going on another mission, just so they could get away from the fort ad be out in the open. Lancelot had a shadow of anger tinted across his features but he seemed happy enough and Galahad was simply expressionless. Arthur's scout, however, was nowhere to be seen and he smiled to himself when the dishevelled Knight arrived promptly in the room and seated himself at the Table. His face was flushed slightly from riding in the harsh chill of the air but his countenance was as cool as ever.

"I was just telling the others Tristan that we will be riding north tomorrow after reports of Saxon attacks." Commented Arthur and he watched silently as his scout nodded and his eyes glittered with something between bloodlust and love. "Now if you have any more questions I will be in my chamber." Arthur called before departing the room and heading off down the corridor.

"Where have you been Tristan?" asked Lancelot slyly with his usual smirk.

All eyes turned upon the ominous Knight who stared back at Lancelot carelessly.

"None of your business." He replied in his deep voice.

Lancelot smirked again and leant back in his chair, bringing his arms up to rest behind his head. The Knights began talking amongst themselves quietly before one by one they left the room to go and prepare for tomorrow's mission. Some went off to the practice field to get themselves in the right frame of mind for the possible battle whilst others went to pack.

Anise sat upon the benches that surrounded the practice field and watched Gawain sparring with Galahad. Jade had been playing nearby and after spotting the young woman had rushed instantly to her side and climbed into her lap. There was something about the woman that appealed to the young girl's nature and she clung tightly to Anise and mumbled excitedly; telling her of the past few days' events. Anise laughed at Jade's adventurous nature and played with the girl's hair to style it for her. Jade had eventually decided on having some plaits rolled into a bun and Anise's nimble fingers braided the auburn hair softly as the two sat and watched the men practicing. 

"You'll have to do better than that Galahad!" teased the younger Knight as he dodged his vicious attack.

Gawain's laughter rang out across the field as Galahad growled and swiped savagely at his friend. The two danced around each other; their swords clashing in a fit of angry sparks and their grunts echoing with the force of their blows. It wasn't long before Gawain had knocked Galahad's sword from his hand and the two stood panting after the strenuous workout. They strolled over to Anise and heaved themselves down on the bench, much too Jade's enjoyment. She let herself climb over to Galahad and laughed at his tired expression before dragging him away to go and see Lancelot. Galahad followed reluctantly if only for Jade's tugging on his hand and Jade laughed as Lancelot grabbed her playfully and tossed her into the air. He tickled her mercilessly and her childish screams echoed in the walled area until she finally escaped his grasp and ran from the two chasing Knights.

"Lancelot is very good with children." Laughed Anise as she watched the three running around the grass.

"Yeah, but he has too much of a wandering eye to settle down and have his own." Gawain chuckled, pulling Anise next to him. "You're not too bad with them yourself." He murmured playfully into her curls.

"Well only time will tell." She replied with a wicked smile and kissed the blonde hard upon the mouth. Gawain dragged her away from the field quickly as his temptation threatened to take hold of him and Anise giggled loudly as he ran with her through the streets and towards his chamber.

* * *

It was early the next morning when the Knights mounted their horses and rode out of the gates. Anise and Vanora watched them disappear into the distance from atop the wall and returned to the tavern to clear up. Anise had taken to helping Vanora often with the children and her chores and the woman was grateful at the extra pair of hands.

"It isn't often I get some time to myself." She called out from her position behind the bar.

Anise smiled as she wiped down the tables and looked up as Vanora walked over to her with two mugs of hot tea. They sat chatting idly in the warmth of the tavern, drinking their hot tea and listening to Vanora reminiscing about all the times Bors had gone away. Sure he was a brute but she didn't half love him and was always glad when he returned unharmed. There had been many a time when he'd come back with gashes and wounds and Vanora had almost died of worry but then she remembered what a swine he was and how he'd never let Lancelot get his hands on his woman and she always laughed at that thought.

"Ah well." Sighed Vanora into her steaming mug. "Only time will tell and we shall see once they have returned." She smiled at the young girl seated next to her and gripped her hand with a comforting squeeze, before bustling off to finish her chores and clean the tavern.

Anise sat for a while longer in thought until Jade pulled her towards the battlements; her china blue eyes glistening with excitement and fear and her hand yanking on Anise's forcefully. There was something outside the walls and Jade wanted desperately for Anise to see it.

* * *

_A/N: Some nice heart-warming fluff there, hmm.Twas a tad bit boring lolbut there will be some more action in the next chapter hopefully! I might even add some angst! Getting adventurous now lol. What ever whould we do if someone got hurt! Mwaa lol. Thanks x_


	24. Chapter 24

"Jade what's the matter?" anise asked worriedly as the small girl pulled her frantically up the uneven steps to the battlements "What's happ-" But she stopped mid-sentence as the mass of Saxons came into her view.

Anise gasped and felt Jade hide herself in the woman's skirts; her fists holding tightly to the material and Anise's hand stroking her hair. The army had seemingly stopped for the time being as there was minor movement within the ranks and they seemed to be sitting down. But Anise knew it would not last long. She grabbed Jade into her arms and set off at a run back towards the tavern. Jade buried her face in Anise's hair and looked around wide-eyed as she could feel the fear emanate from Anise.

"Vanora!" yelled Anise as she ran into the tavern.

Vanora's flaming hair popped up from behind the bar; her face coated with worry as she watched Anise run towards her.

"It's the Saxons. They're outside!"

Vanora's mouth opened in a fearful 'o' and she let the mug she'd been holding fall from her hand and crash to the floor.

"What are we going to do? The Knights are away." Vanora asked; her voice shaking as she stared at Anise.

"I'll gather the centurions with Jols and we'll think of something, but for the moment gather you children and get everyone inside of the fort, now!" Anise shouted the last part with urgency as she began to run out of the tavern, only looking back to see Vanora nod numbly.

Anise then suddenly realised Jade was still perched on her hip and she bent down to dispose of the young girl back to her mother.

"Jade you need to go and help your mother and get inside the fort." Muttered Anise softly as she attempted to wrestle the girl off her.

Jade began to cry and clawed at Anise in a struggle to regain her previous position as the woman set her down on the floor.

"It's alright darling," Anise whispered as she tried to soothe the tearful girl. "Be a brave girl and help your mummy."

Jade finally let go of Anise with a sob and walked away slowly back to the tavern; making sure Anise was still there as she watched over her shoulder. Anise stayed put till the girl had reached the tavern and then she set off at a run to find the squire, Jols. She flew into the stable; skidding on the stone slabs and running into the straw-strewn shelter.

"Jols!" Screamed Anise in panic and upon hearing her voice out ran Jols from a side-door.

"What is it Lady Anise?" he asked in alarm and gazed over her flustered form.

"The Saxons. They've arrived." She replied shortly whilst looking around in a vain attempt to form a plan. "I need you to help me gather the centurions and is there any way of reaching the Knights?"

Jols shook his head sadly at her request.

"No my Lady. The only way to reach them would be to go by horse and that would be certain death."

Anise sagged at his gentle response, her hope fading before her eyes, but she regained the urgency at which she had sought out the squire and the two ran out of the stables.

"Orthocles!" shouted Jols brusquely. "Round up the men for battle!"

The Roman nodded sharply before shouting roughly in Latin and striding off towards the armoury. Romans were scattering everywhere in a rush to arm themselves and prepare for the imminent Saxon invasion.

Anise sighed as it seemed a futile attempt at trying to stop the mass of physically powerful Saxons and Jols gave her a small smile.

"Do you think you'd be able to do anything to stop them?" He asked as they entered the armoury and grabbed swords and armour.

"I doubt it on such a large scale but I can try to hold them off when they strike. But I can't promise anything." Anise confirmed with doubt and Jols nodded silently.

They looked at each other one last time before embracing with as much cheer as they could manage and parting their separate ways.

* * *

The Knights were riding steadily along the road when Tristan came pelting down the road towards them. The Knights had been returning from their mission after finding very little but they were happy enough to be out in the open air rather than locked away in the fort.

Arthur stared seriously at his scout as he yanked his horse to a stop beside his commander and caught his breath. Arthur could tell he'd been riding hard so he knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" He enquired with quiet concern.

"Saxons." Retorted Tristan angrily. "They've made their way round to the west and have beaten us to the fort."

Arthur's mouth gaped open in shock at the news and he halted his horse with a blunt pull on the reins.

"We'll have to fight through them to even get near the fort." Commented Tristan; his voice tinged with hostility as his heart stirred at the notion of a possible battle.

Arthur muttered for his scout to go and gather Day's tribe and any other Woads he could find that would be useful in battle and Tristan sped off hastily.

"What's going on Arthur?" queried Lancelot anxiously, his horse dancing with anticipation.

"Prepare for battle Knights. The Saxons have arrived at the fort." Exclaimed Arthur gravely as he placed his plumed helmet on his head and waited for his knights to do the same.

Anxious murmurs ran throughout the group as the Knights put on their own helmets and paused for guidance from their commander. Arthur nodded silently as the men kicked their horses' ribs sharply and set off at a fierce gallop; Bors' battle cry resounding in the snowy landscape.

* * *

"Day!" bellowed Tristan gruffly as he rode into the village; a large group of Woads behind him. "Day!"

Day suddenly appeared from one of the nearby huts at his calls and she ran towards him.

"What is it?" she asked; her emerald eyes glimmering in anxiety at the power held in his voice.

"The Saxons." He replied shortly, gazing at her sternly and resisting the urge to reach out and hold her.

Day nodded quickly and yelled out in Celtic. People instantly ran from their huts and grabbed weapons and supplies in their haste. Eiger emerged next to his daughter and stared past Tristan to look at the gathered Woads.

"What's going on?" He asked the dark scout grimly.

"The Saxons are surrounding the fort." Tristan spoke with a dangerous tone and Eiger's jaw tightened at the response.

"Very well, we shall prepare for battle and ride out with you." Eiger muttered briefly and stalked off in search of his own weapons.

Day watched her father go and turned back to face Tristan. She could sense his bloodlust growing and his impatience to be gone, his eyes darkened at the thought of a battle but he stood silently waiting.

"I'll go and gather my weapons." She stated finally and turned to go when an arm grabbed her.

"Stay here and look after the children of the village." Tristan muttered in his low growl and tightened his grip on her arm as she moved to break free.

"I am much a warrior as you." She replied with passion. "Anyway the children are being looked after already and I'm needed in battle." Day's eyes blazed with fervour and Tristan let her go with a stern glare as she ran off to collect her sword and bow.

After a few more minutes those able in the village had gathered behind Eiger who stood facing the dark Knight.

"We are ready Sir Tristan." He declared with aggression and the Woads moved restlessly as the tension began to build.

Tristan nodded resolutely and moved away to mount his steed, glancing across to his left as Day fell into step with him. He couldn't help but let his sinister eyes wander across her scantily-clad form as she walked beside him. She looked over to see him gazing at her intently from behind his braids and she jumped up onto his horse before he stop her. He looked surprised if only for a second before climbing up behind her and seizing the reins. He held her firmly between his thighs before directing his attention at the gathered Woads.

"Into battle!" He roared in his deep rumble, sending shivers down Day's spine as his chest vibrated against her back and they galloped off abruptly through the forest; a throng of screaming Woads running behind them.

* * *

_A/N: A bit of a short one just to build the tension as I hope to make the next chapter quite powerful and exciting, but knowing me it'll be a total dud lol. Ailis-70's reviews have had me bouncing around in glee hehehe and all of your reviews have been so kind and supportive so I hope I can write a really good chapter to keep everyone gripped lol. Thanks x_


	25. Chapter 25

The Saxons had no warning as 6 figures flew out of a woodland path and crashed through the mass; slicing heads with their blades as they went. The muffled shouts echoed across the field, reaching Cerdic's ears and the Saxon turned to see what had caused the disturbance.

"Artorius." Came the rumbling voice of the Saxon and he smiled in satisfaction. "Call the men to arms." He murmured to his son who nodded warily and began shouting at the nearby men.

The Knights continued ploughing through the unprepared ranks of the Saxon army; screams erupting from the men's mouths as metal broke through bone or sliced through flesh. Eventually they reached a point where the Saxons had unsheathed their swords and axes and began fighting back; dragging some from their horses whilst others threw themselves into the mass, apart from Arthur who stayed firmly on his steed. He handled his sword with precision; the blade glinting dully in the overcast light, already covered in blood.

Cerdic stalked his way calmly through his men towards the mounted Knight; his head bowed with a murderous leer and his movements steady. His blonde head was wrenched up suddenly at the sound of screaming invading the field and blue figures running from the depths of the trees. His son, Cynric, growled in annoyance behind his father.

"Take your men to deal with them." Murmured Cerdic evenly and he waited as he felt his son's fury building.

"But Father..." He began until his father cut him off with a low rumble.

"Do it."

Cynric sighed before shouting angrily to his men and stomping off. The thundering of the marching men's boots resonated on the field and drowned out some of the Woads' screaming.

* * *

"Mummy." Murmured Jade into her mother's arm.

Vanora looked over with a concerned expression to meet her daughter's frightened expression and she opened up her arm to hug the child.

Jade greeted it enthusiastically and huddled into her mother's comforting embrace, clustering against her other siblings that were seeking comfort in their mother. Vanora glanced around at the other faces of the people crowded into the large hall of the fort. Fear was rife amongst the group and sensing the disquiet the children took to crying softly or clutching at their mother's skirts as the echoes of marching and screams boomed off the stone walls. Vanora muttered a quiet prayer and leant her head down to rest on her children's'; kissing each one of their heads softly and murmuring gently to them. A few stray tears leaked from her eyes which were screwed tightly shut and she glanced up to look around the room again. Many people were huddled with their families, all in similar positions to Vanora and their faces were swathed with concern, fear and despair. They had congregated in the room as it was the most protected and should the Saxons break into the fort they would be most protected here. Vanora hoped with all her might that they'd never get into the fort and leant her cheek against Jade's gently as the girl whimpered into her mother's chest.

* * *

Anise stood silently with Jols on the fort wall. She watched as the battle unfolded before them and sighed impatiently, gripping the stone parapet with her hands.

"Why are we not sending the soldiers out to help them?" She asked with distress as she turned her head to face Jols.

The squire looked kindly upon her although his face was stern.

"We need them to protect the fort, lest anything should go wrong." He replied quietly and looked along the ranks of centurions lined along the walkway and courtyard below. If there was one thing the Romans were good for, he thought to himself, it was their discipline in training.

"I can't just stand here and watch." Stated Anise, a slight pleading and anger tingeing her voice.

"Why don't you try to help them?"

Anise returned her gaze to the squire stood next to her and frowned at his request.

"But what if I hurt one of them?" She enquired in a small whisper and the look of distress spread further across her delicate face.

Jols didn't know how to answer and watched with sorrow as she moved her head back round and they watched as the battle really began.

* * *

"I'm getting down." Day shouted back over her shoulder to Tristan.

He grunted in response gruffly and she turned to face him on the horse.

"I love you." She whispered gently and kissed him hard upon the mouth before leaping from the horse and joining the fray. Tristan swerved his horse at her parting words and memorised her kiss as he jumped down from his horse and with a bloodthirsty growl unsheathed his sword and took to slicing and slashing at the advancing Saxons. He was going to stay alive no matter what.

Day was twisting and turning, slipping through the heavy grasps of Saxons arms and thrusting her sword into their stomachs and chest violently. She glanced over briefly to see her father fighting nearby; his blue skin covered in blood and his face twisted in anger and determination as he plunged his sword into the chest of a Saxon before moving onto the next. Day smiled at the image and growled wickedly with added passion, darting up behind an especially powerful Saxon and slitting his throat silently; blood spurting violently from the wound and he fell to the floor with a dense thud. Suddenly she was grabbed roughly by her long brown hair – matted with blood and dirt as it was, and her head was yanked back brutally to look up into the leering face of Cynric.

Lancelot was twirling his twin blades in a deadly fashion, dealing fatal blows to passing Saxons as he moved past swiftly and smirking at their bulky forms. Sure they had power but they weren't as agile as him and he was finding it easy to dodge their heavy blows and kill them with a fleeting motion before moving to the next.

Dagonet was nearby, embroiled in a mass of Saxons. Having thrown himself heftily from his horse he'd had a soft landing on a pile of Saxons that fell beneath his strong build. He had moved quickly and forcefully with his large axe; his powerful shoulders raising it high above his head before smashing it down powerfully into the unaware skull or chest of a nearby Saxon. Blood gleamed dully on its metal edge and Dagonet roared with renewed anger as he ran blindly into the mass and swung viciously at any enemy within his range.

Arthur had been yanked indignantly from his horse eventually and after beheading the vulgar culprit had proceeded to diminish the number of formidable foes surrounding him. Cerdic smiled at the skill of this Roman, he was going to be an interesting match to battle. Arthur looked up quickly and glared angrily at the approaching Saxon. Cerdic's blonde hair flew out behind him as he trudged steadily towards the bloody commander and he unsheathed his sword dangerously as he neared Arthur.

"Artorius." Murmured Cerdic darkly and Arthur returned his small smile as they circled one another, their blades outstretched. "I've heard much about you. Let's only hope what they say about your fighting skills are true."

Arthur's lips twisted into a snarl as his sword clashed solidly against Cerdic's. The two twirled around one another; sparks flying as their blades met and heavy pants erupting from both parties at the exertion of the battle.

Anise stood silently on the wall, letting the wind whistle past her ears and whip through her curls. Her eyes were closed in concentration as she attempted to centre her powers; the motif on her arm flickering violently. She could visualise the battle in the darkness of her closed eyelids and could imagine a harsh white light swirling through the masses and screams erupting. Anise furrowed her brow and again tried to centre her energies, she didn't want to hurt the Knights but knew not how to control her powers.

"Jols." She murmured tersely and opened her eyes to look at him.

The squire moved toward her and couldn't help but shiver inwardly at the intensity of her voice and eyes.

"I want you to stop me if anything goes wrong." Anise spoke slowly and deliberately and Jols nodded solemnly; understanding the meaning behind her words.

He watched with interest as Anise lifted her arms in front of her and her eyes sweeped over the expanse of the bustling field. With a deep breath sparks started to flash with a crackle from her fingertips and Jols couldn't help but gape at the sight. The soldiers around Anise had started to watch in amazement as well and jumped as a loud crack reverberated through the air and a burst of white light poured out of the girl's hands.

Day looked up in shock at Cynric's evil snarl and she felt him growl harshly and move his sword to the side so that she could see it looming just within her view. Day's throat jerked and she struggled in his grasp but still he stared down at her with a malicious grin; smirking at the wideness of her emerald eyes as the fear set in. The metal blade moved slowly towards her throat, Day's hands grabbing at Cyrnic's and trying to pry herself away from him until he noticed she was looking past him, towards the sky, and he saw the white flash shoot across her eyes and a look of confusion set it. Cynric looked up to see what the white flash had been and Day took the minor distraction to wrench herself free of him before he could realise what was going on. Her hands wrapped around the hilt of her sword tightly and she was back on her feet in an instant, turning to face him. Cynric growled at the turn of events and nudged his head towards the source of the white energy that was pulsing through the air.

"So is she the witch I've heard of?" He asked Day with a disgruntled expression.

Day eyed him with contempt, allowing her gaze to follow his to the blinding stream of energy that stretched through the air. She could just about make out Anise standing on the fort wall if she looked past the glare of the paranormal light and she thanked the Gods she was here.

The two warriors faced each other again and now that the odds were even they gazed upon one another with disdain and bloodlust. Day made the first move and made to swing at him with her sword, but brought it up and the last moment and struck Cynric's unprotected shoulder with the unforgiving hilt of her sword. The Saxon groaned in pain and stumbled forward slightly before spinning round with his sword outstretched and narrowly missing Day's abdomen. He ran forward towards her and predicting his attack, Day shifted to one side and twisted the tip of her sword round so it punctured his lower back. Cynric cried out in pain, holding the wound and lurched forward pushing Day to the ground with him. She struggled beneath his weight and managed to roll him off her, his blade slicing into her arm as she did so and Day moaned out as she felt the metal cutting seamlessly into her upper arm and blood seep from the wound. Her hand flew up to strike him across the face but Cynric grabbed it roughly and pushed her back into the bloody ground. His face loomed over Day's as he grinned at his new advantage and he smirked as her eyes clouded over in pain and blood flowed freely down her arm.

"Time to say goodbye." Cynric laughed wickedly and brought his dagger high above his head before aiming it at her neck and bringing his arm down swiftly.

* * *

Gawain looked up from his hunched position after felling yet another Saxon and watched in wonder at the stream of white energy that wound its way through the sky. The stream branched off in places to connect with the ground and Gawain could hear screams of agony as Anise's power flowed through them and scorched them from the inside. The blonde Knight raised his head to look up at the fort wall and he smiled at the figure of Anise as she let her magic flow through her. He removed his gaze from her, memories of her skin against his seeping to the forefront of his mind, and instead searched for the other Knights. Many of them were in battle; fighting with the same determination they had had for the past 14 years and Gawain smiled to see Galahad over to his right. The young Knight was embroiled in the heat of the battle and his roars of fury reached Gawain's ears. The blonde Knight ran off to join his fellow comrade and the two battled it out together, their eyes catching one another's as they worked together and left a large pile of Saxons battered and bloodied. They smiled at one another before taking a deep breath and running off with a bellow to continue with the fight.

Tristan was killing mercilessly; his sword striking with fatal precision and his armour splattered crimson. He decapitated a nearby Saxon as they ran towards him and looked around quickly to see if there was any sign of Day. He shook his braids from his face and swept his near black eyes across the raging field but couldn't catch sight of her anywhere. Suddenly out of nowhere a Saxon pushed him to the floor with the butt of his axe and Tristan rolled over to stare at the evil grin of the large man covered in furs matted with blood. His axe swung high above his head and Tristan could do no more than watch as it began to fall bluntly, his fingers desperately trying to seize his sword that had fallen to his right.

The two blades clashed with a loud hiss as they scraped along each other before being released swiftly. Arthur eyed Cerdic severely whilst the Saxon leader kept his casual, if not murderous, expression. Neither had sustained any injuries yet but only time would tell and so far Arthur wasn't going to admit defeat at any cost. The battle was starting to diminish slowly but there were still large pockets of fighting; the dull roar still rang through Arthur's ears, accompanied by the crackling of Anise's energy as it pulsated across the field. He had come close to being hit by one of her beams of dangerous energy but had moved away in time and had instead watched some poor Saxons trapped in the blinding energy. Their bodies had writhed helplessly, their screams carrying across the field until the beam had moved on elsewhere and they had been left to lie limply on the ground. Arthur returned his attention to the man opposite him and with a loud growl he ran forward and lashed out with his sword. Cerdic shifted hastily and kicked the Roman commander roughly to the ground. Arthur felt his breath escape him as he lay on the ground and he struggled to regain his footing before he could realise the Saxon was coming at him with his blade.

The Knights could do no more then watch the sword thrust brutally into their comrade's body. All of those who were not fighting let their swords drop limply from their bloodied hands as their eyes widened in horror as the anguished cry was let loose across the field. The wounded individual's eyes slipped close as a pool of blood appeared next to them and the Knights stared on in shock.

* * *

_A/N: Tada! I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner but I've been a bit depressed etc and snowed under with coursework so I haven't been up to updating, but hopefully this makes up! Its a tad choppy so sorry about that but who is it getting hurt? -gasp- Vote for your fave character to get hurt or if you really want killed (lol) out of Day, Tristan or Arthur. Vote now! lol Thanks x_


	26. Chapter 26

Eyes focused groggily on figures bustling around the bedside and the patient leant out a low groan of pain. The hushed whispers stopped briefly and several dark shapes loomed into the view of the person lying on the bed.

"Lancelot, he's awake." Came Dagonet's soft but booming voice.

One of the dark shapes moved closer into the person's blurry gaze.

"How nice of you to join us Arthur." Came the mocking voice of his second-in-command as Lancelot leant over him with a knowing smirk.

Arthur frowned at his distorted vision and attempted to sit up but was forced back down with a casual shove by Lancelot. Dagonet was prodding about cautiously at Arthur's side where Cerdic's sword has thrust into him and Arthur hissed in pain.

"Sorry." Mumbled Dagonet as he continued his meddling.

Arthur groaned with fatigue and pain again and looked back up at Lancelot. His vision had cleared now and he could clearly focus upon his promiscuous Knight's obvious smirk.

"What happened?" asked Arthur hoarsely as Dagonet began cleaning the wound, causing Arthur to wince and moan out in pain again.

"The Saxon leader decided to take a swipe at you, and no God could help you from the state you were in." replied Lancelot with amusement lacing his voice. "But luckily for you, my friend, I was in close vicinity and killed the Saxon bastard before he finished you off." He finished with a smile and laughed at Arthur's exasperated expression.

"Am I to be thankful for all the gloating you'll do now?" muttered Arthur with mild disdain.

Lancelot laughed loudly and clapped the commander on the shoulder before sitting himself down on a nearby chair. He hadn't changed from his bloody armour and he was still covered in the dirt and grime of the field but he stayed with his friend anyway.

"Almost done." Dagonet announced quietly as he finished bandaging Arthur's side and looked up from his position kneeling on the floor. "You'll have to stay here for a few days to rest Arthur." He added softly and checked the wound again with scrutiny before replacing Arthur's tunic and excusing himself from the room. Arthur could hear voices from another part of the infirmary and looked at Lancelot questioningly. The dark Knight chuckled from his mug of ale and nodded his head further down the room to a screened off section used for stitching. Arthur raised his head to try and see who it was but gave up and let himself lie back into the pillows and let the fatigue wash over him.

* * *

"Hold still." Murmured Tristan softly as he held Day's arm within his grip and looked up to meet her eyes. Day's eyes were trained on the gash in her upper arm and she hissed softly as Tristan's thumb brushed near it. 

"I'll try and make it as painless as possible." He murmured again in his low rumble and Day relaxed into his grasp.

She bit down on her lip as Tristan pierced her tender skin with the needle and began sewing up the wound. Tristan glanced up at her briefly from behind his braids and Day looked back at him silently. His mouth twitched in anguish as Day whimpered inaudibly as he finished the stitching and broke off the thread with his teeth.

"Thank you." Day whispered gently and Tristan stood back to look over her with appreciation. He had been so close to death, so close to losing her and all he wanted to do now was hold her in his arms and never let her go.

"You won't be able to practice your archery for a few days, or wield a sword." He stated in his throaty rumble and brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face. Day nodded lightly and gave Tristan a small smile as she jumped down from the bed and stood awkwardly gazing at him. After a few more moments in silence Day quietly excused herself from his presence so she could wash the blood from her body and exited the room. Tristan watched her go with a defeated expression before packing away the bandages and needle and pushing the screen back. He glared over to Lancelot who still had a smirk on his face and the dark scout walked over to check on Arthur.

"How is he?" Tristan asked gruffly.

"The cut hasn't hit anything important but it'll take a while to heal." Shrugged Lancelot as he drained his mug of ale and placed it down on the table beside him.

Tristan nodded stonily and exited the infirmary, leaving Lancelot to watch him go.

"Well Arthur I think it's about time I got cleaned up, don't you?" Lancelot murmured cheerily to his sleeping commander before he too left the room.

* * *

Tristan was stalking around the corridors of Badon Hill, mulling over the battle and Day's words. He headed for his room in his usual stalk and flung the door open carelessly. He didn't even bother to kick it shut behind him before he started removing his armour and washing away the blood and grime. 

Day was in the room opposite, washing away her own blood and dirt. She had been so close to dying, so close to losing him and yet she was scared of something. It was lucky Dagonet had noticed Day and thrust his axe through Cynric's back just as his dagger was inches from Day's throat. The gentle Knight had lifted Day to her feet after kicking away the Saxon from atop her and held her tightly as the relief and shock washed over her. He hadn't said anything to her, only led her away to the infirmary where the others had dragged Arthur after watching him fall beneath Cedric's blade. She should really go thank him, Day thought as she opened her door and appeared in the corridor; a clean, refreshed and thoughtful Day. She stopped short though at the sight of Tristan stood half-naked in his chamber and hesitated for a moment, just watching him. Eventually she shook herself free of her trance and slowly moved forward into his chamber. Tristan was too involved in his thoughts to notice the girl enter his room and close the door silently behind her. Day crept forward towards the brooding Knight and trailed her fingers slowly down his spine. Tristan instantly stiffened in response but didn't move to turn around.

"Did you mean what you said?" He asked in a low growl as he reached behind him and ran his hand deftly through her hair.

"Every word." Day whispered, kissing his shoulders.

Tristan turned round to face her, letting the bloody cloth drop from his hands and land on the floor with a feeble thud.

"I almost died out there today." He admitted quietly. "I was caught unawares as I looked for you and was knocked to the ground. I watched as that axe started coming down towards me and all I could think of was you. Fortunately I managed to grab my sword just in time and block the attack, but I never stopped thinking of you." He murmured softly, his head bowed in defeat.

Day listened to him with silent aching, running her hands over his scars and moving his braids from his face with nimble fingers.

"You're alive and that's what matters now." Whispered Day warmly, not expressing her own near death experience but instead nudging his chin up with her hand so she could look into his eyes. He seemed troubled after the battle and Day simply held him in her arms, comforting him with her warmth and the knowledge that he was loved.

* * *

"How's Arthur?" asked Galahad as Lancelot joined them at the table in the tavern. 

"Sleeping." Replied Lancelot calmly as a mug of ale was pushed towards him. "He won't be able to fight for a while though. The cut's deep but not life-threatening."

The other Knights nodded in relief and drained their mugs quickly before calling for more. Vanora was rushed off her feet with all the attention they were asking from her and she sighed heavily as she reached the table. The Knights looked up at her, a little surprised, but she waved them off with a smile as Anise and Gawain entered the tavern.

"Anise!" called Vanora as she rushed up to the girl, leaving the pitchers of ale with the Knights.

"Oh hello Vanora." Smiled Anise as the woman met her.

"Jade was asking after you. Poor little mite was scared to death with all the noise from outside. But I sent her to bed and told her you'd see her tomorrow, if it's not too much trouble?" Vanora said with a sad smile as she remembered her daughter's frightened face.

"Of course I will!" replied Anise happily; sensing Vanora's obvious worries. "Where's Arthur?" She asked in confusion as she turned to face the Knights.

* * *

_A/N: Ok just to let you know I hate this chapter, it royally sucks lol but I thought I had to give you something, even if it is this rubbish lol. Feel very free to make suggestions on how to better it lol. It took me a while to decide who should be hurt/killed as Missy Mouse knows after much debating on msn lol but I did it eventually! Me and Missy Mouse have towrite a King Arthur spoof cos some of the convos we have are so funny lol, and I loved her review about Tristan lol.Oh and I'm going back 2 school in 3 days time so updates will become a rarity, sorry! But if you nag me enough I might do one every once in a while...or I might snap...depends on my mood lol. Btw LANCELOTTRISTANBABY I tried emailing you but it wouldn't send (typical lol) and feel free to use it on your C2 thing, sorry I don't know what one is lol but use it anyway lol! Thanks x_


	27. Chapter 27

"Arthur…" A voice called him from far away, dragging him steadily through the layers of his distorted subconscious, till he blinked open his eyes and saw the subtle figure of Anise standing over him.

He groaned gruffly at his awakening and the sharp throbbing in his side till the woman stood next to him placed a soothing hand on his forehead.

"Shhh." She whispered calmly and smiled down at his weary face. "What happened?"

Arthur coughed hoarsely before speaking to her.

"I was stabbed by the Saxon leader." He spoke throatily and his face was drawn from his exhaustion and ill health.

Anise chided him with a quiet chuckle before moving to inspect the wound.

"It went deep." She stated with a tinge of concern as her eyes looked up from his bandages to meet Arthur's eyes.

"I'll live." He groaned restlessly before chuckling quietly to himself. "If Lancelot stops gloating over it within two months."

Anise gently replaced his tunic over the wound and gave him an amused look.

"Oh we both know he won't do that."

Arthur smiled at her remark and let his head fall back heavily into the pillows beneath him. He watched as she came around the bed towards him again and winced slightly as he shifted to get comfortable. Anise sighed good-naturedly and sat him up as gently as she could before adjusting his pillows and lying him back down. He murmured his thanks and let Anise help him to drink some water before he settled down. She too settled herself in a seat next to him and wiped his dampened brow with a wet cloth so that he could sleep.

"You know you don't have to stay here." Arthur said with a gentle tone as he watched her rinsing the cloth.

"Would you prefer if it was Lancelot?"

"Point taken." Replied Arthur with a small smile and Anise chuckled at him.

"Anise are you sure you're alright to be doing this?" Arthur asked once she had sat down again.

"I'm fine Arthur." She assured him and brushed her curls from her ashen face.

"You don't look fine." He murmured sternly. "You should rest; you used far more power than you're used to out there today."

"Arthur. I am fine." Anise replied tersely even as she felt a wave of nausea rushing up to meet her.

Arthur watched as her deep brown eyes fluttered wildly and finally snapped shut as her head slumped forward; her curls falling across her pallid face as her body slipped out of the safety of the chair and hit the floor with a sickeningly dull thud. The injured commander could do more than watch as his wound refused to let him move and he gasped at her limp appearance on the floor.

"Dagonet!" Arthur bellowed out. "Dagonet!"

After a few seconds a flustered looking Dagonet flew into the infirmary and stared at Arthur's distressed appearance. He followed his commander's pointing finger to the figure lying on the floor and rushed over quickly.

"Anise?" He asked softly in his booming voice as he rolled her over onto her side and made sure she was still breathing.

"Is she alright?" Arthur asked with concern as the gentle giant lifted the young woman into his arms and carried her over to a bed nearby.

"She's exhausted that's all. Her powers have drained her and her body can't hold onto her energy. Just let her rest for a while." Assured Dagonet quietly as he set her down and wheeled the bed over near Arthur so he could keep an eye on them both.

Arthur sighed in relief at his comments and watched her peaceful form near him as Dagonet excused himself and exited the room. Arthur watched him go before reaching out a hand and fondly stroking the girl's curls from her face. He fell asleep with his fingers tangled in those ringlets and a slight smile on his face.

* * *

"Gawain."

The blonde Knight turned at the mention of his name and frowned somewhat from the look on Dagonet's face, setting his mug of ale down on the hefty table.

"You might want to go to the infirmary. Anise collapsed." Murmured the older Knight and followed Gawain who jumped up from his seat and set off in a swift march.

Gawain opened the door of the infirmary in a hurry but stopped still when he saw the two patients. He frowned at the sight of Arthur's hand in Anise's hair but resigned himself to the thought of it simply being comforting to them both.

"What's wrong with her?" Gawain asked in a hushed tone as he strode over to the bed and gently caressed Anise's face.

"Simply exhaustion. Her powers have drained her, that's all." Answered Dagonet gently and placed a broad hand on Gawain's shoulder. "Come, she needs her rest."

Gawain looked at Dagonet with a meek smile and kissed Anise softly on the forehead before the two Knights left and shut the door behind them.

* * *

Day moved softly from Tristan's warm embrace and attempted to sit up on the bed. Time had drifted with little meaning as he held her in his arms and she had stayed simply comforting him; trying to let him sleep. Her dress was crumpled slightly from the way she'd been lying and she tutted softly to herself.

"Where are you going?" Tristan's deep growl rumbled out suddenly as his hand caught her wrist softly.

"I thought you were asleep." Day replied with a smiling tone.

She moved her head back round to face him and noticed the hurt in his deep brown eyes. She laid back down in his arms, facing him, and stared at him in concern. He stared back at her in silence and closed his eyes slowly as her fingers brushed over his tattoos and made their way smoothly over his closed eyelids and down his nose. It was growing dark outside but her emerald eyes still glistened in the dull light and Tristan sighed softly as her nimble fingertips continued to trail tenderly over his face. After a few more moments Tristan opened his eyes again and Day moved one of his unruly braids from his face so she could see him clearly. His eyes were piercing but Day could still see the hurt in the deep brown depths of them.

"What is it?" She asked softly, her hand resting lightly on the side of his face.

"Where were you going?" Tristan asked again.

"I don't know. My own chamber, for a walk, the practice field…somewhere. I wanted to let you sleep." Day replied still in her understated tone.

"I'll always sleep better if you were in my arms." Tristan murmured quietly and gazed at her lovingly.

Day smiled and nestled her head against his chest and felt his strong arms fold round her and Tristan settle. He kissed the top of her head and felt her relax into him and drift into sleep.

"I love you." He whispered tenderly into her mass of chocolate locks.

* * *

The two patients were both awake by the next morning and Anise sat up in bed; a pile of cushions behind her and Gawain had been to visit. She and Arthur joked happily although he was still in obvious pain, but he smiled for Anise's benefit.

Dagonet was tending to Arthur's bandages when he felt two more presences enter the room. He moved his head up briefly to see Vanora stood with Jade in front of her. Dagonet smiled at his friend's wife and beckoned her over to the bed.

"I hope you don't mind Dagonet but Jade was desperate to see Anise." Vanora said timidly but relaxed at his warm smile and gentle manner.

"Of course not." He spoke softly and smiled at the small girl before lifting her up into his large arms and sitting her beside Anise.

Anise frowned softly at the new appearance in her drowsiness until she recognised the vibrant colour of Jade's hair and eyes.

"Jade." She whispered, smiling.

Jade returned the smile in the form of a broad grin and hugged Anise around the waist. Anise patted her head lightly as Vanora came over to the bed and Dagonet returned to treating Arthur.

"I'm sorry to disturb you like this but she was so anxious about you." Vanora said apologetically but Anise tutted at her.

"Really it's fine. I enjoy her company, don't I little one?" Anise assured Vanora confidently and readjusted Jade so that they were both comfortable.

"As long as you're well enough. Just let me know and I'll take her home anytime." Vanora told Anise as she watched Dagonet cleaning Arthur's wound. "And how are you Arthur?" She asked with concern.

Arthur groaned suddenly as Dagonet washed the gash in his side but gritted his teeth, before answering Vanora.

"I've been better."

The two women chuckled at his response and talked idly for a while till Vanora decided it was time for them to leave.

"Day should be along later, I saw her this morning as she was asking after you." Vanora called over her shoulder as she led Jade from the infirmary.

"When can I be up and around again Dagonet?" asked Anise with slight boredom after the door had swung shut.

"Well I'd say another day at the very least, you're still weak." The Knight told her with his deep rumble as he tied off the last of Arthur's bandaging.

He smiled as she sighed and rolled Arthur's bed back next to her's so that they could talk easily and he could check easily on them from the doorway.

"I'll be back later with some lunch but for now rest." Dagonet said as he cleaned away the equipment and left the room.

"How's the pain Arthur?" Anise asked after a moment or two of watching him.

"The herbs Dagonet gave me earlier seem to be doing something to numb the pain but it still troubles me." He said with a resigned tone and turned to face the young woman to his left.

Anise smiled at him and wiped a few disorderly curls from his face and talked to him casually about his hopes for the future.

"What is it you wish for?" He asked her eventually as visions of Rome flickered in his mind.

Anise thought for a moment and Arthur watched her brown eyes glint with uncertainty for a moment.

"Stay here I suppose. Or at least until Gawain is released from his service to Rome." She replied finally but still seemed in deep thought.

"Then what?" Arthur pressed; he couldn't help himself but he needed to know.

"It depends on what Gawain wants really." Shrugged Anise and returned her gaze to Arthur. "What about when you reach Rome?"

Arthur sighed heavily and leaned further back into his pillows.

"Have a family I suppose."

Anise nodded thoughtfully before speaking again.

"Will it be a Roman wife or someone you'll take with you?"

Arthur frowned at her question and turned his head to face her. She looked so innocent and so beautiful, even in her weary state and Arthur had to mentally scold himself.

"Roman." He stated firmly and Anise couldn't help but notice the hard stare his normally expressive eyes had taken on.

"Ah."

* * *

_A/N: Lol everyone seemed to like the last chapter so hey thanks! lol You guys have got to stop giving me ideas cos they're always so good I just have to include them lol. I just had to have a Tristan moment there, he's the best, let's face facts lol. Yup so thanks very much for all your lovely reviews! -hugs- Thanks x_


	28. Chapter 28

Arthur looked over at the young woman lying next to him in the pale ribbon of silver light that cascaded through the small window. He sighed heavily at her sleeping form and watched her intently as she lay there; her face passive and serene and her closed eyelids hiding her deep brown orbs. Her mouth twitched slightly and a low moan escaped her lips in her dream-filled slumber. Oh how Arthur longed to kiss those lips, desired to comfort her from her dreams and craved to claim her as his. But he knew he couldn't; she was Gawain's and that much was clear. Frustrated, Arthur turned his head so that he was instead staring at the whitewashed plaster of the ceiling, and sighed seriously in the empty quiet.

"Arthur why do you stir so?" Anise's quiet whisper spoke out suddenly, causing Arthur to jerk his head back towards her and smile sadly at her bedraggled state.

"I'm just thinking that's all." He replied briefly and returned his eyes to the ceiling.

"Well don't think too long or else you'll never regain your strength and heal up." She yawned; her voice heavy with sleep.

Arthur nodded at her words and was surprised when he felt two hands lifting his tunic and running lithe fingers over his bandages.

"You've stopped bleeding." Murmured Anise as she scrutinised the dressing in the dim light. "But you still need your rest."

"As do you. You shouldn't be fussing over me, you're here purely to regain your own strength." Chided Arthur as Anise clambered back into her bed and snuggled into the blankets.

"Yes but I haven't got a bloody great gash in my side." She chuckled lightly, and reached over to wipe some of Arthur's dampened hair from his face.

"Aye." He murmured gloomily and watched as she rested her head against the pillow and stared at him. "What?" He asked with confusion as she continued to watch him with her vast brown eyes.

"I'll watch over you till you fall asleep." She whispered gently and smiled softly as Arthur's eyes slipped closed and his breathing deepened and slowed beneath her sleepy gaze.

* * *

Gawain was pacing restlessly within the confines of his chamber. It was late into the night but he simply couldn't settle; not knowing that Anise was not within his arms but instead in the infirmary. He huffed sourly as a vision of Arthur's hand in Anise's curls flashed in front of him; his fists clenched tightly and lips twisted in a scowl. He knew how Arthur had felt about Anise when she had first arrived at the fort and even though he trusted her and had much respect for his Commander, he still felt jealous. Gawain paused in his treading and sighed at his over-reaction; grabbing his axe and pulling on his tunic as he headed out the door and towards the practice fields.

The moon was large in the sky with wisps of cloud edging across its waxen shell. Gawain walked out into the moonlit-flooded field and headed for the posts near the benches. He swung his axe along beside him as he strode through the chilling darkness and the blade gleamed sinisterly in the silver brilliance. Once he reached the post he swung his axe up high and hit the wooden post with a powerful blow; knocking a large chunk of wood free of the post. He continued to strike the post with hefty blows, cutting large grooves into the post's already gnarled surface. Gawain let his anxiety and frustration flow through the swings of his axe and he gradually got more powerful with his bashes. After a while he noticed Galahad appear silently next to him and Gawain turned to face him; panting and flushed from his strenuous workout. They stood looking at each other for a few minutes; Galahad not knowing what to say and Gawain staring blankly at the younger Knight; his large frame illuminated in the silver radiance of the moon.

"Galahad what is it?" Gawain finally asked with an air of boredom.

Galahad stared back with a thrown expression and looked uncomfortably at his boots.

"I…I just wanted to see how you are." He answered after a few moments, kicking at the dirt agitatedly.

Gawain frowned at his young friend and dropped his axe to the ground before resting on it with his arms. Galahad looked up with slight apprehension to look at the blonde Knight and stared at him uneasily.

"I'm fine. Worried, that's all." Gawain replied with a sigh and Galahad nodded slowly as he looked back down at the dirt.

"Galahad what's the matter, really?" Gawain asked abruptly and looked at him questioningly when his head shot up.

Galahad sighed heavily at Gawain's raised eyebrows and looked at his friend dejectedly.

"I don't know. I just want to be rid of this place, rid of this life, rid of this memory…" He threw Gawain a defeated expression and it was answered with a sad smile. "I just want to go home Gawain. Back to Sarmatia, back to my family. No more fighting, no more killing, no more nightmares, is that too much to ask! I just want to go home." Galahad almost shouted but instead stopped himself and hung his head miserably.

Gawain watched his friend quietly and took him gently by the shoulders; letting his axe drop to the ground in a cloud of dust and Galahad to rest his head on his shoulder.

"Loire?" Gawain asked quietly and Galahad merely nodded numbly. "What she did to you, what she did to all of us was treacherous and she betrayed not only your trust, but also your heart Galahad. You did the right thing."

Galahad pushed himself roughly away from Gawain and span to face him with an incredulous expression.

"The right thing? I killed her Gawain!" Galahad didn't restrain himself from shouting this time and Gawain simply stood and let himself be yelled at. "No matter how much you try to dignify it by saying she killed one of us first, I still killed her! I had to watch her die by my sword. I had to clean her blood from my blade. I had to remove her dagger from my friend. How is that right?"

Gawain watched Galahad's anger diminish and he flinched at the raw emotion as Galahad whispered out the last few words. The dark knight stood numbly in the darkness as a cloud passed over the moon and his green eyes glinted dully.

"Galahad…" began Gawain awkwardly but his friend waved him off abruptly.

"Don't Gawain." He murmured dismally. "It's in the past. It's my own battle to fight, and fight it I must." He frowned sadly at the hushed blonde Knight and stalked off into the darkness without another word.

Gawain watched him go and bent to pick up his axe only to hear another set of footsteps approaching.

"What is this? Night of the living insomniacs?" He murmured austerely but stopped and blushed as he saw Day once he'd turned around. "Er, Lady Day I'm sorry…I...er didn't realise it was you."

Day smiled at his embarrassment and he relaxed at the humour in her eyes.

"What was it you wanted?" He asked softly and presented his arm to her as they began walking off the field.

"Well I was wondering where Galahad went. I saw him out here and wished to talk with him." She said quietly as they wandered through the silent streets of Badon Hill.

"Oh I can't help you there I'm afraid. Back to his room I suspect, we had another argument." Gawain answered shamefully and hung his head as Day pulled them to a stop.

"I will talk to him. Instead you have more important things on your mind." Day whispered with a knowing smile and bade him goodnight before hurrying off into the darkness and leaving the Knight stood alone in the empty silence of the night.

Gawain sighed and turned around, only to smile at the girl's cunning. She had left him outside the infirmary.

* * *

A light knocking rapped across Galahad's door so he simply groaned and ignored it. But it continued on incessantly and eventually Galahad could listen to it no more.

"Gawain if that's you then go away." He barked roughly at the door and was relieved when the knocking stopped for a moment.

"It is not Gawain, Sir Galahad."

Galahad started at the voice and sprang up from the bed. What was Day doing here? Galahad had no time to think so instead strode across the room and opened the door swiftly. Day shifted uneasily beneath his gaze and cleared her throat after a few moments before breaking the silence.

"May I come in? I wished to speak with you." She asked eventually and Galahad instantly moved out of the way and motioned for her to enter.

Day glided silently into the room and adjusted her eyes to the dark interior before glancing around quickly. She heard Galahad close the door behind her and rest against it as he watched her.

"What is it you wished to speak with me of?" He asked quietly; folding his arms across his chest.

"About that morning in the garden." She stated gently and heard Galahad cough quietly at her response. "And also about what just happened with Gawain."

"That has nothing to do with you." Galahad remarked quietly and frowned at Day as she moved to face him.

"Aye, but he seemed saddened and I told him I would talk with you." She replied calmly and gave the young Knight a passive look.

"What were you doing there anyway?" He asked confusedly and with slight annoyance.

"I was looking for you Sir Knight." Day replied in the same calm voice and watched him relax a little. "I just wished to talk to you, that's all."

Galahad nodded but kept his defensive stance at the door and simply stared at the young woman in anxiety.

"Well I wish to apologise. It was not my place, nor my right to threaten you so. It was wrong of me." Galahad said softly, hanging his head in shame.

Day smiled sadly at him and accepted it as an apology.

"Do not worry Galahad. I can understand your reasoning for it now." She murmured gently and placed a soothing hand on his arm.

Galahad looked up hastily and Day noticed the hurt that flashed across his eyes; even in this dim light.

"You remind me so much of her." He admitted subtly, staring at her with the hurt still resonant in his eyes. "But then you are so different. Your eyes are not the same, and neither is your countenance and you are much more… loving than her. True I loved her but love makes you blind, and I could not see what she was doing to all of us. She never loved me; she was just here to kill." Galahad whispered softly, although his voice turned slightly bitter towards the end and he stared down at Day's hand which still rested on his crossed arms.

"Would it make you feel better if you knew she loved you or not?"

Galahad gave Day a confused look but seemed to consider her question. He let his head fall back against the door as he thought about it and Day watched his turmoil as he struggled to decide.

"I…I suppose it would be better knowing not whether she loved me or not. For if she loved me then how could she do something such as that? And if she didn't then she fooled me so blindly and I was the cause of my comrade's death. I think it is best left a mystery, don't you?" He replied and looked at her almost pleadingly.

"No-one shall ever know. Sometimes it is but the way of the world, and some things are meant to never be known." Day said with an air of elusiveness and smiled forlornly at the troubled young man before her.

"Gawain has much on his mind. Do not be offended if he seems distant. Talk to me instead." Day whispered gently as she reached up so that her lips rested near Galahad's ear.

Galahad nodded his thanks and gave her hand a gentle squeeze as she opened the door and slipped out of the room. He listened as her soft footsteps slowly diffused into the night and instead heaved himself down onto his bed. Perhaps she was right, perhaps it was best if Loire was left a mystery and he moved on. Galahad sighed resolutely to himself and climbed into bed, mentally blocking off that section of his memory forever.

* * *

_A/N: Lol there wasn't much point to this chapter...and I don't like it either lol. Crud is a word that springs to mind lol. Ah well having a bit of writer's block again, and I'm off school with a migraine since yesterday, but at least I made it in for 3 days lol. I'm gonna go see the doctor but we all suspect they're stress-related, surprise surprise lol. So if you've got any idea/suggestions please don't hesitating in telling me as they'll be much appreciated! Thanks for all your lovely reviews tho x_


	29. Chapter 29

"Jocosta?"

"W-what?" came a muffled reply as the girl struggled beneath the furs of her pellet.

Eiger chuckled at the sight of his daughter and strode across the tent to help free herself of her bed.

"Thank you." She muttered with a chuckle as she stood up; aided by her father's strong hand and looked up at him expectantly.

Eiger stared down at his youngest daughter lovingly and kissed her on the forehead. She looked so like her mother at times that it broke his heart.

"What is it father?" Jocosta asked worriedly, and turned her head to look outside. "It's not yet sunrise."

Eiger gazed down at his daughter's upturned face and led her by the hand outside. She grabbed a cloak on the way out and wrapped it around herself tightly to prevent the chill winter air seeping into her bones, and watched in wonder at the sight before her.

It had snowed during the night and everything seemed suspended in time; a white flurry blanketed everything the eye could see and the icicles twinkled charmingly in the purple light of nearing dawn.

Eiger smiled at his daughter's awe-struck face, but gently tugged on her hand and led her away from the village.

"Where are we going father?" She asked after a few minutes of treading carefully through the frozen forest.

"It's not far now." Eiger replied mysteriously and chuckled at his daughter's perplexed expression. "Trust me."

They carried on in appreciative silence for a little while longer till they reached the brow of a hill; overlooking Badon Hill and the forest that stretched down to meet it. Eiger smiled over at his daughter and pulled her small frame towards him; shielding her from the cold. Jocosta snuggled into his warm embrace and moved her head up to look at him, questioning the sparkling gleam in his eyes. He extended a finger out towards the fort and Jocosta followed his gaze with wonder. Shafts of golden sunlight began stretching out over the shadow of the fort and gliding slowly up over the forest; setting it on fire with golden brilliance and glinting off the snow and ice covering its' canopy.

"It's beautiful." Jocosta breathed out; her voice hushed as though if she spoke too loud the spell would be broken.

Eiger pressed a light kiss onto her head and hugged her tightly as they watched the sunrise silently over the fort.

"I'm sure Day will be missing you so I thought we could take a ride out today." He said casually and laughed out loud as her deep green eyes' widened and a smile crept across her face.

"Oh father!" She cried and threw herself into his arms, causing more laughter to erupt between the two of them.

* * *

Dagonet shuffled quietly around the infirmary, trying not to wake the occupants of the room but still clean up Arthur. The wound had stopped bleeding which was a good sign and Dagonet just hoped the stitches wouldn't become infected so he cleaned them methodically. Arthur had yet to wake which was good as Dagonet could take his time and not have to worry about his commander wriggling about and causing trouble. 

He looked over to Anise's bed which was nearby and smiled at the sight of her wrapped tightly in Gawain's arms. He had found them like that this morning and hadn't the heart to wake them as they looked so peaceful.

"Hmm…" Grunted Arthur hoarsely as he rolled over onto Dagonet's hand, who gave him an annoyed frown. "Oh sorry Dagonet." He murmured sleepily as the Knight rolled him back and recovered his hand.

"This is why I try to do it when you're asleep. Keeps you out of trouble." He muttered humorously and continued to clean the stitching before binding Arthur up once again. "You should be able to go for a wander today. But you are to have someone with you at all times and you must wrap up warm as it's snowed." He warned Arthur sternly and his commander sighed with a smile.

The doors to the infirmary were suddenly swung open and Arthur squinted at the silhouettes of 3 men framed in the doorway; the sun creating a heavenly aura around them. Arthur frowned at them for a moment till they walked forward and he gave a look of horror at Dagonet.

"Him?" Arthur asked distraughtly as he looked at a mischievous Lancelot.

Dagonet simply nodded with an amused smile and chuckled as the promiscuous Knight made his way over to a horrified looking Arthur.

"Healing up well are we Arthur?" Lancelot asked with a smirk and patted him on the shoulder.

"Hmm, and I'm all the better for seeing you." Came the muttered reply, to which Lancelot simply laughed.

"Artorius!" Bors shouted brazenly and whacked Arthur over the back as the commander tried to sit up in his bed. "How ya doin? You've been missing out on all the fun mate!" He laughed loudly and sat down on the end of Arthur's bed, causing it to dip heavily.

"Not too bad Bors. Yourself and Vanora?" enquired Arthur with a smile at his brute of a friend.

"Yeah, the bastards got us running around though as usual." Bors replied heartily and proceeded to shout at some playing outside with a local dog.

All those present laughed as the children scarpered and turned back to Arthur.

"Eiger is coming today Arthur, he said he was bringing someone with him." Galahad declared as a welcome and stuck his tongue out at Lancelot who muttered something like 'that was my news' under his breath.

"Ah good." Remarked Arthur and looked around the room in confusion for a moment. "Where's Tristan and Day?" He asked in quiet surprise but caught on as the other Knights gave him wicked grins and Lancelot cleared his throat importantly.

"So come on Arthur, best be getting you dressed. There's much fun to be had today!" He exclaimed with a smirk and Arthur simply shook his head at what could possibly be in store for him.

* * *

Dagonet had drawn a screen around Gawain and Anise before the others had come in, to give them some much needed privacy. 

"Morning." Murmured Gawain into Anise's neck as he pressed light kisses down her throat.

Anise smiled and opened her eyes drowsily to eye him with amusement. He paused briefly in his travels and looked up at her with a wink as he moved up to kiss her properly.

"Good morning." She replied once they had broken apart and smiled as he toyed languidly with one of her tight curls.

He had crept into the infirmary last night, being careful not to disturb Arthur and had climbed into bed beside her. They had whispered to each other briefly; speaking of Gawain's jealousy and Anise's reassurance before they had eventually fallen asleep. He had felt better after his talk with her and wanted her to be back on her feet as soon as possible.

Gawain decided it was time for him to get up and removed himself from the bed, before sitting back down heavily to pull on his boots. Anise played with his long hair as he sat on the edge of the bed before calling Dagonet around.

"When can I get up?" She implored him and the towering Knight smiled down at her.

"If you feel strong enough you can leave the infirmary today as I see no reason for you to stay here." Dagonet answered and Anise immediately brightened. "But," he added sternly. "You are to not over exert yourself. So only paced walks for the moment and then in a few days you can begin training again….among other things." He added hastily and excused himself from the room.

"Well let's get you back to our chamber and then you can see the snow." Gawain exclaimed happily, swinging her up into his arms and wrapping a blanket around her as they exited the infirmary.

* * *

A light tapping sounded on Tristan's door and he groaned at the intrusive noise. 

"Who is it?" He grunted drowsily and raised his head to look towards the door.

"It's Galahad." Came the voice form the other side of the door. "I just wished to tell Lady Day that her father and guest shall be arriving sometime later this morning." Galahad called quietly through the door.

"Thank you Galahad!" called back Day as she snuggled into Tristan and softly nuzzled him under the ear.

Tristan waited till Galahad's footsteps had disappeared before he kissed the young woman and rolled her against his chest; wrapping his muscular arms round her waist and staring at her intently. Day stared back with her large emerald orbs and sighed contentedly into his chest.

"Who do you think it could be?" Tristan's deep rumble vibrated against her chest and she revelled in the movement.

* * *

"Jocosta!" Screamed Day as she ran towards the girl dismounting her father's horse. 

"Day!" came the reply yell and the young girl flung herself at her sister; embroiling herself into her sister's arms.

The Knights looked on in mild surprise from their position around the courtyard and Eiger smiled warmly at Arthur.

"You're well I see." He commented genially as he shook Arthur's hand and watched his two daughters.

Arthur made the connection a moment later and smiled kindly upon the scene.

"They're very much alike." He commented and Eiger nodded absentmindedly.

"They always were. Very much like their mother." The Woad replied and greeted Day with open arms as she made her way towards him.

"Father." She breathed contentedly into his chest and he pulled her back so he could look at her beaming face.

"I see the Knight has been taking good care of you." He murmured with a smile and looked over to where Tristan stood stoically.

Day nodded her head enthusiastically and Eiger chuckled at her reaction before turning back to Arthur.

The two leaders talked for a moment before setting off towards the Table Room, followed by a grumbling Lancelot and an ever brooding Dagonet.

Day watched them go before turning to her younger sister and glancing over her quickly.

"I'm so glad to see you Day." Murmured Jocosta happily as Day linked hands with her and led her excitedly over towards the other Knights who had gathered around the tavern. They all turned accordingly as the pair approached and smiled at Day's beaming face.

"Everybody this is my little sister, Jocosta." She announced proudly and everyone stood to welcome the girl and introduce themselves. Jocosta greeted them all timidly and couldn't help but notice the looks exchanged by her sister and the ominous Knight called Tristan. The deadly Knight had greeted Jocosta quietly, but she had seen the happy glimmer in his deep and intense eyes and the shadow of a smile on his lips. The teen had looked up at her sister who was seemingly lost in his eyes before Galahad was introduced to her.

Jocosta smiled at him and greeted him warmly as she had done with everyone but there was something niggling her about him. He looked so familiar, his hair and his face. She was sure she had seen it somewhere before…but where? Suddenly it hit her like a slap round the face and she couldn't stop herself from uttering her recollection.

"Loire." She whispered so softly Galahad wasn't sure if he'd heard her right, but from the look on her face and the fear in her eyes he knew he had.

A flash of pain flickered across his eyes and Jocosta watched with intrigue and sorrow at his reaction. Galahad straightened quickly and returned to his seat next to Gawain; looking rather confused and distressed. She knew something and he wanted to find out what it was.

Day had been talking to Anise and so had missed the exchange and instead smiled down at her sister, totally oblivious. Jocosta grinned back and let herself be led away to the warmth of the fort, glancing back to meet Galahad's eyes.

"Can't I please stay here for a while father? Please!" Jocosta pleaded with her imploring eyes and Eiger sighed at his daughter's pleas.

He turned to look at Arthur who watched with some amusement and nodded his head with a smile. Eiger thanked the commander graciously as Jocosta jumped around in glee and hugged her father tightly.

"Thank you Arthur Castus!" She beamed and resigned herself to shaking his hand as he was injured.

He laughed at her joy and thanked Eiger for his time of formulating defences with the integration of Woad clans.

"Don't worry father I'll keep an eye on her. She can stay in my chamber with me." Day laughed as her father eyed them warily before hugging them both.

"Any trouble Jocosta and you'll be straight home." He warned sternly but laughed at his daughter's serious face and stroked her russet locks before kissing them both goodbye.

"Send Gryfn my love." Day called as Eiger waved them goodbye and left the Table room.

"Gryfn?" asked Lancelot with a questioning frown from his seat next to Arthur.

"Our brother." Replied Day casually and watched Lancelot shrug and relax back into his chair.

"How old are you Lady Jocosta?" Arthur asked gently as he watched Day hug the girl into her side.

"Almost 15 summers Arthur Castus." Stated Jocosta with a shy smile and felt her sister's hand on her shoulder.

"You can just call me Arthur." Chuckled Arthur kindly and was surprised by the answer he received.

"And you can all just call me Jocosta. Lady isn't to my liking." She replied laughingly and earned a laugh from the three men in the Table room and a pinch from her sister.

Jocosta shot her an indignant grin as Day excused them both from the room and showed her to their chamber.

"This is where you shall be staying." Day told her softly as she showed her the room and received a warm hug from her sister. They had always been close and Jocosta looked up to Day. Day had taught her to fight, had taught her to sing, and had been like a mother to her, to Gryfn too. The two embraced in loving silence for a while longer till Jocosta spied over her sister's shoulder and spotted a chamber opposite.

"Sister?" Jocosta enquired innocently. "Whose chamber is that?"

Day turned to see what she was talking about and smiled softly at the door.

"That is Sir Tristan's chamber." Day replied before glaring at her sister's small smile and pushing her towards the basin. "C'mon wash up and then I can do your hair before we can go and spend some time with the Knights." Day said with a smile and took to helping her sister into a dress rather than her leather Woad clothing.

* * *

_A/N: Lol its a whole family reunion lol, next we'll be getting Eiger aunty's cousin twice removed turning up and joining in the fun lol. Ooo so Jocosta holds a secret that Galahad wants to know, but what ever could it be? And whats gonna happen with all this snow around? Heh heh heh -mischievious grin- I might try and have some fun with the next chapter lol. Thanks x_


	30. Chapter 30

Tristan watched as the two Woad sisters made their way towards the tavern. He'd thought it best to give them some time alone so had kept out of the way and stayed with his fellow comrades in the warmth of the inn. He smirked into his mug of ale as Day and her sister grew nearer and glanced up to catch her fiddling with her sister's hair; just like a mother might do. After a few moments of rebraiding, Day tapped the younger girl on the shoulder and led them through the busy street and into the tavern. They both shook themselves off as they entered the warm hostelry as it had begun to snow again and they were sprinkled in a light dusting of the white powder.

"Anise how are you?" cried Day as she ran over to the woman and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry I didn't visit you but I got a bit…well…preoccupied." She added hastily with a blush and glanced over to catch Tristan's eye.

Anise chuckled and moved over so that the two new arrivals could sit down on the bench next to her.

"Dagonet said I could move from the infirmary as long as I get my rest." Explained Anise with a gentle smile, huddling up next to Gawain and lacing her fingers through those which rested on her shoulder.

"Well that's good. When you're well enough rested I'll train you again, but not before." Warned Day with a teasing smile before turning back to the rest of the table.

After a while spent chatting idly, joking and laughing Vanora came back round to the table looking worn and frustrated.

"What's the matter Vanora?" asked Anise with concern as the normally fiery red-head all but collapsed onto the bench opposite.

"It's the kids. They're doing my head in!" she groaned wearily as she passed around more pitchers of ale.

"Day?" whispered Jocosta quietly and waited for her sister to turn and face her. "I could take them outside for a while if it would help?" She suggested expectantly.

Day smiled at her sister's kind idea and Vanora couldn't thank the girl enough.

"Will you need someone to accompany you?" Day asked as Jocosta gathered the children near the door to the tavern.

"I'll help her." Declared Galahad suddenly and strode over to her before anyone could argue.

He had been sat watching the girl sullenly all afternoon and this was the perfect chance he could have to talk to her.

"Thank you Galahad." Murmured Day with a warm smile and sat herself down next to Tristan, who placed a protective arm around her waist.

Jocosta looked up calmly at the young Knight approaching her, although her eyes showed her obvious fear which she tried to hide vainly. Seeing Galahad's brooding expression, Jocosta turned back to the children quickly and started ushering them out into the courtyard and through the gates. Galahad simply followed lost in thought and the children frolicked happily as they reached the snow-covered fields outside the fort. After a quick nod of the head from Jocosta they all ran in different directions; screaming, shouting and yelling with joy. The girl couldn't help but laugh as she watched them bounding through the white plain and throwing snowballs at each other. Galahad's head shot up as he heard her laugh and he eyed her with a distressed expression which she ignored as he was behind her.

After a few more moments of uncomfortable silence, only broken by the gleeful screams of the children, Galahad moved towards her and coughed quietly.

"What do you know about Loire?" He asked sternly and watched intently as Jocosta turned to face him.

Her eyes betrayed her calm façade; dancing with fear and apprehension and she looked away from the Knight's pleading face.

"Please." He begged her quietly and moved slightly closer.

Jocosta looked up at him warily for a moment before beginning to talk.

"She was one of our clan." Whispered the young girl, looking out over to the woods. "I knew her only a little, but I knew of what happened between you."

Galahad sighed softly as the girl paused and waited for her to continue.

"She was one of the best fighters of our clan and she was devious with it. We had been trying to formulate a plan of attack for a while and had drawn a blank. One day there was an attack near the village, I remember as I watched from a tree….I remember seeing you there." Jocosta whispered and looked back to Galahad who was listening intently. "Well after the battle the elders were discussing what to do as you were drawing nearer to the village and it would be dangerous for us to stay there any longer. That was when Loire had an idea. She had seen you fighting and had taken a fancy to you; your skills, your grace, your passion for life. Of course it would be difficult as you seemed to be the most fervent about going home and about hating the Woads, but you were also the youngest and most impressionable. The plan worked but it was harder for her to follow-through with then you might think."

Galahad's eyes changed swiftly as Jocosta stopped talking; they lost their remorseful tint and instead went cold and steely.

"Hard for her?" Whispered Galahad angrily. "How can you say it was hard for her?"

Jocosta backed away from Galahad slowly, her eyes growing wide as his anger grew and her mouth opening slightly with fear. Galahad continued advancing on her steadily and Jocosta glanced around frantically for some form of escape.

"It was hard for her, she didn't want to." Jocosta exclaimed frantically as she continued withdrawing from the glowering Knight just inches away from her, his fists clenched and his eyes bristling.

Galahad glared at her for a moment, sensing something wasn't quite right.

"You're not telling me something. What is it you're not telling me!" He asked angrily; something desperate and frantic in his voice.

Jocosta simply stared back at him and saw the confusion etched in his features. He was angry, but sorrowful at the same time, and there was something pleading about him that needed to know what she was keeping from him. But most of all there was the agony of her betrayal and the fear of the situation haunting him.

"What is it!" He urged again and grabbed her wrists, forcing her to stand still and face him.

"Jocosta! Jocosta!" cried one of the children running up from behind her.

Galahad still held onto her wrists and she gazed back at him tentatively, her breathing heavy from the rush of emotions and his eyes still pleading with her. After a second he released her wrists and stood back from her, running a hand through his hair and kicking the snow roughly.

"Jocosta, come and play with us! The other Knights have come out!" spluttered one of the children excitedly; their cheeks flushed from running around and their eyes sparkling with childish glee as they pointed to the figures walking out of the gate.

Jocosta breathed in relief and stood back up, looking back to Galahad who was glaring defeatedly at the snow before following the child's relentless tugging on her sleeve and hurrying off towards the figures gathered in the snow.

* * *

"Hey!" Shouted Gawain with a laugh as a snowball hit the back of his head.

White balls were flying through the air everywhere; creating a criss-cross pattern in the pasty sky. Laughter filled the air too and the children still screamed with delight at the frolics of the afternoon; dodging between the Knights' legs and avoiding their tickling hands.

Tristan stood back and aimed one directly into Lancelot's face as the younger Knight straightened up with a handful of snow. Everyone laughed, including Tristan which was a rare occurrence in itself and Lancelot stood rather indignantly in the middle of the field with a face full of snow. After a few seconds the laughter stopped abruptly as another snowball was landed in Tristan' face. The dark Knight wiped the snow slowly from his face and everyone turned to look at him with shocked expressions. He suddenly burst out into laughter though, followed by the other Knights and sought out the culprit. He spotted Day nearby and saw the wicked gleam in her eye and proceeded to run towards her, still laughing. Day let out a scream and ran in the other direction, her laughter ringing out across the field and the wind whipping her hair and dress out behind her in a stream of fabric. The snowballs continued to fly through the air as Dagonet received one on the side of his face, much to his surprise, Bors was pelted with them insistently from all of his bastards and Gawain and Lancelot were attacked with the clamber of snow-filled hands after Bors had let out a roar and sent them scattering. Galahad was the only one who refused to join in the fun after he had stormed off of the field and left them to it. Anise sat on top of the parapet with Arthur as they laughed at the scene below them and watched the scurrying of figures flying across the field. They'd both had a few minutes of fun earlier with Anise pelting Gawain a few times and Arthur bombarding his smug second-in-command with a few snowballs till his wound had started playing up and he'd resigned himself to sitting out with Anise for company. Eventually Tristan had caught Day and wrestled her to the ground playfully, resulting in her laughing into his chest and struggling beneath him as they both collapsed into the snow. Everyone seemed contented and carefree and Jocosta could see why Day loved it here so much, and why she loved Tristan so much. She hadn't admitted to it yet of course, but it was obvious from the way they looked at each other.

Jocosta smiled to herself and remembered how much Day had looked like their mother. They both did, but Day more so; she had her mother's eyes whilst Jocosta had their father's, and Day possessed the same grace and quiet confidence of their mother. Eiger's traits were much more domineering in Jocosta and Gryfn, which wasn't surprising as although Day was only a few years older than them she could remember their mother the most. With a heavy sigh Jocosta started walking back towards the fort; the wind lashing across her face and flushing her porcelain skin and the snow falling softly to lie on her russet locks. She wandered aimlessly through the streets of the fort, her eyes scanning the winding alleys and glowing houses until she reached the practice fields. She hadn't seen this place before and the blanket of snow made it difficult for her to tell what it was until she noticed the half-covered archery targets and the wooden poles for sword training swathed in the white drifts. She was about to turn to leave when she a figure caught her eye sitting motionlessly on the high wall enclosing the fields. The figure sat staring down at the vast layer of snow and seemed not to have noticed Jocosta so she moved slowly towards them, making sure she didn't startle them. It wasn't until she realised it was Galahad that she quickened her pace, if she didn't tell him now she wasn't quite sure what he might do. He looked over silently as she came to rest beside him and his eyes traced her face intently as she gazed out over the untouched snow.

"The elders threatened her. They threatened to kill her if she didn't go through with the plan. She didn't want to hurt you." Whispered Jocosta slowly as the snow started to fall again in a soft flurry.

Galahad made no noise so she took it as a sign to continue.

"She went into battle that day hoping she wouldn't have to see you, hoping she wouldn't have to hurt anyone. Fate obviously wasn't boding well for either of you on that day." Jocosta shifted her eyes to meet Galahad's and noticed the hurt in his gaze. "She had to do it Galahad. She hoped the battle would be over and that she could disappear back to the forest as she'd never be able to go back to you."

"Why?" Whispered Galahad bitterly. "Why couldn't she just have run? Not gone through with it? Just left me with not knowing where she was rather than this torture." He spat out.

Jocosta jerked her head back round towards the ground and let her hair fall across her face, creating a shield between her and the young Knight.

"Not only did I have to realise she'd betrayed me, I had to watch her kill my friend. Then, THEN! I had to kill her, listen to her screams, watch her die!" shouted Galahad, bitterness and anger tainting his words.

Jocosta shuddered at his words and turned to face him with tear-stained cheeks.

"How do you know all this? HOW!" barked Galahad distraughtly as he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her roughly.

"I was the one who found her on the field!" She shouted back, unable to control the tears flowing freely now. "I'd heard the arguments she'd had with the elders, I knew about everything! It was to me she told her dying words!"

Galahad's hands still gripped her shoulders tightly, though they now heaved with her sobs and he looked at her questioningly.

"W-what did she say?" He asked, tears lacing his voice.

Jocosta looked up unflinchingly at him then, staring back at him with tear-filled eyes.

"That she only wished she'd died that day by the elders' sword rather than yours." She whispered slowly and watched Galahad crumple next to her; his hands slowly dropping from her shoulders and instead cradling his head. "She didn't want for both of you to die with a broken heart."

Galahad sobbed loudly then, his whole body shaking as it was racked with agony. Jocosta sat next to him silently, shedding her own tears for him. She reached out a hand and moved some of his dark curls from his forehead before he grabbed it and held it between his own as he stood.

"Thank you." He whispered gently. "Thank you."

At that he took off without another word and let Jocosta watch after him silently, leaving her alone in the snow. She stayed there for a few minutes, simply staring numbly out across the blindingly white blanket of snow that surrounded the fort before she heard the sound of talking and laughter erupt from the streets below and guessed that the others had come back. She wiped away the tears that had stained her face but couldn't find it in herself to move yet and so stayed where she was. It wasn't' until she heard Tristan come up behind her that she actually moved.

"Day was wondering where you'd gone." He said quietly and eyed her with his usual stony expression, although there was concern in his eyes.

"Thank you." She replied smoothly and allowed him to help her up before they started walking back down off the wall.

Jocosta watched silently as he caught sight of her sister and a smile instantly tugged at his lips, something which had been happening very often. Day smiled back and thanked him for finding Jocosta before slipping into his arms and allowing him to hug her cosily and burying her head into his chest.

"Where's Galahad?" Gawain asked aloud after a few minutes of chatting and Jocosta saw Day's head turn towards her with a frown.

Jocosta looked at the floor before raising her head again and mouthing 'I'm sorry' at her sister as she guessed that Day had worked out the cause for his disappearance. Day smiled at the girl's fear and mouthed back to her: 'It will do him good."

* * *

_A/N: Lol yup snow fight! You read my mind Meredith! lol and now hopefully we can stop Galahad crying (sorry about all that, kinda dragged it out a bit but meh lol) Do we want more action soon? Or some soppy stuff? lol you know what you have to do, and you all do it so well! lol Thanks x_


	31. Chapter 31

It was over. He knew it was over and he was glad. He could finally put it, no, her to rest. A wave of stillness washed over him and he sighed in relief; revelling in the new found calm. She'd always be there, of course she would; always reminding him, but now, now Galahad knew she had loved him and that was all he needed. He was ready to move on.

* * *

"What do you think of her?" Day asked Tristan quietly as they walked a little way behind Jocosta. 

Tristan looked down into Day's smiling face and hugged her closer to his chest.

"Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy." He whispered huskily and Day reached up to kiss his cheek.

They continued walking on in comfortable silence; Day snuggled under Tristan's arm with her head resting on his chest and his hand lying over the top of her shoulder.

Jocosta shuffled along in front, no longer enjoying the snow but instead finding it seeping into her bones and chilling her thoughts. She was a child of nature but she couldn't find it in herself to wonder at its beauty any longer. She could hear the other Knights behind her and could see Dagonet helping Arthur along in front of her but she wasn't paying attention to where they were going.

"Jocosta?" called Arthur over his shoulder after a while, awakening her from her daydreams. "Could you help me with the door?"

Jocosta ran forward immediately and opened the heavy oak door that led into the Table room. Arthur nodded thankfully at her, as did Dagonet who was still supporting Arthur and they walked slowly into the large chamber. Jocosta entered silently behind them and watched as Dagonet helped Arthur into a chair; the Roman commander groaning quietly with pain before nodding Dagonet away and watching as the other Knights took their seats.

"Where's Galahad?" asked Arthur with a frown as he noticed the young Knight missing and Gawain simply shrugged.

"I asked that earlier but no-one seemed to know." He replied casually and relaxed back into his chair, his hand resting on Anise's thigh who sat next to him.

"I'll get him Arthur." Announced Jocosta quietly and waited till he nodded for her to leave before she walked out of the room.

She vaguely remembered where Galahad's chamber was as she wandered around the fort, casting her eyes languidly over doors as she walked past and shivering in the warmth of the hallways. It took her a few minutes of silent drifting to recognise the room and she paused suddenly outside the door. After taking a deep breath and gathering her courage she was shocked when the door opened abruptly and Galahad was stood looking at her raised arm.

"Oh erm...I was sent to come and fetch you." She murmured quickly and instantly dropped her arm back down to her side, a blush creeping its way across her face.

"Oh thank you." Replied Galahad a little taken aback too by the situation before smiling at her.

Jocosta gave the Knight a confused look for a moment as she watched him smiling at her. She hadn't seen him smile before, only appear sullen or angry, or seen as his tears made their way haphazardly down his face. It was a fine thing to see him smile she decided after a moment and felt herself smile back at him.

There were no tears in his eyes now, no anger or pain and Jocosta felt herself relax instantly in his presence as he closed his door behind him and presented her with his arm.

"I presume they're in the Table room." He posed gently and Jocosta nodded to him as they made their way along the warren of corridors once again.

They made idle chatter as they walked about the weather and such till an unseen stone tripped Jocosta and would have normally sent her sprawling across the floor if it wasn't for Galahad's strong grip on her arm. He caught her mid-air and twisted her so that she was facing him. They stood there simply looking at each other for a second before Galahad seemed to realise and righted her so that she was stood up straight. She brushed out her dress and mentally scolded herself for being such a fool.

"Thank you." She muttered quietly after a second.

"I should be the one thanking you." His voice whispered gently in her ear and Jocosta moved her head to see him standing mere inches from her.

She smiled back at him softly, knowing exactly what he meant and let him retake her arm and walk them into the Table room.

Day watched with mild amusement at the sight of her young sister and Galahad entering the Table room. The young Knight seemed proud, even happy now, and his smile wasn't forced but relaxed as if all was well in his world once again. Day let her eyes wander back over to the man sat next to her and smiled slightly as his eyes trailed across her face. The scout turned his attention back to Arthur though as the roman commander began to speak, but one of his hands snaked over from his chair and came to rest upon hers with a soft caress.

"Eiger has been telling me that the Woads further to the north have agreed to allowing us safe passage through their territory and defending us should a situation arise. Their hostility to other Roman patrols will not cease however which was expected and we have agreed upon these terms." Declared Arthur with his resounding boom of authority, only pausing to glare at Lancelot who snorted at the mention of Romans.

There were quiet murmurs of agreement from all the Knights and Arthur smiled with satisfaction. He looked around the Table room with pride and proceeded in telling the Knights of the new routes that they would be able to take without fear of attack by the Woads and how this would affect their campaigns and missions. They discussed the new advantages a while longer and asked if there had been any sightings of further Saxon militia, to which none of the Woads further north had confirmed. Satisfied with the outcome of things, Arthur dismissed everyone and allowed Dagonet to help him back to his chamber. He had preferred for his commander to stay in the infirmary but had eventually agreed for Arthur to retire to his chamber, as he'd be more comfortable there and it would be just as easy to attend him there than the infirmary. Everyone else went their separate ways; many to the tavern or their chambers, or back outside to play in the snow. Day, however, left Tristan quietly and told him she would be back soon and for him to go and enjoy himself with the other Knights. He had frowned at her, searching for an answer to where she was going but Day had simply kissed him and sent him on his way. She watched him go before walking in the opposite direction, walking swiftly through the corridors of the fort and stalking stealthily through the shadows. After a short walk she reached the infirmary and closed the door behind her quietly as she stepped in from the cold and pushed her hair from her face.

"Dagonet?" She called out quietly as she drifted further into the room and looked around cautiously.

"What can I do for you Lady Day?" Dagonet's voice asked gently as he appeared from a screen at the other end of the room, behind her.

"Oh." Day breathed in relief and watched as Dagonet looked at her questioningly and wrapped up some bandages. "Well…I just wanted to ask you something really." She said quietly after a second and smiled uneasily as he patted the bed beside him and walked round to the other side.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked casually, only with a hint of concern as she climbed up onto the bed and laid back against the cushions.

"I…I've not been having regular…cycles." She commented with a blush and Dagonet coughed quietly as recognition hit him.

"Ah right ok." He murmured softly as he began feeling her stomach gently, his large hands pressing lightly over her abdomen and his face passive.

Day watched in quiet anxiety as a frown etched itself onto his face and she looked up to him for reassurance.

"Well?" She asked quietly and her eyes glistened with worry as Dagonet removed his hands from her stomach and rubbed his chin.

"Have you and Tristan…been having relations?" He asked wisely, his voice slow and calm.

"Yes." Replied Day simply and chewed her lip nervously.

Dagonet nodded his head sagely and gave her a small smile as she lay back on the bed.

* * *

Day was looking out across the blanket of white when she heard Tristan enter his chamber. He suspected she'd be here as she hadn't returned for him at the tavern and Jocosta was sharing her own chamber. She had always commented this was where she felt safest so he had made his way straight here when she hadn't come looking for him. He closed the door quietly and paused for a second just to watch her standing at the window; snowflakes floating past her and outlining her in a pure light. Day didn't move round to look at him but simply stared out and watched the snow drifting past the window, her arms cross tightly around her waist. Tristan walked over to her silently and ran his hands down her arms before running them back up and down again. He was close to her back and she could feel the warmth of his body radiating against her own, his hands relaxing her and making her feel safe. 

"I'm pregnant." Day blurted out all of a sudden.

She couldn't stop herself, she just felt so safe and so right in his arms and she had to tell him. Tristan's hands hesitated briefly after the words had been spoken and Day half expected him to pull away right there and then. But his hands continued running softly up and down her arms and she felt him move even closer.

"Are you sure?" He whispered softly as he bent to kiss along her neck.

Day nodded slowly, a few loose tears running down her face. Tristan noticed them with growing concern and turned her around to look at him; his intense brown eyes searching out her emerald ones and he frowned.

"Why are you crying?" Tristan asked her quietly, moving a hand up to brush away her tears.

"Because…because you…this…" Day stammered out before looking up at Tristan with a tearful frown.

"Marry me." Stated Tristan huskily, his hand still resting on her face and stroking her cheek tenderly.

"What?" gasped Day in surprise, her tears forgotten and her eyes wide.

"Marry me." Repeated Tristan, gazing at her intently as she stared back at him.

Day stood in silence for a moment, the shock stilling her brain. She was sure he would have hated her for getting pregnant, surely he wouldn't have wanted a child but here he was asking her to marry him.

"Yes." She murmured even as Tristan began reaching for her, kissing her eagerly and pulling her back towards the bed with him.

* * *

_A/N: So do we like? Do we hate? Any comments? I wasn't too sure I liked the rush of that chapter but in the end meh lol. It was going to happen sometime wasn't it? lol Well there may be more Gawain and Anise slush coming up in the next chapter if you're lucky lol. Lol and thanks so much for everyone reviewing both this fic and my other fic 'Noyou can't go home yet Galahad', all the comments have been very much appreciated! Thanks x_


	32. Chapter 32

Jocosta walked back slowly towards her chamber that she was sharing with Day, her mind drifting back to the forest. That was were she truly belonged, in the depths of the forest, surrounded by Mother Nature. Day had adapted much more easily to life outside the forest than Jocosta ever could but she was growing used to her new surroundings and was beginning to familiarise certain things with them. Upon nearing the chamber, Jocosta stopped short and immediately turned the other way. A blush imprinted itself firmly upon her cheeks as she hurried away from the room and the noises emanating from Tristan's chamber. She didn't see Galahad until she nearly ran full pelt into him in the middle of the gardens. He caught her by the arms as she hurried along and she gasped in shock before glancing around and trying to recognise where she was.

"I'm sorry Galahad." She said after a minute and felt him gazing at her curiously. "What is it?"

"Why are you blushing so?" He asked with a hint of a smile.

This simply caused Jocosta to blush more and Galahad smiled down at her, still holding onto her arms.

"Well I think it's between Tristan and my sister." She murmured quietly, emphasising the words and watched as realisation dawned on the young Knight's face.

"Oh." He murmured uncomfortably and released her from his grip and cleared his throat.

Jocosta stood there at a loss of where to go and Galahad smiled at her.

"Would you like to come out riding with me?" He asked warmly and with an expectant gleam to his eyes.

"Well, yes thank you. It would be splendid to go outside." Replied Jocosta and couldn't help but smile back as Galahad's smile grew.

He all but dragged her to the stables as they hurried towards the stables and gathered their horses.

He helped Jocosta mount her horse and led her mare and his stallion out into the courtyard before running off to tell Gawain where they were going, who was sat in the tavern. Gawain smiled knowingly and exchanged amused glances with Anise who was huddled up next to him.

"Are you ready?" Galahad asked eagerly as he mounted his own horse next to Jocosta.

Nodding gladly, Jocosta followed Galahad's lead and kicked her horse into motion.

* * *

Tristan and Anise lay there thoughtfully; Day nestled into Tristan's side and his arm reaching around to caress her shoulder wistfully.

"What will happen to us?" Day asked after a while, her head bobbing gently as Tristan's chest rose and fell with his breathing.

Tristan lifted his head briefly as Day shifted to look at him, before lying back with a thoughtful smile and running his fingers through her hair.

"We will get married, have our child and once I am granted my freedom, do whatever we please." He replied in his deep rumble and Day sighed against his warm chest.

"Do you want to return to Sarmatia?" She asked quietly, her fingers dancing lightly across the many scars and rivulets adorning his taut chest.

Tristan sighed softly and thought for a moment in silence. He had often thought about what he would do with his freedom once he was discharged but had always seen himself becoming a wanderer, much like his nomadic tribe back in Sarmatia. Day had changed everything for him now. He never thought he would find love, and even less have a child. He smiled softly as he thought about a child of his own running around, him and Day playing with the child in the sunshine of summer and cuddling them close at night in the harsh winter. He roused himself from his daydreams and thought hard about what his freedom would mean for both Day and himself, and now their child.

"We could return to your tribe if you wish." He said casually after a moment or so and sighed contentedly as Day's fingers brushed across his chest and down his arms.

"But what of Sarmatia? Surely you must want to go home." Tristan could hear the confusion lacing Day's voice and moved down the bed so that they were lying next to each other.

"I had always thought of becoming a wanderer anyway. Sarmatia holds no promise for me and what with you bearing child I would prefer for us to stay somewhere where we are happy. Living with your clan will be as close to nature as I could ever dream and wherever we're happy is home enough for me." He murmured quietly and pressed a delicate kiss onto Day's forehead.

She smiled at his touch and hugged him tightly to her, breathing in the memory of this moment and letting the surge of love she felt run through her.

"What are we to say?" She asked suddenly as she thought of the Knights and jerked up onto her elbows.

"What is there to say? The truth is what we say." Tristan murmured plainly, twirling a lock of her hair through his fingers and revelling in the silky smoothness of it. "We'll announce it tonight."

Day relaxed and let her eyes close as Tristan reached up and kissed her fully.

* * *

The pair were wheeling around on their horses through the snow. The cold wind blowing back in their faces and whipping Jocosta's hair into a frenzy as she closed her eyes and simply felt exhilarated by the icy blast of air. Galahad watched her with wonder and smiled widely at the feeling of freedom, letting his horse gallop wildly across the snowy plains. After a while they slowed to a stop and dismounted their horses by a small copse of trees. They both panted for a minute as they attempted to catch their breath from the stimulation of the ride and watched as their horses nudged at the snow irritably, that was until they found some frozen grass and began grazing. Jocosta and Galahad moved to sit under the tree and simply looked out at the wintry scene before them, marvelling in its beauty.

"So what's it like living in the forest all year round?" asked Galahad with intrigue, resting his head against the tree trunk behind them and tilting his head to look at the girl sat next to him.

"Well, it's nothing like the fort. Obviously." Laughed Jocosta and relaxed against the tree beside Galahad. "It's…its more beautiful. You're constantly surrounded by nature and you can see all its splendours rather than just the blood on the land. I've grown up my whole life with watching the seasons changing, learning the lie of the land, the way of the forest, being a child of nature." Jocosta sighed as she finished and felt a shiver run through here from sitting on the cold earth.

"Oh I'm sorry you must be cold, you're only wearing a thin cloak. Here." Rambled Galahad quickly as he loosened his own cloak from himself and moved to place it around Jocosta.

"Oh no, I'm fine really." Insisted Jocosta but Galahad was leaving no room for argument.

Galahad placed the cloak firmly round Jocosta' shoulders and smiled in a satisfied way at his actions when she thanked him and snuggled into the warm fabric. He sat back against the tree again, his curls being set astray by the rough bark and made idle talk with Jocosta. They laughed and smiled at each other's jokes and eventually had to leave when the cold became too much. Jocosta offered Galahad his cloak back but he smiled and told her to keep it as he helped her mount her horse and they set off back towards the fort.

* * *

Day and Tristan were walking hand in hand when they reached the tavern and entered the warm bustle with a smile. Dagonet glanced over at Day and she smiled back warmly and he returned to talking to Bors with a polite nod. Jocosta and Galahad arrived at that point, shaking the snow from themselves and basking in the warmth of the tavern before coming to sit down together at the table. Tristan and Day stayed stood and everyone round the table eyed them curiously; it wasn't like the stoic scout to make announcements or look happy so it was intriguing for everyone.

"Well what is it lad?" Asked Bors after a moment of tense silence and everyone chuckled quietly.

"Day and I are getting married." Announced Tristan proudly and squeezed Day's hand softly as everyone cheered and congratulated them.

Dagonet smiled broadly at the couple but looked towards Day with a questioningly glance to which she smirked knowingly and looked back towards the dark scout beside her.

"And…" said Tristan calmly as he waited for the raucous to quieten. "Day is with child." His face broke out into a broad smile and Vanora who had come over to the table, screamed and threw herself at Day, hugging her fiercely and laughing. Tristan received slaps across the back and handshakes from the Knights as well as cheers and applause and Day heard him laugh, really laugh, for the first time. She allowed herself to be swamped by hugs and squeals from Anise and Vanora before looking towards her sister. So far Jocosta had sat staring at Galahad in shock whilst he congratulated her on her sister's new arrival. When she felt Day's gaze on her though she broke out into a smile and hugged her sister in delight; motherhood was something that she knew would come naturally to Day and she had a pretty good idea that Tristan would defend Day and their child with his life. Day let out a sigh of relief at the approval of her sister and kissed her head as she hugged her, before pulling her back and staring at her smiling face.

"Congratulations Day. You'll both make wonderful parents!" whispered Jocosta as tears of joy rose in her eyes.

"You don't know how glad those words make me. And I'm sure you'll make an excellent aunt." Replied Day quietly and chuckled at her sister's obvious joy.

The raucous began to quieten and Day and Tristan sat down at the table; Lancelot giving Tristan winks and slaps on the back and smirking wickedly at Day, much to the amusement of the Knights as Tristan shot him daggers. Everyone was talking and laughing happily until Jocosta burst into tears and buried her head into the chest of the person sat next to her, which just happened to be Galahad. He looked shocked for a second before closing his arms around her and stroking her hair gently and comforting her with whispers.

"Jocosta whatever is the matter?" asked Arthur with concern at the sight of the girl crying.

"I'm just so happy." She replied between choked sobs and the whole table laughed in relief.

"C'mon let's get you back to your room." Said Galahad softly as he stroked her hair and helped her up from the table after she had nodded her approval.

"Congratulations Day and Tristan. You're going to make wonderful parents." Stuttered out Jocosta as she stood from the table and let Galahad start to lead her away.

Just before they both walked out the door Day called after her.

"Jocosta! You'll be my maid of honour won't you?" Her face was one of sheer joy and her smile was as wide as it had ever been, with Tristan looking up at her lovingly.

Jocosta turned around at the request and instantly burst into tears again, nodding her head vigorously and receiving another cheer of laughter from the Knights. Galahad caught her hand with a gentle smile and led her from the tavern, pulling her into him and letting her sob into his chest as they walked through the fort. He opened the door to her chamber swiftly and gently pushed her inside and sat her down on her bed, before returning to close the door.

"Come now; stop crying you've already soaked my tunic." Joked the young Knight as he knelt before her on the floor and wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry." Murmured Jocosta as she sniffled to a stop and heard Galahad chuckle softly for her apologies.

"You've had a big day today; perhaps you should get some sleep." He suggested gently and rose from his knees and helped her stand.

"Yes, thank you Galahad." Jocosta smiled and let him help her screen off a part of the room so she could change.

"Are you happy now Galahad?" He heard her call as he went to sit down in a chair.

He thought to himself for a moment and was still in quiet contemplation when Jocosta appeared from the other side of the screen. She was wearing a flimsy purple nightdress and her long russet hair was brushed so that its silky texture gleamed in the candlelight that lit the room.

"Yes. I am." He replied as a smile worked its way to his lips and he stood up to help Jocosta into bed.

She took his hand gladly as he pulled back the covers for her and she climbed into the comfortable bed. He pulled the covers back up as she settled herself amongst the linens and he smiled down at her. Her deep green eyes gazed back at him as he leant down to brush some of her strands of hair from her face and kiss her softly on the forehead. He moved away slightly and noticed the shine in her eyes, similar to his own as his breath caressed her face from his closeness. He glanced back to her eyes before moving down to her lips and kissing her softly. He pulled back after a moment and gazed at her, noticing the gleam in her eyes and wanting to feel those sumptuous lips more.

"Goodnight Sir Galahad." Whispered Jocosta gently as she smiled up at him and Galahad smiled back before moving back towards the door.

"Goodnight Lady Jocosta." Smirked Galahad as he opened the door, pausing to look back at her and smiling before closing the door behind him.

* * *

_A/N: I know I promised some Gawain/Anise fluff but I got a bit carried away with letting everyone throw themselves at each other lol. I will have some Gawain/Anise fluff next chapter though, promise! lol so what's the verdict on this new relationship? Hmm...scandalous lol. Although I have an idea for future chapters although it might never happen etc. So tell me what you think as your opinions do count! lol Thanks x_


	33. Chapter 33

"Gawain?" murmured Anise sleepily as the two sat curled up in their bed later on that night.

"Hmm?" hummed the blonde Knight as he shifted behind Anise slightly and sat stroking her side absent-mindedly.

"Well I've been thinking about what Day said, about how they may return to her village once Tristan is granted his freedom, and well I was wondering if you would go back to Sarmatia with the others?" Asked Anise reflectively and smiled as she felt Gawain's hand move up to her shoulder.

"I might return. It all depends on what happens before then really, but I may go back there." He said quietly and with a serious tone to his voice.

Anise nodded against his shoulder and stirred slightly to get more comfortable. She was now sat with her back against Gawain's chest slightly and rested back against the taut muscle on his torso. He sighed softly and reached his arms around her and pulled her closer towards him before kissing her slowly on the head.

"It was good news today, was it not?" Anise asked quickly, trying to brighten the mood somewhat.

"Hmm, indeed." Agreed Gawain thoughtfully and smiled as he let his head fall back against the smooth wall behind the bed.

Sensing his smile Anise turned to look at him with a curious expression and inched forward so that she was at eye-level with him. He stared back into her eyes, his own dancing with some kind of amusement and Anise raised an eyebrow and sat back to wait for an answer.

"Well…" began Gawain, the ridiculous smile still gracing his lips. "What if we were to have children?" He sat up at this point to meet Anise and his face was the picture of excitement and glee as he stared at her.

"What brought all this on?" She asked with surprise and chuckled as he grasped her arms and brought her closer.

"Just think! It makes sense, and wouldn't you love to have children?" He asked excitedly, his eyes wide with delight and still with that stupid smile plastered across his face.

"Well I…" spluttered Anise with laughter as she stared back at Gawain slightly at a loss of what to say. He was so excited he was practically bouncing up and down on the bed and Anise couldn't stop herself from laughing out loud at his ridiculous childlike antics.

"What's so funny?" asked Gawain, laughing a little himself.

"You!" gasped Anise as she laughed helplessly and saw Gawain start to laugh with her.

"But it's an idea, right?" He said after a moment and received a kiss as if to settle the matter.

"Yes. One we'll have to take lots of time considering…" whispered Anise with a wicked smile as she pushed the Knight back onto the bed.

"Dagonet said-"

"Forget what Dagonet said." Interrupted Anise as she crawled atop Gawain and silenced any of his further qualms with a solid kiss on the mouth.

* * *

Jocosta slept well that night but found herself awake in the early hours of the morn. It seemed as though she was now fully revived and itching to be outside again. She sighed and glanced out of the nearby window to watch the pale amethyst sky of dawn unfolding and crawled over to peer outside. The snow had stopped falling and all laid still and silent in the lucid light of the nearing dawn, the snow-topped houses and fields glistening quietly and the forest subdued.

"Perhaps an early morning ride would do me some good." Jocosta whispered aloud and began fetching her clothes and basin so she could get ready.

After a few minutes of frantic motion Jocosta opened the door a touch and peered out into the empty corridor, searching for any signs of life. Satisfied that no-one was around she continued in edging open the creaky door, cursing silently to herself at it made a dull thud as it snapped shut and she paused in the hallway. Peeking out from behind her russet locks with guilty eyes she checked once more before creeping off through the fort and towards the stables.

Tristan woke immediately, opening his eyes and drifting from sleep into his present awakened state seamlessly. He turned his head towards the chamber door and listened intently to the muffled noises from across the corridor. Day was still fast asleep with her head resting just under his chin, her chocolate tresses splayed out across his chest so Tristan stayed still as he didn't want to wake her. After a few more seconds he heard the sound of a door closing and somebody creeping off down the corridor. Smiling gently to himself he nuzzled Day's head softly and settled back to sleep; wrapping his arms around her tightly and knowing that Jocosta was probably just taking a ride out.

Jocosta had crept silently through the fort, attempting to put the training sessions from her sister to use, checking that no-one was around until she finally reached the stables. She opened the side-door to the stable as quietly as she could and feeling no-one else present she felt it safe to hurry over to her horse without caution. As she saddled up her horse, patting its flanks and whispering in Celtic to it, she thought it odd that the door had not thudded as it normally did when it shut. All of her questions were answered though as an amused cough came from behind her and startled her out of her wits.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed at a smirking Galahad as she spun round and attempted to calm her nerves.

"I could ask you the same question." He replied laughingly but looked concerned for her all the same.

"I was going for a ride actually. How did you find me?" Jocosta enquired curiously as she patted her mare gently and stroked her coat.

"I was awake and heard something outside and saw you staggering across the courtyard." Chuckled Galahad lightly as he remembered the sight of the girl pitching wildly from his window.

Jocosta stared at him in surprise and mentally scolded herself for not paying attention to where she was going earlier.

"What did you fall over?" urged Galahad again, moving closer to the girl and attempting to suppress a laugh, and failing miserably.

Jocosta sighed in defeat. "A bucket." She replied hanging her head although her voice was tinged with embarrassment and humour. "I didn't see it until I'd put my foot in it."

Galahad laughed outright then and Jocosta joined in after a few seconds before punching the young Knight on the arm light-heartedly to which he deigned mock-hurt.

"Come. I'll fix you some mulled wine, it's chilly out here." Galahad said after their laughter had subsided and took Jocosta's arm before she could protest.

"Very well." She sighed, smiling up at the dark-haired Knight and relaxing as they strolled back through the fort's empty streets.

They crept back through the barren corridors of the fort though as not to awaken anyone else as it was still early, although Galahad teased the girl mercilessly about watching out for any lurking buckets.

"You are a monster Sir Galahad." Whispered Jocosta with a broad smile as they reached the confines of his room and closed the door behind her gently.

She glanced a look around Galahad's chamber and he laughed as she looked around with horrified eyes.

"It's not that bad." He remarked as he made his way over to a jug and his fireplace; stepping over some bedclothes and discarded breeches.

"Not that bad?" replied Jocosta, stunned. "I think I shall have to clean up before I find anywhere to sit." She said as she began walking after Galahad and picking up pieces of clothing as she went.

Galahad sighed exasperatedly and pulled the clothes from her arms before throwing them to one side.

"You aren't here to clean. And you can sit on the bed." He said and watched quietly, yet with a small smile, as she made her way back towards the bed and settled herself on it.

He continued in stoking the fireplace and pouring the contents of the jug into a small pot which hung over the licking flames of the fire. Jocosta watched with interest as he knelt down to warm his hands before letting her gaze drift elsewhere. The dark-haired Knight removed the pot carefully after a short while and filled two cups with it's contents.

"Here you are." He said proudly as he handed a steaming cup to Jocosta and sank down onto the bed beside her.

Jocosta thanked him quietly and welcomed the warmth between her slender fingers as she felt Galahad's person mere inches from her. The young Knight kicked off his boots with a satisfied groan and reclined backwards slightly so that his legs were straight out in front of him and he was resting backwards into his pillows a little. He peeked out of the corner of his eye as he watched Jocosta take a sip of her mulled wine and smiled slightly as her eyes closed and the hot drink warmed her insides. He could feel her shift slightly next to him as she lounged backwards too and stretched her legs out across the covers. He noticed with amusement how much smaller her feet were compared to his and closed his eyes; enjoying the comfortable silence, only broken by sounds of contented sighs and thirsty gulps from their cups. Jocosta glimpsed over at the resting Galahad and smiled warmly at his closed eyes, taking the time to study his face without his knowing. She scanned his closed eyelids, his dark curls and beard, his smiling mouth and his slightly sculpted cheekbones and turned back to facing the fireplace and watching it's dancing flames.

"You're comfortable here?" Galahad asked softly after a while, his eyes still closed and Jocosta still watching the fire.

"Hmm." Jocosta replied sleepily, her warm and cosy surroundings relaxing her and enveloping her with inviting thoughts.

Galahad opened his eyes slowly as Jocosta reached across him to place her cup on his bedside table. He gazed at her from his position beneath her and watched as she calmly stretched out her arm holding the empty cup. She could feel him watching her and glanced down gradually to meet his appreciative eyes. Galahad kept his eyes on her as he reached out his own arm and placed his cup down on the wooden cabinet before taking her hovering one from her hand and putting it down next to his redundant mug. Jocosta watched him in wonder, sinking in his deep green eyes and feeling him gently lacing his fingers through her own and bringing their outstretched arms back to the bed. She breathed heavily as he moved upwards slightly, closing the gap between them and brushing his lips gently across her lips; slowly, softly, sensuously. Her breath caught as he did this and her eyelids dropped shut as he pressed forward smoothly and kissed her delicately, but deeply. Galahad pulled back after a few seconds and silently gazed at Jocosta, the sounds of the crackling fire the only noise in the room. Galahad then gently turned Jocosta onto her side and wrapped an arm over her waist as he pulled her back into him and the two fell asleep in the flickering light of the fire.

* * *

"Like it or not Arthur you have to stay here for a while longer." Remarked Dagonet in a soft but stern voice as he talked with the others Knights and his commander in the Table room. It was a few hours later and Galahad had left Jocosta asleep on his cot to come here; they were being debriefed about a Roman outpost further along the wall that was in need of assistance, due to attacks from the Woads although no-one knew if they were rebels or not.

"Can't I ride at all?" enquired Arthur exasperated, his eyes imploring and a frown on his face as he looked towards Dagonet.

"No." came the unyielding reply and Arthur sighed.

He glanced silently around the room and rolled his eyes before turning towards his already smirking second-in-command.

"Lancelot," he began determinedly, but couldn't hide the reluctance in his voice. "You will be in charge then."

Lancelot smiled triumphantly and looked around at the other Knights with a proud smirk.

"Of course Arthur." He replied smoothly and received a groan from the others that were assembled. "What? You heard the man, I'm in command."

"That's the problem." Grumbled Gawain and Lancelot threw him a glare as everyone chuckled lightly.

"When do we leave?" asked Galahad seriously after a moment of subdued jeering as many of the men had hangovers due to the celebrations held in honour of Tristan and Day.

"Tomorrow. So make the most of today." Answered Arthur and everyone nodded determinedly.

* * *

_A/N: Ok to be fair it was more Galahad/Jocosta fluff lol but I couldn't help it lol. I don't know abour scaring you KnightMaiden but when I first read your comment it scared me too! lol You can tell I don't tend to proof-read my work before posting it lol. And perhaps in the next chapter I can introduce Gryfn! Oh yes! More of Day's family lol. Keep those reviews rolling in as they work wonders for the ol' self-esteem and motivation lol. Thanks x_


	34. Chapter 34

The Knights left the Table room after a while, talking and laughing cheerfully and went their separate ways. Gawain and Galahad set off towards their rooms together; chatting casually about what the mission would be like under Lancelot's command and laughing at the thought.

"So how are you going to fill this day then Galahad?" asked Gawain amusedly as they neared the younger Knights door and slowed their walking.

Galahad shrugged and stroked his beard thoughtfully before answering Gawain. "Might go riding, you?"

"Get some practice in at the training grounds, finish some business elsewhere…" replied the blonde with an impish grin and looked towards his chamber, causing the pair tolaugh.

Galahad bade Gawain goodbye and opened his door, only for Gawain to catch a glimpse of the sleeping form of Jocosta upon the bed.

"Galahad," hissed Gawain, dragging him back from the door and nodding towards the sleeping girl. "Do you know what you're doing?"

Galahad smiled slightly as his friend's concern and nodded calmly to which Gawain frowned and let go of his arm.

"I am in perfect knowledge my friend." Whispered Galahad before excusing himself and shutting the door upon an uncertain Gawain.

Well it wasn't his business to meddle and Galahad had grown up since past times, thought Gawain and so continued along to this own chamber and left the corridor empty.

Galahad breathed a sigh of relief as he closed the door and paused; his eyes sweeping over the figure of the sleeping girl and a smile reaching his lips before he walked over towards the bed and sat down as softly as he could, as not to rock the bed too much and wake Jocosta. His gentleness came to nothing though as Jocosta murmured sleepily and blinked open her eyes as she rolled to face him. He grinned defeatedly and settled himself next to her comfortably and took to stroking her hair as she watched him.

"Go back to sleep." He whispered to her but chuckled under his breath as the girl simply snuggled her head into his lap.

"I have to go out on a mission tomorrow but I shall be back in a few days." Galahad told her in a reassuring tone and looked disappointed as she sat up, causing him to lose his grasp of her hair.

"Well I should be returned by then too so I don't suppose it shall be too bad." Said Jocosta calmly and watched Galahad's brow furrow with an amused look.

"Why, where are you going?" He asked almost possessively and frowned at her.

"Just to my village for a few days. It's my birthday and they are holding a celebration and its custom for us to be with family." Replied Jocosta, her face and voice soft and she rolled her shoulders as she body woke up alongside her.

"I didn't realise it was your birthday," said Galahad guiltily. "If I'd known I would have got you something."

Jocosta chuckled then and reached forward to pat his cheek in a cheering gesture.

"You can take me for the ride I was after if you wish." She remarked simply and Galahad instantly brightened and grabbed two of his cloaks from the dresser and wrapped one around Jocosta tightly.

"Your wish is my command, my lady." He jested with a deep bow and grabbed her hand as they ran laughing down the corridors.

* * *

Lancelot was prowling around the practice fields in a menacing manner, although his trademark impish smirk was placed firmly on his face. He had practiced his fill for the day and he hoped that there would be no need for any fighting tomorrow anyway, how hard could some negotiations be? He had watched Arthur do it all the time and he knew what to do. Failing that, he had his wily charms to prevail him and they always worked. Shivering slightly against the cold air, he looked up at the sound of his name being called and waved shortly at Arthur. The Roman commander was waiting for him at the side of the field and the two fell into step with brief greetings.

"Now Lancelot…" began Arthur till he was interrupted by the eye rolling of his second-in-command.

"Arthur, how many times have I watched you negotiate before? Now you may think that I'm just a pretty face, well and a good fighter, oh and good in bed too, but that's besides the point." Lancelot rambled on and it was he this time who received the eye rolling. "Anyway, I do listen at times and I do know how to negotiate, and its only a few rogue Woads, nothing extraordinary." He finished up with a snort and could see Arthur shaking his head in mild disbelief beside him.

"You never cease to amaze me Lancelot." Teased Arthur calmly as they continued on beside the wall of the fortress. "This mission is important as it will determine how effectively the treaty is working, and if it is just 'a few rogue Woads', as you put it, then they will have to be dealt with." Returned Arthur and Lancelot nodded seriously.

"I know Arthur. I know."

Arthur was slightly surprised by the seriousness of Lancelot's tone, but he didn't show it and instead began teaching him in the ways of negotiation and strategy; much to Lancelot's disapproval and sarcastic comments.

* * *

Day was humming sweetly as she pottered around her and Tristan's chamber, straightening the bedclothes, tidying the dresser and packing away things into their proper places. Tristan watched her from his place in the doorway. He was silent as he listened to her humming and a thoughtful smile graced his lips as he followed her figure around the room with his dark eyes from behind his unruly braids. Her own chocolate brown hair had fallen haphazardly from it's bun and wisps dangled gently over the back of her neck and onto her shoulders. She hadn't noticed her fiancée until he sidled up behind her and bade her to let him help her. Anybody else would have been startled by his sudden appearance but Day simply smiled softly and nodded at his request. The two worked in near silence apart from Day's melodious humming and each was within the other's thoughts. Tristan couldn't help but feel as though this was just a dream and that he would wake up anytime soon to find himself knocked out and at the end of a battle, soaked in blood and exhausted. He liked this dream, however if that's what it may be, and he could imagine this episode being similar to ones after their child was born. The child, that brought a smile and a quiet breath from Tristan, but first they would have to be married and he wanted nothing more than to be placed in eternity with the woman beside him.

Day was wiping along the wood of the dresser with a cloth when she noticed one of the small foreign trinket boxes Tristan kept there fall off the edge. Instantly, her hand darted out and caught it mid-air as she lunged forward and gained an amused smirk from Tristan.

"I didn't want it to break." She muttered shyly and replaced it carefully on the dresser amongst the others.

Tristan's smirk simply widened and he walked over to finger the boxes beside her.

"They're from Sarmatia." He rumbled in his deep growl. "I brought them here with me when I arrived, tokens from my people. This one," He sighed picking up one of the more decorated boxes. "This one was from my father."

Day watched in hushed wonder as his eyes seemed to fog over and his fingers caressed the smooth surface of the box.

"It held an amulet. Wood, a hawk." He smiled gently then and replaced the box down in it's original place and looked back up to meet Day's eyes. "But it's gone now."

"Where?" asked Day, caught up with the intrigue of it all.

"Lost. Out in the wilderness somewhere. One of my first battles I wore it only for the band to break and the amulet to drop." Replied Tristan calmly and Day nodded in quiet agreement.

Tristan raised an eyebrow at her expression and moved forward to take her in his arms but she dodged him gracefully and came up behind him. He half-sighed, half-growled at her supple agility and shuddered slightly as her breath came warm on his neck.

"Jocosta's birthday is tomorrow and I am to return with her to the village. We shall have returned by the time you do, but I am in need of a present for her. Therefore I shall have to go out for a while so you had better make the best of the day hadn't you?" She whispered fondly and Tristan could feel her arms wrap themselves around his smoothly and a smile upon her lips.

"Well I was planning to." He growled dangerously low and made as if to turn and grab her into a fierce embrace but she was gone and he was left with empty air to his touch.

"I shall return soon." Day commented with a small chuckle as she drifted out of the door and heard Tristan growl displeased. He ran a hand across his face roughly before grabbing his sword and heading out to the practice fields for some much needed energy release.

* * *

The next morning everyone gathered in the courtyard and said their goodbyes and watched the Knights mount their horses. Each had said their own personal goodbyes, if they had a particular person to say goodbye to, earlier that morning. Galahad had given Jocosta a fierce kiss and wished her a happy birthday, much to her bewilderment, Gawain and Anise had been 'practicing' and each felt the other's love for one another and their disappointment for the distance that was to be created for the next few days and Tristan and Day snuggled up in the warmth of their bed in loving quiet, discussing the wedding and child but mostly each other's past memories and reassuring the other with quiet whispers and gentle caresses. Bors of course had attempted to give Vanora a warm embrace, only to be beaten away which only fuelled his insistence and they had ended in a passionate embrace, much to the amusement and disgust of their bastards.

Arthur cast a serious eye over the men on their horses before wishing them good luck and giving them permission to leave Lancelot in a ditch somewhere if he should become a problem. A roar of laughter erupted, much to Lancelot's irritation before he reminded them that he was in charge and the laughter stopped abruptly, followed with a smirk from Arthur's dark second-in-command. Arthur chuckled at them cheerfully and waved them out of the courtyard and followed the women to the battlements to watch the seven horses and Knights flying out across the snowy landscape.

* * *

_A/N: Yes there is an update! Gosh, I hear you cry! lol Yes I have been majorly swamped at school and every form of possible enjoyment has flown out of the window, what with me having my past two weekends filled with a migraine and a trip to hosptial lol, nothing serious though, phew lol. Well this is a bit of a linking chapter cos I have a very mischievious little plan ticking away inside my twisted mind and I can't wait to let the cat out of the bag, destroying everything in its path! Mwaahahahaa! lol Anyhoo as I'm most likely scaring you (I promise they didn't give me any drugs at the hospital lol) I shall just ask you to review if you like as they are very welcomly recieved, and even flames are cos they are damned funny! lol Thanks xx_


	35. Chapter 35

"Right men," began Lancelot in an authorative tone which simply led to eye-rolling, smirks and jeering from the other Knights. "I shall do all the negotiating on this mission and of course Tristan will scout ahead and check for danger. The rest of you just stand there and look pretty, although Bors I think it best if you just stand there." Lancelot finished with a triumphant smirk as a cheer of laughter erupted and Bors shot him a deadly glare.

"Tristan." Acknowledged Lancelot with a nod of the head and watched as the dark scout urged his horse into a gallop and rode off into the snowy woodland.

The Knights set a steady pace on their journey, not going too fast in case Tristan returned with danger and so filled their time with idle chatter, bantering and all round good fun.

"So Lancelot," called Galahad to the front of their line of horses. "What might we expect with you in command?" He asked with a snort and gained a laugh from Gawain who rode beside him.

"Ah but good fun of course Galahad." Smirked Lancelot wickedly and turned to face the other Knights. "Good food, good ale and good company, although the women may be lacking as this is an outpost so we'll just have to make do with you Galahad."

Galahad's laughter stopped and his face dropped instantly, his eyes wide with shock which simply fuelled the Knights' laughter. Slowly though his face grew angry and he glared daggers at Lancelot's smiling face.

"Aye, you obviously aren't filling their needs any longer Lancelot." Growled the younger Knight with humour and it was Lancelot's turn to look shocked.

This type of talk was not uncommon for the Knights but it certainly helped bring ease to the mission and they all had to agree that they were more relaxed under Lancelot's command, if not mocking. Tristan returned after another hour or so and spoke of no immediate danger so the small group urged their horses into gallops and set off towards the warmth of the outpost.

* * *

"Come now Jocosta, we'll be late." Cried Day in anguish, but with an excited smile as she waited in her younger sister's chamber.

"Be patient Day! I'm almost ready; I just can't quite get my hair right…" Called back the girl with an exasperated groan as she attempted to fix her hair for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Day sighed amused and came around the screen to catch her sister's gaze in the mirror. She came up behind her from her place on the stool and gently brushed her younger sister's hands away from the braiding and took it upon herself to finish it. Jocosta smiled thankfully and remembered the many times Day had done this before, like a true mother figure.

"Almost done." Commented the older girl quietly as her nimble fingers gently tucked Jocosta's auburn locks up and fixed them with clips. Day stood back proudly and rested her chin on her little sister's head, being careful not to ruin her work though.

"Thank you sister." Sighed Jocosta contently as they gazed at one another in the mirror and Day let her eyes sweep over the form of her younger sister.

"You are growing into a fine woman Jocosta, that much is plain to see, you look wonderful." Smiled Day warmly and let the younger girl embrace her tightly. "We best be off, but first I have a present for you." Whispered Day as she looked towards the window and excitedly led the girl into her and Tristan's chamber.

Jocosta looked around in interest as the many exotic items held in the new room but stopped when Day presented her with a small gift and an excited smile.

"Open it." Pushed Day when Jocosta looked up to her uncertainly.

With cautious fingers Jocosta unwrapped the small object and let out a small sob as she unveiled the gift.

"But I thought it was broken…" she whispered quietly and a few stray tears ran down her cheeks.

"It was, but I went to the blacksmiths in the fort and he fixed it for me." Remarked Day softly as she took the small necklace and placed it around her sister's neck. "Mother would have wanted you to have it."

Jocosta could do no more than finger the small Woad pendant that laid heavily against her chest and smile up wonderingly at her sister.

"Come we must be off!" cried Day expectantly and rushed her sister from the room.

* * *

Eiger watched proudly as the village bustled around in preparations for this evening's celebration. Not only was his youngest daughter to be growing up, but also to be completing her rites of passage as a young woman.

He allowed himself a contented sigh as a younger man approached him and stood beside him in silence.

"Father, are you sure you're making the right choice?" asked the boy evenly as the two watched the villagers rushing around below them from their place on the brow of a small hill.

Eiger turned to his son and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Of course. It is her time." He replied gently and watched Gryfn nod slowly and return his gaze to the village.

Gryfn had always been protective of his younger sister, as had they all, and he simply wanted her happiness and if this was the way to do it, then so be it.

"The preparations are finished." Called a young boy from the centre of the village and Eiger returned a shout of thanks.

"Just in time to." He added with humour as two horses appeared with his daughters.

The girls jumped down from their horses and were greeted with calls of joy, welcoming gestures and many smiles from the villagers. They were all returned by the sisters and friendly conversations were exchanged. This stopped, however, as Eiger and Gryfn approached the small circle of people and Jocosta let out a cry of pleasure.

"Father! Gryfn!" She called as she launched herself towards the two men and was caught by warm and comforting arms.

"The fort has done you good I see." Commented Eiger warmly as he brought his daughter level with him.

Jocosta simply nodded, her smile widening, before her father released her and she made her way to her brother.

"Brideag." Breathed Gryfn warmly, calling Jocosta by his childhood nickname for her; little woman in Celtic, as she would always try to copy Day.

"Brigh." She replied as she hugged him closer, returning the nickname; strong.

"I don't suppose I should be calling you that anymore as know you are to become a true woman." Said Gryfn quietly as he tightened his arms around the slender frame of his sister.

"You will always call me that Gryfn." She retorted softly and laughed as his face softened even more so.

Eiger was greeting his eldest daughter, hugging her tightly against him and watching her closely. She held an air of calm about her one which she had always possessed, but she had peace with it.

"Are you going to tell me?" He asked questioningly yet with a small smile.

Day chuckled at his insistence and promised she would later.

"Day!" called her brother's deep voice and she turned away from her father to look at him.

He was stood with a protective arm around Jocosta and it reminded her so much of their childhood days that she could do little to suppress a sad smile. Gryfn left Jocosta though and took his older sister into a deep hug, he too remembering how she would comfort them both when their father could not.

"I've heard about the Knight." He whispered to her in a teasing, yet stern voice and Day squeezed his arm playfully.

"Meaning?"

Grfyn simply laughed and broke the embrace so that the girls could unpack their horses and settle into a tent.

Day waited until they were in the confines of the tent in which Jocosta and herself would be staying and smiled as the familiar chatter of her family subsided and all looked towards her with intrigue. Jocosta realised what was about to be said and looked up happily to the confused faces of her father and brother before nodding back to her sister and waiting with hesitant breath.

"As you both know," began Day evenly and calming her shaking hands. "As you both know I am in love with Tristan. And as Jocosta knows, I am to be married to him and have his child." Finished Day quickly and cast her emerald gaze upwards to study her brother and father's reaction.

Eiger softened as he saw the worry in his daughter's eyes and indulged her with a caring smile.

"Oh my Day." Was all he said quietly as he strode over to her and took her into his strong arms.

Day relaxed instantly into his grip and let out a heavy breath, releasing all her worries in one go. Gryfn joined them and hugged his sister from the other side, whispering something in her ear.

"We always knew you'd make a fine mother. Let's just hope he's good enough for you."

Jocosta too joined the small gathering and fought back the tears as she looked over her family. Eiger noticed her by his side, her eyes brimming with tears and welcomed her into his arms. She accepted happily and shared the loving warmth of this memory until they remembered it was her birthday and parted to begin the celebrations.

* * *

"Argh, damn Romans." Groaned Lancelot with frustration as he joined his fellow Knights in the small courtyard of the foreign outpost.

"What is it?" asked Gawain with some concern before casting a nearby Roman a fierce glare.

"Can't do anything right. Can't even tell us whether these are Woad rebels or not or from whence they've come forth." Relayed Lancelot angrily and scuffed at the dirt beneath his boots.

Bors muttered something roughly beneath his breath and shouted for a nearby passing boy to point them towards the tavern. The small boy looked up wide-eyed at the burly Knight and reached out a shaking arm to point down a side street before scurrying off in fear.

"Drink boys?" He asked with a hearty laugh and the small party trudged off in search of the tavern.

* * *

"Well why don't we just go out, wait for them to attack the fort as they have been doing on a near daily basis and then deal with them then?" suggested Galahad, his words slurring a little as he sloshed his mug of ale around in a careless fashion.

"Hmm, the boy has a point." Agreed an equally tipsy Gawain and stopped a passing barmaid to request another pitcher of ale.

"What other options do we have?" asked Lancelot to the table, but mostly to Tristan.

The scout shrugged casually and pointed his ale towards Galahad, ale spilling over the rim and splashing onto the table.

"I'm with the boy." He muttered a little inebriated and Lancelot seemed to nod firmly.

"Very well, as we are all in agreement, which I'm sure we are." He announced to the table, swaying a little as he spoke. "Then I declare we do what Galahad over here said. But first we finish our drinks." He added hastily and smirked proudly when the Knights roared their agreement.

"What are we doing out here again?" Questioned Galahad with a frown as the Knights sat on their horses in wait in the woods, none too quietly either.

It had taken them long enough to get to this stage after Gawain had got on his horse backwards, Bors had his horse ride off with him only half on and Lancelot had fallen off his in a drunken stupor; all very much to the amusement of the other Knights.

"Well it was your idea Galahad." Hissed Lancelot loudly as he batted at an overhanging tree branch near his head.

"Something about Woads wasn't it?" announced Dagonet, blinking firmly and shaking his head to rid his vision of the blue figures that were steadily approaching them.

"That was it!" cried Galahad in delight as he remembered before he fell about laughing for no apparent reason.

"What's so funny?" murmured Gawain as he rubbed his face and swayed to stop the three Galahad's from blurring in his vision.

"Dagonet can see them too!" exclaimed Galahad loudly, continuing to laugh and the other Knights looked up, each in their own drunken states.

"Bollocks." Groaned Lancelot as he looked over the strip of blue currently stood in front of them. "Why didn't you see them Tristan?" asked Lancelot lazily as he valiantly restrained himself from slipping from his saddle.

There came no answer so the other Knights turned to look at the normally silent scout. Tristan was seemingly talking to a branch that was perched on his arm and stroking the bark lovingly.

"What the hell are you doing Tristan?" Rumbled Bors brusquely and Tristan looked up plainly at the voice.

"Talking to my hawk."

"That's a branch you daft git." Shouted Lancelot and Tristan rubbed his eyes before laughing a little and throwing the branch to the forest floor.

He shook his head a little as his laughing ceased and raised his head to see the blue figures.

"Oh."

* * *

_A/N: Oooo cliffhanger, dun dun daaa! lol I was going to add my lil twist in there but it would have been way too rushed so I'll do it in the next chapter hopefully. The drunken bit wasn't going to happen but as I was writing it suddenly came to mind and I could imagine it all so clearly that it had to be in there lol, hope you all found it as amusing as me lol. What ever will happen to the Knights? And what will happen at Jocosta's lil bash that Gryfn could be worried about? Find out in the next installment of 'Death awaits those' ! -cue corny music- lol Thanks x_


	36. Chapter 36

"Oh wasn't exactly the answer I think they're looking for." Murmured Lancelot rather drunk himself.

The blue figures moved closer to the Knights, their swords drawn and an inquisitive, yet aggressive looking expression firmly placed on their faces as they approached them. One thrusted his sword in a hostile way towards Lancelot who simply raised his hands and laughed, as the Woad began muttering Celtic to his companions.

"Whoa there buddy, don't you know how we are?" scoffed Lancelot at the suspicious looking Woads.

The one that appeared to be most dangerous and the leader stepped forward with his sword drawn and hissed viciously at the smirking Lancelot, who currently had a branch stuck in his hair.

"Arthur Castus." Announced the Woad proudly in a snarl.

"Wrong!" laughed Galahad loudly and Gawain soon joined in too.

Dagonet was still rubbing his eyes and making sure the Woads were still there whilst Bors scratched himself absent-mindedly and Tristan lost interest and began fiddling with his arrow with a lack of hand or eye co-ordination. The lead Woad stared at the Knights in confusion and growled viciously before thrusting his sword towards them again.

"I am Lancelot and these are my Knights." Told Lancelot smugly to the glaring Woads.

There was a few outbursts of confused and loud shouts form the other Knights and an arrow suddenly hit a nearby tree near some of the Woads.

"Oops, sorry." Murmured Tristan carelessly as everyone turned to face him before arguing again.

The Woads watched in silence for a few minutes; intrigued, slightly amused but mostly bewildered by these intoxicated and possibly strange men in front of them.

"So are you under the command of Arthur Castus or not?" Asked the lead Woad in a loud voice after clearing his throat clearly.

All eyes turned back to him in a subdued silence and gazed at him in a slightly dazed blankness.

The Woad talking to them sighed heavily and dropped his sword to his side and rubbed a calloused hand over his ragged face.

"Do you fight for Arthur Castus or not?" He asked again in a slow and deliberate voice.

"Ah yes!" exclaimed Gawain with a happy smile and beamed widely at his fellow Knights.

"Yes we do and we are here to restore the peace." Commented Lancelot is a stern voice, attempting to jump down from his horse and almost falling from the saddle. He steadied himself on the side of his saddle for a few moments before clearing his throat and swaggering towards the Woad in a proud manner. He got half-way there before he realised he had no weapon and ran back to his horse, but after producing a weapon he quickly ran back again and stood in front of the said Woad.

"Are you rebels or not?" He asked in a demanding tone, the branch still hanging awkwardly from his curls and causing an amused smile from the other man.

"We are no rebels." He replied shortly and motioned for his men to drop their swords. "But we know no reason to not attack this outpost." He added in a forceful snarl and nodded towards the buildings in question.

"But we've got a…a…oh bloody hell what's it called again?" Shouted Lancelot back to the Knights.

"Treaty!" Came the eager reply and Lancelot nodded his head with a smile.

"That's the one. Yes, we've made a treaty and this outpost is where we get some of our supplies and its all very well killing the bloody Romans, I mean who likes them anyway? But the point I'm trying to make is that-"

"Oh get on with it Lancelot!" Shouted Bors roughly as he swayed from his position on his stallion who snorted in agreement.

"Look just stop it alright because we've this treaty thing and it really isn't helping us if you keep bloody well attacking it, alright? "Concluded Lancelot eventually in a bored tone.

"And if we're not happy then we can find ways to make you unhappy too, you get me?" Galahad added in a dangerous voice which only caused raised eyebrows from the other Knights, including Lancelot and an innocent: "What?" from the youngest Knight.

"So?" Urged Lancelot as he started boredly back at the Woads and blinked harshly to stop the forest from spinning slightly.

"We were unaware of this treaty, who ordered it?" Asked the Woad roughly, his large frame bristling and Lancelot groaned.

"Eiger, did ok? Eiger!" He almost shouted.

The Woads seemed to consider this for a few moments, whispering roughly in Celtic before returning to the look back at the Knights. They passed slightly alarmed gazes over the swaying Knights who seemed like they had had more than a few too many in the tavern before retuning back to their discussions.

"Very well Sir Lancelot and others. We will accept your request so long as our messenger returns with the same information as you from Eiger." Confirmed the Woad again and Lancelot simply shrugged casually before replying:

"Whatever."

"My name is Leif. I am chief of this tribe and I suspect you'll be wanting a place to stay for tonight?" He declared importantly and offered his hand to Lancelot.

The dark Knight stared at it for a moment, completely dumbfounded until he realised he was meant to shake it and quickly grasped the other man's hand in a sloppy handshake. Leif smiled sternly and motioned for the Knights to follow them back to their encampment.

* * *

The fire had been lit in the clearing of the centre of the village and created a large blaze that burned deep into the darkness of the forest. Everyone was out in their best garments and an excited hum of chatter settled over the village as the figures bustled past the fireside and cast an array of shadows. In a dully lit nearby tent, Jocosta was fiddling with her attire to make sure everything was perfect and Day was telling her to calm down so that she could help her finish off.

"Jocosta it'll just be the same as my birthday, remember? There is nothing to worry about." Soothed Day tenderly as she gently brushed her sister's hair away to lace up the back of the mint coloured flowing dress that the younger girl was wearing. From being back in the forest for a few hours, the girls had become accustomed once again to the openness of the forest and felt less need for their cloaks, although Jocosta was unable to wear one for the first part of the celebrations at least.

"You're right, of course, Day." Remarked Jocosta placidly as she felt her hair come back to rest around her shoulders with the ribboned braids interspersed.

Much of the snow had melted away what with the frantic to-ing and fro-ing of the villagers in preparation of the celebrations and with the sheer heat of the newly lighted bonfire, when Gryfn went to collect the two girls from the tent.

"Can I come in?" He asked softly as he waited patiently outside the tent flap.

Day patted her sister on the shoulder; who carried on with adorning herself in fabrics and ribbons, and opened up the leather doorway. Gryfn turned at the sound and smiled before ducking into the sweet-scented gloom and letting Day replace the flap.

"You look beautiful Brideag." Declared Gryfn gently as he watched Jocosta fiddling with her decorations, and she glanced up to give him an apprehensive smile.

Day and her brother talked amongst themselves for a while and Jocosta just let it fade into the background as she made the finishing touches to her garments. Soon she was lightly but very intricately garlanded with shimmering ribbons and aromatic wild flowers, and she took a deep breath to remember this moment in her mind; the happiness and peace she felt within herself as well as the childish excitement of the celebrations, but also that tinge of sadness that her mother could not see her like this. She brushed it away quickly though as Day tapped her lightly on the shoulder and gave her a gentle hug, kissing her lightly on the nose and allowing Gryfn to embrace his sister too; being careful as not to ruin all her hard-work in getting ready. Jocosta nodded determinedly and set off towards the tent flap with Day in tow, until Gryfn put a hand on his older sister's arm and stopped her. Day looked at him questioningly as Jocosta gathered a few things by the entrance and Gryfn pulled her backwards to the other side of the tent.

"What troubles you brother?" whispered Day with disquiet and she searched his lucid green eyes with her own.

"There is something you must know Day." Gryfn replied, his voice hushed and his face frowning. "The elders made a decision and Father thinks it to be fine too, but I am worried for Jocosta." He glanced around at that point but Day put a gentle hand up to his face and turned him back to her; her willowy fingers still resting softly upon his rough cheek.

"What is it that troubles you brother?" She repeated soothingly, her voice calming him.

"She is to be-"

"Gryfn, Day! Come!" called Jocosta with a smile, seemingly oblivious to their tense conversation and holding open the tent flap for them.

Gryfn glanced back guiltily to Day who frowned but ushered him away in front of her as the threesome went off to begin the festivities.

Laughter rose up through the dense canopy of the forest and into the cold night air as the celebrations got under way. Music drifted through the darkness with the intertwinings of lively conversation and joyous singing and dancing. Eiger rose up from his place by the fire; his flagon raised upwards, his cheeks flushed with merriment as were everyone else's and his eyes glittering cheerfully in the flickering light of the fire.

"We gather this day in celebration of my daughter Jocosta!" Shouted Eiger in a proud deep boom, a broad smile on his weathered face and a chorus of cheers rising through the crackling of the fire. Eiger looked down to look at his three children beside him and couldn't help but beam with fatherly pride, oh how their mother would be looking down and laughing with glee at this moment. Jocosta sat nearest him and glowed with an almost heavenly aura as she sat in the firelight and Eiger marvelled at his daughter's beauty and just how grown-up she really was.

Day smiled back to her father with everyone else and cheered at the appropriate time but her grin faltered a little as she saw Gryfn turn towards her with a pleading expression. Leaning into him, she quietly asked him of his troubles once again. Gryfn sighed into his sister's deep brown hair and began whispering to her just as her father began to speak again.

"Jocosta is going to be-"

"And let also us celebrate my daughter's"

Day's eyes widened as her breath caught and stuck in her throat. It could not be true, she thought, it could not be true!

Jocosta's smile dropped away instantly and she looked up at her father with wide eyes, even as the cheers of joy rose around her. Eiger was too busy cheering with the rest to notice his daughter's anguish and so she turned look over at her brother and sister. Day's mouth was parted in a shocked expression and she felt her heart stop as she met Jocosta's uncomprehending eyes; wrinkling her nose slightly as if in disbelief. Gryfn could do no more than place a comforting hand on his sister's limp wrist and whisper sweet nothings to her deafened ears.

* * *

Lancelot woke groggily, his head throbbing and his body aching mercilessly. Reaching a hand up to cradle his pounding head, he blinked open his eyes and groaned hoarsely as the early sunlight filtered through.

"We've still got the ride back yet." Muttered an equally pained voice beside him and the dark Knight turned to look over at the newly awakened Galahad.

The youngest Knight was stretching; his muscles stiff and aching and his mind whirling as he attempted to stand and think about what to do next. He'd awoken that morning to find himself in a large tent with his other Knights and in what appeared to be a Woad encampment. Slowly his memory had trickled back to him in dribs and drabs which was better than hitting him like a wild horse, he imagined and he peered around him to find the others groaning and cursing to life. Each had similar hangovers and the tent collapsed into a strange array of hoarse groaning as each of the Knights stretched and let themselves remember what had happened, after of course reminding themselves not to listen to one of Bors' ideas again.

"I'm going for a piss." Muttered Bors drowsily as he lumbered out of the tent and into the woods behind.

The other Knights slowly emerged from the tent and took a few minutes for the fresh air to refresh them and to offer them the ability of thinking straight.

"Morning." Called Leif in his usual serious manner, but he smiled inwardly at the sight of the 7 bedraggled looking Knights.

Lancelot turned sharply at the noise, only to hiss at the sudden movement and placing a soothing hand to his head.

"Morning." He mumbled, very subdued to his normal mischievous self and grunted as he plonked himself down onto a log around a nearby fire.

"Some of the women have made you breakfast and we have had word from our messenger that the tales you speak of a treaty are to be true. Therefore we commit ourselves to your allegiance and will aid you wherever possible." Stated Leif in a kindly tone as he motioned for the men to sit down.

They all nodded briefly in thanks for his hospitality and he clapped as he watched some of the maidens file past with steaming bowls of oats and mugs of hot ale.

"Feel free to leave whenever you are ready." He commented steadily and said his goodbyes to the Knights.

"Thank you Leif, for your hospitality and your co-operation." Murmured Lancelot with a weak smile once he was able to string a proper sentence together, and the other Knights joined him in thanking the Woad.

They ate and drank in silence, simply thankful for the hot food to warm their empty stomachs and the ale to give them some energy before they saddled up their horses and were on their way.

The Knights were back to their usual rowdy selves as their neared the fort; the crisp air having done them good and their good cheer returned by the bucket. Gawain had a mischievous smile on his face as they rode towards the gates of the fort, knowing that Anise would most likely be in either the tavern or their chamber and he suppressed a snort at what he would do to her when he set eyes on her. Tristan kept his ever stoic expression but those who knew him well could distinguish the definite gleam in his dark eyes as he thought of Day and the small life that was growing inside her, and all the joy that it would bring. Galahad, meanwhile, was smiling blissfully to himself; lost in his own thoughts. Jocosta would be returned from her village and he could not wait to set eyes on her long auburn locks and familiar lithe figure.

* * *

"Why do I have to be here?" Hissed Jocosta as her eyes darted anxiously around the courtyard in which the Knights would be arriving any second.

Day smiled sadly at her sister and gave a quick hug. "Because it is polite and expected, and because everyone will be so pleased to see you and wish you happy returns." Whispered Day softly, placing a tender kiss on her sister's head.

Thundering hooves suddenly filled the air and a blur of men rode into the dusty courtyard; sending up a plume of dirt around them and creating a large whinnying of horses. Jocosta took a deep breath as the dust settled and cast her gaze downwards as the men dismounted and greeted everyone. Arthur approached their small group first and looked expectantly at the new member; a young man.

"Arthur." Breathed Day softly and let the commander take her into a kind embrace. "I'd like you to meet my brother Gryfn."

Gryfn stepped forward; his tousled mousey locks shifting slightly in front of his eyes as he bowed his head gracefully and shook Arthur's hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Gryfn." Spoke Arthur in a kind tone, and a sincere smile on his slightly weary face. "I hope you can train with us in the near future." He offered and Gryfn returned the smile; his broad shoulders and sculpted arms telling Arthur of the power the young boy possessed.

"It would be an honour Sir." Replied Gryfn and he and Arthur began talking as the other Knights drifted over of their own accord, each being introduced before greeting the others.

Jocosta accepted the greetings graciously but she was near desperation as she caught a glimpse of the youngest Knight moving towards them through the throng of chatter and welcoming gestures. Galahad smiled widely as he caught sight of Jocosta but was startled when she had decided she could take no more and fled backwards into the busy crowds. Day reached out a hand to grab her but she was gone too fast and she spared Gryfn an anxious glance, before moving to go after her younger sister until Galahad ran past her. Day glanced back towards Gryfn and the newly arrived Tristan, who could tell what was going on, and nodding to them both she set off after the pair but at a much slower pace; they needed time to talk.

"Jocosta!" Shouted Galahad anxiously as he ran after her through the teeming streets of the fort.

But on she ran, not bothering to stop and admire the delicate trinkets on the stalls or smell the freshly baking bread, but instead ran on past and as fast as she could. Her agility was to her advantage as she ducked and dodged inbetween the mass of people, but her mind eluded her as she tried to comprehend what was going on.

"Jocosta!" Bellowed Galahad again, the fear and confusion rising in his voice.

He paused for a moment as he lost sight of her, but started immediately as he caught glimpse of her hair just metres in front of him. After a few more frantic seconds of barging past people and inbetween stalls he had grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. She struggled within his grasp but he put both hands firmly on her lower arms to stop her from breaking free and watched in distress as she resisted him.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, lowering his voice as she surrendered into his grip and stood with her shoulders sagging with her heavy breaths.

Jocosta started at the hurt in his voice and turned herself away from his deep eyes and soft, normally cheerful, face. This was going to be too hard.

"Galahad, I…"

Galahad watched in anguish as Jocosta struggled with herself and a tear slipped free from her eyes.

"What is it?" He urged again softly and began to move his hand up to wipe away her stray tear.

"I'm betrothed!" She said in a violent whisper and broke free from his grasp as the momentary shock of her words hit him. She walked back a few steps and watched him; his hand frozen in midair, his mouth parted in a silent protest and his face full of hurt and confusion.

"But…" Began Galahad in muted confusion, and then she was gone; drifting back into the crowds and leaving him alone.

* * *

_A/N: Bit of a long one lol but anyway, onto the comments...Mwaahahahaa! Bet you all hate me now lol. Flame me if you will as I find them very amusing lol. Poor poor Galahad and poor poor Jocosta. Let's have a big group 'awww' for them: Awww! And yet another new family member! Will it never end? lol But in the next chapter you shall be meeting the dreaded Drogn, Jocosta's betrothed and seeing just how many ways Galahad can beat him to a pulp lol, well if I do so wish lol. So tell me what you think guys as your opinions are always valued! Thanks x_


	37. Chapter 37

Fleeing through the echoing corridors of the fort, Jocosta couldn't control her breathing from its erratic manner as her slippered feet pounded upon the cool tiles. She ran blindly into people but ignored their shouts and cries as she left them in her wake and instead searched wildly for somewhere to think. Her heart was pounding violently in her ears and she had to wipe at her eyes to stop the tears from consuming her and stopping her vision completely.

"Jocosta!" Came a startled voice as the girl ran full tilt into a young man with ruffled sandy hair and pale blue eyes.

Jocosta jerked her head up; her cheeks flushed from the cold wind outside and her expression startled as she focused on the person who was holding onto her gently.

"Drogn, I'm sorry." She mumbled quickly and went to move from his warm grasp.

"Are you alright, my love?" He asked with concern, his head ducking to see her clearly and a frown troubling his fair brow.

Jocosta gulped down a sob at his words and instead nodded vehemently; her hair bobbing up and down against her shoulders and her eyes avoiding his. Drogn raised an eyebrow gently and allowed his fingers to softly caress her cold arms before letting her go with a sorrowful sigh. Jocosta looked up at him uncertainly and glided away swiftly; her pace not the run it had been before but still a hurrying one.

It was not until she reached the confines of the room that she let herself sink back against the door and pour out all the built-up tears and sobs she had been suppressing for so long. Her body ached with fatigue as she had hardly slept all night, instead had just stared up at the top of the tent she had been sleeping in and wished she had been back in this room, asleep, oblivious to this arrangement. After her tears ran dry and she felt as though she could cry no more she raised herself up off the floor with some difficulty and stumbled towards the bed. The bed creaked slightly as she lowered herself into it and assumed the fetal position, her head resting on her knees, and she let her emotional exhaustion claim her with sleep.

* * *

"Galahad?" Day called hesitantly as she approached the dumbfounded Knight from behind, taking small, light steps towards him. Galahad simply stared at the floor in utter disorientation and bewilderment, his mind drawing a blank whilst trying to understand the meaning of Jocosta's words and it wasn't until Day had appeared in front of him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder that he came to his senses. His head jerked upwards and he looked at Day in surprise whilst she smiled sadly at him.

"But she can't be." He whispered, more to himself than to Day and the girl felt her heart go out to him.

"It was not her decision Galahad. The choice was made in favour of the village, to strengthen our ties with other tribes and it was by the elders' judgement." Countered Day softly; her soft voice hushed and soothing as she took the young Knight by the arm and began to lead him away.

Galahad followed numbly and allowed everything that had happened in the past few minutes to sink in. Day watched him carefully as they made their way through the crowds of the fort and she grew anxious over his silence but put it down to mere shock. She squeezed his arm gently for some form of comfort, her eyes watching over him and the sad expression glazed over her face. The shouts, chatter and calls of the streets faded into a dull murmur as they entered the warmth of the fort itself and its winding corridors. Few people bustled around and they walked in silence past the Table room, past the garden, past the kitchens and the armoury and towards Galahad's chamber. As they came to a halt Galahad seemed to wrench himself from a trance to find Day looking at him patiently and Galahad was thankful for her calmness and kindness of heart. No words were exchanged as Day opened the door for him and ushered him inside, only for them both to stop dead in their tracks and find Jocosta curled up asleep on his bed. Day gave a flustered gasp and tried to move forward to wake the sleeping girl and remove her from the room but a strong hand stopped her.

"Let her sleep." Murmured Galahad in a tender voice as he gazed over at Jocosta.

Day hesitated a moment as was unsure of Galahad's possible actions but felt it was not her place to interfere as Jocosta had not spared him an explanation and he deserved to hear it from her.

"As you wish, but be gentle with her Galahad." Whispered Day gently, her hand coming up to rest upon his on her arm and giving it a faint squeeze. The pair exchanged knowing glances and Day gave the young Knight a sorrowful smile before gliding out of the room and closing the door quietly behind her.

Galahad stood for a moment longer and wrestled with himself as to what to do but eventually decided upon seating himself in a nearby chair and simply thinking about what to do next.

* * *

The rest of the Knights had cleaned up hastily before gathering again in the Table room and were there now discussing the mission. They had all decided not to tell Arthur of the slight drunken state of the affair and instead kept it simple, Lancelot relaying most of the story with the odd snippet of information from the rest. Arthur nodded his head sagely, one hand resting on his chin and his face serious until Lancelot had completed the report and then he smiled proudly and clasped his hands together.

"Is he telling the truth boys?" Asked Arthur after a moment, in mock surprise and the others laughed uneasily.

"Of course I am Arthur. Don't tell me you don't believe me?" Countered Lancelot smoothly with a feigned offended gasp.

"No no Lancelot, just I was expecting it to be a total cock-up." Replied Arthur with a laugh, totally oblivious to the tight faces of the other Knights.

"Anyway," began Arthur and everyone breathed a sigh of relief at the change of subject. "As you all know this is Eiger's son, Gryfn, and he'll be visiting regularly with updates and also to teach us some Woad fighting techniques." Said Arthur cheerily as he gestured towards the young warrior who nodded his head politely.

"How old are you boy?" Asked Bors gruffly as he leant further back into his chair.

"16, Sir. But I have been in many battles and am trained well with the sword. I even commanded my own body of fighters in a recent campaign." Stated Gryfn with a determined tone; one that spoke of his hidden strengths and protectiveness of family.

Bors nodded casually, making a small 'ah' sound and Tristan swept his gaze over Gryfn, seemingly assessing his strength and other skills intently. The other Knights appeared to consider the prospect with interest and a general feeling of agreement settled over those gathered.

"Good," said Arthur, clasping his hands together. "I believe we also have another guest who is going to be staying with us over the next few days."

The others frowned and turned to one another with confused expressions when Drogn walked in.

"This is Drogn." Announced Arthur warmly, as the young man sat beside him. "He has recently been betrothed to Jocosta."

There was a silent build-up of tension suddenly in the room and Tristan looked towards Gryfn, silently questioning him and the Woad returned a tense stare. Gawain cursed under his breath and murmured something to himself:

"Galahad is not going to like this."

The others greeted the newcomer with a curt nod and it was returned gracefully. The boy seemed polite and kindly; he had a soft smile on his face, a twinkle in his eye and an air about him that emanated warmness and generosity. Although the others were surprised at the suddenness of this arrangement they could appreciate why it had been decided upon; the boy seemed nice enough on first appearances and they knew nothing of the relationship between their youngest Knight and Jocosta. Eventually they fell into conversation with the boy who they found out to be 18 –the same age as Galahad, from a neighbouring tribe, a good negotiator and leader and a strong believer in family values and honour. It was not until Day entered that the chatter hushed, but she simply stealed across the room and came to sit beside Tristan as the conversation began to flow once again. Tristan's warm hand came to rest across Day's stomach comfortably as she settled in the chair and he looked at her inquisitively from behind his unruly braids.

"Galahad?" He murmured quietly, his breath tickling Day's ear.

She gazed into his dark eyes as he moved backwards, away from her head, and he could see the uncertainty and pain in her eyes.

"His chamber. Jocosta sleeps." She whispered slowly and it took a moment for Tristan to realise what she meant. He raised an eyebrow but simply turned his head back to the table and stroked her smooth hand which had come to rest upon his.

* * *

Jocosta awoke, her mind glowingly numb and she sighed a breath of relief, thinking it had all just been a dream; or was that wishing? Her feeling of warmth and comfort was scattered though as she turned over and found Galahad to be seated in a chair on the opposite wall of the room, brooding as he watched her; his eyes dark and his expression stern as he rested his chin on his hand, and his arm on the side of the chair. Jocosta blinked at him for a moment, her innocence striking him painfully in the chest as he watched her and he let loose an aggravated sigh before putting his head in his hand. He had watched her for near an hour and yet he was still battling with his feelings. He could not let her go, true she may not be his but she did not even know the other and he was sure that she felt the same way about him that he did her; something close to love perhaps. Jocosta rose up from the bed slowly, resting upon one of her arms but paused when she was unsure of what to do.

"Galahad…" She mumbled, her voice heavy with guilt and remorse, the sleep still trailing from it's edges.

He lifted his head gradually; her hair was mussed slightly from her sleeping but her deep green eyes were as big and bright as ever, although they seemed to be filled with so many emotions it hurt his head to try and think what they could be. She blinked at him for a long silent moment, what was she to say to him?

"I'm sorry." She whispered and let her hair fall forward in front of her face to hide her eyes. "It came as much a surprise to me as it did to you."

Galahad gulped back a torrent of shouts he wanted to let loose, not at her but at the world for constantly screwing him over so badly.

"You weren't to know." He replied tightly and Jocosta peeked out from behind her hair to look at his grave expression.

"I should go…" She mumbled awkwardly as the tension in the room grew steadily and she jumped down off the bed and began padding across the floor towards the door. Galahad moved quickly, blocking the door so she couldn't leave and folding his arms across his chest.

"You don't love him." He said desperately as she stopped short in front of him.

Jocosta cleared her throat and bade for him to remove his person from the doorway but Galahad only resisted further.

"You don't love him." He reiterated slowly and reached out a hand to cup her cheek.

Jocosta shuddered at his warm touch and shut her eyes tightly to stop the tears from rising again.

"Well?" Asked Galahad after a second and Jocosta shook her head faintly.

"But what is love anyway? How do I know he won't care for me, love me, cherish me?" Whispered Jocosta with passion and she looked up at Galahad; her deep green eyes glistening with unshed tears and her brow furrowed.

"He can't love you anymore than I already do." Said Galahad softly, with such vehemence and feeling in his voice that Jocosta nearly choked on her own breath as she jerked backwards from him.

Hurt welled up from deep within the young Knight and she could see it piercing his eyes as she moved away from him.

"Let me out." She said quietly, her voice not much louder than a whisper and her eyes glaring at him.

"But why? Did you not hear what I just said?" He asked in surprise as he moved towards her.

"Don't you see that your words are the problem? This cannot go on; you must disregard your feelings for me and leave well alone. I am betrothed now, can't you understand? Now let me out." Jocosta hissed violently at Galahad as his face darkened with listening to her words.

"Are you to disregard your feelings for me too?" He growled back and he could watch her tense from his words. He continued edging slowly towards her and Jocosta backed away, until her legs hit the edge of the bed. Galahad stopped mere inches in front of her and Jocosta paused in her frantic searching for a way out.

"You cannot run forever Jocosta." He whispered in a husky voice, his eyes much darker than they usually were.

Galahad was just starting to lean in towards the muddled girl in a passionate kiss when a knock at the door brought them both to their senses. The young Knight stared hard at Jocosta before turning towards the door and asking who it was.

"It's Arthur Galahad. We are looking for Lady Jocosta and we were told she was here." Came the muffled reply from the other side of the door.

"We?" Called Galahad in a deep growl.

"Aye. Drogn is with me." Arthur replied.

Galahad clenched his fists tightly and gritted his teeth before calming striding towards the door and opening it.

The two men looked in to find the girl seemingly asleep on the bed once again and Galahad blinked in surprise. At that moment, Jocosta rolled over at the noise of the intrusion, yawning and rubbing her eyes as if she had just woken.

"Lady Jocosta." Breathed Drogn in relief and rushed forward to help her from the bed.

"Oh, I am sorry Sir Galahad. I must have fallen asleep thinking this was my room." Jocosta commented casually as she stared at him forcefully. Galahad too came forward and offered her his hand so that she could stand. Jocosta's hand wavered in mid-air as she seemingly decided who to choose; finally she placed her hand into Drogn's grasp and allowed him to gently pull her from the bed. Galahad gulped back his anger and stood straight as he watched the couple exiting his room.

"Thank you for your kindness Sir Galahad." Breathed Jocosta calmly as she passed him, her jasmine laden scent wafting past him and he fought to clench his jaw slowly.

"Yes thank you Sir Knight for looking after the Lady Jocosta. She is too precious for me to have hurt." Said Drogn warmly, smiling at the young Knight who bowed his head in respect but did not return the smile.

Arthur gave his Knight a worried look at his behaviour but followed the couple from his chamber and left the angered young man to his thoughts. The thoughts that led to a pitcher of water to be thrown across the room and left shattered as he strode from the room dangerously, heading for the stables which had since become used for training as the snow left the practice fields unusable. The same thoughts which followed the Lady Jocosta from room to room like the ghost of his kiss.

* * *

_A/N: Well I couldn't very well have Galahad beating the poor guy within an inch of his life as he isn't really to blame but never fear, there may well be a little confrontation on the horizon! Hehehe. But the next chapter will include some more fluff and stuff actually involving the other Knights lol. What do we think of Drogn? And how everyone is reacting? Tell me what you want to see and what you think, please! lol Thanks ever so much for taking the time to review everyone as I know many of you lead very stressful/busy lives like me and it's always lovely to hear from everyone! Thanks x_


	38. Chapter 38

Gawain was leaning against the doorframe to his chamber, watching Anise fiddle with some embroidery on a new dress she was making. He smiled to himself at how well she had fitted into her new life and become such an important part of his.

"Ouch!" yelped Anise as the needle sunk into her finger deeply and blood started to trickle out of the wound.

Gawain rushed forward instantly, grasping her hand as he knelt down before her; seeming not to notice Anise's slight bewilderment at how quickly he had been to her side fro nowhere but she simply watched as he gently wiped the blood away from her finger and pressed a delicate kiss on the tip. A soft smile graced her lips unconsciously and she relaxed into his touch, letting the embroidery slip from her lap and onto the floor with a clatter.

"You need to be more careful, my love." Murmured Gawain gently as he continued caressing her hand and she eyed him quietly.

"What will you be like if we do ever have children? I'll end up beating you to death with a stick at this rate, not that I'm complaining, mind." Chuckled Anise, reaching up with her other hand to brush away one of her tight curls.

Gawain smiled then; a small yet genuine smile, and he reached up on his knees to kiss her forehead.

"I'll be sure to be spending nights in the stables with Tristan then?" He murmured amusedly into her curls and smirked as he heard her laugh. "Bathing in the fountain and eating in the tavern?" He continued as he shifted backwards to look at her.

Anise only laughed harder at his raised eyebrows and dancing eyes as he sat back and she ran a hand through his tousled locks as he spoke.

"Nay. I wouldn't want you to embarrass me with washing in public, now would I?" Goaded Anise and Gawain let out a bark of laughter.

"Are you trying to imply I'm fat Lady Anise?" He said after a moment, his voice laden with mock-offence and the blues of his eyes twinkling in merriment.

"Big-boned I'd call it." She teased furrowing her brow in concentration before his jaw dropped open in shock. Pulling him up into a rich kiss, Anise smiled against his mouth and felt him reach for her instantly. His hands wound themselves around her waist, running upwards along the curve of her spine until they finally immersed themselves in her dark curls. His rough fingers traced gently across her scalp, causing her to smile further and she broke the kiss with a gentle chuckle.

"Shouldn't you be practicing or something, my love? Instead of waylaying young maidens from their work?" Anise joked rather breathlessly as Gawain stood from his place on the floor.

"And you mean you wouldn't like to watch? Oh I am disappointed." Replied Gawain, hanging his shoulders in feigned sorrow until she rose and kissed his lightly on the mouth, to which he returned a dazzling smile. They left the room in quiet companionship, Gawain's arm coming to rest around Anise's lower back and toy with the fingers on her right hand. He would have to marry her sometime soon, he thought to himself.

* * *

Galahad was dancing around the wooden post with deadly precision, his blade striking the pole with a dull thud with ever swing before he pushed back and started another feral attack. The sweat was pouring from him as he released his anger in his normal fashion, although this time it was not the usual blue Woad he pictured as the post, more rather a certain sandy haired young man. Galahad growled fiercely as she lunged at the wooden pole, lashing out with his sword and cutting a deep groove into the wood. A small whimper interrupted his jealous rage though and he turned to find an anxious looking Jade stood in the doorway. Her china blue eyes were glittering in the dim lighting and Galahad let out a sad sigh before dropping his sword to the floor and bending down to the floor. He opened his arms to her and the little girl scurried over to him and embedded herself deep within his burning muscles.

"Why are you angry Uncle Galahad?" Came her sweet voice as she burrowed her head into his chest and enjoyed the way he held onto her so tightly.

"Not for you to worry about little one." He replied in a tired voice and patted the girl gently on the head as he picked her up and carried her over to one of the nearby benches.

He sat them both down and yet the small child refused to let go of his sodden tunic and he resigned himself to enjoying her comfort. Jade's quiet innocence and vulnerability reached out for Galahad and he talked to her quietly as she nestled into his shoulder and sat playing with his damp curls. Eventually this peaceful exchange was interrupted briefly as Gawain and Anise entered quietly although Galahad spared them a small smile and nod of his head before returning his attention back to Jade. Normally the young girl would be launching herself at Anise and Gawain with a blur of movement but today she sat quietly, sucking her thumb as she toyed with the young Knight's curls, eyeing the pair silently as they entered. The young girl could sense the calm and comfort she was bringing to Galahad and had no intention of moving from his warmth anyhow. Anise smiled at the sight and placed herself down on one of the benches over the opposite side of the stables, reclining backwards leisurely as she restarted some embroidery she had picked up from Vanora on the way over here, and occasionally glancing up to watch Gawain swinging his axe from side to side; his powerful arms knocking chunks out of the wooden pole as he hit it forcefully.

This comfortable situation was once again broken though, as Arthur entered with Drogn and Jocosta. All eyes turned towards the newly entered group before shooting back instantly to Galahad, who had tensed up around Jade as his eyes turned dark at the appearance of the new arrivals. Sensing his discomfort, Jade turned sternly towards the group and glared at them whilst sucking her thumb before turning back to Galahad and reaching around to hug him closer. Galahad numbly tightened his grasp on her as he watched Jocosta and Drogn walk across the room with Arthur towards Anise.

Gawain could feel the tension building rapidly within the stables, seemingly centred over the other side of the large room with Galahad. He watched passively and nodded at the new arrivals before letting his gaze snap back to his friend; silently warning him not to do anything stupid. Anise smiled warmly at Arthur and Jocosta, hiding her curiousness about the other young man as he greeted her. Gawain had spoken quickly to her about the sudden news as they walked briskly towards the stables and Anise had sensed Gawain's worry for his friend. She had spoken little to Jocosta but when she had they had both felt comfortable in the other's presence and so Anise asked for the young girl to join her, to which she complied after a smile and nod from Drogn. Anise glimpsed Galahad brooding across the other side of the room as Drogn granted her permission and Anise simply smiled at Jocosta and sat upright before beginning to talk to her. Arthur and Drogn had moved over to the other set of benches in order to talk about politics and Gawain was still training with his axe. The battle began.

"How do you fare Jocosta?" Whispered Anise subtlety as she concentrated on her embroidery which hung limply from her lap.

"Not well." Was the troubled reply that Anise received and she glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Jocosta's eyes brimming with tears. The older girl dropped her embroidery into her lap and moved closer to Jocosta, placing a soothing hand on the girl's shoulder and stroking her hair softly.

"Is there no way you can break the arrangement?" She asked evenly, keeping her voice hushed so the others would not hear as Jocosta hastily wiped at her eyes.

Jocosta stared down into her lap and shook her head resolutely in silence, fiddling with her hands. Anise sighed in regretful agreement and looked up into the room to watch the silent battle of wills commencing.

Drogn was sat in discussion with Arthur although his gaze kept wandering over towards the women with a gentle smile as he watched his betrothed. Across the other side of the room Galahad sat glaring at her, willing her to look at him, communicate with him, just acknowledge he was there! Anise wondered whether the girl next to her was aware of this, or simply ignoring it. She could feel the passion and hurt radiating from Galahad from across the other side of the room and the quiet appreciation floating it's way towards them from Drogn.

"Does he treat you well?" Anise asked and Jocosta realised instantly who she meant.

"Yes. He will make a fine husband, he's caring, attentive, successful. He's just-"

"Not the one you want." Finished Anise with a knowing tone and a sad expression came across her face as Jocosta looked up to meet her eyes. Her auburn locks were falling across her face and once again her dark green orbs were glistening with unshed tears.

"Yes." She breathed simply before returning her gaze to her lap, her shoulders hunched and head hung mournfully.

Jade looked up into Galahad's desperate yet forceful face and simply stared at him. After a few moments, Galahad realised he was being watched and looked down at her questioningly.

"Go." She murmured gently to him, taking in the heart-wrenching look in his eyes.

Galahad frowned for a moment, looking back up to Jocosta and then back to Jade's innocent knowing expression. Jade reached up and pressed a kiss to his cheek, feeling his arms gently close around her as she did so before sitting back down into his lap and staring at him mournfully. In a moment she was gone from his warm embrace and skipping out the door with a wisdom beyond years present in her. Galahad swivelled his head back to Jocosta then who just as quickly was up and out of the room. He watched in surprise as she flew past him and he stood immediately, as did Drogn. Arthur stood a moment later and nodded to Galahad to leave, who had to restrain himself from sprinting until he was outside the room. Drogn gave Arthur a confused glance and opened his mouth in protest, only to have the Roman commander place a firm hand on his arm and give him a knowing smile.

"Galahad will take care of her."

Gawain stopped his training and returned to Anise's side, who had a serene look upon her face.

"What did you say to her?" He murmured quietly as he wiped away the sweat trickling down his forehead with the back of the sleeve of his tunic.

"Only what she already knew herself." She replied mysteriously and carried on with embroidery.

* * *

Jocosta had heard the quick and nimble footsteps behind her growing louder and she gave up running from them as she entered an abandoned corridor. She leant back against the wall, her breathing slightly heavier than normal due to her swift running, and she turned her head to look at Galahad as he rounded the corner. Both simply stared at each other for a moment, listening to the other's heavy breathing before Galahad walked forward towards her.

"Don't, not now Galahad, please." Pleaded Jocosta tiredly as she shook her head helplessly before resting it back against the wall and staring up to the ceiling.

"Stop pretending like I don't exist." He breathed dangerously low and Jocosta banged her head backwards against the wall.

"What do you want me to do? You think I want this? I hate this as much as you do! Knowing that I can never have what hasn't even been and yet feeling it's loss!" Exploded Jocosta, launching herself off the wall and flinging her arms up in protest.

"Then let it have been." Pressed Galahad gently, his voice growing softer as he watched her struggle to keep her composure. "Run away with me, let me be your's and you be mine. Let me love you." He whispered huskily, suddenly aware of their position; her back firmly against the wall and he not a mere foot from her.

"You know running away would only get us both killed and that what you ask of me I cannot give." Breathed Jocosta, finally looking up only to sink into those profoundly passionate eyes of his.

Galahad ignored her last words and instead pressed his lips to hers. The mutual understanding flowed between them like lighting in that soft embrace and both could feel the other's grief, apologies and need in that single exchange.

"Jocosta?" Eiger's voice called uncertainly into the dim light.

* * *

_A/N: Yes ok I didn't get very far with the actual introduction of action with the other characters in this story. There are other characters?I hear you gasp lol. Well yes I hope that was ok, had to have some more angst and a bit of a cliff hanger, alwaysa good thing lol. Was that to everyone's liking? Well let me know what you think and then I can try to keep you happy lol. Btw this is totally irrelevant and really represents how disturbed I am lol but I was sat in chemsitry the other day and our chemistry teacher made a comment about the atoms having to be in water to be free or something, and I could just imagine Tristan ducking his hawk in water and going "Be free! Be free!" and of course I started laughing lol. No-one else will probably find that amusing but oh well lol. Thanks x_


	39. Chapter 39

_A/N: Just a little note but the words in Italics are spoken in the native Woad tongue and those in _**bold**_ are spoken in Sarmatian._

* * *

Jocosta and Galahad sprang away from one another as Eiger walked forward into the dim corridor. Galahad looked down at the floor, scuffing his boots on the dusty stone as Jocosta blushed by his side but met her father's eyes guiltily.

"Jocosta…" Sighed Eiger, his voice troubled as he frowned at his youngest child. "Why?"

Jocosta's eyes hardened as he asked her and she glared at him just as Gryfn appeared behind him. Eyes gliding across to meet her brother's guilty but calm face; Jocosta took a deep breath before beginning her tirade.

"Why? I'll tell you why father! Never had I been consulted about this arrangement and yet here I am, betrothed! I was not even asked of my thoughts after it was confirmed. This was forced upon me, something I did not wish for and now you ask me why!" cried Jocosta, her voice steadily building in volume and anger until she had to stop for breath. "Day was able to choose, why not I?" She whispered mournfully after a moment of silence and looked pleadingly towards her father.

Eiger rubbed his large hand across his rugged chin and looked between the two teenagers stood in the corridor. Shame crept into his eyes as he saw how much pain he had caused his daughter and he frowned deeply.

"If I had known Jocosta, this would not have happened." He admitted after a moment's consideration and watched his daughter nod slowly. "_I am sorry my child. Forgive me? I have not respected your wishes and you have every right to hate me but understand I did not think. You have my blessing child but just let me ask one more thing." _Eiger spoke softly, a faint twinkle coming back into his eye as he talked to Jocosta in their native tongue and she looked at him with a sad smile before nodding her head and mouthing back to him: "_I forgive you." _

Galahad had looked up at the sound of the strange language resounding around the corridor and he turned his head to watch Jocosta nodding and a smile coming to her face as she too listened to the familiar words. Eiger's voice caught his attention though as his name was spoken and he raised his head proudly; if not with some fear, as she stood straight and looked Eiger in the eye. The Woad smiled fondly at the boy's determination before talking again.

**"Do you love her?"** Eiger asked gently in Sarmatian and Galahad's eyes widened at the sound of his natural language. A dreamy smile danced across his face at the comforting thoughts it rendered and it was Jocosta's turn to marvel at the foreign words and Galahad's ease.

**"Yes." **He finally announced after a moment of undisturbed silence, startling himself at his response.

Eiger chuckled to himself then, the light rumble echoing in the darkened corridor and Jocosta looked between her father and Galahad with a confused expression.

"Leave Drogn to me Jocosta, but rest assured I will deal with it daughter." Eiger announced quietly as Jocosta returned her questioning gaze to the young Knight and took his leave. Gryfn walked forward slightly then, the guilt still evident in his face as he confessed to his sister.

"I had to tell him Jocosta. I already had my suspicions but I had to have them confirmed." Gryfn admitted quietly, his head bowed and his hair flopping languidly into his eyes. He lifted his head after a moment as his sister gave him a heart-felt smile and motioned that she would speak to him later, so he too took his leave.

The question still dangled in the air as the sound of footsteps faded away and Galahad shifted slightly under Jocosta's velvety gaze. He clumsily took her hand in his and she smiled warmly as he folded his larger hand around her nymph-like one.

"Jocosta…" began Galahad, her name flowing like silk from his tongue and he resisted the urge to kiss her as she gazed at him so intently. "Let me love you, for I fear if you don't it will consume me."

Jocosta nodded dumbly, losing herself in his eyes and she reached up to him as he bent down to her; both catching the other in a doting and need-filled kiss.

* * *

Gryfn stalked after his father along the corridors, wondering how Drogn would take the news. Eiger relaxed as his son came alongside him and instantly matched his pace. 

"What will you say father?" Gryfn asked with unease, tilting his head with a frown troubling his brow whilst his father appeared calm as always.

"Simply that I underestimated my daughter's readiness to be betrothed and that one of the older girls of the village will suit his needs." Returned Eiger swiftly, although his voice was unruffled and lilting as always.

Gryfn relaxed then, his father's composure washing over him in a gentle wave and a small, content smile fixed itself to his face as they continued walking. Eiger turned towards his son, catching his gentle gin and posed a question silently.

"She's happy father." Replied his son enthusiastically and Eiger chuckled at the joy it brought to Gryfn.

"Aye, both of our girls our happy now Gryfn." Commented Eiger dreamily as they strode on, both speaking of power and warriors as they walked. "And what of you, son? When will we see you being betrothed?" Teased Eiger casually, throwing his son a lively smile.

Gryfn laughed aloud then, his floppy dark hair shaking as he did so, and he replied with a shake of his head as they came to a stop outside the stables.

"Arthur." Eiger nodded towards the Roman commander with a focussed expression before turning his attention to the attentive boy on his right. "Good to see you again Drogn."

The boy smiled and nodded his head courteously towards the older man before smiling politely to Gryfn who had paused slightly before going to talk to Anise and Gawain. They had both moved further around the stables, far enough away so that neither could hear any of the conversation from the other group.

"Eiger, what brings you hear?" Arthur asked pleasantly after a moment and the Woad seated himself next to Drogn sternly.

"Just coming to bring reports of the outpost and also to check on my daughter." Eiger replied curtly, although his voice was warm.

"Ah Jocosta." Smiled Drogn, his blue eyes twinkling joyously at the mention of her name and he turned to face Eiger fully.

"Well Drogn I need to talk to you about Jocosta." Began Eiger hesitantly.

"They have Eiger's blessing?" Whispered Anise with amazement, her eyes having widened with excitement and surprise and she felt Gawain lean closer into the small huddle of whisperings.

"Aye." Confirmed Gryfn quietly, his contented smile speaking volumes to the pair and Anise breathed in glee before turning to Gawain and flashing him a knowing smile.

"So what will happen now? Won't the tribes go to war?" Urged Gawain hastily and he allowed himself a quick glance over to the small group across the other side of the stables.

"No," Gryfn assured him quickly. "Father is suggesting another of the young maidens from our village, one who would suit him well. We hope it will not come to war as Drogn seems to be wise." The boy glimpsed shrewdly over to Drogn before turning back quickly to Gawain and Anise.

"So our boy has got himself a lover." Breathed Gawain in amusement and Gryfn nodded with a warm smile, his green eyes shimmering with delight and his hair falling into his eyes.

"They are suited well."

The threesome agreed with that comment and continued talking amongst themselves, excited whispers and quiet glances ensuing.

Drogn's face visibly dropped at Eiger's words and he took a breath before opening his eyes again.

"I'm sorry Drogn, she is just not ready." Apologised Eiger gently and he placed a calming hand on the boy's shoulder.

"She's in love with the Knight isn't she?" Whispered Drogn, almost to himself as he stared with disbelief at the straw-strewn floor.

His eyes glinted dully and he ran a hand through his sandy hair as he sat back against the bench and sighed heavily, letting his head fall back against the wood.

Eiger nodded with remorse at the boy's disappointment and obvious distress and he looked over to see Arthur's puzzled frown.

"Galahad?" He asked lowly and nodded his head sagely when Eiger signalled he was correct.

"We have a number of fair maidens in our village Drogn and many would be more than willing to be your betrothed." Added Eiger as Drogn sat back up, and he sighed sadly before nodding his head regretfully.

"Thank you for your kindness Eiger. I would be more than happy to uphold the arrangement between our tribes and I am grateful that you would think of me so. She will make Galahad a fine wife someday."

Eiger gave him a small, sorry smile then and nodded in leaving as Drogn excused himself from the stables in a daze.

"How did he take it father? Gryfn enquired evenly as he appeared at his side and Eiger looked over to Arthur with a relenting smile.

"Well."

* * *

Jocosta had parted from Galahad, explaining that she must talk with her brother and father and that she would meet with him later. He had reluctantly let her go, but not before kissing her deeply once more, and walking off to find Gawain or Day and Tristan. 

"Lady Jocosta." Drogn's soft voice pierced her thoughts as she sat in the gardens of the fort, her cloak huddled around her as she enjoyed the stillness of the winter whilst waiting for her father.

"Drogn." She returned anxiously and peered at him warily as he sat down beside her with a hesitant smile.

He looked out across the gardens wondrously as he gathered his thoughts and came to terms with the fact that the beautiful, nymph-like creature beside him would no longer be his wife. Turning back to her, he could not repress a gentle smile from working its way across his lips and Jocosta relaxed slightly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered with regretful heartfelt but Drogn but a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Nay, you needn't be Jocosta." He assured her kindly and she could see the compassion and thoughtfulness resound in his ocean-blue eyes as he looked at her. "You have been more than kind to me and I cannot repay you for letting me have your tenderness if only for a little while." Murmured Drogn quietly as he placed a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear. "You will make Galahad a fine wife someday."

Jocosta breathed in relief at his doting words and smiled delicately at him.

"Thank you." She whispered as she hugged him tightly, his surprise leaving him instantly and his arms reaching around her slender frame. "Thank you, and I truly am sorry. You will make a fine husband too someday." She whispered and Drogn felt his heart tugging as he released his grip on her; feeling her warmth drift away from him, her sweet scent leave him and her soft embrace desert him.

He stood to leave with a soft smile, the wind ruffling his sandy hair as it ghosted through the gardens and he stared down at the gentle girl.

"No, thank you." He whispered faintly before turning and making his way back to the fort.

* * *

"I can still train, I need the practice. It won't harm the baby." 

"I don't want you getting hurt, especially not when you're with child."

"Tristan," Day laughed and stroked her hand down his cheek. "I am not yet more than 2 months pregnant and you are panicking about the baby's and my health. It will do no damage to either of us if I partake in a little exercise and when I am tired; I will stop as I know where my boundaries are." Assured Day sympathetically and Tristan sighed in defeat.

"You're unstoppable my love." He rumbled as she glided away from him, her fingers lingering on his cheek for a moment longer.

"It's why you love me so, I remind you of yourself." She commented with a smile, her head appearing from behind the bed as she pulled back the covers.

Tristan laughed then, bidding for her to come join him on his seat and Day nestled into his lap after throwing the pile of clothes she was holding back onto the bed carelessly and with a grin.

"Every day brings new horizons." He added quietly as he placed a kiss into her chocolate locks and she turned her head slightly to capture his mouth with her's.

A knock broke the moment, however, but Tristan pulled back with a devious smile before calling the intruder in.

Galahad strode proudly into the room to find Day curled up against Tristan in a chair and he smiled to himself; thinking of Jocosta nestled up against him like that.

"Galahad, how are you?" Day asked curiously, breaking his thoughts and watching him intently from her place in Tristan's lap.

The pair were looking at him oddly, he seemed happy considering Jocosta had just been taken away from him, and Tristan's gaze narrowed as he attempted to find the reason for Galahad's contentment, his fingers twirling Day's hair in his hands.

"I am more than well Day, Tristan." Galahad announced with a nod to his fellow Knight, hardly being able to restrain the grin that threatened to split his face.

Day eyed him with a wondering smirk and sat up slightly from Tristan, although his hands simply traced loving circles across her back now, and a sly smile graced her lips as she pondered upon Galahad's joy. Galahad simply beamed back, letting the couple try to guess the reason for his joy and he resigned himself to sitting himself down on the edge of the bed so he was opposite them.

"Well it has to be something to do with my sister, yes?" Thought Day aloud and Galahad nodded to confirm her suspicions, his eyes lighting up at the mention of her name.

"Hmm…what do you think Tristan?" enquired Day thoughtfully as she twisted to look at him.

"You haven't killed him have you Galahad?" Tristan asked with a flicker of amusement and a chorus of laughter rose up.

"Nay." Confessed the young Knight and he wrung his hands in excitement.

"Gryfn mentioned something about…" Day muttered but trailed off as she tilted her head to look at Galahad. His eyes spoke enough to her and Day let out an excited cry of "Oh Galahad!" before throwing herself at him with such force that they fell backwards onto the bed. Galahad let out a bark of laughter as Day smothered his face with kisses

"I think Tristan might get jealous." Laughed Galahad mockingly as Day wrenched herself away from him and glanced down at him with an ecstatic grin.

"You will do my sister well, or I will be after you with Gryfn no less." Warned Day laughingly and Galahad nodded fervently as he sat back up and Day resumed her place with Tristan. The Knight unconsciously put a possessive arm around her waist although his eyes sparkled with amusement and he congratulated Galahad on his news.

Galahad thanked them and all but ran from the room in excitement and delight as he went to find his beloved, leaving Day and Tristan alone once more.

"Do you think it to be a girl or a boy?" Mused Day aloud as Tristan's fingers danced across her stomach and caused shivers to run up and down her spine.

"A boy without a doubt." Murmured Tristan with humour and smiled when Day turned to him, his braids falling into his eyes.

"It's a girl, I can feel it."

"It has to be a boy."

"You're wrong it's a girl, I'm telling you!"

Laughter erupted and drifted down the hallways as the arguing continued, but it was cut short when a shriek rang out and the door was kicked shut and followed by muffled laughter and giggles.

* * *

_A/N: And there we have it! All is now well in the world of Galahad and Jocosta. Do you love me again? lol Hope I fulfilled everyone's needs in this here chapter and shown you that Drogn isn't such a bad guy after all, but feel free to still hate him if you wish, and should it have been Galahad to beat him to a pulp or are we happy with Eiger redeeming himself? Thanks for reviewing as ever as I love writing for you all, as well as my own amusement lol, so tell me what you think! Thanks x_


	40. Chapter 40

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" cooed Anise as she crept around the bales of hays and in between the stalls of the horses, attempting to capture Jade in a vicious game of hide and seek.

A stifled giggle erupted to the left of Anise and Arthur couldn't help the warm smile that attacked his mouth as Anise grabbed the small bundle of childish excitement in her arms and tickled it mercilessly.

"No! It tickles! Stop!" screamed the little girl, only interrupted by the barks of laughter as the girl fought to try and free herself from Anise's arms.

"Fear not Lady Jade for Sir Gawain, most fearsome, deadly and strong; not forgetting handsome, of all of Arthur's legendary Knights will come and save you!" called Gawain in a deep and commanding voice as he pretended to ride towards Anise and the child with his chest puffed out in a manly fashion. "Unhand the girl now and no-one will get hurt!" He demanded to Anise, trying valiantly to hide his smile and gasped in shock when Anise refused him and continued in tickling the shrieking girl.

"Well, I fear that we shall have to do battle then Lady Anise. Draw your weapon!" Continued Gawain in his mocking voice and Anise stopped amusing the small girl for a moment so they could both look at him in amazement.

"Very well Sir Knight, I accept your challenge!" Cried Anise as she placed Jade on the floor and assumed a fighting stance; pretending to unsheathe her imaginary sword and circle Gawain, with his also imaginary sword drawn.

"You wield a mighty sword, my Lady." Commented Gawain amusedly and Anise indulged him with an evil laugh.

Jade watched in quiet rapture as she now perched upon Arthur's lap, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open slightly. Arthur chuckled to himself at the girl's enjoyment and pulled her closer into his arms to stop her from falling from his knee.

"Let the battle commence!" He called eagerly and Jade turned to him with a squeal of laughter, causing him to grin widely, before turning her attention back to the now battling pair.

They danced around one another, slashing wildly with their imaginary swords and staggering slightly when they had been nicked by the other's weapon.

"You shall never win my Lady!" Taunted Gawain in his booming voice and he assumed a strong pose, shaking his head openly to let his tawny hair fall over his shoulders in a Lancelot-like fashion.

"Go on Gawain!" Shouted the small girl who was practically bouncing up and down in Arthur's lap from sheer anticipation and Anise span to face her with shock and mock-hurt written all over her face.

"How can it be true? You favour that….thing!" cried Anise, pointing over to a surprised Gawain. "Over me?"

Arthur laughed out loud then and Gawain took the opportunity to grab the woman from behind and lock her in his strong arms.

"I have you now my Lady." He growled and Anise started to fake cry.

"Do what you will with me, for I no longer have the friendship of my loyal comrade!" She wailed, melodramatically, flinging an arm up to her forehead in mock distress and making weeping noises.

Arthur shook his head to see the spectacle and sighed, rolling his eyes at the bemused looking Jade who then sighed sarcastically; mimicking Arthur and causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"You are becoming more like Lancelot than I should care for." Teased Arthur to Jade and laughed harder when an enraged Lancelot stormed into the stables and stood with hands on hips in the doorway.

"What did you say?" He scowled, amusement flickering in his dark eyes and a smirk gradually reaching his lips as Jade squealed "Lancey-lot!" and ran full tilt towards him.

"He was saying I was more like you than he should care for." Whispered the small girl and Lancelot hugged her to him as he picked her up and sat her on his hip. Her small hands reached around his neck before she leant her head on his shoulder; her auburn tresses mixing with his dark curls, and her thumb coming up for her to suck upon.

"And I call this man a friend? Really why do we need enemies when we have friends like these Jade?" He scoffed, grinning at Arthur who laughed in return and rolled his eyes; smiling creases crinkling the edges of his green-grey eyes.

The threesome then looked back over towards Gawain and Anise, who were know caught up in kissing one another, so with a disgusted noise made by Lancelot they exited the stables and went in search of the tavern.

"So Arthur," Began Lancelot casually, his head peering around Jade's small body. "What was wrong with Drogn? I saw him walk past looking like his horse had died earlier."

"The betrothal between him and Jocosta is off." Remarked Arthur offhandedly and Lancelot nearly dropped Jade, but regained his suave composure and looked disinterestedly towards his friend.

"So," Lancelot had to cough for his voice to restrain the curiosity creeping in. "What brought this on?"

Arthur smirked knowingly at his second-in-command knowing that he was dying to hear this and the half-roman heaved a sigh.

"She simply wasn't ready…for him."

Lancelot tilted his head to the side in intrigue and raised his eyebrows ever so slightly.

"Well who was she ready for?"

"Perhaps you should ask her that Lancelot." Replied Arthur as he attempted to evade the Knight's question, strolling on through the streets with careful strides.

"Come now Arthur, surely you'll tell me sooner or later, so why not sooner?" He smirked and levelled his eyes with Arthur's.

"Lancelot-" Began Arthur tiredly only to have Lancelot interrupt.

"Another Woad?" urged Lancelot as he edged closer to Arthur as they walked, Jade still listening silently to their conversation.

"No." Said Arthur wearily, he had played this games many times with his Knight and knew how it worked.

"Hmm….someone in the fort then….not a Roman surely?" Choked Lancelot in disgust and breathed in relief when Arthur shook his head and replied with an amused: "No."

"One of our boys then? Well, the only ones left are me, Dag and Galahad, and it sure as hell ain't me." Huffed Lancelot, seemingly deflated somewhat at not having received the girl's attentions. This only continued for a second though till he relinquished his devious smirk and turned back to face the light-hearted Arthur.

"Galahad?"

Arthur's slight hesitation was answer enough for Lancelot and the Knight laughed aloud as they continued in their fast strides.

"Never thought I'd see the day when that boy would get over himself." Laughed Lancelot and Arthur's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his dark waves as much as they rose.

"Well yes," Coughed Lancelot, evading the subject of himself and retuning his gaze to the path ahead. "This should get interesting."

Arthur simply scoffed as he gave his comrade a side-long glance to catch his devious smirk and patted him on the back as they neared the inviting warmth of the tavern.

* * *

Her hair lay spread across his chest in a halo design as she slept silently above the beating of his heart. He lay mutely and studied her closed eyelids, parted mouth and contented expression as she slept and thanked the Gods that she was truly his. Her delicate head bobbed in time with his breathing and he let out a laughing sigh as he watched, the smile staying fixed on his face as his fingers ghosted through her hair and across her face. She was his, and that was all that mattered now; he would do everything within his power to make sure it stayed that way too. A brief flash on anguish crossed her face as she dreamed softly, but he soothed it away with whispered promises and calming caresses. A comforting sigh escaped her lips and blew warm across his chest as she snuggled closer to him, pulling the blankets further up her lithe body. He tugged gently on the blankets to keep her warm but her hand caught his and gently enlaced her fingers' with his; effectively stopping him. He sighed to himself then and continued in watching her in the midst of slumber as the darkness began to fall.

An unholy scream filled the air as his fingers tumbled lazily across her porcelainskin and he jerked upwards in the bed; dislodging her from her sleep, but yet with his arms still bound around her tightly.

"What was that?" She asked fearfully.

"I don't know," He answered, gazing deeply into her timid eyes before shifting from the bed and yanking on some breeches in a hurry. "Wait here I won't be long." He warned as a shirt flew over his head and set his curls into disarray.

Her mournful expression was enough to send him back to the bed after his boots had been pulled roughly on and to kiss her lovingly on the lips.

"Stay here my love." He whispered before striding out of the room.

As Galahad appeared in the flickering lit of the corridor he set off at a steady run towards the source of the scream. His heart was beating fast in his ears as he searched his path fretfully but he pushed back his fear and focused on where the noise had come from. He appeared in the corridor from which it had originated and looked frantically between the two doors. The faltering light of the torches cast dancing shadows over the dark grain of the wood; swirling and jumping in various designs, all of which Galahad had seen in so many of his nightmares. He looked again at the two doors as he stood frozen in the corridor, until another scream was released into the heavy silence and he nodded decisively.

One led to Gawain and Anise's chamber and one to Tristan and Day's.

* * *

_A/N: Well I was getting far too bored with all the cushy fluff and so I decided to liven it up a bit! 40 chapters and over 100 reviews! -whistles- Man, oh man, never did I think it would turn into a monster like this! lol but don't hesitate in telling me if you think it should hang up the towel lol. So what do you think will happen next?Remember that if I think your idea is better than mine, then it may end up being included in the story lol. Thanks ever so much! x_


	41. Chapter 41

_A/N: Just a warning that some of the flashback scenes may include some material that could upset some people. Thank you x_

* * *

Arms flailed wildly as another scream took hold of her thrashing body, her back arching up off the bed and her head falling backwards and letting her hair hang limply behind her. Sweat rolled down her face as the keening noise ripped through her mouth and shook her body, her face contorted in agony, her lover attempting to still and soothe her. Falling back down to the bed she continued in her violent seizure, words tumbling from her mouth making no sense and her eyes glazed over in a glassy swathe.

Galahad burst into the room and immediately took in Gawain's desperate look as he tried vainly to restrain Anise without hurting her. The young Knight ran forwards to the bed and without trying to look too distressed he attempted in pinning her convulsing body to the bed whilst bellowing for Tristan.

"What happened?" He asked, turning back to his terrified friend.

"I...I don't know. One minute she was fine and then…" Gawain's stammered out, turning his face up to look pleadingly at Tristan who appeared suddenly in the doorway.

Tristan moved next to Gawain and nudged him away so that he could help to contain Anise, and Gawain moved backwards a little to let Tristan help him. He gulped hard as he watched his love in the full throw of a seizure and his face crumpled. Galahad noticed the threat of helpless and suffering tears that sprang up in Gawain's eyes and he met his eyes with a small smile; granting his closest friend and comrade his support and sympathy.

Day flew into the room next and let herself take an evaluative glance over the situation before running towards the bed and ducking beneath Galahad's arms. She clambered onto the bed, hitching her dress up around her knees and carefully kneeling over the convulsing body of Anise. Day breathed deeply before placing a cool hand onto Anise's forehead and recognising the fever that was there. Gawain looked fearfully over to his best friend who could do no more than attempt to be brave for him, and they both turned back to Anise. The chaotic murmurings were coming faster and louder now, often intermixed with intense screams and cries of pain or anguish; no-one could quite tell. Nimble hands pressed firmly onto the young girl's shoulders as Day attempted in aiding to gain some control over her body. Strong hands gripped the thrusting limbs, worried faces watched the pained expression and trembling ears heard the relentless cries.

"Can't you help her?" Gawain cried distraughtly, his voice rearing up over Anise's suffering cries and screeches.

"She won't stop!" Day shouted back, her hands leaving Anise's shoulder to wipe away the hair that had fallen across her face, and she sat back for a moment in confusion. "Galahad, give me her arm." She demanded suddenly and with a nod from Gawain, he complied and let go of her arm.

Day studied her arm for a second, clenching her knees around Anise's waist to try and stop her from jerking so much and upon running her finger along the witch's arm and giving her charmed motif an appraising glance, a look of understanding came across her face.

Tristan noticed this and questioned her with the raising of an eyebrow and Day replaced Anise's arm, placed her hand upon her forehead in a soothing manner and whispered something in Celtic to the delirious girl. Her body stilled slightly but her cries simply grew more passionate and Day told the men to let go of her.

"What are you going to do?" asked Gawain quietly, his blue eyes frowning in fear for Anise.

Day didn't answer but instead turned back to the incoherent girl and grabbed both of her hands. Two tortured screams soared into the still night of the fort and caused everyone that heard them to start with icy fear. The screams were agonised, drawn out, keening cries that struck everyone with a sense of harsh loss and suffering. It was enough to cause the other Knights to come running from their separate positions throughout the fort and burst into the room panting and looking alarmed. Everyone stood in frozen shock and fear at the sight of both Day and Anise shrieking; each had their own expression of pain, anguish and suffering but their cries were the same.

"What's going on?" Arthur demanded as he rushed into the room, his voice slightly hesitant and worried.

The three Knights who were already there simply turned to him in surprise and bewilderment as if they hadn't quite been able to react to the situation.

Day's eyes suddenly snapped shut.

_There was fire, fire everywhere. It cast flickering shadows over the trees, over the small huts and over Anise as she ran. Frantic, the whole situation was frantic. She was running as fast as she could, glancing hastily into houses and down paths as she ran desperately looking for someone. Her breathing came in soft, sharp pants, her heart pounded in her chest, screams and yelling filled her ears and her hair flew around in the vicious breeze caused by her running. _

_At last she heard it; that noise, that cry that told her where the one she sought was. _

Anise's glassy gaze also dimmed then until her eyes flew shut as well.

_The shadow of the forest and the mountains hung heavily over the hay-strewn courtyard as Anise burst into it, but halted instantly. She was there, her mother was there but already it was too late. The Woads had hold of her, a dagger held to her throat pushing into her skin lightly and her dress already covered in a rivulet of ruby blood. Her mother's eyes had whipped up to the faces of her attackers; although her face was beginning to show signs of harsh purple bruising and cuts were evident from where they had dragged her. _

_"These Romans are all the same…" _

Both girls took a shuddering breath as the words resounded in both of their heads.

_"Kill the bitch." _

_The struggle had been brief but ever second that passed was another stab into Anise's heart as she could do no more than watch, her feet frozen in place and the distance just too far. Her beautiful black curls, her pained and still stunning face fell down into the mud. The blood trickled out slowly to mix with it as the Woads walked away, sneering at their conquest before finding something else to attack. _

Pained sobs wracked both of the girls' bodies as they relived the scene, sharing the memories and the emotions. The Knights looked at one another wondering whether to stop it, but no-one was quite sure whether it would do more harm than good.

"What are they doing?" Lancelot asked in fearful wonder.

"Sharing their pain." Tristan whispered back.

_Life flew backwards quickly then for both girls. Flashes of laughter, of dappled sunlight streaming through leaves, of learning new things, childhood friends, new conquests, and then back to Anise's very first traumatic memory. _

_Her father had just left. He had simply got up and walked out one day never to return. Her mother was huddled with Anise in her arms that night as darkness fell, whispering sweet nothings into her daughter's ear and letting her tears splash down the child's innocent cheeks. Then suddenly Anise remembered the door flying open and her grandmother bursting in. An argument started between her and her mother and Anise simply sat and watched it. Watched them shouting and screaming at one another until she was grabbed by her grandmother and dragged towards the small fire in the centre of the room. She didn't struggle at first but the tight grip on her arm and her mother's pleading screams instilled fear in her and she began to kick and jerk herself away as much as she could. The fire loomed fiercely in front of her 4 year old eyes which widened to an impossible size as her grandmother thrust her towards it, the grip still unyielding on her wrist. _

_"You and your mother were never good enough for my son. Let's burn the witch." Hissed her grandmother and with that she plunged Anise's arm into the fire. _

_The flames licked up the tender skin and for a moment Anise felt nothing more than a warming sensation along her skin. Then the agony had started and she began to scream, her body jerking violently as she tried to escape the fire. Her mother had been shrieking for her grandmother to let her go, to stop it, and she had started to bat the old hag in an attempt to make her cease the torture. After a few more seconds of obstinate pain it ceased and Anise was shoved backwards towards the ground; her arm bleeding freely and her skin burnt. She could only remember the tears after that. Nothing mattered apart from the throbbing of her delicate arm and the tears that came from both her and her mother. Tears of pain, of sorrow and of innocence all in the same drop. _

The thrashing of the girls had started again, the intensity reaching a crescendo and Day's knees threatening to buckle and let her fall onto Anise. The Knights had attempted to pry them apart since the screaming had began again over five minutes ago but the bond they shared had been to great, even for all 7 Knights and now they watched helplessly. Tristan brooded over near the wall, not bearing to watch and fearing for the baby. How could Day be so stupid as to put not only her life but that of their baby in danger? He had tried with all his might to wrench her away, to stop her screaming, to comfort her broken body but the bond of magic had been overwhelming. He had even seen the ribbon of white light that shot between the two girls' hands as the men had managed to inch them apart. Gawain knelt by the bedside, the tears evident in his eyes as he watched and prayed to any Gods that were listening for the pain to be over and for it to stop.

It had mostly been Anise talking between the screams and Day only breathing heavily before she joined her friend in another agony-stricken cry. But now Anise fell silent and Day began to mumble incoherently. Tristan jerked away from the wall and knelt beside Gawain as all of the Knights made their way over to the bed curiously and listened attentively with frowns.

_The woods, the dark, the rustling of the leaves shot between the two girls. Day was desperately trying to stop her memories from being shared with the girl beneath her but the flow of magic between them was too strong. The darkness was all consuming as it began and Day began to cry in her mind. _

_That was the first sound Anise heard as Day's mind was opened up to her. The crying. Her focus was unexpectedly whipped round to find three children huddled in the corner of a darkened tent, all of them whimpering and shaking in fear. The eldest soon stood up, telling the others to stay here and be safe as she hefted a sword u into her arms. It was Day. The other two children, both slightly younger than their sister protested but she told them everything would be ok and that they must stay here. They nodded dumbly, obeying their sister's orders and simply watched her with the tears streaming down their face. The sword was too big and heavy for Day but she struggled towards the flap of the tent, assuming what was meant to be a battle stance with the sword levelled awkwardly in her hands before spinning and flashing a smile to her siblings. And then she was gone. _

"No!" whispered Day as the memory began to creep into her own mind.

She was prepared for the scenes that were to come as she had relived them many a time but she knew that Anise would never be strong enough to face Day's worst fears. That was something she alone faced.

She attempted to wrench herself away from Anise, pulling back away from her hands with all her might; the strain showing obviously on her face. But she was forced back down with a frustrated sigh.

_It was dark outside. The fighting must have finished. Day dropped her sword and took off hesitantly into the night to seek out her mother and father. They had had to leave their children to protect the village from the onslaught of Romans when the fighting had begun but they had not yet returned. It was silent in the forest apart from the soft murmurings of her villagers as they made their way home; battered and bruised from the battle. She carried on in her silent creeping past the villagers until she reached the outskirts of the village. Here there was complete silence and stillness, but then Day heard a muffled shouting some way off and decided to go and investigate. The worst mistake of her life. She had ran swiftly through the forest using the slim spots of moonlight as her guide. Jumped over logs, crawled under dead branches and crept along leafy ridges until she finally slowed as she neared the noise. She hid in a bush to get a better look at the scene and to be hidden from view; she had listened well to her mother's advice. The shouting began again and her attention was turned to a Woad man covered in blood from the battle and being held back by 4 Roman soldiers, hands over his mouth. Her father. His blue skin was cut and bruised from where they had beaten him and he was obviously more concerned about something else. Day followed his gaze with curious fear and stopped in stricken fear at what she saw. Her mother. Nature had always been important to her mother and now she had died amongst it; the rope tied tightly around her graceful neck as she dangled limply from the branches of a tall tree. A small puddle of blood formed beneath her as small trickles of the ruby liquid ran in tiny streams down her body and dripped from her feet. Day had watched with unshed tears as the Romans had laughed and jeered before her incensed father until they had beaten him to within death's reach and left him._

Anise gagged in her seizure and Gawain started so suddenly that Tristan only just caught him before he leapt towards her. Gawain had turned to him with a broken frown and Tristan pulled him back with a shake of his head and a comfortingly strong but ever passive face. It was his eyes that spoke his pain though.

_Showing herself, she ran to her father and ran a shaking hand along his face. His eyes opened to see her and he had whispered something to her before grabbing her in his arms. She had wept freely then, her sobs muffled by his bloody chest as he held her and shed his own tears. _

_"Day, you should not have come here. You should not…" Eiger had trailed off as his teary gaze went back to her mother and Day looked with him. She had grabbed a dagger from his boot before he could protest and had ran to the tree which held her mother and cut the rope with a strangled cry. Her father had watched with overwhelming pride as his daughter did this and he hugged her so tight that she though she would never breathe again as she helped him to stand. He ignored his broken and battered body as he hefted his love into his arms and set back towards the village in a faltering gait. Day walked beside him, her eyes never leaving her mother's as they journeyed in silence and before long they were back in the village. People came out off their huts and gasped as they watched the tiny procession through the village. Eiger walked with a sorrowful but proud stride, giving his wife as much dignity as she deserved. Both father and daughter were covered in blood as they walked and Day's tears did nothing to wash it from her fair skin. That night their small family had wept at the sudden loss from their life, nothing caring about the blood and had stayed that way long into the early hours of the morning. _

The magic bond was suddenly broken as the girls wept unboundedly and Day collapsed down next to Anise. Their writhing had stopped and now they lay still; their breathing calm and quiet apart from the gentle sobs that held their supple bodies in a bout of long-suffering torture.

Tristan and Gawain were instantly to their loves' sides and the cradled each girl within the comforting hold of their arms. Everyone watched in sympathy and confusion at what had just happened and one by one left the Knights with the still weeping girls.

* * *

_A/N: Well I'm not sure of the purpose that this chapter served but I thought it could give you more of an insight into both girls' lives and why they might be how they are. I will hopefully develop on this a bit more in due time (if I can, cos I don't even know how I'm going to lol) and there will be the usual fluff after-math lol. Tell me what you thought about it and what purpose you thought it served (cos I haven't got a clue lol) and I hope you enjoyed it...well not in a sick and twisted way lol. Thanks for your undying support everyone! Thanks x_


	42. Chapter 42

Day groaned aloud at the ache running through her arms and head as she opened her eyes. She could feel someone sat behind her, holding her close, and Tristan suddenly appeared in view.

"Day?" He asked quietly, so as not to shock her and she gave him a small smile.

She could faintly see Gawain holding Anise from the corner of her eye, but she kept her gaze steady on Tristan for the time being. He was halfway between reprimanding her and kissing her, and she could see the two emotions battling in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before he could say anything and his face softened slightly.

The next thing she knew she was being lifted into his arms and carried back over the corridor and into their room. He had set her down on the bed gently, gone back to close to door and was now back beside her again, staring at her hard as his fingers traced their way over her tattoos.

"What were you doing?" He asked sternly and Day looked down guiltily. "Didn't you think about our child?"

Her eyes flashed then and she looked up at him with renewed fervour.

"Of course I did! But it was a split-second thing, Anise would not have been able to cope if I hadn't have shared her pain!" Exclaimed Day, sitting up from the warmth of her pillows and staring incredulously at Tristan.

He stared back at her, before sighing heavily and turning his head away.

"I'll go and see Dagonet tomorrow but I don't think any harm was done. It was more focused on my mind anyway." Day murmured, lying back again with exhaustion.

"What was happening anyway? We tried to pull you both apart but the bond that held you was too strong." Tristan replied after a moment, returning his curious gaze on her resting form.

"It seems her magic is becoming too much for her. It's getting out of control and if she doesn't contain it soon then one of two things could happen; she could die, or her power could get the better of her and cause destruction like nothing seen before." Sighed Day tiredly, looking back up wearily to find Tristan watching her closely. "It will happen soon, I have seen it before. But I know of an old witch near my village that can help her. Merlin was one of her apprentices, although afterwards he used her techniques to gain more power and yet keep it under control."

Tristan agreed silently, bidding her to sleep and he stayed with her; stroking her hair absent-mindedly as she slumbered, before returning to Gawain and Anise quietly.

At the knock on the door, Gawain called for them to enter and gave Tristan a concerned glance as the stoic scout appeared.

"How fares Anise?" Tristan rumbled quietly and Gawain frowned down at her still sleeping form.

"She hasn't woken yet but her head has cooled and she seems some what at peace. Day?"

"Sleeping." Tristan replied shortly, and sat himself in a chair near the bedside. He steepled his fingers and sat staring at Anise over the tips of his fingers.

"Did Day tell you anything?" Enquired Gawain after a moment of tense silence, moving his head to look at Tristan who continued to watch Anise.

"Yes," growled the dark scout, reclining backwards into the chair and regarding his friend closely. "Her powers are becoming too much for her to control."

"What does that mean?" gasped Gawain, jerking his head back to look at Anise, concern and worry etched into his face.

"Either she dies, or its takes control and causes destruction like none seen before." Gawain listened silently and pulled Anise closer as Tristan finished. "But Day says she knows of an old Woad witch near her village that may be able to help."

The blonde Knight nodded with a determined set of his jaw.

"She will go tomorrow."

Tristan stayed silent as he watched his friend and comrade tending to his lover, before disappearing from the room.

* * *

"Gryfn will take you, he should know the way. Don't worry he will protect you should anything happen Anise." Day soothed as he helped her friend up onto a horse.

The girl was jittery, as although the seizures had stopped, the power was still strong within her and she was unable to stop herself from shaking. She nodded briefly and gave Day a small, comforting smile before Gawain stepped forward and Day went to talk to her brother.

Gawain took Anise's hand in his and kissed it as he looked up at her.

"Everything will be fine." He reassured her, noticing the anxiety she felt. "I would go with you but I fear I will be of little help, and Day said it would distract you."

Anise watched him with a quiet intensity full of sadness and worry and Gawain cringed inwardly at leaving her.

"I understand, just promise me you'll be here when I get back?" She whispered, her voice just loud enough for him to hear.

"Of course, my love." Gawain returned with a fierce zeal, kissing her hand once again as Gryfn came alongside Anise on her horse.

The boy turned back to bat away a fussing Day with an amused scowl and when he looked back Gawain had stepped away to let him speak with Anise. He nodded his thanks to Gawain who clapped him on the shoulder and murmured: "Take good care of her." as he walked past and Gryfn nodded determinedly. Anise looked down on him with as much of a smile as she could muster and he returned it before telling her of their route should anything go wrong and reassuring her that he would not leave her side. They conversed for a few brief minutes until Gryfn mounted his horse, and with one final muffled Celtic command from Day and an encouraging glance towards Anise, he urged his horse forward and out of the open gates.

Everyone rushed up to the battlements to watch them ride out across the wind-swept fields; still covered partially in snow, with the two horses fast disappearing. Near the edge of the forest Gryfn stopped suddenly, and turning back to the fort yelled something in Celtic to Day before galloping off into the safety of the woods.

Back at the fort the bellow had carried clearly in the quiet of the morning and everyone turned to Day for an explanation. A soft smile had crept across her face and she turned to an anxious Gawain.

"He'll protect her with his life, you have no need to worry."

* * *

They had to slow to a lolloping gait in the thick of the forest, as much of the snow had yet to melt and there was much dense undergrowth hidden beneath the white layer. Gryfn looked over to Anise from the corner of his eye and couldn't help but notice she was still shaking and that although she was hiding it well, she was somewhere between fearful and eager.

"Is it true you defeated Merlin, and the Saxons?" Gryfn asked conversationally, turning to her with a casual expression; his dark waves falling across his chiselled face as a breeze blew amongst the trees.

Anise seemed somewhat taken aback at his question but recovered quickly.

"Yes, although it was more of a joint effort with the Saxons." She explained quietly and watched Gryfn nod thoughtfully. "Why do you ask?"

Gryfn smiled then; a small reflective smile, and sighed lightly.

"I just wondered. I was away fighting at the time and upon returning the stories were rife, I had yet to find if they were true."

"Oh. Well you have your answer, unwanted as it may be." Anise said forlornly and Gryfn watched her with a frown.

"You don't care for your powers?" He enquired curiously, his face a mask of interest and sadness.

"I don't understand them. Why am I the one to be called upon to have these powers? What use am I to them?" Anise asked to no-one in particular before sighing heavily and running a shaking hand across her face. "I'm sorry, they just took me by surprise."

"No need to apologise." Reassured Gryfn with a gentle smile and he leaned across to pat her hand. "Come, we near."

After a few more minutes of riding, they entered a large clearing. The trees encircled it, leaving a large space in the canopy for light to filter through, and snow too. All of the snow had been pushed to the edges though, creating a small boundary around the clearing, and at one edge stood a small hut; smoke escaping its roof. Gryfn looked around warily; his senses on high alert but upon finding no immediate danger he motioned Anise forward and they trotted quietly into the centre of the clearing. He jumped off his horse and helped Anise down gently from her own horse. Her trembling had worsened, he noticed, out of fear or her power he could not tell but he kept a steady hold on her anyway. His face was set hard as they walked over towards the hut and he kept his eyes focused on the nearby trees and listened for anything other than the whisperings of the wind and the soft humming escaping the hut.

"Are you ready?" He asked Anise quietly as they neared the door, and she looked up at him fearfully.

"Aye." Came her whispered response as she clutched to him tighter and basked in his comforting warmth. He was like a brother to her, and she like another sister to him.

Gryfn took a deep breath before raising his hand to knock on the door, until a voice from inside stopped him.

"You may come in children." A cracked voice spoke from inside, and the door creaked open slowly. "Quickly now, before the cold air comes in."

Gryfn gave Anise a quick glance before ushering her inside and closing the door behind him.

The hut was full of warmth and they both basked in it for a few moments before looking around. It was cosy, filled with many furs on the floor, a small cauldron and fire in the centre and a pile of wood over in one corner. The wood looked to be fast diminishing though, Gryfn noted, as he glanced around taking in as much detail as possible. Herbs, foreign spices and ancient scriptures lined the darkened walls and some ornamental swords hung proudly at one end of the hut. Other unusual items of witchcraft, they presumed, lay scattered around the walls and on the small table near the door. The witch watched them with an amused smile and stayed silent until they were satisfied in looking around.

"Sit children," She spoke, beckoning them hastily to the furs nearest her. "Tis cold outside, you must be hungry."

Anise felt for Gryfn beside her and crept over to the witch before kneeling down in the furs. She was incredibly old; her face littered with heavy wrinkles and her hair grey, long and matted. The tattoos she held from being of Woad origin were still visible on her seemingly blue-tinted skin, and Anise watched her with anticipation as she fussed around the cauldron. Long, gnarled fingers darted out from the many furs she was wearing around her tiny frame, and she muttered to herself as she worked in retrieving three wooden bowls and filling them with the boiling stew. She hobbled back over to them, a glint evident in her eye and a strange smile on her cracked lips.

Upon handing the visitors their bowls, she settled herself back into her position on the furs and bade them to eat. The old witch watched them eat with joy, but her grey eyes were mainly focused upon Anise. The girl was young and pretty, just as she had been a long time ago, and emanated a strong spirit and beauty as she sat drinking in the warmth of the stew; although with some difficulty as her shuddering was more than difficult to control. After a while spent eating in an unusual silence, the witch placed down her bowl with a satisfied sigh and sat noting their movements and appearance. The young man was handsome and very ably built, he wielded a mighty sword as she could tell from the many images of battle he carried within his aura. But he was of a gentle soul and cared very much for those close to him. The girl also had experience in battle, but her power was of the magical sense. Her aura was much darker than the boy's; filled with images of burning and power and death. A strange grin settled itself upon the witch's haggard face and Anise looked up at her with questioning eyes.

"You seek me child to help you harness your powers, no?" Asked the witch, in the same fractured and lilting voice, continuing before Anise could give an answer. "You are not of the light child."

Confusion and shock clouded the girl's face as she stared at the witch.

"W-What do you mean?" She stuttered out, forgetting about her bowl of stew and letting the empty bowl drop from her hands.

"You know what I mean child, you have known it for much longer than I. Your power comes from the past, the memories, the pain." The witch continued to hiss. "You kill, so far that is all we have seen of you; death."

An odd glint was in the witch's eye as she continued in her description and Anise's shaking grew more violent. Gryfn glared at the witch and bade her to stop, his hand already fixed at the hilt of his sword, but she paid him no heed.

"Why else would you be punished so? You are the reason." Leered the witch, watching in triumph as a seizure began to wrack the girl's body.

Gryfn instantly leapt forward to help her, cradling her body as he attempted to restrain her. The witch did no more then watch, the simper still evident.

"What are you witch?" Spat Gryfn disdainfully, his hands coming up to hold Anise's so she wouldn't flail so much.

In that instant, he was transported into darkness; the only sound that of the witch's cruel laughter.

_He was back, back again in that dreaded field. Bodies littered the ground and yet the sounds of fighting could still be heard. He stumbled wildly in any direction; searching, searching for the rest of his men. A sword came out of nowhere and he blocked it clumsily, pain shooting up his right arm as his blade jarred against a Roman's. He staggered away a few feet, his brain numb with all that had happened and he fought wearily. He was nicked with the Roman's sword more than a few times, another blow barely missing his abdomen, until by chance the Roman stumbled and Gryfn plunged his sword into the back of the Roman. The cracking of bone reverberated in the air and he had to turn away to stop himself from vomiting. He wrenched his sword out awkwardly and staggered off again. Flashes of fire, of darkness, of forest flew past as he ran blindly. He only stopped when he could hear no more noise, no more screams or clashing of blades. He whirled in the darkness, not knowing where he was until he heard a sickening squelch and looked down. That was the moment when he had become a man. His first battle. He, the only survivor; the rest of his small army slaughtered, laid to rest in the forest to be eaten by the beasts. The exact same place he had stumbled into. His first battle. _

All of a sudden, Gryfn was thrown away for Anise, landing next to her. She was whimpering quietly, and Gryfn crawled over to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She whispered to him, looking up at him with tear-stained cheeks as he leant over her.

He hadn't chance to speak before darkness clouded his vision and he fell unconscious onto her stomach. She too blacked out just after him, not noticing the witch lurking by her. Her bitter laughter mixed with the stench of herbs in the hut, and she advanced with her unyielding limp towards the girl. A necklace dangled from her fist and she tied the leather ribbon around Anise's neck so that the small pendant rested over her chest. The boy, she decided, could be dealt with by the herbs when he awoke, but the girl would need more to control.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, sorry it's taken me so long! I had to try and figure out what I was getting at with that darned seizure etc and had to call in a little help from some good people! But now I think I know what I'm doing, however, it is half-term and I have to revise for my mocks (grrrr) so over the next 4 weeks I wouldn't expect much as every spare moment I have will be used revising or pulling my hair out lol. But I might get some chapters up over the next week if you're lucky and review lots -hint hint- lol. Well what did we think? Good, bad, just plain awful? lol Reviews will be welcomed, flames will be also welcomed with much mirth lol. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read my -not so-little (anymore) story! x_


	43. Chapter 43

Grey numbness was all that greeted Gryfn as he awoke. He could feel something beneath him, which he assumed rightly to be Anise but there was no warmth coming from her. In fact there was no warmth anywhere. It was a foreign concept to him now. He stirred and pushed himself away from Anise, wondering why he had been lying on her in the first place and trying to remember what had happened. He shook his head after a few moments as nothing was returning to him and instead looked around. He was in the same hut as before, except now all the colour had been lost. All of the unusual scents, exotic shades and strange feelings within the hut had vanished, leaving Gryfn marginally confused and a little disorientated. His emotions and thoughts seemed to have a limit though until he was back to square one. His eyes scanned the hut in a numb fashion and upon finding the witch gone he turned back to Anise. He crawled his way over to her again, not noticing how he kicked the cup of foul-smelling herbs the witch had given to him out of the way, and took to shaking her unconscious body and murmuring her name.

Anise's eyes fluttered open gently and she stared straight up into the face of Gryfn. Something was different, and it disquieted her, if only a little, before the numbness filled its space. The drab surroundings helped anesthetise her emotions before they rose and she simply stared blankly at Gryfn. His vacant face was outlined by the dark waves of his messy hair and he seemed to be wanting to say something by the way his eyes kept flashing with confusion before subsiding, and the way his jaw kept clenching.

"What is it Gryfn?" Anise asked calmly, all of her exhaustion seemingly forgotten and she rose up on her elbows to meet him.

He stared back in her dull eyes and shrugged as the nagging thought slipped back into his subconscious once again.

Suddenly Anise let out a cry as she was forced to her feet, and moved outside. There was no-one dragging her but the witch was controlling her mind from outside, calling for her to come out. Gryfn followed soon after, like a loyal lap-dog. The witch had less control over him as she was only using herbs but she didn't need it; it was Anise she was after.

Out in the clearing it was still and quiet, and a few wooden targets stood at various distances from the hut. The witch stood near the centre, waiting patiently as the pair came floating out of the hut; suspended in her beam of magic. She set them down a few feet from her, and after pulling her furs closer and leaning back on her staff, she gave them an appraising look.

"Come here witch." She bade, her voice grating like splinters in the still air and Anise walked numbly towards her.

Her face was blank and her eyes dead as she stood before the witch; a loyal servant indeed.

"Hit the target." Demanded the witch as she pointed a gnarled finger to the nearest target.

Anise turned obediently and stood still for a moment, before unleashing a stream of white pulsing power. It wasn't focused though and completely missed the target, hitting a nearby tree instead and setting one if its branches alight.

The witch growled and knocked Anise backwards with a mental blow. The girl flew a good 10 feet through the air before landing with a hard thud on the ground and skidding backwards through the dirt. She lay sprawled as Gryfn could do no more than watch; unable to control his own movements and what little thoughts and feelings he had.

"Get up." Screamed the witch, wrenching Anise to her feet and hauling her steadily back over towards her haggard figure. "Again."

This went on many times, Anise gradually becoming littered with cuts and bruises but not feeling them. Once more she was flung backward, a rib making a loud cracking sound as blood pooled from a cut to her forehead but with no whimper or tears or even emotions showing on her face. The witch relaxed her hold on her emotions a little, and suddenly anger flared up in Anise. She released a white ribbon of energy once again, focusing this time, and hit the target soundly in the middle.

"Very good." Crowed the witch, applauding the young battered girl, once again relinquishing her hold on her. "Now try the next one."

Gradually throughout the afternoon the witch trained Anise; although the girl went not without her beatings. It seemed she needed some form of emotion to be able to focus her energies and perform her tasks and so the witch had to lose some amount of control over her, even if only a little. The risk was not great however as when the girl had released her anger it had been focused on proving her skills to the witch and not on the witch herself.

It was well past dusk when the witch ushered the pair back inside. She fed them and gave them some warm ale to drink, watching them closely and dispensing the boy with herbs when she felt it appropriate. They seemed totally under her control, like zombies, unable to think for themselves and seeing nothing but dull greyness in their newfound world.

It was the next morning, after the witch had healed Anise's wounds so as not to raise suspicion amongst the Knights that she released the two from her care. She still held both within her hold though, as long as Anise continued to wear the necklace and the boy to stay nearby her. She bade them one final quest though before sending them homewards, her chilling laughter following them into the forest.

* * *

"Two horses ride!" Shouted a Roman guard from the top of the fort and a scrawny stable hand went rushing off towards the Table Room.

"Sir Knights, Sir Arthur!" Cried the child as he rushed into the room, bowing as he entered. "Two horses ride, Lady Anise and Sir Gryfn return!"

Arthur gave the small boy his thanks and left swiftly with the others to the courtyard. They arrived just as the pair rode into the courtyard and dismounted their horses.

Gawain ran forward, a broad smile on his face as he took Anise into his arms and kissed her hungrily. He drew back went he felt it not being returned though, gazing at Anise with worry. She seemed…dead to him. Her eyes appeared to barely notice him as she stood staring at him, or was she staring through him? Gawain couldn't quite tell. He hugged her to him, noting the loss of warmth and emotions he could usually feel from her. It worried him but he put it down to the intensive training she must have received. He walked her slowly back over to the others, all of them smiling at Anise but noticing the worry on Gawain's face.

"She's just tired, that's all." He explained hurriedly, a wide smile plastered to his face.

It was only Galahad, Day and Tristan who saw through his façade though as they had noticed the same in Gryfn. The boy had seemed distant and vacant when he was greeted by his sisters, not even hugging Jocosta tightly as he usually would. He spoke little, and what he did say came out in strained and quick sentences. He had left quickly, his posture lost of its usual pride and light-heartedness, now dull and lacking in care and haste. Day watched him go, turning back to Tristan with a troubled frown and stared up at him fearfully.

"Something is not right. Both, they are the same, are not themselves. They are numb inside, lifeless almost. What has happened to them?" She rambled mournfully, her hands wringing together anxiously.

"Perhaps they are just tired." Tristan suggested softly, hoping to comfort her, although he too could see it was more than that.

"Aye," sighed Day wearily. "Perhaps you are right. Perhaps I am fretting over nothing and they will be fine tomorrow." She glanced up with a doubtful smile then. "You are too good to me my love."

"Come, I have something to show you." Commanded Tristan gently, taking her hand and ignoring the muffled protests from Day as he led her away.

"Anise are you sure you're ok?" Gawain asked immediately after he had shut the door to their chambers.

"I am fine…" She answered, looking at him in confusion as though she could not remember him.

"Gawain. I am Gawain." He finished for her, setting her down on the bed and growing more anxious with every passing moment. He softly took her hand in his, causing the fabric of her dress to fall back down to her elbow where a large cut ran up to meet her wrist; the witch had obviously missed one wound. Gawain gasped when he saw this, and turned her arm slightly to look at her motif. It was black, no colours flickered across its surface as they usually would. Something was not right.

"Yes, Gawain." She said blankly, looking at him with an empty expression.

"You must need your rest, you look tired." He muttered after a few moments and shifted her under the covers, tucking her in and sitting alongside her; staring down at her with troubled eyes. "What happened out there?" He whispered after a while.

She swung her lifeless eyes from the ceiling to him and stared blankly at him for a long moment. Her mouth opened a little but she seemed to pause, and a glimmer of confusion, fear and frustration crossed her eyes but it was gone as soon as it had appeared.

"Nothing." Was the numb response and she shut her eyes, cutting him out.

Gawain sat stroking her hair for a while, thinking she had gone to sleep before leaning down and kissing her softly upon the lips. Her now cold and unresponsive lips. A shudder ran through him as he pulled back, what had happened to his Anise? He left the room, shutting the door with a quiet snap as he set out to talk to Day. Anise's near black eyes flew open as soon as Gawain's footsteps could no longer be heard, and she removed herself from the bed. She too left then, as she went to retrieve Gryfn.

* * *

Gryfn had returned to his quarters; a room had been set aside for him as he would be regularly staying at the fort. A knock rattled the door and he opened it quickly, expecting to find Anise. Instead it was Jocosta that greeted him. Not noticing his unresponsiveness, she slipped into the room and stood waiting. He closed the door and turned to her numbly. She frowned as his arms hung limply by her sides, not outstretched in a warm embrace as they usually were when the two came together.

"Brigh?" She asked aloud, hurt and worry lacing her tiny voice.

Upon receiving no answer she crept forward then, reaching up on her tiptoes and pulling his head down to look at her with her small hands on either side of his face. He seemed not to notice she was there, not even when tears spilled from his younger sister's eyes and rolled down her face solemnly.

"Gryfn? Brother? Brigh?" Pleaded Jocosta desperately, pawing at his face. She only received a blank expression again, and she wailed miserably burrowing into his muscled chest.

"Brigh please come back! It's me! It's your Brideag! Please, please, Brigh!" Jocosta sobbed, her face embedded in Gryfn's chest. A flash of sadness washed across his eyes and slowly his hand began to twitch. He could feel the power of the witch restraining him, willing the feelings away, but he was growing stronger. The more his sister sobbed and wailed, the stronger the emotions became. He could feel the witch fighting against him in a battle of wills, but her defences were weakening from his youth and with one final pull her power was shattered. She had more important things to worry about now anyway, but the boy could have been of use.

Jocosta felt a warm hand come up to rest upon her back and she jerked her head up; her tear-stained cheeks were wiped dry as Gryfn rubbed his thumb over them.

"Brideag." He whispered with a soft smile, and Jocosta plunged into him once again in a tight embrace.

He bent forward and rested his chin on her head as they stayed like that for a while before he pulled her back at arm's length.

"You're back." She whispered in delight. "I didn't know what had happened to you, you were all but dead to me." Jocosta muttered solemnly, staring hard into her brother's smiling face, noticing the return of his normal dancing eyes and remarking on the warmth returning to his body. "What happened?"

Gryfn's face turned serious then and he stroked his sister's hair from her face.

"The witch, she is evil. She has taken control of Anise as she had of me. Go and warn the others for I must help Anise. Go Brideag." He urged and watched Jocosta nod in shock and run from the room.

He turned back to the room to pick up his weapons when a shadow filled his doorway and he felt a presence loom heavily.

"Come we must go. There is work to be done." Anise said flatly; all emotion lost in her intense voice.

Gryfn nodded, pretending he was still under the effects of the witch's spell and moved towards the door. Anise watched him intently for a moment and he feared she may discover his secret; her eyes boring into him, as dull and lifeless as they were, but still searching.

"Come." She stated dully as she turned away, before motioning to his newly-acquired weapons. "What are they for?"

Her eyes turned upon him again and he fought to contain his composure.

"We need protection in case Arthur has arms." He noted bleakly, cringing inwardly at the inert figure before him. Not even her hair had the same lustre it used to, her skin was pasty and stiff; every ounce of life in her was gone.

"I am the protection." Anise responded flatly, some of the witch's cracked lilting tone emerging in the speech as Anise floated away.

Gryfn stopped stock-still and watched her with wide eyes; surely his secret would be known now that the witch was evident.

"Come. There is work to be done." Repeated Anise flatly; her voice all but back to what it had been a few seconds before, and Gryfn obeyed.

* * *

_A/N:2 chapters in one day, aren't you lucky people? I hope this cleared up a few things for you, as old wicked witchy is definately not the helping type anymore. What is she going to do with Anise though? Gave you all a big clue in there lol. And will the Knights and co be able to stop her? Will Anise break free and get her revenge?Sorry Gryfn came out of it a bit quick but you can only make Jocosta cry for so long before you want to shut her up lol. Hope this is all exciting stuff for you! Very fun to write indeed, shame I have to start revising tomorrow -sigh- Ah well tell me what you think and thanks for all the positive feedback guys! Much appreicated with non-stop smiling, little claps of joy and dances in some cases lol. Thanks x_


	44. Chapter 44

Jocosta was running full-tilt down the corridor, and almost ran straight into Gawain. He was unaware of her until she knocked into him and nearly fell face first onto the stone tiles, but he reached out and caught her just before she hit the ground. She hadn't time to thank him but instead righted herself in a fluster and peered into the open doorway beside him.

"Where are Day and Tristan?" She asked with a terrified expression.

"I was just looking for them too, they are gone," Said Gawain slowly, trying to decipher the reason for her panic. "Jocosta what's wrong?" He asked evenly, his grip tightening protectively on her arms.

"Gryfn," She panted fretfully, her eyes scanning everywhere possible before landing back on Gawain's tense face. "He said the witch, the witch is evil. She has Anise under her control, she had him too but he broke the bond. We have to stop her."

Gawain growled as she finished and grabbed her hand as he took off at a run.

"First we get Gryfn, then we go back for Anise." He stated darkly, his face set with grim determination and his eyes darker then before.

"Shouldn't we get the others? And what if Anise has gone?" Jocosta called over the noise made by the passing air as they were running so fast.

Gawain thought about it as they ran on, stopping them as they reached the end of the corridor outside the Table Room.

"Ok, we'll split up, but if you come under any danger I want you to scream and run as fast as you can, right?" Gawain demanded hastily, waiting briefly for Jocosta to nod determinedly. "Have you any weapons? Here take this." Gawain said quickly and thrusted a small dagger towards Jocosta.

She blinked and quickly took the decorative blade, realising the severeness of this situation and silently promising not to let Gawain down.

"You go and get the others, see if you can find Tristan and Day, and I'll go and get Anise and Gryfn." Settled Gawain, his voice stern and steely and Jocosta gave him a quick nod before running off in the opposite direction.

"Remember, scream and run, as fast as you can!" Gawain shouted after her, watching her disappear down the corridor and out of sight before he too took off.

* * *

Flying into the tavern, Jocosta all but landed on one of the tables. She braced herself on it, fighting desperately to regain her breath and looked up to see Galahad, Dagonet, Bors and Lancelot starring at her quizzically.

"Jocosta what is it?" Galahad asked quickly, sensing her fright.

She shook her head quickly and leaned towards him distractedly.

"You all have to come…quickly!" She urged them, her words coming in fits and starts; dispersed by a restless pant. "We are all in danger. The witch, the witch has Anise under her control."

All of the Knights present started immediately, knocking over their pitchers of ale and starting for the door.

"I thought this witch was meant to be helping?" Lancelot growled angrily.

"Nay, she has turned. She is using her powers for evil." Countered Jocosta, unfazed by the brooding Knight's behaviour.

Suddenly she was lifted into the air by two strong arms, and letting out a startled shriek she raised her head to see Dagonet.

"You are tired, it's easier this way." He coaxed gently, although the seriousness of the situation infringed on his booming tone.

Jocosta was about to protest but Dagonet was already out the door, striding towards the fort: Lancelot leading the pack. She seemed almost weightless in his arms from her perspective and looked over to give Galahad a coy smile. He returned it momentarily before restoring his thoughts to the dire situation, only looking back when Jocosta let out a small yelp, jumping out of Dagonet's arms.

"What is it?" Dagonet asked quietly, his booming voice soft yet commanding.

"I need to find Day and Tristan!" Jocosta cried breathlessly and began whirling on the spot, searching for any sign of them.

The Knights looked between themselves, silently questioning each other of their whereabouts but only receiving shrugs. Unexpectedly Bors scratched his head and let out a small noise of recollection.

"I think I saw 'em head off towards the blacksmiths!"

Jocosta let out a sigh of relief and directed herself in the nearest route to find them.

"Go and get Arthur!" She shouted before disappearing off into the throng of people.

Lancelot growled and regained his menacing expression, calling the Knights onwards.

* * *

"Tristan it's beautiful!" Whispered Day in awe.

The ominous scout smiled gently, the corners of his mouth curling upwards and his near-black eyes dancing with contentment.

"I had it made specially. The leaves represent the forest and the soaring hawk is freedom and unity with nature." He pondered huskily, pointing at the engraving on the small silver ring.

Day could simply stare in admiration at the gleaming band, fingering it carefully in the dim light of the blacksmith's. She looked up from the ring, catching Tristan's warm gaze and smiled back at him.

"Thank you."

Their lips met a moment later in a loving embrace, and Tristan pocketed the ring.

"Hey I thought that was for me!" Gasped Day in shock, giving Tristan a confused grin as he kept his amused, yet mysterious smirk.

"Well you can't have it till the wedding, now can you?" He rumbled, laughter interlacing with his words.

Day rolled her eyes and gave him another quick kiss on the lips before taking his arm and walking outside with him companionably. They strolled for a while, talking softly and laughing every now and then. Both of their eyes' sparkled in the chill winter air as they walked, Day snuggled close into Tristan's arm and he leant down to kiss the top of her head. The picture of bliss was ruined though as Day's head jerked up at the scream of her name. Tristan followed her gaze, swiftly deciphering Jocosta being dragged roughly back into a darkened alleyway, a gnarled hand coming to rest over her screaming mouth.

"There." Tristan said instantly, pointing towards the alleyway in which he had seen the girl taken and he and Day set off at a run.

They entered the dirty street silently, being careful not to trip in the dim of the side-street. A few stray cats made screeching bays as they were disturbed and scattered off into the shadows. Tristan looked around warily, putting an arm behind him to shield Day as he unsheathed his sword with the distinct sliding sound of metal. The blade glinted in the gloomy light of the alley and no sounds of the bustling fort could be heard anymore as they trekked deeper and deeper into the alley. Suddenly a muffled scream sounded from the right and Tristan turned his head just in time to see a bright flash of metal appear in front of him, hardly a hair's breadth away from his chest. His own sword came up to brush the other away, knocking it backwards but it retreated quickly to its owner's hand. He stepped out into the mouth of the shadowy side-street that the attacker was lurking in and glared at the hunched figure that stood there. The pale, gnarled hand was still pressed firmly over a terrified looking Jocosta's mouth; the girl's eyes widened in fear and her chest rising and falling sharply. The pale arm disappeared into a ragged cloak; its ends tattered and ripped, yet the hood partially masking the owner's face.

Day questioned Tristan fiercely with her eyes from her position against the wall, but Tristan bade her to stay perfectly still with his eyes as they slid to pass over her. She understood his command and kept close to the wall, peering around in the darkness to see if there was anything else there. Tristan kept his position in the mouth of the alley, his sword outstretched as he glared menacingly at the cloaked figure. His stance spoke power and bloodlust as he stood, glaring fiercely at the individual who let out a cruel, heartless laugh. They raised their head until just enough of the hood fell away so that Tristan could see them clearly in the murky shade. Two grey eyes sparkled out from the darkness, long tangled locks of grey hair fell from the hood to rest over her shoulders. The sword was still held steady out towards Tristan and he could see the evil leer she held on her face.

"What argument do you have with the girl?" Tristan demanded gruffly, glaring out from behind his unruly braids.

The laugh sounded in the alley again before subsiding with an arrogant snort.

"I have no argument with the girl, dear Knight," She replied with a sneer; her voice fractured and lilting. "But how else am I to make it into the fort without a reason?"

Tristan's eyebrows knitted slightly in confusion and he glanced down to look at Jocosta's fearful eyes before staring back at the old hag.

"You see I'm not sure any of you precious Knights would want this girl's blood spilled." She continued, gripping Jocosta's face more tightly with her nails until she drew blood, making a point.

Jocosta's cries were muffled beneath the twisted hand as she struggled and Tristan let out a deep growl.

"What business do you have here?" He demanded again, his voice dangerously low.

"Step aside Knight, I haven't time for these petty games." The woman commanded roughly, all mockery lost from her voice and only a serious threat left to take its place.

Tristan stayed exactly where he was, unmoving as the battle of wills took place. A flash of silver caught his eye though as a small dagger was produced from Jocosta's hand. The old hag let out a scream as the small blade plunged into her stomach and she staggered backwards, releasing Jocosta who leapt forward towards Tristan. He kept his sword poised as he hugged Jocosta protectively to him and watched the figure lurch to her feet, clutching at her stomach and glowering in the direction of the girl.

"This is far from over." She spat before the darkness swallowed her and Tristan and Jocosta were left alone in the alley.

Resheathing his sword, Tristan pulled Jocosta away slightly and bent down to look at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly, brushing her hair from her face to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine, thank you." She breathed, fingering the small wound on her cheek from whence the attacker had drawn blood.

Day appeared then from the darkness, crouching down beside Tristan and peering at her sister in concern.

"Day, we have to leave now." Insisted Jocosta hastily, remembering what she had set out to do. "That was the witch, she's turned Day. And now she has Anise."

Day gasped at the seriousness and fear in her sister's voice and they all started to run from the alley.

"Gryfn?" Day announced all of a sudden, glancing at her sister's over her shoulder as they appeared back in the light of the fort.

"He's fine, but we have to find him and quick. The others have gone to get Arthur, and Gawain has gone to get Gryfn and Anise."

* * *

Gawain burst through the door to his chamber, cursing loudly as he saw the empty bed and stopping to run a hand through his hair and look around frantically for any sign of where she could have gone. Upon finding nothing, he ran back out of the room and towards Gryfn's chamber.

His pounding footsteps slowed though as he neared the open door of the chamber and his heavy breathing was the only thing he could hear as he walked up towards the room and peered inside. Nothing.

"Shit."

He let out a frustrated growl and kicked the doorframe; the wood rattling on its hinges. His hand fingered the hilt of his sword restlessly and Gawain tried to decide what to do next; his fear for Anise and fear of what she might do in the forefront of his whirling mind as he set off at a steady stride, quickly building into a sprint.

The other Knights practically mowed Gawain down as they rounded the corner. Both parties jumped backwards in response to their quick reflexes and added alertness but let out relieved sighs after seeing who it was.

"Where have you been?" Lancelot asked Gawain instantly, falling into step beside the blonde Knight as they strode off to Arthur's chambers.

"To find Gryfn and Anise, they're both gone." He growled back, his fists clenching out of nervous energy and anger at the control held over Anise.

"Well we'll see if Arthur has any bright ideas." Lancelot replied edgily, glaring determinedly forward as they walked.

A moment later they arrived in the corridor leading to Arthur's chamber and quickened their paces in anticipation. Nearing the door, a body was suddenly thrown backwards out of the room and landed with a pained groan and weighty thud against the stone wall opposite. It was Gryfn.

* * *

_A/N: Well seeing as I'm finding writing fun and relaxing after my revision you might get more then I thought lol. Sorry this chapter (and maybe ones to come) are a bit choppy and all over the place but it's the way I write them so tough lol. So witchy has arrived and can we all guess where Anise is and what she's trying to do? Ooo I think so! Now all we have to wait and see is whether somebody is going to stop her, anyone up for the challenge? -tumbleweed- Er guys? Lancelot? Gawain? Dare I ask, Jocosta! Right...Thanks for all your fabulous reviews! One day I will get round to writing a lil individual thanks, one day lol. Thanks x_


	45. Chapter 45

_A/N: Just like to point out that the first part of this chapter is the unseen bit before Gryfn is thrown from the room. You'll be able to tell when it's back to 'present' time though. Enjoy!_

* * *

Anise drifted along the corridors; the fiery torches flickering wildly as she floated past, almost blowing themselves out. Gryfn watched warily as he followed the floating figure, keeping his eyes open for any signs of danger or of the witch. 

"We are near." Anise stated flatly, breaking the eerie silence of the fort although she did not turn to look at Gryfn.

The young warrior took a deep breath, hoping beyond hope that Jocosta had roused the others. How was he meant to stop Anise? He racked his brains in search for any kind of tactic, scolding himself as he drew a blank, and before he knew it they were outside Arthur's chambers. Anise halted and hovered outside of the door, turning back to look at the now stoic Gryfn. He stared at her from behind his dark waves that gently fell into his eyes and swept his gaze over her floating form looking for anything that might stop her.

But before Gryfn could find anything, Anise had sent a white ribbon of energy into the air from her fingertips and had blasted open the door. Gryfn could see Arthur jump up from his desk suddenly from inside the room and reach to grab Excalibur. The Roman Commander only got halfway to his sword before he was lifted into the air in a bright beam of energy and held there, suspended above the ground as Anise glided into the room; making herself seen. Gryfn could see the look of surprise and horror on Arthur's face as he hovered there, starting to choke from the force in which he was held. He followed obediently, walking into the room and sending Arthur an apology-filled and warning look as his eyes swung back round to search Anise's person.

"Arthur Castus." Anise affirmed unemotionally, her eyes devoid of life and her body of any form of soul.

Arthur looked down on the floating, but seemingly emotionless figure that held him suspended above the furniture, and tried desperately to comprehend what was going on. Anise was now blank and numb as he watched her, as though she was not herself.

Gryfn stood perfectly still as he tried to concentrate on anything new about Anise that could be aiding the witch in her control.

"Get me the sword." Came the empty command and Gryfn immediately sought out the redundant form of Excalibur on the floor. He picked it up firmly and turned back to Anise as he straightened; that was when he saw it. The necklace. That necklace was not there before the incident in the woods and from what he could see it had binding inscriptions on it; all in ancient scripts that were often used in witchcraft of old. His dark eyes took on a new determination and he glanced back up to Arthur before shifting his gaze to the necklace; Arthur following the boy's stare and watching in wonder at his next move.

"Hand me the sword." Anise commanded again, a slight impatience creeping into her voice; the witch was nearing.

Instantly, Gryfn sprang into action and brought Excalibur high above his head before bringing it down forcefully on the enchanted necklace with a mighty cry. The pendant repelled the sword though and sent it flying through the air to skid across the tiles. Gryfn watched it with wide-eyes before turning back to Anise who slowly turned to meet him. Panic was unmistakable in his eyes as the hovering figure looked down on him with a sinister lifelessness.

"Your assistance is disposable." Anise threatened coldly, leaving Gryfn to do no more then watch as her free hand rose slowly and started to bristle with energy; he was frozen to the spot. Without warning, he was thrown backwards by an almighty force of energy and sent flying through the open door and out into the corridor, where he hit the stone wall bodily and groaned in pain. His neck, it was agony. Sharp stabs of blinding pain ran up and down his spine as he slumped against the stone wall. His vision was soon clouded with black spots as the pain became overpowering. Just before the darkness consumed him, he whispered faintly out into the corridor as his head lolled forward and he fell sideways onto the cold ground...

"The necklace."

* * *

The Knights stared at the hunched body of Gryfn as they stood in the corridor. Lancelot was the first to react as he ran forward and threw his head round to look into the room, his hands grabbing for the boy's collar and dragging him roughly out of the way of the open doorway. Arthur watched as Lancelot pulled the boy away; his Knight's mouth hung open and his face a picture of horror as he stared openly at the scene. He disappeared from view a moment later with the limp body of Gryfn and Arthur was left to look back down to Anise. She was waiting for something, this was clear, but she seemed calm enough although her temper was beginning to flare. Whatever she was awaiting was drawing closer, and yet she could not reach for Excalibur as it would mean releasing her concentration on Arthur and possibly breaking the bond holding him, which was simply something she couldn't risk or physically do.

"_Leanabh ab sgàth (Child of darkness)_." Crowed a chilling voice, and Arthur strained to turn his head and watch as the witch appeared in the room and hobbled over to Anise. The woman was old and decrepit, but her silver eyes were full of malice as she sneered up at the Roman Commander and she reached out a gnarled sallow hand towards him.

"_Beatha ab gin ceannard!_" She spat at him in Celtic, hatred coating her words as she limped closer.

"You are no leader." Repeated Anise in Briton, her tone flat and listless.

"_Merlin bha a draoi réim a bhi sgeun!"_ The witch spoke again, her voice building in cutting bitterness and volume.

"Merlin was a true power to be feared." Anise translated again; her dead eyes boring into what seemed to be Arthur's very soul. He was entranced by the scene before him, although fear struck his heart when his gaze strayed towards the witch; she held so much power within her, although it was weakening now as her age betrayed her.

* * *

"Gryfn? Oh my gods, Gryfn!" Cried Jocosta as she ran up to the Knights, pushing past them and falling to her knees next to her fallen brother.

Day and Tristan followed shortly behind, taking in the scene and Tristan looked quizzically towards the gathered Knights. Day crouched down next to her now crying sister and quickly felt for a pulse within her brother.

"His heart still beats." Day announced in nothing more than a soft whisper, but everyone could hear the fear vibrating in her calm voice. She looked over Gryfn; his pale face, shallow breathing and the unnatural angle of his neck. "His neck is broken." She breathed, reaching across to gently run her hand along the back of his spine.

Day looked up fearfully and sorrowfully at all the Knights gathered as the realisation of the boy's situation dawned on them. She went to reach for Jocosta with a comforting touch but the girl yanked her arm away, causing her to sit down heavily on the cold floor as she backed away from her sister.

"I'll kill that witch." She growled, her eyes unleashing a fierce glare. "I'll kill that witch for what she's done to my brother."

Everyone stared down at the bristling figure in surprise and looked back to the unconscious and potentially dying form of Gryfn.

"What happened? And why aren't we in there?" Tristan asked sternly, his mind back on the situation at hand as he jerked his head towards the open doorway of Arthur's room.

"Anise is in there." Gawain said suddenly, his voice tight and filled with tension. "Gryfn was thrown from the room, literally."

Day's head instantly shot back to look at her brother. Patting his head and whispering to him in Celtic, she stood and looked around at all the Knights; her face desperately trying to keep its composure by masking it with calmness and pride, but underneath she was filled with grief.

"Is there nothing we can do to stop her?" She whispered hurriedly, glancing around at the various expressions on the Knights' faces.

Dagonet frowned before clearing his throat to catch Day's attention.

"Gryfn said something about a necklace."

Day's brows knitted for a long moment as she pondered on the importance of a simple necklace; her mind running back through all of the tales she had been told about witchcraft as a small girl growing up under Merlin's leadership.

"A binding spell." She suddenly uttered in recollection, her expression clearing as she traced back through all of the stories told to her at night. "The necklace binds the wearer to the maker, rendering them under the maker's control. The maker can then use them in any way they choose." She explained quickly to the Knights, her emerald eyes wide in surprise.

"Well is there anyway to stop it?" Gawain urged hastily, coming forward to grasp Day's arm.

Day was silent for a moment as she stared hard at the floor. Her head slowly rose and her chocolate waves slid from her face to reveal a troubled expression.

"Only the maker can break the bond. Usually this spell is used only by powerful witches and wizards, therefore making it nigh impossible for the wearer to end the bond." Day admitted, and everyone present sighed and their shoulders sagged in defeat. "Unless," Day breathed, realisation dawning on her. "The maker uses the control to make their 'slave' perform tasks for them involving death, battle or the like. If that happens then the victim can break the bond, but only the person under attack at that time." Day finished with a triumphant gleam in her eye but it soon faded back to grief as she glanced back down at her brother.

"Is there nothing we can do to help him?" Dagonet asked softly as the other Knights began creeping along the corridor towards the open doorway.

"Only healing powers can help him now." Replied Day softly, staring sadly at the broken body of her younger brother.

Dagonet nodded forlornly, comforting the girl in her grief but they both looked up at Bors' cursing.

"Shit! Ya gotta come an' see this! She's bloody well got Arthur!" He hissed, waving them over furiously.

Dagonet and Day jogged over quickly and Day edged along the line of tense Knights until she could peer around the doorway. She turned back instantly, pressing her back against the wall and breathing quickily as the gathered men turned to stare at her questioningly.

"It's Arthur. Arthur's the victim. They've come to kill him."

* * *

The force holding Arthur was beginning to tighten around his throat as the witch relinquished some of the hold over Anise's emotions. Arthur began to choke more violently, struggling for breath as the witch's hissing got louder and more vicious.

_"Sibh seòl sinn a tamull ab laigse!"_

"You lead us into a time of weakness!" Growled Anise, her anger starting to course through her.

"_Onoir chaidh monar àite leat!"_ Shouted the witch, her hatred resounding clearly in her words.

"Honour has no place with you!" Yelled Anise, her hold tightening more around Arthur's throat. He was starting to wheeze and claw at his throat in a desperate attempt to obtain some air, his face starting to redden.

"_Beatha toill mach teasd!" _

"You deserve only to die!" Screamed Anise; her eyes ablaze in some unknown fury. Her usually calm and laughing face was now contorted in pain and anger as her blood ran blindingly hot through her veins. Her eyes closed as she let out a yelp of pain as her hold still continued to tighten around Arthur's neck.

_Flashes of his past. Flashes burning into her mind. Battle, death, victory, Pelagius, Rome, duty, loyalty, pain, despair, pride, joy. Barks of laughter, screams of agony, wails of grief, cheers of joy. Then back, back even further into his memories. There he was leaving Rome; leaving Pelagius-the man who was like a father to him, leaving his whole world behind to travel here to Britain; one of Rome's outposts. Then screams filled the air, fire burning bright, reminding Anise so much of that night; the night her whole world had changed. But it was not her mother this time in danger, it was Arthur's. Merely a boy, Arthur was forced to try and save his mother, take the mighty Excalibur from his father's grave and return to find his mother gone forever. Forever. _

The witch leered in satisfaction as she watched Arthur slowly suffocating before her, and her disciple obeying her every command. Little did she realise Anise's connection with Arthur and that her release on Anise's emotions, restricted as it was, was giving way to not only anger to fuel her energy but also confusion, grief and most of all clarity. Clarity that was telling her she didn't need others hurt to fuel her powers, or anger, or any other vicious emotion. Clarity that was telling her she could do more then just kill. Clarity that was telling her she didn't need somebody to control her.

Just as Arthur was taking his last breath, he was dropped unceremoniously to the hard ground where he lay gasping and panting for breath. The witch, who had closed her eyes in this moment of ecstasy, realised the magical energy coursing through the air had stopped and her eyes flared open as though a storm was brewing within her.

"I didn't tell you to stop!" She screeched at Anise, her face screwed up in fury.

Anise turned slowly to face the witch; her eyes half clouded in blank darkness, and half back to their normal calming pools of brown warmth.

Arthur looked up from his position on the floor and glanced around frantically in search of Excalibur. The witch saw him spot the sword and moved to grab it for herself when she was knocked to the ground by Gawain diving onto her in a fit of anger. Arthur grabbed at the floor in search of purchase on the slippery stone tiles, frantically trying to reach Excalibur. The blade was suddenly presented to him by an urgently smiling Day and Arthur grabbed it relieved to have it within his grasp once again and found himself being lifted to his feet by Lancelot and Bors. He turned to find Galahad, Dagonet and Gawain all piled on top of the witch in an effort to keep her restrained as she was earnestly trying to unleash any power she had left. Tristan kept watch over Jocosta as they sat with Gryfn; his breathing laboured and weak now and his pulse getting fainter by the second. Lastly stood Anise in the centre of the room, unmoving and yet battling a terrible war beneath the surface; good over evil. Arthur stumbled towards her, aided by Day when he nearly fell, and with a great yell he brought Excalibur down on the necklace at her throat. The chain shattered with a sharp snap this time, the pendant crashing to the floor and smashing on the ceramic tiles. Anise fainted instantly into Day's arms as the girl darted forward to catch her, falling to the floor beneath her weight.

The witch beneath three of Arthur's Knights let out an unholy wail as the pendant smashed upon the floor and threw off the three large men in a fit of rage; her strength returned ten-fold with renewed vigour as she fuelled all of her remaining power. She seemed to bristle with angry-filled energy as she stood tall in the room, and with a deep roar she lifted her hands up as if to make to kill Arthur. Her roar turned to a strangled cry though as she looked down to find Excalibur protruding from her stomach. Her silver, rage-filled eyes stopped their swirling and instantly recoiled into a deep black. She staggered backwards, knocking over furniture as she went until she fell and with a blood-curdling scream vanished in a flash of blinding light. All those present, looked at one another in a staggered silence; not believing what they had just seen. But almost immediately a shout broke them from their thoughts as they found another dire crisis to deal with.

"Day! Come here, it's Gryfn!" Bellowed Tristan.

* * *

_A/N: Very sorry about the choppiness of this chapter but it was the only way I could do it...first time... lol. And anyone out there who knows how to speak/write Celitc/Gaelic will have my guts for garters! I used one of those translation dicitonary sites and picked the words that I thought were nearest from their descriptions, feel free to correct me as it's all terribly wrong but hopefully you get the jist! lol. So how did we like that guys? I seem to go in fits and starts of fluffy mush and then adrenaline-kicking action/drama lol. Hope it wasn't over too quick etc and that all was satisfactory! Feel free to make any suggestions on how to better it etc and what's gonna happen to poor Gryfn! Will he -gasp- die! Mwaa read on, my pretties and ye shall see! Thanks x_


	46. Chapter 46

Day heaved Anise up into the awaiting arms of Gawain, and flew out of the room. Tristan was bent over Gryfn's body with Jocosta silently watching nearby; her eyes glowering in the grim light of the torches in the corridor. Tristan looked up as Day raced towards them, his eyes speaking with silent reluctance at the news she already knew. Tristan didn't speak, but moved backwards as Day knelt down and felt for her brother's weakening pulse, listening to his shallow breathing.

"Gawain, bring Anise out here please. Dagonet do you have those smelling salts?" Day called back into the room but her eyes stayed trained on her brother's greying face.

Dagonet came out first with a slightly confused expression but produced the salts all the same, handing them to Day and moving aside for Gawain. The blonde Knight knelt down with the limp body of Anise in his arms, turning to Day and giving her an anxious look with his eyes as he gently placed Anise on the floor.

"Gawain with your permission…" Day asked softly looking up sorrowfully at the Knight.

"Do what is necessary Day." He replied, just as softly but with a tense conviction behind his words.

Day nodded and slid over to Anise, moving the girl's head till it rested in her lap and gently pushing her hair from her face. She then opened the smelling salts and wafted them under Anise's nose until the unconscious girl stirred and opened her deep brown eyes with a glazed expression. Blinking in slow awakening she stared up at Day tiredly who smiled down gently at her.

"Anise, I know you're very tired but can I ask one last favour of you?" Day said, a distressed tone encroaching on her gentle voice.

Anise nodded, closing her eyes slowly before opening them again and finding Gawain stood nearby. He was stood behind Day, smiling down on her with anxious eyes and Anise smiled back with a contented sigh.

"Anise I want you to try and heal for me." Day whispered, her emerald eyes full of hope and pleading.

Anise frowned in confusion and turned her head slightly to her left to see Gryfn's ashen body. Her head whipped back round to face Day again and her brows drew together in anguish and confusion.

"I didn't do that, did I…." Whispered Anise trailing off in grief, tears starting to glisten in her eyes.

"No Anise, not you. The witch." Soothed Day, holding Anise's hand tightly and squeezing gently. Everyone else looked at Day in silence, wondering as to why she hadn't told her the truth as the girl could seemingly not remember anything of her control under the witch. They all held their tongue though, thankful for the calm for the time being.

"But…I don't know if I can do it. I can only hurt…what if I hurt him more? Don't make me, please don't make me." Whimpered Anise, clinging tightly to Day's hand and letting the tears flow freely now.

Tristan stared at Day urgently then, his fingers seeking out the quickly fading pulse of Gryfn.

"Day." He warned quietly, a stern caution behind his stare.

Day glanced back down to the silently weeping Anise and felt her own tears rising.

"But he's going to die…" She whispered aloud, hanging her head in shame at not being able to save him. Her vision blurred as the tears rose, her heart inside slowly tearing.

* * *

Back inside the room, Lancelot and Bors were helping Arthur into his bed. Arthur kept resisting until Lancelot placed a calming hand to his forehead and stared at him warmly.

"Arthur." He warned softly, watching as his commander instantly stilled and looked up at his First Knight.

Lancelot was sat next to Arthur on the edge of the bed, his hand still resting on the half-Roman's forehead before slowly melting away and returning to lie beside Arthur.

Normally Arthur would argue with the promiscuous Knight, telling a frustrated Lancelot that he was fine and was more then able to look after himself. It usually ended up with Lancelot growling and shouting something in anger at Arthur before storming from his room; slamming the door behind him. Not today though. Arthur resignedly nodded and sighed, sinking back into his pillows and let his exhaustion wash over him.

"This is a first Arthur." Chuckled Lancelot in amusement, and Arthur opened an eye with a quirked eyebrow. "Well usually you fight me, but I see this time you're listening to my voice of reason."

Arthur chuckled then, before it turned into a scratchy cough and Lancelot leant across to fill a mug with water from the jar on Arthur's table. He shifted backwards again and rested the cup against his commander's lips as Arthur slowly sipped the cooling liquid. Once he was settled Lancelot replaced the cup and looked back to Arthur with a smirk.

"Or perhaps it's just the loss of air to the brain from your near strangulation finally making you listen to me."

Arthur smiled then, staring up tiredly at a chuckling Lancelot before his eyes slipped closed again. He could still feel Lancelot's presence with him and he welcomed the company as it helped fight off the cold stave of loneliness Arthur usually felt.

* * *

Anise watched as tears started to roll gracefully down Day's cheeks and she felt the girl's torture as her brother slowly died before her very eyes.

"I don't think I can…" She whispered again, looking guilty as Day raised her head to look at her again. "I can only try."

A small smile crossed Day's lips then and she clutched Anise's hand fiercely.

"That is all we ask for." She whispered back and helped Anise to a sitting position; her back resting against Day who held her steady.

Anise looked back at the fading form of Gryfn before her eyes shut firmly and she stretched her arms out in front of her so that they hovered just above his chest.

"Focus your energies." Day whispered near Anise's ear. "Let them guide you into a path of healing. Focus on the good memories rather than the bad."

Anise's face scrunched up in concentration as she receded into her mind and centred her energies.

_There was Gryfn's memories, still stored in the dark recesses of her memory from that fateful day. She could vaguely remember there being some passing images of his other memories before the one she had endured in detail. She plunged herself into his thoughts once again. The flashes were going so quickly, Anise couldn't control them. She whirled around flustered, trying desperately to think of a way to stop them before it was too late and it reached the bad memories. With a small whimper of trepidation Anise flung herself into the next flash, closing her mind's eye until she felt nothing. Cautiously she blinked open her eyes and found herself sitting in a flourishing field; the tall grasses swaying lazily in the gentle summer breeze as they reached up to kiss the azure sky, dancing past Anise's head. She struggled to her feet and glanced around the landscape, breathing in the calmness of the place, the beauty of it and the sounds it held. She could hear soft rustling in the grasses, intermixed with stifled murmurings and snorts of laughter. A smile worked its way to her lips as she waited patiently, surveying the scene until her attention was caught by a loud scream followed by laughter and shouts of joy. She turned to her left and saw a young Day jump up from the grass and run wildly through the grasses, screaming with laughter as Gryfn ran behind her. _

_"I'm gonna catch you Day!" He shouted joyously, swinging at the grass in front of him as he raced after his sister who was still shrieking in a mix of fear and excitement. _

_Anise laughed aloud then, watching the children's happiness when a small figure appeared in front of her. The small child could not see her as she was not really there, but Anise instantly recognized the long russet locks and deep green doe-like eyes to be that of Jocosta. The smaller and much younger version of Jocosta sucked upon her thumb in anticipation as she listened to her sister and brother nearing. Her thumb was then removed as she let loose a childish giggle as Day plunged out of the grass next to her and grabbed her in a fierce hug; swinging her round and making her shriek with laughter. Gryfn toppled out of the high grass too then and watched with joy as Jocosta kicked her legs out as she soared through the air. Soon she was set down though; her face flushed and her eyes bright with excitement, and upon seeing him she ran to him, clutching him tightly around the waist. _

_"Brigh." She whispered, her head resting upon his stomach. _

_"Brideag." He returned softly, opening his arms to welcome Day into the warm embrace. _

_Anise watched thoughtfully and with a warm smile at this devoted group of children, the image slowly fading from her mind and darkness consuming her again. _

Day could feel Anise stiffen against her as the energy started to pour through the girl's veins; coursing with a different sort of energy, offering a warm glow rather than a hot flash of pain and anger.

Day peered anxiously over Anise's shoulder at her brother's body. He was grey almost, his face calmly serene. Day sent her prayers up to the Gods, hoping beyond hope that they heard her and that they would grant her beautiful brother his life back. He was too young to die, too full of life, too loved. His future stretched far beyond him and he was a strong warrior of war; even at the tender age of 17. Day glanced up at Jocosta then who was staring steadily at her having ripped her gaze from her brother. The younger girl was still angry it seemed, her face stony as her eyes bored into her sister. Day stared back, questioning her with her eyes but Jocosta evaded it.

"He will not die." Day mouthed to her sister.

Jocosta didn't reply but turned her gaze back down to her brother; her hands folded limply in her lap and her hair hanging free over her shoulders, skimming over her tattoos slightly.

Day's view of her sister was interrupted all of a sudden as a gold haze came into view, the light almost unbearable to look at from its cleansing brightness. The glow was weaving gracefully from Anise's fingertips; her eyes still closed in concentration. It meandered slowly through the air, coming to rest over Gryfn's body in a glimmering, swaying blanket of pure light. Once his whole body was covered it sank in slowly, gently disappearing beneath the coverings of his clothes and making his skin glow golden as it set to work. Everyone watched with their breathes held as the injured boy's body radiated with a shimmering light; the energy having been stopped by Anise now who leant wearily back into Day and watched through half-closed eyelids.

After a few seconds the glow faded gently like a wave being pulled back out to sea, and silence descended upon the group.

Galahad watched from the doorway of Arthur's chamber with Bors, glancing up to observe Jocosta as the girl sat stony-faced a little ways from Gryfn. Her head jerked up after a moment and she looked at Day suddenly scared; all of her anger disappeared.

"Brigh?" She whimpered, her eyes fixed on Day.

Day stared back with fierce determination, she had to be strong for her sister, she had to be strong as her brother would. Jocosta's bottom lip started to tremble and her eyes fill with tears as their brother still did not stir and she held Day's gaze.

The other Knights looked around at one another helplessly, at a loss of what to say. They didn't want to drag the girls away as they held their own silent conversation with stares and so the Knights stayed in their places; watching them intently.

Jocosta was still staring at her older sister as if to say: _She could not save him_.

Day returned a look of pure love and warmth, grief underlying it: _He has gone to a better place Jocosta. He is with mother now… _

Jocosta let out a choked sob then as she read Day's gaze, breaking the stare and moving her head back down to gaze upon Gryfn. Her Brigh, her strong, brave brother who they looked to for strength, for comfort was gone. The loss was instant, both sisters' grieving inside and Jocosta struggled to remain calm. With a few more stifled sobs she stumbled to her feet and looked down on the dead face of her brother; her beautiful, calm, kind, loving brother. Then without another word spoken, with words or looks, Jocosta turned upon her heel and started to storm away; the tears streaming down her face and leaving diamond glittering avenues across her cheeks.

"Brideag, where are you going?" Croaked a voice softly, stopping Jocosta in her tracks and turning her round slowly to find Gryfn peering at her wearily; a gleam of his usual warmth and care returned.

Jocosta's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly in a shuddering breath of relief and disbelief as she launched herself towards her brother; coming to rest softly by his side and leaning down to lie her head on his chest as she hugged him fiercely. Gryfn smiled and opened his other arm to Day, one arm already placed tightly around Jocosta's shoulders. Gawain moved to take Anise from Day's grasp and she smiled thankfully before dropping to her brother's side in a care-filled embrace.

Anise smiled to herself then; it was just like the scene from Gryfn's memory. The young man in question turned his head then to look at Anise in wonder and she only smiled and nodded softly before falling asleep in Gawain's arms.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry that was just a whole chapter about Gryfn etc but did I get you all going? Hope so lol. Of course I couldn't kill him! Some of youmight hate me, then again you might not lol, but I like him! The next few chapters will be fluff, fluff and ooo more fluff! But hopefully some of the fluff will explain why wicked ol' witchy had it in for Arty lol. Yes, so...tell me what you think and whether you hate me or not for nearly, almost, so very closely killing Gryfn lol. Thanks for your motivating reviews and sorry I left you waiting for a bit lol xx_


	47. Chapter 47

Gryfn had been taken to the infirmary immediately after his awakening and carried there by the order of Dagonet, although the boy had protested and claimed he could walk fine enough.

"Remarkable." Breathed the immensely tall Knight as his hands ran repeatedly over Gryfn's neck which had been broken mere moments ago. There was so break now, or even slippage of disks, it was as though it had never happened. "Does it hurt at all Gryfn?" Dagonet asked promptly, leaning forward to talk to the boy on the bed.

"No. There's no pain whatsoever." Came the slightly muffled reply from Gryfn as he lay on his stomach on one of the infirmary beds.

"Remarkable." Dagonet repeated again in awe.

"Brigh, you're well again! I thought I'd never hear your voice again." Admitted Jocosta softly from the other side of the bed and Gryfn sought out his younger sister's hand.

"Brideag you should know better then that. If not in this life, I would still be watching you from the next, making you sure you didn't get into mischief and laughing with you when you managed to fluster the ever calm Day." Chided Gryfn in amusement, winning a grin from Jocosta and a squeeze of his hand.

"Aye, you'll never leave me Brigh." She murmured gently and reached forward to press a kiss into his dark waves.

"Well Gryfn," Said Dagonet cheerfully, breaking the sibling's moment. "I see no reason for you to stay here as everything seems to be fine. But if you start to feel anything strange or any pain I want you to come to me right away, understand? Night or day, it matters not." Added Dagonet sternly as he helped Gryfn off the bed.

"I swear." Gryfn replied with a reassuring smile and Dagonet left the siblings alone once again.

Jocosta simply stared at her brother in wonder; relief flooding her every pore as she relived the moment he had called her name.

"Jocosta?" called Gryfn a little uncertainly, slightly amused by her staring. "Jocosta, we can go now."

She returned from her thoughts and gave her brother an eager grin to which he laughed.

"Come little one." He said kindly, leading her from the infirmary and into the awaiting arms of Galahad at the tavern.

* * *

"So whatcha sayin is, she wanted Arthur dead for 'overthrowin' Merlin?" questioned Bors a little later, the drinks still flowing as they sat in their usual spot within the tavern.

"Seems so." Replied Gryfn as he glanced upwards quickly as one of the barmaids refilled his mug.

"But why didn't she go after Anise? Surely that would have made more sense as she was the one that actually killed him." Galahad asked with curiosity, his arms tight around Jocosta who sat in front of him on the bench.

"True, but Arthur had been fighting a war with Merlin for much longer. The girl had powers too, so very similar to Merlin in his prime. Perhaps the witch wanted to tame her and mould her into such a powerful figure as he." Gryfn suggested, shrugging his shoulders and drinking from his mug.

"Well it's just lucky our little Lady here was with you when she was. Who knows what would have happened if the witch had had her way?" Galahad murmured, his voice turning thoughtful at the end as his fingers pressed gently over the scratches along Jocosta's cheek.

She smiled and tilted her head back against Galahad so that he could press a kiss on her forehead, before looking back to the group and turning to Tristan.

"I doubt the outcome would have been the same if it were not for Tristan saving me so." She smiled, her eyes shining with thanks which the scout gratefully received with a nod of his head.

Vanora made her way over towards the table then, bringing a pitcher of wine and ale with her, as she always did to keep everyone happy whilst she had five minutes peace, and took her place beside Bors; who rather emphatically grabbed her from behind and started to kiss her with untamed fervour.

"Mmph…get off me you great oaf!" Vanora mumbled, struggling to break free of her lover's fierce embrace and eventually resorting to whacking him across the head with her tea towel from her apron.

Bors gave a hearty laugh, muttering into his drink about 'fiery temper' and 'more bastards before long' as Vanora turned back to Day and gave her a flustered grin.

"What I was going to ask you child, before I was so rudely interrupted," Bors earned a slap upside the head then and gave a muttered curse. "Was how you're faring? With your pregnancy an' all, it can be a strain you're first."

Day nodded, her hand coming to rest over Tristan's who never strayed far from Day's stomach now, and she squeezed his fingers.

"Well enough, but aye he doesn't half wriggle about." She replied, nudging Tristan with her elbow as he started at the mention of 'he'. He smirked and bent his head to whisper in her ear "Temper, temper." An amused smile sprang to Day's lips then but she ignored it.

"Aye, no. 5 was the worst for that. Didn't get an ounce of sleep for three whole weeks at one stage with that one!" Vanora agreed, only to whack Bors again as he muttered from behind her: "Aye, neither did the 'ole fort with her screamin' like a banshee."

Everyone else gathered round the table suppressed their laughter and Bors gave Vanora a wicked grin.

"Well, you ever need any help child and you come to me. No offence Dag, but even you don't know some things when it comes to medicine and childbirth." Vanora smiled, making sure the older Knight nodded in understanding and smiled warmly back, before she rose from the bench and squeezed Day's hand.

"I can't thank you enough Vanora; you've been more then kind to me." Day returned, smiling up to the fiery red-head with grateful eyes.

"Think nothing of it child." The barmaid replied before starting to weave her way back to the bar, Bors slapping her across the backside as she walked away and earning a playful scowl from Vanora.

Everyone laughed at the exchange and talked for a while longer until Day yawned, rolling her shoulders and resting sleepily against Tristan.

"Come you're tired. You need your rest." Tristan murmured, lifting Day from the bench and guiding her within the safe confines of his arm to their chamber. They bid their goodnights and Galahad watched wistfully as they walked away; each comfortable in the ensuing silence and taking pleasure from the other's presence.

Jocosta tilted her head to look at him, a small smile playing across her lips and slowly widening as Galahad realised he was being watched and looked back down to her with a shy grin.

"What?" He questioned with a flustered tone, his cheeks slightly pinker than before and Jocosta simply shook her head and snuggled back into him; re-entering the conversation around the table.

* * *

Gawain was humming softly to himself as he pottered around the chamber as quietly as he could, being careful not to wake Anise. He was currently boiling some broth over the fire as Vanora had been kind enough to bring them some food from the tavern. He stirred the steaming mixture thoughtfully as he continued in his gentle humming, letting his mind wander back to the familiar open plains of Sarmatia. Yes, it was true that he was more accustomed to the life of a warrior under a Roman commander's lead than living with his family back in his homelands but he could still remember the sound of the wind whistling through those lush green tall grasses of the plains, the twinkling carpet of stars at night and the sound of his younger brothers' laughter. A small smile tugged at his lips as he reminisced about his native home and he shut his eyes for a few brief moments as the memories came alive in his mind. The smell of the stew brought him from his reverie a short time afterwards and he sighed before lifting the pot from over the roaring fire and placing it on the nearby table. Two bowls were already awaiting and Gawain grinned, mentally praising Vanora and her kindness. The earthenware bowls were quickly filled to the brim with the bubbling chicken broth and Gawain placed the pot back near the fire before pouring some mugs of warm ale and walking towards the bedside with the tray of food and drink.

The comforting warmth of the furs surrounding her and of the blazing fire at the other end of the room roused Anise from her deep slumber with a loud yawn and outstretched arms. Hearing a soft chuckle beside her, she rolled over to find Gawain approaching with a steaming bowl and mug and a caring beam gracing his open face; his braided hair surrounding his face like some golden halo. She sat up gratefully and waited as he moved a small chest over to the bedside and set the tray of food down.

"Angel." She muttered drowsily to him as he sat down next to her on the bed and handed her a bowl of the broth. Gawain laughed aloud at her comment and shifted closer to her, listening as she drank from the bowl and sighed contentedly.

"How many times is it now that I've been unconscious since I arrived here?" She asked airily, leaning her head on Gawain's shoulder and his head on top of her's.

"Does that include when we first found you?" He replied equally as casually before dinking from his own bowl.

"Yes, why not." She chuckled and revelled in the comfort of her surroundings and the undying warmth radiating from her lover.

"Hmm…" Gawain thought for a moment, bringing his bowl of broth to his lips and drinking heavily before setting it back down in his lap again. "Think this'll be the sixth time now."

Anise nodded silently and snuggled her face into Gawain's neck, his beard tickling her face.

"I love you." She whispered softly and Gawain's eyes filled with love and a grin crept across his face as he replaced their bowls on the tray and brought Anise into his arms.

"As do I, you are the most important thing in my world." He murmured back adoringly and he placed a kiss into her dark mass of curls.

"But I thought your freedom would be the most important thing in the world to you?" Anise commented quietly and with slight confusion before Gawain tilted his head to look at her and kissed her on the nose.

"You are my freedom." He whispered as he moved his head back far enough to look in her eyes and see the smile light up her face.

Returning to their original position with Gawain's arm around Anise's shoulders and her curled into his side as they leant back against the wall behind the bed, Anise sighed blissfully, both starting to doze off but awake just enough for Gawain to chuckle when Anise yawned: "You sweet-talker, you."

* * *

"Arthur really needs to get rid of some of this junk…" Lancelot muttered under his breath as he nosed around his commander's chamber, holding up a particularly nasty looking piece of parchment and tossing it over his shoulder with a snort of disgust.

Arthur watched him with weary amusement from his newly-awoken place in his bed as a figurine fell to the floor with a clatter, but luckily failed to smash.

"Lancelot, what do you think you're doing?" Asked Arthur, laughter evident in his voice and his grey-green eyes sparkling with mirth.

Lancelot didn't turn around as he started to speak, but instead continued rifling through Arthur's drawers.

"I am, urgh…" Another prized possession went sailing through the air. "Getting rid of some of this junk Arthur. I mean what kind of use could this be to you?" Lancelot asked, holding up a small rather beaten ornament and wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Have you never thought they could hold sentimental value Lancelot?" Responded Arthur, pushing aside his bed covers and struggling to untangle himself from them as he tried to stand up.

Lancelot seemed to consider Arthur's words and looked at the wooden ornament for a moment with a raised eyebrow, before tossing it once again over his shoulder with a shrug. Arthur caught the flying object just before it hit the floor and placed it on a nearby table with an exasperated sigh. He came to stand beside his second-in-command just as Lancelot picked up a large commemorative plaque of Pelagius.

"Pelagius." Breathed Arthur with a smile and Lancelot looked up in surprise to see the wistful smile on his friend's face. "This man," Continued Arthur, taking the plaque in his hands and holding it up in the candlelight. "This man is the greatest of all the men I know from Rome. His wisdom could work wonders on everyone. He is almost like a second father to me for we are that close; I await greeting him once again in Rome with pleasure."

Lancelot listened silently before looking at his friend carefully and clearing his throat.

"What wisdom did he teach that could be so wondrous?" He asked, trying hard to keep any tone of spite or sarcasm out of his voice and to be sincere.

"Ah, so much Lancelot, so much." Sighed Arthur, walking away to sit down at the table near the fire and studying the plaque in his hands. "He was the one who inspired me to make our table round you know." He said conversationally as Lancelot went to pour them both some wine. "He taught me that for men to be men, they must first all be equal."

Lancelot smirked as he sat down opposite Arthur and pushed a goblet of wine towards him.

"Was he also the one who taught you that every man is born free?"

Arthur nodded, pleased that Lancelot had obviously been listening to him and paused in bringing his wine to his lips.

"You've listened well my friend. As I say, he is full of wisdom." Arthur spoke warmly and stared off into the fire.

"Aye, but he was wrong on the last account." Comment Lancelot somewhat bitterly and Arthur looked up with a frown to see Lancelot scowling into his drink.

"I don't understand…" Arthur said slowly, his tone soft and the frown deepening.

"You wouldn't Arthur. You don't know what it is like to have your life chosen for you before you were even born, and taken from you at the age of 10."

Arthur stayed silent after Lancelot made his statement. It was not spat as it usually was and followed with some sort of argument between them or his closest friend storming out, but instead his Knight's tone was gloomy even though the anger lurked in his dark eyes like the lull before the storm. Arthur made to apologise, comfort him, say anything but Lancelot appeared to awake from his reverie with a shake of his curly head and a casual smile.

"How's your throat?" He asked lightly and Arthur welcomed the change of subject.

"It's been better." He replied with a playful laugh and relaxed back into his chair, enjoying the company and comfort of his current state.

"You'd never survive without me, you know that don't you?" Lancelot stated matter-of-factly, smirking as he took a gulp from his goblet.

Arthur's mouth dropped open and he spluttered a little; much to his Knight's amusement, before making a coherent response.

"And how did you reach that conclusion, brother?"

Lancelot's smile softened, but widened and he set down his now empty goblet with a good-natured sigh.

"Saved you twice in the past few months, both from situations you would have never survived if I hadn't."

"I think you'll find I held my own with that witch," Arthur blushed when Lancelot laughed loudly, bringing his head back to laugh at the ceiling. "Well, I meant that I was the one who eventually killed her. And I've saved you from quite a few scuffles as well." He finished proudly and smiled back at Lancelot.

His second-in-command shrugged and contemplated his friend's words for a moment or two before nodding his head and putting his feet up on a nearby stool.

"Fine then. We wouldn't survive without each other." He commented and Arthur agreed with a nod of his head as he took another swig of wine. "Although you need me more." Lancelot added hastily with a sly grin, looking at Arthur mischievously.

Arthur coughed on his drink and stared at his friend in surprise before grabbing a cushion from behind him on the chair and throwing it across the table. Lancelot wasn't quick enough to dodge it and soon his smug grin was wiped from his face; much to Arthur's pleasure.

"We need to find you a woman Arthur." Was the sneaky, if not muffled, reply and soon laughter erupted from both parties.

* * *

_A/N: You all better count yourselves extremely lucky (or not) to be getting this update! You can thank my dear friend Nick for this daring action, as I would have finished this update off after my mocks had it not been for the argument we had this evening and the anger fuelling my impatience lol. The Gawain/Anise scene was very sickly sweet, I apologise but you have to have a good fluff scene sometimes. Don't expect anything else till at least next Monday when I have the day off as I haven't got any exams (Whoo!) but I hope you all enjoy and please, please, please, feel free to review, comment, give me ideas (you all know you want to, especially you Meredith hehehe) or even flame me as they will all probably make me laugh or smile! Thanks for everyone's support! Next time I will do some individual thanks, yay! Thanks x_


	48. Chapter 48

"Number 5, no!"

"Don't even think about it 7!"

"3,4 and 9 get here! Right now!"

More sounds of smashing pots and shrieking children filled their ears as they walked towards the door of Vanora and Bor's chambers. Day looked over apprehensively at Anise as they arrived outside the door; Anise squeezing her hand lightly and Day enjoying the older girl's comfort.

"Now or never I guess?" She asked quietly, laughing sheepishly and Anise returned the hesitant chuckle.

The decision was made for them by Vanora flinging open the door with her arms full of squirming 5,6,7 and 9 and gasping with joy when she saw the two wide-eyed girls.

"Ah, you're just in time! You can help me take them to the baths." Vanora smiled giddily and turned in the doorway; swinging the children with her. "C'mon then you rascals! Off to the bathing house with the lot of ya!"

She turned again and smiled in sheer gratitude at the girls before strutting away followed by the unending stream of her brood, ignoring the children's shouted protests and various skirmishes. Anise and Day simply stared after them in belated surprise before creeping towards the open doorway and peering inside.

"Oh my…" Whispered Day, peering around at the disaster area Bors proudly called his home.

"Gawain can think again…" Muttered Anise is appalled awe at the sight of smashed pottery, broken chairs and clothes strewn all over the place.

Both girls turned to each other at the same time; their faces mirroring the other's with shock, amazement and fear. They laughed and shut their open mouths and started off arm in arm towards the bathing house.

"Well just think, you'll have all this to come in 6 more months!" Chuckled Anise, nudging her friend in the side and making her grin slyly.

"I can't imagine you won't be far behind with you and Gawain at it like rabbits." Returned Day shrewdly, a wicked gleam in her eye as she laughed at Anise's flabbergasted expression. "And I'd shut your mouth if I were you, wouldn't want to catch flies now would we?"

Day untangled herself from Anise and walked away laughing, her dark waves shaking around her shoulders as she entered the oppressive humidness of the baths. Anise watched her go as she silently gathered her scattered thoughts enough to call after her: "Well I never!" before stalking in after Day.

* * *

"And what colour is the sky?" 

"Blue!" Cheered the mob of children, splashing water everywhere and making the three women laugh.

"Well actually I'd say it was grey at the moment but never mind."

Everyone turned at the sound of Gawain's familiar teasing growl and found him leaning casually in the doorway of the bathing house; his legs crossed and his arms folded over his chest. Anise's face instantly softened and she grinned at him dreamily from her position at the edge of the pool; her arms elbow deep in water as she scrubbed the mud and dirt off the particularly grubby Number 3.

"We were just keeping the children entertained, but I'm sure if you all watch carefully and wait patiently then Uncle Gawain will fall over something and make you laugh children." Anise whispered conspiratorially to the expectant brood, a wide grin on her blissful face.

Vanora and Day continued scrubbing the young ones and chuckled underneath their breath at the teasing.

Gawain pushed himself off of the doorframe and began strutting towards the women and children with a smug expression. "I'll have you know that I possess the grace of a-"

"Blind ox." Sniggered Anise, not looking at him and she heard Vanora and Day stifling giggles behind their hands.

Anise tilted her head to look up from beneath her thick lashes and dark curls and found Gawain grinning from ear to ear.

"You say that now…" He murmured with a wicked smile and Anise splashed water at him to make him stop.

He caught it full in the face and gave a spluttered bark of laughter before kicking out a foot and toppling her into the pool.

"GAWAIN!" She screamed as she emerged, looking somewhat similar to a drowned rat and to find him doubled up in hysterical laughter.

All of the children joined the chorus of laughter and soon Vanora and Day couldn't smother it anymore; letting the giggles shake their body as they sat around the edge of the water.

"Yes my love?" Gawain finally asked, panting from his side-splitting laughter and with amusement written all over his sunny face.

"Right." Anise growled, wading across the expanse of the pool and heaving herself out. She stood in her sopping dress which hung heavily around her and glared towards Gawain.

"Oh no you don't!" He exclaimed and began running frantically towards the door.

"Oh but I thought we were going to play…" Pouted Anise with an evil grin which stopped Gawain in his tracks.

"Wha-" Was all he managed to get out before Anise launched herself at him and knocked him to the floor with her sopping mass.

The children began screaming encouragement as the two rolled around the floor in a battle of wills, until eventually Gawain had managed to sit on Anise and cease her struggling.

"This looks familiar." He said with a rather breathless laugh and Anise's eyes sparkled deviously.

"Yes but I do believe last time I bit you." She smirked and averted her eyes to see the scar upon his right forearm from whence she had drawn blood.

Gawain followed her gaze and gave a mournful wail as he remembered the tragic event but she could tell he was playing.

Suddenly a shadow appeared across the doorway and gave an admonishing sigh.

"Gawain really, in front of the children as well. Can't you remember the way to your chambers and instead plan to ravage the poor girl in public?"

Everyone looked up to find Lancelot leaning in the doorway with a wicked smile and a cheeky glint in his dark eyes.

Gawain slowly rolled off of Anise and helped her to her feet with a laugh, hugging her to his side. Lancelot rolled his eyes and strutted past, nodding his greeting to Day and Vanora who returned it; Vanora smiling and brushing her hair out of her face with the back of her arm, and seated himself on the bench. He discarded his boots and tunic and was standing to enter the sauna when Arthur entered and nodded his greetings to everyone. Everyone smiled and said their welcomes as Arthur joined his First Knight and both retired to the soothing warmth of the sauna.

* * *

Though Anise was soaked through, she stayed and helped Vanora with the children and Gawain followed her example enthusiastically until Vanora, Day, Anise and Gawain had washed and dried all 11 children and we ready to take them back home. 

"See! I told you children would be a good idea!" Exclaimed Gawain excitedly, his grin as wide as ever as he hefted numbers 5, 6, and 9 into his arms and stared to carry them away, telling them a valiant story about one his many battles with childish animation.

Anise's only response was to stare at his retreating back in horror before she heard Day chuckle to her left.

"Well you've got to learn sometime." She commented, her arms soaked up to the elbow and splashes of water scattered across her dress, but still with a soft smile on her face.

Anise nodded sheepishly, her tight curls bobbing and her dark eyes twinkling with delight.

"Are you looking forward to when the little one comes?" Anise asked conversationally as she took Day's arm and they wandered back out into the bustling streets of the fort.

"Aye. Especially as he won't stop wriggling." Day commented with gritted teeth, obviously in pain. "Should he be doing this so early in the pregnancy?"

Anise halted their walking and turned to her friend, her hands coming up to rest on her shoulders and she bent down to look into Day's bowed face.

"What does the pain feel like Day? Day?" Anise urged, gripping her friend's shoulders with increasing urgency as the Woad's emerald eyes darkened and glazed.

Day gasped for breath as she slowly began to crumple to the floor.

"Stabbing." She groaned, her head bowed and hand clutching at her stomach. "Burning. It hurts Anise…" Her voice started to fade as she gasped from the pain and let out a deep moan.

Anise could hear the tears in her friend's voice and keeping one hand on her shoulder, she straightened and began looking around frantically for someone to help. Suddenly she recognised Bor's lumbering coming through the crowd along with Tristan and Dagonet.

"Tristan!" Screamed Anise over the noise of the crowd. The scout's head instantly turned to her in alarm and he could see the fear in her face. "Tristan!"

He began pushing his way through the crowds, breaking into a run and gritting his teeth when he saw it was Day on the floor.

"What's wrong?" He asked to either of them, crouching to pick up Day into his arms and setting off in the direction of the infirmary.

Anise hurried along behind with Bors and Dag, her mostly dry skirts gathered in her hands to let her keep up with Tristan's large strides.

"She complained of the baby moving too much. Then of a stabbing and burning pain." Anise rallied off quickly, alarm coating her every word and Tristan looked down determinedly at the moaning girl in his arms.

* * *

"Feeling better already Arthur?" Asked Lancelot teasingly as the two sat in the stifling heat of the sauna, only clad in a towel and their breeches deposited outside the door. 

Arthur stretched with a lazy smile and nodded his head, groaning at the use of his muscles again. He hadn't been out riding in a long time and he considered a ride later that day would be a good idea as his horse was bound to be getting restless. His wound had healed completely now, leaving only another small scar on his side; in comparison to some of the haphazard white scars across his chest and torso it was vastly inferior.

Lancelot yawned and let his head loll back against the wooden interior of the sauna. They sat in a comfortable silence for a long while, occasionally stretching, yawning and stoking the hot coals with another quick splash of water. Eventually Lancelot broke the silence and asked about any upcoming missions for want of something to say and Arthur's familiar rumble erupted from the hazy mist of steam in the small room.

"Well there have been few reports of any Saxon activity of late, but there have been some skirmishes between Woad tribes over land. Therefore I think it best we go and just negotiate-"

But Arthur got no further as Lancelot put a hand up to his damp chest and shushed him to be silent.

"Did you hear that?" He whispered with alertness in his smoky eyes and his head tilted to one side in concentration.

Arthur frowned at his friend, shaking his head to signify he hadn't but Lancelot kept his hand on his chest and listened intently anyway.

A faint scream reached both of their ears this time, and with a quick look of alarm to each other they ran out of the room and threw on their clothes.

"It sounded like it was 'Tristan'." Lancelot muttered aloud in confusion as he shrugged on his tunic and hastily belted his sword around his waist before running with Arthur out of the room.

They ran straight into the back end of Bors and Dag who were swiftly making their way through the sea of people, and the two men ran to catch up with the two Knights.

"What's going on?" Demanded Arthur with concern, patting Bors on the left shoulder as he fell into step with the burly Knight.

"Day." Was the strained response and Arthur stopped in shock, knowing the only thing that could be wrong with her. His hand trailing from his friend's shoulder and coming to rest limply at his side. His face was devoid of any emotion as he was numb with shock and worry and Lancelot stopped and jogged back to Arthur to see what was wrong.

Arthur met Lancelot's enquiring eyes numbly.

"Day. The baby."

* * *

_A/N: Ok, first of all yes, your eyes do not deceive you! This is in fact -gasp- an update! -Watches as half of readers fall off of chairs with surprise- Yes I know it has been a long while and I must apologise for that but I've only just finished my dreaded mocks -cringes- all of which I can confidently say I have failed lol. I was proud of the fact though that in my English Language creative writing piece I chose the title 'Loneliness' (we had 5 to choose from) and I did a little Tristan-esque inspired piece hehe. Anyway...matter at hand. I hate this chapter quite frankly lol. I've had terrible writer's block and its all just been a bit sluggish as I've been trying to write 3 fics at the same time - none of which are working out how I want them, grrr lol. The baby card was such a predictibility but I honestly didn't know what else to do! So if you have any suggestions then fire away, please! lol And now for the moment you've all been waiting for...your individual reviewer comments! There are a lot so be warned but you're all angels!_

_**Ailis-70: **THANK YOU! -has mini thank you fit- For all of you who have not had the pleasure of reading Meredith's fic, you really have to! She's such an amazing author and has helped me through so much with this blasted fic lol. Your reviews always make me smilelike a complete lunatic, happy dance, laugh at your witty and hilariouscommentsand then think about what you've said and think 'Hey that's a pretty good idea actually, scrap mine!' lol. What more can I say then thank you ever so much for being my beta, helping me through writers block, keeping me happy and being a constant right from the start -always finding time to review in your hectic schedule! You're an angel! Thanks xx _

_**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY: **You're another faithful reviewer who has been there right from the beginning! You never fail to make a lil review, of which I am very thankful and it's nice to know you always want more hehe. Thanks very much xx _

_**KnightMaiden: **I wish I'd gone for a good themed name like so many authors (including yourself) but I had to think of one fast...and it came out slightly...random lol. But I'm eternally grateful for your lovely lil messages all the time, always nice for a writer to get pleads for more! Gives us so much power! -evil laugh- Yes anyway...thanks again and keep on reading xx_

_**Elfvamp1-13-97: **One of your first reviews that ended with: "Gawain might be somewhat pissed." made me laugh and I haven't stopped since. Your reviews are always so nice to read as they never fail in making me smile and in your short and sweet style they get all your thoughts across! Glad you enjoy the story so much! Thanks xx _

_**Turtle Kid: **Thanks for reviewing and I'm pleased you like my story so much! Pain in the arse to write sometimes and it's seemingly never-ending but meh lol. Thanks for the support and perhaps...just maybe...I'll give you some money, but you got to earn it! lol Thanks xx_

_**Beth: **I don't know if you're still reading this but if you are: yay! Just want to thank you for your support at the beginning as it all helped to make me want to carry on! _

_**ElvenStar5: **Thanks for reviewing my first chapter! Always good to know the story has started off well!_

_**Victoria87: **Thanks for the early support and well done if you're still reading this monster of a story lol. _

_**heyhey: **Still interesting? lol Thanks! _

_**MORWEN12:** Thanks for the reviews! Pleased you like it so much! _

_**Angels-Giggles: **Good to know you like Anise and Gawain together! I tried to set my story apart by having unusual things going on and it wasn't until I read KA fanfic that I actually really considered Tristan and Gawain -gasp- lol. So I had to have those 2 having some fun with the ladies, bless them! Thanks xx_

_**Shevaun: **Lovely to hear your ideas! And I think I am lucky you don't know where I live, especially if you've liked all of the characters I've attempted to kill -smiles innocently- lol. It took me ages trying to decide who to kill in the big Saxon battle scene but after much whining, complaining and deliberation with my good friend Missy Mouse I couldn't do it to any of them lol. Hope your still enjoying the story if you're reading it, and it'd be fantastic to hear some more from you! Thanks x _

_**lozcollie: **Thanks for your little reviews! Support is always much appreciated, keeps us authors happy! And believe me you don't want to see me when I'm not lol. Last time I got angry I gave myself chest pains lol. Ye all be warned! lol Hope you're still enjoying it if you've been brave enough to keep reading! _

_**Winged Seraph:** Tristan is...-sighs dreamily and goes glazy-eyed- lol Fanfic was how I noticed him as in the film I was more interested in Galahad and Lancelot lol -slaps wrist- Got a bit carried away shall we say lol. But yes now I can't get enough of the delectable scout and I'm glad you and others love him so much too! He's a tricky one at times but one can but try hehe. Glad you're enjoying it and lovely to hear from a new reviewer! Thanks for reading xx _

_And last but not least...**Missy Mouse: **Oh Hazel, my faithful fiend! Ever since the beginning you have been there putting ideas into my head, spoofing KA and making me laugh! This girl has had to put up with me over msn and at school; there's no escape! lol But I really am grateful for all your little reviews you've made and for the fact that you have me moaning on about my silly old fic or making lewd comments about the Knights of the round table lol. Hazel knows all too well about how practically all of my characters are 'flingers' and I just can't help myself! lol Hussy old pal we have to collaborate and do a KA spoof as you're always making excellent lil scenes and even though I'm easily amused, I'm sure others will find it hilarious too! "I AM TRISTAN, GOD OF SEX IN TENTS! HEAR ME ROAR!" Indeed oh beloved Hussy! lol Thanks xx _

_I hope I haven't missed anyone! If I have, feel free to have a pop at me, I don't mind lol. Well...this actually might be longer than the actual chapter from the looks of things lol. But one last big THANK YOU to all of you and hope you continue to enjoy it! _


	49. Chapter 49

"Go and get Vanora, Bors!" Shouted Dag as the writhing Day was placed on the infirmary bed.

Bors agreed gruffly and ran out of the room in search of his fiery red-headed lover.

All attention was turned back to the girl as another pained moan reached their ears and she struggled from beneath their restraints.

"Day, don't struggle." Warned Tristan, his fingers brushing lightly over her forehead in a soothing fashion.

Day's frown deepened and her eyes flitted beneath her closed eyelids as she continued to move restlessly on the bed.

"Tristan." She moaned lowly in a pained voice.

"Shh, I'm here." He replied softly, brushing her waves from her face and trying to keep her still.

The door flying open signalled Vanora's entrance and she ran to the bedside; her face slightly flushed and hair windswept meaning she must have ran all the way from the tavern.

"Poor child, what's happened?" She asked breathlessly as she moved around the giant form of Dag and up the side of the bed till she was opposite Tristan.

"She's complaining of stabbing, burning pains in her stomach." He stated quietly, leaving the words 'the baby' to hang in the air unsaid.

Vanora paled slightly before nodding her head and both she and Tristan looked down upon the grey face of Day.

"Ok I only want Dag and Tristan in here. Everyone else out." Vanora called, setting herself into motion and ignoring the protests of Bors, Arthur and Lancelot. "Go and make yourselves useful somewhere else."

Eventually they left and Vanora set about fetching bowls of fresh water and towels while Dagonet gathered a few herbs from a nearby cabinet. He looked helplessly towards Vanora as he arranged a small pile of herbs; knowing not what was wrong with Day and thus being unable to do anything with the herbs yet. Vanora gave him a reassuring smile as she poured some boiling water into one of the ceramic bowls and set it down on the small table with the towels and herbs next to the bedside.

Tristan was too lost in his own thoughts to be concerned with what the others were doing, gripping the still agitated Day's hand and stroking her face to try and soothe her.

"Tristan I want you to stay exactly as you are; you're doing a fine job. Don't be alarmed if her grip on your hand suddenly tightens though and she starts struggling more so." Vanora told him softly, once again standing opposite to him over Day and smiling gently as he looked up and confirmed he'd been listening. "Dag I want you to hold her legs in case she starts kicking out, don't want her to do more harm."

Dag inclined his head slightly and stonily went work, but his eyes were filled with concern and concentration.

Vanora looked down anxiously at the pained girl lying on the bed, and took a deep breath and prayed to whoever was listening that the baby was unharmed.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Day but we need to see what's the matter with you." She whispered aloud, gently pressing her hands onto the stomach of the young woman.

* * *

A scream rent through the air and both Arthur and Lancelot started. They looked somewhat fearfully towards one another before carrying on their way to the stables; which they were using as the training area due to the practice field being out of use due to the cold weather.

"Vanora'll know what to do." Lancelot announced; his voice not even convincing himself.

"Yes. I'm sure she'll be fine." Agreed Arthur in a vain attempt to be persuasive.

Both men sighed as they entered the dim lighting of the stables, finding Gawain and Galahad already there training.

"Morning Arthur," Called Galahad, then had to duck to avoid a nasty blow to the head with the blunt end of Gawain's axe. "Lancelot."

The two men returned the greetings dully and Gawain paused a moment in confusion as to the state of their mood. The momentary distraction was enough to land him on his back with Galahad's sword at his throat and Gawain grumbled at the smirk on the younger Knight's face. He accepted the hand that was presented to him though, and cuffed Galahad over the back of the head once he was on his feet again.

"Bad news?" Asked Gawain quietly as the pair approached their commander and Lancelot who were now sat on the benches.

Arthur raised his head from his hands and eyed the two youngest Knights wearily.

"Day." Was all he said, his voice tired and sorrowful.

Galahad instantly started and his expression changed from one of smugness after his triumph over Gawain to one of concern ridiculously fast.

"What's happened? Is she all right?" He urged insistently and Lancelot growled at his childish pestering.

"They fear it's the baby. She's in the infirmary." He commented grimly; leaning back on the wooden bench behind him with a sullen expression.

Galahad gasped and Gawain hung his head in sorrow at the news, both staying silent for a moment in their thoughts until Galahad raised his head with a look of sheer dread on his face.

"What do I tell Jocosta?"

The surrounding three men jerked their heads up instantaneously.

"Don't tell her anything!" They exclaimed in unison, making Galahad take a step back in surprise.

* * *

"Shh Day, Vanora's only trying to help. Calm down." Soothed Tristan quietly, now sat behind Day on the bed so that she was leant against him. This way, he could try to restrain her from wriggling so much, and she could perhaps take comfort in his closeness.

Vanora sighed in frustration, her eyes hard with concentration and her forehead set in a deep frown. She dodged another of Day's agitated squirms and kept her hands on her stomach; pressing lightly to try and make sure the baby was ok.

Dag was still at the other end of the bed, holding onto the girl's feet although she seemed to be using her knees now to leverage herself to jolt and squirm so he was gradually moving farther up the bed in an effort to stop her.

Another yelp erupted from Day's mouth and Vanora winced again but continued in her examination.

"I'm sorry Tristan," She sighed as she stood back away from the bed. "But I can't find anything wrong with the baby."

Tristan didn't know whether to be relieved or worried as now at least they knew the baby was ok, but they still didn't know what was the cause of her pain.

"Thank you for your troubles Vanora." He said gratefully, nodding towards the relieved Dagonet as well before turning his head back to rest on Day's.

"You hear that Day?" He whispered into her dark waves. "The baby's going to be fine, everything's going to be ok."

Vanora smiled sadly at the scout's worry and quickly asked Dagonet to gather some Meadowsweet to help try and alleviate some of Day's pain. The gentle giant went straight to work in distinguishing the herbs from the small pile and creating the concoction.

"Tristan I wish to make a drink for Day that will hopefully make her sleepy. Is that alright with you?" Vanora enquired softly, not wanting to push the Knight as this was causing as much pain to him as it was to Day.

Tristan tilted his head to look at Vanora from behind his unkempt braids and nodded; warmth and understanding in his eyes, as well as a certain amount of pleading and hope.

"Thank you Vanora. I trust you enough to do well by Day so you need not ask me permission." He mumbled quietly and Vanora patted him on the shoulder before collecting the Valerian and Chamomile and placing the dried rhizome and roots in the boiling water to infuse.

After a few minutes of guarded silence which was only disturbed by Day's feeble moaning, both of the concoctions had been made and brought over to the bedside. Tristan shifted so that Day was sitting up and Dag brought the small mug of steaming tea to Day's lips; making sure she drank it all but didn't choke her.

They waited a few minutes to see if Day would react at all to the infusion, and once they were satisfied that she wouldn't Vanora stepped forward with the Chamomile and Valerian brew. At first Day spluttered on the strong tea, but after being calmed by Tristan whispering in her ear she was able to slowly sip the strange infusion until there was none left.

They waited patiently, watching Day intently until her protests weakened and she let sleep claim her. Tristan still sat with her in his arms and Vanora moved from her seat next to Dag at the foot of the bed to come and check on her.

"The herbs are working but I still want to know what's wrong with her. I'm sure it's nothing to do with the baby." She muttered looking downcast, her hand checking Day's forehead for any sign of fever.

Dagonet rose and gave Tristan a look that asked for his permission to examine the now sleeping Day. Tristan understood and inclined his head slightly in agreement; Vanora watching the silent conversation with interest.

"Well?" The red-head huffed impatiently and Dag gave her a soft smile.

"Just going to check her over more thoroughly." He explained, placing his hands over Day's stomach and exerting gentle force. His face was deep in concentration and he only looked up when Day moaned softly in her sleep.

He worked around the womb as they had ascertained that the pain was unrelated to the baby but that the pain was still situated around the midriff. He worked with intense attentiveness, noting carefully where she moaned the most; even in her state of sleep.

"Her right side," He mused aloud with a confused frown. "It causes her much pain, and just here," He said pausing and pressing gently just above her hip. "It's swollen slightly."

Vanora tutted under her breath and came around the other side of the bed to see what Dagonet was twittering on about for herself. He nodded to her and moved his hands aside so she could feel the swelling.

"Gods Dag, you're right!" She gasped and saw Tristan start suddenly from the corner of her eye.

"What is it Dagonet?" He requested tersely, his worry for the girl in his arms surfacing.

The giant of a man rubbed at his chin for a long moment in thoughtful silence before raising his eyes to look at the anxious scout on the bed.

"I know only a little of the condition." He warned, but the pleading look in Tristan's eyes forced him to continue. "Some call it appendicitis. It's inflammation of the appendix, but if not removed shortly after inflamed…it can be fatal."

Tristan's face turned considerably stonier and he pressed a kiss into Day's hair, murmuring to her. Vanora's hand flew up to her mouth to stifle the gasp that escaped it and she paled, grabbing hold of Dag's arm for reassurance. The fearsome Knight placed his arm around her shoulder and gathered her into a friendly embrace; consoling the fiery red-head.

"Can you do anything?" Tristan asked suddenly, his voice thick with emotion.

Dag looked up from his embrace with Vanora and considered his request carefully.

"Perhaps…but it will be painful, and we shall have to work fast." He insisted evenly, taking another look at the listless form of Day. "The sooner the better."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry its such a short one but I wanted to get it posted quickly! Yet another cliff-hanger lol. You must all really hate me hehehe. -slaps wrist- Sorry, power going to me head...should really do something about that...Anyway yes! Tis not the baby, hurrah! Tis appendicis apparently...damn lol. I don't make an easy life for my poor characters do I? Day's first appearance is in a fight, then she's accousted by Galahad,then she's ravaged by Tristan in her tent sniggers, after that she nearly dies in another battle, later she finds out she's pregnant and is proposed to BEFORE watching her brother nearly die! And now this! The mean author I am lol. I can't quite remember what I've done with Gryfn now either lol. He could be on a hiking trip around Outer Mongolia for all I know lol. Should better read back methinks... Thanks everyone xx_

_**KnightMaiden: **Writers block stinks, huh? But the baby card is always a good one to play - makes for pleading reviewers and a pleading reviewer is always nice to have lol. Glad you liked the last chapter! _

_**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY:** Thanks for the encouragement, I need as much as I can get! lol _

_**Elfvamp1-13-97: **Nooooo! You can't die! I mean I know I'm mean to my reviewers with all my power tripping and all but give me a break! lol No, we make a deal yeah? You don't die and carry onreviewing and I write, deal? shakes hands Good reviewer! lol. Nice way of thinking about Tristan there! Yup he's one protective man, but thats what makes him so cute! Ok cute isn't quite the word for a killing machine...hmm...devilishly hot? lol Pleased you're enjoying it!_


	50. Chapter 50

_A/N: Just a warning if you're very squeamish as there is some description of 'surgery' in this and lots of blood lol._

* * *

"The infirmary? What do you mean she's in the infirmary? What happened? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Galahad winced against the assault of Jocosta's endless stream of questions as she got more and more agitated. She was currently pacing back and forth in their chamber, throwing her arms around as her voice got higher with her anger and worry.

"I don't-" Galahad tried explaining but was cut off by another outburst from the irritable girl in front of him.

"Gods, is the baby alright? I better go and see her. But what if she doesn't want me under everyone's' feet again? Should I go and get Father? What am I to do?" Shrieked Jocosta again as she stalked past Galahad again who was sat with his head in his hands on the bed.

"Jocosta, will you just-"

"And you!" She rounded on him, pointing an accusing finger towards him as she marched towards the bed. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped! I'm her sister, you had no right!" Her voice started off dangerously low but gradually rose in volume until she was practically screaming at him.

Galahad started scooting backwards on the bed; retreating from the bristling figure, his eyes wide and mouth gaping like a fish as he searched for an explanation. His back hit the unyielding stone wall too soon though, and he found himself with no escape route as Jocosta started crawling towards him across the bed; a glare evident and her anger simmering below the surface.

"Jocosta, please! Now you're just being silly." Galahad pleaded, backing up against the wall as far as he could.

The girl stopped short and her face opened in surprise.

"Silly?" She whispered in shock. She blinked a few times before her anger started to flood back and she leapt towards the defenceless Galahad a few feet away. "Why didn't you tell me! You good for nothing son of a-"

"I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this!" Galahad shouted over her various shrieks and screams, using his arms to block against her vicious blows before grabbing her arms and pushing her backwards so she was trapped beneath him. "Jocosta will you just listen to me?"

She gazed up at the pleading Galahad above her and stilled; her anger slowly diminishing. Realising that she was granting him permission, the young Knight eased his grip on her arms and sat back.

"I didn't tell you as I knew this would happen. I didn't want to upset you and thought it best I kept quiet for a little while." Galahad rationalized slowly, a sad smile on his face. He raised a hand gently as Jocosta opened her mouth to protest. "I would have told you when things had calmed down. I only wanted to protect you."

Jocosta silently took everything in before raising herself up and looking out of the window. The sky was a steely grey and it was starting to rain; the familiar pitter-patter of the water droplets sounding strange against the stone of the fort rather than the leaves of the trees. When she turned back to face her lover, her eyes were also filled with tears; like the rain, and she took a quick breath before starting to speak.

"I know. I know you were only doing what you thought was best and I am grateful for that. But…" Another shuddering breath was inhaled and Galahad took her hands between his two larger calloused ones, his forest green eyes searching her glistening ones. "I don't like being kept in the dark. I need to know what's happening, especially when it comes to my family…and you. I promise I'll try to be calm next time, but please don't keep it from me." She finished in a whisper and Galahad instantly held her in his arms, stroking her hair and comforting her with loving words and cherishments.

"Rain mixed with snow." He observed as he looked over her head resting on his chest and out of the window. "A bad omen."

* * *

"Do it." Stated Tristan sternly as he stared down on Day's serene face.

Dagonet stood next to him and shifted uneasily.

"Are you sure Tristan? I don't know if she will survive-"

"Just do it Dagonet." Tristan repeated firmly, trying to block out what his friend had just said.

"Ok Tristan." Sighed Dagonet, moving around to the other side of the bed and selected the small knife off the table and with one last look to the brooding scout, he made an incision in the bare skin of Day's abdomen; just over her right hip. Fortunately the Valerian and Chamomile infusion was working well and she did not stir beneath Dagonet's administrations.

Tristan watched her face closely, searching for any sign of emotion or pain. He did not know what to think. Here he stood with his lover and child possibly straying near to the other side; he was helpless. No amount of agility, power or skill could let him save them and all he could do was watch, watch as they possibly slipped from his hands.

His face was more stony then stoic and his eyes glinted with sheer will and determination as he attempted to block out the turmoil rising within him. His eyes were drawn to Day's stomach as she lay peacefully on the bed, drawn to the tiny swelling there, drawn to the child there. Never had he even dreamed of himself finding a family of his own, he had always seen himself dying in battle; the place he enjoyed most, or if he lived to see his freedom granted then he would wander the wilderness; another place he loved with only his horse, hawk and wind of his face for company.

And yet here he found himself with a fiancée, child and more. How could he possibly lose it all?

A strangled sigh from Dagonet brought him back to reality and he snapped his head up to watch Dagonet frowning with concentration as he felt around inside Day in an attempt to find the near-bursting appendix. There was blood everywhere and Tristan found himself feeling the slightest bit nauseous; he could only think that it was Day's blood rather than his enemies', that it was his child's blood.

"Damn it!" Dagonet cursed under his breath as the offending organ slipped from his grasp. He growled deep in his throat as he searched for it again, his eyes unfocused with deep concentration.

He set his jaw as he reached for the knife and cut the appendix free, breathing a sigh of relief that it had not yet burst and throwing it into the bowl next to his feet. Next he felt around with one of his bloody hands to try and find the needle and thread to tie up the blood vessels connecting to where the appendix once was.

"Here." Tristan said as he handed the needle to Dagonet, and the tall Knight smiled in thanks.

His arm once again went deep into the incision he made and he snapped off a piece of the thread with his teeth to try and tie up the end of the artery. Dag's hands were too slippy though and he lost grasp of the artery; letting blood loose everywhere inside Day's abdomen and blocking his view.

"Shit." It was only the slightest breath but Tristan was instantly alert and the look of panic on his friend's face only helped to confirm his suspicions.

"Dagonet, what is wrong?" He asked quietly, urgency plain in his voice.

Dag looked up helplessly at the worried scout but said nothing, only reaching for some bandages behind his back as he ducked back to search for the missing artery. He sent bowls, flasks and instruments flying everywhere as he wrenched the bandages from the table behind him and pushed them into the incision; hoping it would absorb the blood and then give him a clear view.

Tristan watched as Day's face grew increasingly grey and he looked back towards Dagonet to see the blood-soaked bandages appearing as he pulled them out. His head shot back to look at Day's face and he fought to keep control. He was losing them.

* * *

Arthur caught sight of Vanora making her way back to the tavern and he ran out of the stables to catch up with her; the barmaid seemingly not noticing the rain and snow pouring from the sky.

"How is she?" He asked lowly and Vanora gave him a teary smile, wiping her face with the back of her hand. "Vanora?" Arthur asked in concern, stopping her and turning her to face him, his hands a comforting weight on her shoulders.

"The baby is fine." Vanora told him and watched as he sagged with relief.

"And Day?" The worry was still there though and Vanora wiped at her face again, shaking her head. "What's wrong with her?" Arthur demanded anxiously, steering Vanora back into the stables and seating her on one of the benches.

Bors was in there training with Lancelot, but came instantly to his lover's side once he saw the state she was in.

"Vanora, love? What's the matter with ya?" He asked quietly, his large arm coming around her shoulders.

She smiled like a little girl then, leaning into his body and sighing as she looked back at the alarmed Arthur and Lancelot.

"She's got appendicitis. Dag said somethin' about it being serious, and if they don't get it out soon…"

Everyone knew what Vanora left unsaid and their thoughts instantly went to their loyal, silent scout.

Arthur hung his head sorrowfully, till an idea planted in his mind and he looked back to the sniffling Vanora with a thoughtful frown.

"Vanora, I understand this is a shock to you too but would you mind doing something for me? Well, them." He asked softly, running a hand through his dark waves.

"Course Arthur!" She exclaimed forcefully, her fiery spirit returning to her and she stood up.

Arthur smiled then, the heavy creases in his face softening as he stood also.

"Well all I ask of you is to prepare their room for them. I'm sure Tristan will need rest and I know he'd be more then grateful if you could give him clean sheets and some food."

Vanora nodded eagerly and grabbed Bors; dragging him up from the bench, much to his loud protests, and hauling him away.

"Oi! I never signed up for this!" Bellowed Bors as he disappeared around the corner.

"Tough! Anyway you can't write so I'm making the decisions for ya!" Vanora shouted right back.

Yes she was definitely back in charge now that she had something to do.

Arthur turned to an amused looking Lancelot, but both turned serious as Bors' yells grew fainter.

"Right now we need to keep control, give our support to Tristan but not meddle." Arthur commented grimly, staring back out into the dreary weather.

"Aye." Agreed Lancelot, returning the sword to the others by the large doors and pausing a little before he turned around. "But we still have to act normally around him. We don't want to be irking him too."

Arthur snorted in stunned relief at the ability of his First Knight to maintain a sense of humour throughout this all. Heaving a sigh, he slung his arm companionably round Lancelot's shoulders and steered him off in the direction of the fort.

* * *

There was still a large amount of blood gushing from the artery and Dagonet grew increasingly more alarmed by every second he spent peering into the red substance trying to find the culprit.

"Dagonet?" Tristan asked, jerking his head solemnly towards Day's ashen face and the other Knight cursed a bit louder this time.

"Don't worry Tristan, I'll find it." He stated with added determination.

The scout inclined his head slightly to himself, his braids hanging further in front of his eyes and hiding the sadness and anger towards everyone, everything that was held in them. Without saying a word he pressed a soft kiss to Day's forehead and released her clammy hand, letting it slip from his as he let them both slip away.

Dagonet's head popped up from his kneeling position on the floor next to the bed as he heard the door slam shut.

"Day I won't let you die. You're a fighter, we both know this. That bloody Saxon didn't stop you so I won't let this!" Dagonet murmured fervently to himself as he pushed further into the opening in her abdomen and felt around; the blood soaking up to his elbows and the metallic scent filling the room.

Suddenly his face opened from it's frown and he nearly smiled as he grasped the troublesome artery and managed to clumsily tie it off with the piece of thread. He peered back in to make sure it was good enough and the blood flow has stopped, and once he was satisfied he let go of the breath he had been holding and sat back on his heels.

"Gods woman, you don't make things easy do you?"

Stitching up the artery beneath the string, Dag washed out the opening with hot water and cleansed it before stitching up the large incision. He scolded himself for making it so big as she would most likely be scarred for life now, but took satisfaction in knowing that she would now only be left with a scar rather than dying. He hoped at least.

He moved around the bedside to where he had safely placed the two ointments on the larger table and brought them back over to Day's side. Dag had to replace the bedside table on it's legs and set down the two bowls before washing his hands and arms quickly in the surprisingly still standing water. Turning back, he noticed with satisfaction that Day did not look so ashen now and so he set to work with washing the newly stitched wound carefully before applying the Marigold and Commiphora lotion to stop any infection from entering the wound. He inwardly thanked the Romans for at least bringing some herbs with them from other countries as he meticulously coated the stitching; all the while wondering angrily at why Tristan had left and how he was going to give him a right rollicking when he found him. He set the bowl down with a nod and washed his hands again before applying the second salve of Yellow Dock and Clivers to help the cut in healing quickly and hopefully reducing any scarring that was left.

Happy with his handiwork, Dag gently replaced the blankets over Day and swept a soothing hand over her forehead. He had to smile as he looked around at the mess he had created; bowls smashed on the floor, instruments lying haphazardly across the tiles, towels flung left, right and centre, and of course the red streaks of blood all over the place. He would have to clean up later, but first he had a scout to find.

Dagonet gave Day one last caring look before he left the room as quietly as he could. He closed the door silently on his way out, not noticing Day's hand twitch as the Valerian and Chamomile infusion began to wear off.

* * *

_A/N: Ok well...hmm. Sorry it took me so long to update but I tried last night and was playing up and excuses, excuses I know lol. Not sure about this here chapter...all seemed a bit too fast and stupid, and I don't know why I'm telling you this as I'm the author so it's my own fault! lol But yes I found Gryfn! Way! I think he's still at the fort, where though I haven't the foggiest lol. And where's Tristan gone! Has our beloved scout walked away from his now 'not dead' fiancee and child! Tut tut Tristan you're going to get such a bitch-slap off Dag for that lol! Well, who knows...hehe. Thanks xx _

_(P.S. 50 chapters! This was only going to be a little story as I've never made it past about 9 before I lost interest before lol) _

_**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY:** Did you like what happened next? Hope it was ok for everyone, had to have a bit of drama in there! Yes I do love my cliff-hangers but ifI read a fic and there's one and I'm made to wait ages I get mad so sorry everyone! lol Thanks! _

_**Elfvamp1-13-97: **You were right on the whole surgery front! I know that they probably won't have known anything about appendicitis in those days, let alone surgery but hey it's my story and I've already got a witch so I can do what I want with it! lol. But I was a good girl and looked up all my herbs and what they do etc so everyone has to give me some brownie points for that! Hope you enjoyed it too and sorry I had to make you wait so long! Thanks x_


	51. Chapter 51

Tristan stalked swiftly through the streets of the fort; the rain and snow pelting down on him but making no difference. He kept his head up as he walked, his braids covering his face as he battled with his thoughts, his eyes darkening as he pictured Day lying so peacefully on the bed.

Water splashed up his leg as he marched down the warren of alleys, his whole posture emanating power and intensity and sending many a villager and Roman soldier scattering from his path as he ploughed along the emptying streets. Though he was lost in thought, his scouting senses were on high alert; he could hear everything going on around him, see every pair of eyes watching from shadowed doorways, feel every rain drop splash against his leather jerkin.

He felt trapped.

What if Day never woke up? What if she left him here, left him with everything he had not wanted and with even more painful memories?

The ominous scout set her jaw tighter and continued on with his purposeful stride. He knew what he had to do now, and no-one was going to stop him.

* * *

Dagonet rounded the corner towards the tavern. His whole countenance was stormy. The Knights gathered in the stables across from the tavern looked upon their comrade with surprise and intrigue, as well as a small amount of fear. Dagonet never got this angry, not unless something really had him riled and even that took a heck of a lot to do. 

The tall Knight scanned the tavern, and upon finding nothing, turned to the stables. The Knights stared at him with an unspoken question, calmly watching as he stomped towards them.

"Where is he?" Barked Dagonet harshly, glaring past the Knights to see into the stables.

"Who?" Asked Gawain in confusion, peering around behind him to try and see what Dagonet was looking for.

Dagonet growled and pushed past them to have a closer look in the dim light of the stables.

"Tristan. Now tell me where he is!"

"We 'aven't seen 'im Dag. Why?" Bors told him, walking forwards and placing a calming hand on his friend's broad shoulder.

Dagonet sighed irritably and shrugged off Bor's hand before whirling to face the three shocked Knights with a face like thunder.

"If you see him, tell him I'm looking for him." Dagonet said dangerously low and stormed out of the stables and back into the foul weather.

Bors, Gawain and Galahad looked amongst each other once he'd disappeared from view, shaking their heads and shrugging their shoulder's at each other.

"If ya ask me, look's like Tristan's a dead man." Commented Bors reproachfully, continuing to watch his giant of a friend trudge through the streets from the doorway as the two other Knights walked back towards the benches with an uneasy feeling.

* * *

She was bent over the side of the bed, coughing heavily and feeling the jets of pain shooting through her every time she took a breath. Panting coarsely, she raised her drooping head and carefully flopped back onto the bed. Her brown waves were splayed around her and she bit her lip as the pain coursed through her again before subsiding. Her glazed emerald eyes were staring unfocusedly at the rough ceiling and it took her a while before the ability to think returned. 

She screwed her eyes shut and tried desperately to hold onto any clarity she might have at that moment; wanting to shut out all the light and just let her think. Her mind was slow and groggy and she could feel the concoctions she'd been given slowly drifting away from her.

"Tristan?" She tried hoarsely, her eyes fluttering open blearily and her head twisting this way and that in an attempt to see him.

The empty infirmary was all that meant her eyes though and she frowned deeply in confusion and felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Tristan?"

Still there was no answer and Day struggled to sit up; ignoring the throbbing agony and her pained breathing and lifting herself up on her hands. There was no-one there. The room was a mess; towels, smashed bowls, tables, utensils…and blood were strewn everywhere and Day looked around in dizzy wonder.

She licked her lips in search of moisture and tried her voice again.

"Dagonet?"

No-one came. A single hot tear spilled over her cheek and hit the blanket over her with a dull splash. Why had everyone left her? Oh Gods, had something happened to her baby?

Day whipped back the blanket covering her thin and bloodied shift and let out a mixture of a relived sigh and pained gasp as she studied her stomach and saw no stitches up the middle; the baby was not harmed. Her brows knitted in confusion though as her eyes glanced over at the large stitch above her right hip and she gently ran a finger over the bloody twine that held it together.

A fresh shot of pain blinded her and she gasped loudly as her hand froze in mid-air and she fell back to the bed with an agonized groan.

"Tristan?" She whispered tearfully as a figure loomed cautiously near the bedside, Day's hand reaching out to touch them before everything faded to black and her arm dropped limply to the bed.

* * *

Dagonet didn't pause in his incensed striding as he flung open the door to Tristan's and Day's chamber. 

"Tristan?" He roared, flying into the room and looking around frantically to find…nothing.

A frustrated snarl worked its way up into the usually calm Knight's throat and he stalked back out of the room. How could Tristan have left Day like that? Did he not care for his fiancée and child? The arrogant bastard, Dagonet was going to sort him out.

He grabbed a startled handmaiden who was scurrying past on her way to the kitchens, grasping her shoulders and bending down to peer into her face.

"Have you seen Sir Tristan?" He asked gruffly, his face stony and his eyes dark with underlying malice.

The maid squeaked and nodded her head frantically, pointing a shaking finger down the corridor behind her and staring wide-eyed at the Knight.

"Thank you my lady." He said as a sly smile graced his face and the maid looked after him in shock as he strode away.

"What was that about Helena?" Whispered another maid excitedly, standing impatiently in front of her friend with an expectant grin.

Helena looked back to her in stunned silence and let herself be dragged away towards the kitchens.

"I'm…not quite sure. Something about Sir Tristan." She stammered out eventually and her friend gave her a wink and nudge before leaving her outside the kitchen doors. Helena simply frowned after her and scurried into the warmth of the kitchens to prepare the evening meal for the Knights.

Tristan appeared from the cover of a small building within the fort's confines and glared up at the grey sky above him. The rain was still pouring and he squared his shoulders as he started back out into it; his hair soaked and sticking to him and his legs drenched from the constant splashing of puddles.

If he didn't do this now, then he never would. He had to do this, it was the only way he'd make sure of all eventualities; Tristan reasoned with himself, his jaw setting in determination until a large hand grabbed his shoulder and shoved him ruthlessly backwards as another fist hit him powerfully in the face.

The scout stumbled backwards, falling onto the muddy ground and holding his jaw as he looked up to see who had hit him, turning his head to spit some blood out.

The tall figure of Dagonet loomed in front of him and Tristan glared at him; anger flashing vibrantly in his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing Dagonet?" He rumbled huskily, attempting to stand but the other Knight wrenched him up and propelled him back brutally hard into a wall.

"You arrogant bastard." Hissed Dag in a voice full of venom. "How could you just leave her like that? Not only her but your child!"

The hands holding Tristan's shoulders to prevent him from escape gripped tighter, almost painfully, and the scout snarled.

Dagonet lost his patience and shook the dark Knight roughly before slamming him back into the wall and glaring at him hard.

"What am I supposed to tell her when she wakes up? That the man she loves just walked away from her and her child when he thought they were going to die? Hmm?" Bellowed Dagonet in sheer rage and Tristan just stared at him from beneath his dripping braids; both too angry to notice the rain soaking them to their skins.

"No." Tristan said softly hanging his head, and the larger Knight stopped in confusion at the sudden change. "Tell her I went to get her brother to ride back to the village and get me him." Tristan jerked his still hung head to one side and Dag followed the movement to see a stunned Woad elder stood in the alleyway beside them.

"Oh, erm…" Mumbled Dagonet, moving away from the scout; his anger evaporated and guilt rising fast to cover his face.

Tristan brushed himself off and quirked an eyebrow at his friend from beneath his braids, hurt flashing across his eyes before being hidden meticulously by the stony exterior that he'd had years to practice.

"Come." He rumbled, motioning to the Woad elder and stalking away down the drizzly alleyway; leaving Dagonet stood watching after them feeling guilty.

After a few seconds his instincts kicked in and he ran after his friend, falling in step beside him easily. The scout glanced from the corner of his eye and tilted his head questioningly as they walked in silence.

"Did you really think I would leave her like that?" Tristan asked, his head now facing forwards so it took Dagonet a few moments to realise he was talking to him.

"I'm sorry, old friend. I didn't know what to think. I shouldn't have doubted you so but when I saw you walk away…" Dagonet trailed off shamed fully, but looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder and Tristan stared at him with a seldom intensity reserved only for those closest to him. Dag smiled at the gesture of friendship and nodded his head as they continued towards the infirmary in silence.

The infirmary was immaculate when the three wringing wet men made their way in through the doorway. Dagonet looked around amazed at what he saw; not a spot of blood could be seen, there was no smashed pottery littering the floor and everything was as it should be. Their eyes were drawn instantly over to the figure on the bed, and the sudden appearance of another from behind a screen pulled across to one side.

"Excuse me, can we help you?" Dagonet asked in slight bemusement and the strange woman looked up nonchalantly from where she was dabbing a cool cloth on Day's face.

"Oh," Piped up Baudoin from behind the two Knights. "I brought her with me; she is another healer from the village. Cliona, how is she?"

Baudoin hobbled forward towards the bedside, followed protectively by Tristan and Dagonet and all three looked towards the ash blonde who was still dabbing softly against Day's forehead.

"She is well. When I arrived she was already awake, and," She looked up at Dagonet then and gave him a small smile of approval. "Her stitches were done well and she shows no sign of bleeding."

The three men let out a slight sigh of relief, although Tristan's eyes still stayed trained upon Day's unmoving face.

"Have you given her anymore herbs?" Dag asked quietly, moving around to stand next to the new woman and checking upon the bandages that had been placed carefully upon the wound.

"No, there was no need. She blacked out as soon as I came to the bed, she was asking for you Tristan." Cliona moved her head to look at the tense scout and he inclined his head slightly in recognition. "Baudoin do you think there is reason for me to stay?" Cliona asked softly, moving around to kneel in front of the elder who had found a chair to sit upon. "Dagonet seems to be in control of everything, don't you think?"

Baudoin laughed wisely and took the woman's face into his gnarled hands; resting his staff against the wall.

"Child, help is always needed, and suppose the Knights be needed elsewhere? You are to stay with Arthur's permission and to look after our leader's daughter, and your childhood friend." Baudoin smiled from beneath his grizzly grey beard and patted the young woman's face as she rose.

"Aye." She sighed and looked towards the scout keeping a vigil at the bedside, before tilting her head back to look at Baudoin. "Come, let's away. We still need to greet Arthur."

Baudoin chuckled at the girl's logical words and nodded at the pensive Tristan as the two Woads began to move from the room, Dagonet in tow.

* * *

She was there. Right there. Not a mere breath away from him and yet he couldn't quite bring himself to touch her, just in case she was some illusion and would vanish if disturbed. 

Tristan found himself studying her intently; constantly searching for any sign that she was in pain or if she was in fact not real at all. His dark eyes swept across every piece of skin visible to him; not a mark was out of place, not a freckle missing.

She shifted in her sleep and Tristan's hand stealthily made it's way to her swollen stomach without his realisation. He could feel her warmth and spirit radiate into his rough palm and he relaxed internally as he let his hand rest over their child; safe in the knowledge that both of those closest to him were out of harm's way, especially now that he was here.

The infirmary was dark as the sun died in the sky and the dark scout set about lighting the few candles around the room. He was happy enough to stay by her bedside in the dark; after all he was used to darkness, but he didn't want her to panic when she awoke, and she always looked beautiful in the firelight. With these thoughts in mind, among others, he glided back over to her side and kept an unyielding vigil over her; he was her guardian.

"Tristan?" Whispered that angelic voice and Tristan's protective gaze met Day's sleepy one. "You're here." She breathed with a smile and Tristan felt his mind lift at seeing her contented face.

He felt he should say something, just to let her know it was truly him, perhaps to comfort her.

"I am here." He told her in his familiar deep, rumbling tone.

Day nodded drowsily and wrinkled her nose as a drop of water splashed down on her.

"Tristan," Day asked in slight amused confusion. "Why are you all wet?"

He was soaked through to the bone and the usually unruly mass of braids and dark hair was plastered to his head thanks to it's drenched state. His stared down at her with a seriousness in his eyes from beneath his braids hanging in front of his face and Day frowned.

"I went to get someone." He muttered huskily and Day couldn't help but start at the tone of importance within his voice.

"What's happened? Tristan tell me please." She was begging with him, tears coming to rest in her emerald eyes and making them sparkle like the precious gems they were the colour of, Tristan mused to himself.

His cold, clammy hand closed around her slender one and he bent down to crouch next to her bed; his face level with her's so that the other could their faces clearly, could gauge each other's emotions, and see, really **_see _**what the other was thinking; who they were.

"Day," Tristan whispered huskily, his hands entwined tightly with her's as his other one rested gently on her swollen stomach along with her other hand. His forehead was resting against her's and their hair was intermixing; his black, drenched tresses with her damp, chocolate brown waves. "I won't ever lose you, either of you."

Day's breath caught with the raw emotion and vindication and she smiled softly as the tears of anxiety were replaced with tears of love. "I won't ever let you go, I won't ever let you be harmed, I would die for you." His words were coming out in fervent whispers now and his eyes spoke of the defensive and protective nature he felt towards this young woman and their child. "Marry me."

Day's nose wrinkled in confusion again as she laughed lightly and moved a hand to brush against his face and move some hair from his severe face.

"Tristan, I have already said yes to you." She whispered, her eyes sparkling amusedly in the candle light as she nuzzled against him.

"No I mean now. Right now, as soon as possible."

Day's eyes shot wide open from their drooping state of fatigue and she eyed him with stunned silence. She had not moved her forehead from his however, and the two stayed in the intimate position; his eyes boring into her's, searching, as he waited wordlessly for her to answer. There was some amount of possessiveness behind his words, some raw quality that made her feel safe, yet know he would be merciless to those that tried to harm her or their child and also know that no words ever spoken from his mouth were truer.

"I would want no other." She whispered so softly that even he had to strain to hear her, but hear her he did and she found herself instantly wrapped within his arms nuzzling into his damp neck and feeling his hot breath waft across her hair. His hold was strong and powerful, yet loving with a possessive quality and Day knew that this man's true depths would never cease to amaze her. The cool drops of water that trickled down her skin soothed her, washed away any fears she had, told her she was his. Her scout, her lover, her husband-to-be.

* * *

"How do you know so much about us?" Dagonet asked conversationally as the three trudged towards the fort. 

The Woad woman turned to him and he caught his first real look at her; it had been growing dark in the infirmary with the dying sun. She had a look of wisdom about her and understanding; very much similar to that of which he had seen in a younger Arthur.

"Eiger is constantly telling us of his visits here. He likes to explain everyone to us, so we may understand more." Cliona smiled friendlily and dodged at oncoming villager with easy grace without even turning her head from Dagonet. "It also helped to know who you were fighting." She added laughingly and Dag smirked as he remembered the ferocity of Woad women within battles.

Her hazel eyes glinted sharply in the darkening skies and she turned her head up to the heavens and let the sleet rain down on her upturned face. Another warm smile edged across her nymph-like mouth; her open face brightening even more and her smooth cheekbones being emphasised perfectly.

"Cliona always was one for rain." Baudoin echoed on Dag's left and the Knight nodded his head in thought as the woman caught up with them and smiled from beneath her dirty blonde locks that were fast becoming wet.

Arthur and Lancelot were in the Table room, gathered amongst their papers and maps; Arthur frowning in deep concentration as Lancelot flicked wearily at some small nuts he had lined up on the table. One went slightly off-course and hit Arthur in the face as he leant studying his papers and he looked up at his First Knight with a scowl.

"Sorry Arthur," Smirked Lancelot, full of mischief and amusement. "Need to practice on my aim."

"Hmm, let's just hope you've still got a good enough aim with your swords."

Lancelot chuckled and shook his head; his dark eyes glinting with laughter and his brown curls bobbing in front of his eyes.

A knock on the door interrupted the two and both stood up as Baudoin bowed, along with Dagonet, and the new arrival curtsied.

"Welcome Baudoin. I don't believe we have had the pleasure of meeting under amicable conditions before now. I welcome you to my fort, and I trust my Knights have been treating you well." Arthur said with a warm smile and motioned to the array of chairs around the table as a maid appeared with a tray of goblets of wine.

"To be sure Artorius Castus, your Knights have been more than welcoming. You're formal hailing is awaiting at the village and Eiger is forever singing your praises of leadership skills." Lancelot smirked at the Woad's comment and rolled his eyes at Dagonet who returned a slight demure smile as was usual.

"We have been attending Day. She is well it seems, and your Knight has done a fine job of tending to her. I ask of you, though, to perhaps house another of our people? Cliona is another healer from the village and she would be more than willing to tend to Day to give your Knight a rest, and perhaps even teach him of some of our own remedies?" Baudoin spoke in his lilting, cracked voice and Arthur smiled at the young woman who sat staring around her in silent contemplation at her surroundings.

"Surely."

Cliona turned her attention back to the others, although she had been listening the whole time. Her fairy-like face broke out into a cordial beam and she nodded her head to Arthur who returned the gesture.

"Well I thank you for your hospitality Arthur but I best go back to check upon Day before I take my leave." Groaned Baudoin as he lifted his creaking body from the chair and lent heavily upon his staff. He waved at those gathered around the table as they moved to stand.

Cliona moved to go with him but he hushed her and sent her back to her seat; her large hazel eyes staring respectfully at the intricate carvings that had been engraved painstakingly into the dark wood.

A cough raised her head and she shifted beneath Arthur's grey-green gaze.

"Come, I shall show you to your quarters and the rest of the fort. You shall have to know if you're going to be staying here." He spoke softly to her and she agreed, letting him take her arm and guide her from the Table room.

Lancelot sat back down with a redundant thud and looked sulkily over to Dagonet who was still standing.

"I need something to do around this fort."

Dag smiled to himself at the childishness of his fellow comrade, strolling around the table to place his nearly full goblet of wine in front of the self-indulgent Knight. Lancelot looked up at him with a dolefully pathetic face and Dag rolled his eyes at the younger Knight who broke into a cheeky grin.

"Well I did tell Arthur to find himself a woman…" He announced wistfully, eyeing the door daringly which Cliona and the half-Roman commander had exited from.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! Ah, I can't believe I made you all wait so long! Please forgive me? -puppy dog eyes- lol. I started this chapter straight after I posted the last one, and as you can see I've just been adding a tiny bit each night (if I was awake enough / if I could be bothered) and it's been driving me mad. I've been way too tired and busy to do anything properly on it but last night I got into my writing mood and finally finished the darn thing; making it a little bit longer than previous chapters as a way to repay you all for putting up with me lol. Its a bit jumpity but hey, it needed to be lol. And what do you all think about yet another character being added? -groan- I just can't help myself lol. Only one more week till Christmas holidays though! Thanks everyone xx _

_**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY: **I admire your ability to stick with this silly story lol. Hope this will compensate for the extensive wait, and hope you like! Thanks so much xx _

_**Elfvamp1-13-97: **My faithful reviewer! I'm sooo sorry! It was just plain mean of me to keep you all waiting this long, but well I had nothing to give so ya know lol. As you can see you were so right about Tristan! He's such a sweetie...-sighs dreamily- damn Day lol. Hope this chapter was ok and thanks for keeping up with me xx_


End file.
